Hedgehog and his Fairies
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: A series of one-shots of female Fairy Tail characters pairing up with Sonic in love and compassion. SonicxHarem. Lemons! (Chapter 18 - Minerva Orlando).
1. Mirajane Strauss

Hedgehog and his Fairies

Chapter 1: The Demon Wizard

**Author Note: I decided to make a series one-shots lemon harem of Sonic (My Version) with the females of Fairy Tail having a chance with the hedgehog which this idea was in my head not wanting to make this story but had seconds thoughts of it and decided to make one. I hope you all like this idea and hope you all can enjoy this story if not I apologized and I understand. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet and a beautiful day at Magnolia Town knowing it's a nice day today. The blue blur hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog an eighteen year old hedgehog and the hero of the world. Sonic had joined the Fairy Tail Guild after getting an invitation by the master himself: Makarov. Knowing how tough and powerful the hedgehog is, he had official became an S-Class member of the guild after fighting off Natsu and Erza the powerful wizards of the guild.

Sonic hanged out at the guild sipping a glass of wine only just having one drink. The other guild members hanging out, talking to each other just as usual like always. Sonic minded his business taking another sip and Mirajane pour another glass of wine.

"Here you go Sonic." Mirajane offered pouring another glass.

"I did not order another drink." Sonic informed.

"I know but I just want to give you another drink, it's on the house by the way."

"Oh ok I guess I can accept that and thank you."

"Anytime. So are you doing anything later on?"

"Yeah I'm going on a A-Class mission with a big reward and I might be gone for three days."

"Oh I hope you accomplish your job."

"Thanks and your smile is still beautiful as always."

"Oh stop you're making me blush."

"Sorry."

"No no it's fine, I like your smile and you are always so mature and respectable that is why I smile because of you."

"That's a first. Well I better get going and get started on my job."

Sonic stood up from the stool of the bar. Elfman appears with a smile on his face.

"Going on a mission Sonic?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah I am. Got to make that money though you know the usual. Why?" Sonic inquired.

"No reason. Have a nice manly trip Sonic, we'll talk more later."

"Yeah sure thing."

Sonic bid Mirajane farewell and went on to his job. Sonic is encountered by Natsu firing his fists.

"Sonic you and me one on one right now with that fire form of yours." Natsu demanded.

"Oh no I want to fight Sonic on his ice form, fight me Sonic right now!" Gray countered.

"Guys. I don't think I can..."

"Oh no you and me are going to fight right now!" Natsu cried.

"Back off Natsu, I want to fight Sonic!" Gray barked.

"I asked Sonic first pervert!"

"What you call me fire breath!"

"You heard me stripper!"

"Take that back you flaming idiot!"

Natsu and Gray argue each other wanting to fight Sonic. Thus this gave Sonic a perfect opportunity and take his departure and leave the guild for his job.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Sonic had finally return back from his mission and received 400,000J reward for his job. He sped off back to Magnolia and headed on back to Fairy Tail Guild making his return. He even gets a big welcome back from the guild members themselves. Mirajane smiled so much at Sonic for his return and hugged him on his return.

The guild was still at their usual routine the drinking, hanging out and the brawls which Sonic stayed out of it not want to be part of the brawl so he took a seat at the bar counter sitting on a stool drinking some root beer and listening to his MP3 player putting it in his pocket and had his headphones on minding his business while the guild continue their brawl and the fight. Sonic drink silently in peace minding his business letting everyone had their fun while Lucy and Happy hid behind the bar to avoid the brawl.

Sonic shook his head taking another sip of his drink notices Mirajane smiling at Sonic, he then takes out his headphone taking his attention to the demon take over wizard.

"Hey Sonic." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey yourself Mira, how are you holding up?" Sonic asked.

"The usual. How was your trip at Mt. Hakobe?"

"It was wonderful, I fought a few Vulcans for trying to steal children from their parents."

"That's good to hear. You sure gave those Vulcans a very good beating huh?"

"Yeah you can say that, I taught them a lesson they would never forget."

"*Giggle* That's funny. Can you do me a favor later on?"

"Sure thing, what is it that you need?"

"I was hoping you help me clean up later on tonight before I close up."

"Oh sure I can do that for you Mira."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"SONIC!"

Sonic look over his shoulder seeing Natsu standing behind the hedgehog.

"Let's fight right now, I want a rematch like from last time." Natsu demanded.

"I just got back home from my mission. Not right now Natsu." Sonic rejected.

"Oh no this time I will be you."

Natsu charges over to Sonic, Sonic eventually gets up to his feet off the stool and suddenly, he punches Natsu in the stomach so hard making the fire dragon slayer collapsed to the ground unconscious with one single hit.

"Whoa." Lucy said in shock.

"Sonic just took down Natsu with just one hit." Macao repeated.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Happy asked.

"For a couple of hours." Sonic answered.

* * *

_Later on that night..._

Everyone left the guild calling it a night so they head on back to their home for the night. Sonic stayed behind with Mirajane like he promised and help her clean up before closing the guild for the night.

"Thank you for helping me Sonic you sure are a great help." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem. I sure can help a beautiful woman who's a damsel in distress." Sonic joked.

"*Giggle* Again that is funny and very sweet of you Sonic."

"I tried and thanks by the way. Now that everyone is gone and everything is clean I guess we can head back and call it a night."

Sonic prepared to return to his home but Mirajane stopped him.

"Sonic wait don't go." Mirajane stopped.

Sonic turns to his attention to Mirajane with curiosity.

"What is it, something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"No nothing is wrong. Sonic I have a confession to make." Mirajane stated.

"Really. You seemed a little nervous, we don't have to talk about it if you like. We can talk about it another time if you want I'm ok with that."

"No I want to talk about it with you right now."

"Ok. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Mirajane takes a deep breath looking into Sonic into his eyes and takes his hands into hers.

"Sonic... Forgive me for being so shy on this." Mirajane apologized.

"It's ok, take your time." Sonic ordered patiently.

"Sonic... What I want to tell you is... is..."

"What is it that you want to tell me Mira. Is something wrong?"

"No. Sonic, I want to say is that I've have feelings for you."

"What? Really, you caught me off guard Mira."

"Ever since you had came to Magnolia Town and joined the guild, sharing smiles to everyone, avoiding brawls, showing large amount of respect to everyone and became very well matured gentleman. I kept thinking about you every day and my feelings for you had become strong every time I see you and think of you. I have fallen in love with you."

"Wow... I... I don't know what say really. Your brother will be pissed if he finds out about you dating me. I don't know what to say really or do not know how to respond to this."

"Will this help?"

Mirajane comes close to the blue blur, she lean in towards the hedgehog closing her eyes pressing her lips against Sonic's lips kissing him gently to the moment. Sonic shot his eyes open of shock as Mirajane caught Sonic off guard with the kiss. His heart start beeping fast of the kiss and the demon takeover wizard breaks away the kiss looking him into his eyes with her hands rest to his chest.

"Wow. That helped me to speak my mind." Sonic confessed.

"So do you feel the same way about me or you don't. If you do not feel the same way I understand." Mirajane questioned.

"Mira, you are very beautiful and very attractive. I know every male of the guild will be lucky to date someone like you. To your question with my answer is yes. I feel the same way about you Mira, I did had a secret crush on you and I thought you would not be interested to a person like me knowing I am a hedgehog by the way."

"Why would I think of that silly? I am a takeover wizard which they are demon forms and you're a hedgehog with such heroism, bravery, courage and a wonderful personality. You share a lot of smiles to everyone and my brother really likes you since he admires you and looks up to you like a master. Well a manly master by the way."

"Yeah I noticed Mira but besides that, I feel the same way about you and my feelings to you is strong also. I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course Mira, I would not lie to the woman that I am love with who is in love with me to a girl like you."

"Oh Sonic."

Mirajane wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and kisses him on the lips, Sonic wrap his hands around Mira pulling her close and responds to the kiss. Their kiss became very passionate and tender which they even deepened the kiss. Mira start to moan very softly with the kiss getting into the moment with the person she had fell in love with and found happiness with the person of her dreams. Sonic even strokes on her back during the kiss as it was still gentle and passionate.

Their kiss lasted for several minutes finally the two break the kiss for some oxygen. Mira look up to Sonic forming a smile.

"Sonic." Mirajane softly called.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"I want you."

"You... want me?"

"Yes. Please take me."

"What? You want to make love with me here in the guild. What if someone will find us?"

"Don't worry about it. Elfman and Lisanna are busy so are the others so take me."

"As you wished.

Sonic kissing Mirajane once again pulling her close to him. Mirajane firmly press her hands on the hedgehog's chest kissing Sonic back and responding it. Mirajane stop kissing Sonic, takes his hand and takes him being the counter of the bar and pulls him close and kissing him on the lips some more. Their kiss turn from passionate to erotic getting right into the moment. They even deepen in the kiss catching up into the moment as the kiss goes on.

After their erotic kiss, Sonic turns Mirajane around bending her over on the counter. He start to fondle and squeezing her breasts making the demon takeover wizard moan in delight with a smile on her face. Sonic then lifts up her dress and pulling down Mirajane's panties down to her ankles and spread her legs wide.

"Take me Sonic, my body is yours." Mirajane whispered.

"With pleasure Mira." Sonic insisted.

Sonic unzip his cargo pants and pulls out his shaft, he gently and slowly stroke it to cause it to erect to its full size. Once that is done, the blue blur then insert his shaft inside of Mirajane penetrating it slowly inside so he hurt his beloved by ramming it inside. Mirajane let out a scream feeling the hedgehog's erected shaft enter her and felt it inside her. Sonic had a concerned look on his face hoping if he did not hurt Mirajane.

"Are you ok, did I hurt you?" Sonic asked with concerned.

"No. You did not hurt me it's just big and it's my first time so please continue." Mirajane answered looking over her shoulder to Sonic.

"Oh OK. I'll go easy on you and be gentle with this since I know this is your first time. Understand?"

Mirajane nodded in response. Sonic slowly start to thrust himself concentrating his composure not wanting to harm or hurt Mirajane any way possible. The demon takeover wizard felt pain coming inside her from Sonic's thrusts going in gently. During his gentle and slow thrusts, Mirajane suddenly felt pain turning into pleasure fading away the pain which it is building up satisfaction. She start to let out a soft moan from her lips feeling Sonic rubbing inside her sensually to her desire.

"Uh... I've been waiting for this moment with you Sonic." Mirajane said while moaning.

"You have?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes... I want to have this first time with you to make it special for us."

"I see. Let's make it very special together shall we?"

"Yes."

Sonic resume to thrust his hips this time he increase his speed going in a normal pace. Mirajane look over her shoulder as her body start to rock from Sonic's thrusts and speed. She began to moan feeling the ecstasy driven inside her.

"Right there Sonic, don't stop now." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic builds up his speed increasing his pace of his thrusts, he start to groan softly feeling the pleasure coming to him and feeling Mirajane's walls of her womanhood tighten him with his thrusts. He grab hold on Mirajane's hips bending her a little more, Mirajane's womanhood became a little wetter from Sonic's thrusts knowing how good it is to her with his normal thrusts. She rest her arms on the counter of the bar moaning in delight even resting her head on the counter with her arms over her head and her eyes rolling backward when Sonic start building up speed.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic yes..." Mirajane moaned panting in excitement.

"Mira... you're squeezing me so tight and it feels good so good inside of you." Sonic groaned.

"Faster Sonic... please go faster for me."

"As you wish beloved."

Sonic increase the speed of his pace thrusting faster inside Mirajane's womanhood. Her love juices start to drip on the floor of her orgasms, she became wetter of the excitement and the ecstasy altogether into one and Mirajane sure enjoy it with Sonic. Sonic kept on his concentration thrusting inside Mirajane with intimacy and ecstasy during the moment. Mirajane even look back over her shoulder watching Sonic thrusting, pounding his shaft inside her. Sonic hearing a lot of moans from his lover knowing she is enjoying herself at the time being so Sonic send in some powerful thrusts smacking his waist to Mirajane's plump ass making some smacking noise increasing the amount of pleasure and excitement for Mirajane.

Mirajane suddenly let out some screams from the top of her lungs moaning wildly and erotically in excitement going crazy with the pleasure. The sex continue on for several minutes, the two were closing in for their limit and closing in to their climax. The more amount of excitement was coming the more the two struggle to hold it in before climaxing. Mirajane form a goofy smile on her face looking forward with her eyes half-closed moaning and breathing heavily.

"Oh Sonic... oh Sonic I'm... ah getting close... ah ah ah..." Mirajane said between her moans and pants.

"Gah... me too Mira... I'm getting close as well..." Sonic groaned with his concentration of his thrusts.

"Cum inside me... ah ah ah... cum with me Sonic... ah ah ah..."

With more thrusting coming, Sonic pump up Mirajane one final thrusts and finally he and his lover had reach their limit and start to climax together with full and pure satisfaction releasing their love liquids together ejaculating themselves. Sonic groaned while Mirajane screamed the top of her lungs gasping in satisfaction climaxing with Sonic.

Afterward, Sonic lean down to Mirajane panting and catching his breath with Mirajane panting from the special moment those two shared together.

"That was amazing." Mirajane commented.

"Yeah... it sure was." Sonic agreed smiling with Mirajane.

"I enjoyed this special moment with you and my first time with you."

"Yeah me too Mira, I enjoyed it as well. I don't supposed that you should get back to your family."

"That's right. Should we tell everyone that we're dating now?"

"Not yet, I want to keep it a secret for a little while."

"Sure thing, I can deal with that."

"Cool."

Sonic pulls himself out of Mirajane and putting away his shaft and zipping his pants back up. Mirajane pull her panties back up and turn her attention to Sonic.

"I love you Sonic." Mirajane said.

"And I love you too Mira." Sonic responded.

Sonic pulls Mirajane and kisses her on the lips passionate, his lover even return the kiss before they break away and parted ways closing up the guild for the night.

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

Sonic and Mirajane had became an item and started dating since now Mira confess her feelings towards the blue speedster. They had gone on a few dates as Sonic takes Mirajane out for a walk at the park, take her out for a punch date or dinner date. Also they even meet at a quiet alleyway to have a quickie before going to the guild or decide to leave the guild for a few minutes. Things were perfect for Mirajane and she is very happy to have Sonic all to herself and cherish her love towards him.

Sonic had gone up to S-Class job to fight off some volcano monsters in a town to protect which will take him four days to complete the job. Mirajane attended to the bar, worried about her lover if he won't make it back home. Lisanna walks over to her sister to chat.

"Mira, what's gotten you so worried?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh well I'm worried about Sonic. He's on an S-Class job." Mirajane answered.

"What job did he take?"

"To fight off the volcano monsters from terrorizing the town."

"Oh. It sounded like you really like him don't you?"

"What made you say that?"

"Well for starters I have feeling that you have feelings for Sonic."

"Well um… no I am not. Just only worried about Sonic's safety that is."

"If you say so then I guess I was wrong. Anyway, I better let you get back to work. How about I help you?"

"Yes I can sure use the help."

Lisanna at her older sister and help attend the bar and the guild.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic fighting off some volcano monsters preventing them to make their way over to the town to wreak havoc. Sonic begin transforming into his **Super Sonic 4** and fights off more of the volcano monsters. He uses **Sonic Wind 2x** by jumping in the air and shoots a shockwave of wind over at them backing them away then Sonic uses **Spinning Needle Attack** at them hitting three or four volcano monsters from heading over to the town. Sonic defeated most of them but more had come and there was no stopping them.

"Great. There is more of them. I guess there is one thing to do." Sonic stated.

Sonic channel is chaos energy and then initiate his technique as he build up red and yellow energy altogether and charging his power.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic shoots an energy wave of red and yellow beam at the volcano monsters, killing them instantly with his technique hoping to stop them. Sonic finish the technique hoping there will be the last of them but unfortunately for the hedgehog hero, more of them had came along.

"Where do they keep coming from? Wait a second. I think I know how to stop them." Sonic strategized.

Sonic uses **Spinning Needle Attack** through the volcano monsters and heading inside the volcano and check out the problem. Somehow, Sonic found a wizard that was creating them so therefore, Sonic then stop this wizard and uses **Super Sonic Wind 2x** at the wizard and stopping the spell that made the volcano monsters disappear and so Sonic ties up the dark wizard and takes him back to the town and the Rune Knights arrive to make their arrest.

The blue speedster then got his reward and stay for the day for the celebration before heading back home to Magnolia and his girlfriend.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

The day went usual at the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane still became worried about Sonic not returning back home yet. She made a smile on her face so that no one can tell that she's worried but the inside, she's worried about Sonic's safety and hope nothing bad happen to him. Natsu and Gray started a fight after they insult each other once again having Juvia watching in awe watching Gray as love-struck she is. As the guild and the day went on normally until the doors open and they all turn their attention seeing their blue blur hero has return back from his S-Class job.

"What's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted smiling.

"Welcome back Sonic. How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

"It was tiring but it was worth it. I had so much fun."

"That's good to hear. It's good to have you back in one piece."

"It's great to be back."

"SONIC! Fight me!" Natsu demanded.

Natsu charges over at Sonic. Sonic smirk and then begin to hit Natsu with a backflip kick and then did a 540 degree spin kick at him with brute force sending Natsu over against the pillar and knocks him unconscious. Sonic heads over to the bar to get a cold drink which sees the giggling Mirajane.

"Welcome back Sonic." Mirajane welcomed.

"Thanks. Did you miss me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did. To tell you the truth, I was worried about you."

"You was?"

"Yes. I thought something bad happen to you."

"I can take care of myself, I've been through worse."

"I'm happy that you're back home and back to me. Speaking of which, I think I know how to help you relax."

"You do?"

"Mm-hmm let me just tell Lisanna to watch the bar then we'll go ok?"

"Sure."

Mirajane let Lisanna know that she'll be out for a few hours and told Lisanna to watch the bar. After that, Mirajane takes Sonic out of the guild and they head over to Sonic's place so they can have their "Private" time together. Lisanna and Elfman begin to think what their older sister is up to.

"Do you know what Mirajane is doing?" Lisanna asked.

"No I don't think so. I wonder what Mirajane got up on her sleeve?" Elfman wondered.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic and Mirajane inside of Sonic's place to spend time in private. Mirajane had missed Sonic so much all because she missed his sensual touch and his smile. The two are seen inside Sonic's bedroom as the door is close and they begin kissing, making out together in their moment. Mirajane wrap her arms around Sonic while Sonic's hands wrap around her waist. Mirajane begin to deepen the kiss and let out a soft moan from her lips during the kiss. As they kiss, Mirajane then begin to strip off Sonic's shirt and tosses it to the side and Sonic takes off his gloves to the ground.

They kiss for minutes now, they then strip off their clothing and their shoes to get naked inside the room. One that is done, Mirajane had Sonic taken a seat on his bed while she got down on her knees. She begin stroking off Sonic's shaft with a smile on her face then she begins to lick it all the way from bottom to top and twirl her tongue to lick around the head of Sonic's erection causing the blue hedgehog to shiver down his spine.

"You had a long day for four days. Allow me to make you feel better and make you feel good." Mirajane cooed.

Sonic nod his head giving Mirajane permission to proceed. Mirajane begin to engulf Sonic's length down inside her mouth and she start bopping her head up and down in a decent rhythm. Sonic can feel the pleasure rising from Mirajane's mouth, she begin slurping on his length making Sonic to moan with delight. She concentrate with her pace, getting into the rhythm with her magic and then start to go fast for Sonic to enjoy. Sonic places his hand atop of Mirajane's head having her to go a little bit faster. Mirajane giggle at Sonic and gives him some more pleasure making her lover enjoy her blowjob. After a few bops, Mirajane then begin to deepthroat Sonic surprises the blue speedster, catches him off guard by her action.

"Ah! Mira… don't stop, it feel so good." Sonic moaned.

After a few seconds, Mirajane pulls herself away and then sucks it back in and bops her head faster to increase the excitement and pleasure for Sonic. Sonic try to hold it as much he can for a few more minutes but to no avail and so he let himself loose and reaches his limit and then climax as he shoots his semen inside of Mirajane's mouth. Mirajane's eyes became widened how much Sonic shoot his semen in her mouth. She slurps Sonic's length to try to drink it all but spill some of it out of her mouth.

After the climax, Mirajane finally pulls herself away from Sonic's erection and drinks down the semen to her throat. She wipes her mouth and giggle at her lover.

"*Giggle* Did you enjoy that baby?" Mirajane asked.

"It felt so good." Sonic responded in a goofy smile.

"*Giggle* Now time for you to make me yours again."

Mirajane raise herself up on her feet as her breasts jiggle in a rhythm. She joins with Sonic in bed and Sonic then positions Mirajane on her back with her legs spread wide open exposes her vagina. Sonic gets on top of her in a missionary position ready to put his length right inside his girlfriend's barrier.

"Make me yours Sonic." Mirajane wanted.

"Gladly." Sonic smirked.

Sonic insert and enters his length inside Mirajane's vagina and thrusts himself in Mirajane and start their sexual moment. Sonic lean forward as he move his waist back and forth in rhythm bringing up in a normal pace and speed. Mirajane let out a soft moan feeling the pleasure rising inside her that makes her feel good.

"Oh Sonic. It feels so good." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic groaned a little feeling Mirajane's walls tightening his length during his thrusts. He increases his pace a little to help Mirajane feel good some more. Mirajane wrap her arms around Sonic pulling him close wanting him to thrust in her more and Sonic is happy to oblige so he start thrusting in Mirajane faster to increase his pace and speed. Her body rocking back and forth in motion making her moan with passion. Sonic start to kiss Mirajane by her neck to please her even more while thrusting in her. The take-over mage moaned, placing her arms above her head letting the blue speedster going in and out of her in the moment and enjoy every bit of it with Sonic as her moans became a little louder.

"Yes. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Yes Sonic give it to me. More." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic had thrusts inside Mirajane for a few minutes then seconds after, Mirajane decide switching positions as she tosses Sonic over on his back and finds herself on top of him sitting on his lap with his shaft still inside her.

"Now I want to be on top. Let me take control." Mirajane purred.

"Sure. Is that what you want then I'll accept it." Sonic smiled.

Mirajane return the smile and begin to bounce herself up and down, rotating her hips faster and harder without hesitation. The bed begin shaking back and forth, rocking in motion by Mirajane's hip movements. Sonic placing both of his hands on Mirajane's thighs watching his girlfriend moaning and bouncing atop of his lap in the moment of the sexual pleasure. Mirajane's breasts begin to bounce in a decent rhythm hypnotically attracting Sonic's attention. Mirajane notices it so she takes Sonic's hands and place them on her breasts to let Sonic fondle them. Sonic accept it and begin playing with her breasts and fondles with them with his hands making Mirajane moan even more.

Mirajane start to circle around her hips sexually in rhythm making Sonic groan by it and move her hips, grinding onto his lap moaning with passion. Sonic sits up and begin to suck on them surprising Mirajane so she wrap her hand around Sonic's head pulling him wanting more.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Sonic don't stop now, keep going. I want more." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic give Mirajane what she wanted so he suck on them harder and groping her breasts even more to increase more pleasure for Mirajane. Mirajane was in the moment of ecstasy feeling the sexual waves coming inside her and begin bouncing harder atop of Sonic's lap. Sonic stop sucking on Mirajane's breasts and lay back down on his back with his hands groping on her breasts while she move her hips. The bed start shaking fast and it begin squeaking during Mirajane's hip movements.

"Oh Sonic… oh Sonic I'm gonna cum!" Mirajane moaned.

"Me too Mira, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me, cum inside me. Shoot your load inside of me."

Mirajane leans over to Sonic kisses him on the lips. Sonic wrap his hands around her and descends his hands over to her firm butt giving a tight squeeze making the take-over mage squeal of passion. The two make out, moan together knowing they're about to reach their limit. Sonic decide to thrust inside Mirajane a few times making Mirajane moan so she breaks the kiss, wraps her arms around Sonic holding him tight wanting him to keep thrusting inside her more.

"Sonic. Keep going, don't stop thrusting inside me. Make me your woman! OH YES!" Mirajane moaned.

Sonic groaned, grunted with his thrusts and a after a few more thrusts, Sonic sends in one final thrusts and then he ejaculate himself bursting his semen inside Mirajane making her scream out loud with passion and delight. Sonic grip her butt with his hands during his climax and grunted in the moment.

After the sex, Mirajane then kiss Sonic on the lips but this time aggressively with dominance and looks into his eyes.

"That was amazing. You made me feel much better Sonic." Mirajane smiled.

"I'm glad that I can help. Sorry for making you worried about my whereabouts on my job." Sonic apologized.

"You don't how me no apology. It's ok, I know you can handle tough challenges and you get through the tough situations."

"That's one way to go through it."

"*Giggle* You always make me giggle with your remarks. So are you up for another round?"

"Yeah but can you do me a favor?"

"Yes anything."

"I was wondering if you can use your take-over magic turning into your Satan Soul. I want to feel like what it feels like to make love with a demon."

"*Giggle* Sure. Anything for you Sonic."

Mirajane prompts herself off of Sonic and climbs off the bed. She then uses her magic and transforms into her Satan Soul take-over form posing sexily for Sonic naked in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah now come over here so I can take good care of you." Sonic gestured.

Mirajane smiled and obeyed Sonic so she joins back with Sonic in bed. She then get in positon bending herself over in all fours position with her legs spread wide to show Sonic her vagina. Sonic gets behind Mirajane positioning himself ready to stick his length inside her.

"You ready Mira?" Sonic asked.

"Yes now give it to me." Mirajane requested.

"Okie dokie then, here we go."

Sonic enters his shaft inside Mirajane's vagina and rams it in making Mirajane squeal with passion and so Sonic begin to thrust his shaft in, moving his waist back and forth making Mirajane's body moving back and forth of his thrusts. Mirajane roll her eyes backwards to her skull loving Sonic thrusting inside her and make her moan with passion in the sexual moment.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Right there Sonic, right there. Thrust inside me more." Mirajane moaned.

"_Man she's tight._" Sonic thought while thrusting.

Sonic hold her hips concentrate with his pace. Mirajane grip the bed sheets with her hands wanting more from Sonic. Sonic delivers some smacks on Mirajane's butt making Mirajane moan with ecstasy.

"Yes spank me harder Sonic. Give it to me." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic oblige and accept her request and delivers some few more smacks on Mirajane by her butt making her moan even more and so Sonic then increases his speed by thrusting hard inside Mirajane and humping faster in rapid speed. Mirajane felt this and begin to scream with ecstasy and passion. Sonic grin love to hear Mirajane screaming so he then goes in deep and humps faster while doing so catches Mirajane off guard and Mirajane's mind became blank with pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Fuck me Sonic, thrust your cock deep inside me! Harder… Faster… DEEPER! YES!" Mirajane screamed.

Sonic grunted, let out a groan during his thrusts. Mirajane roll her eyes backwards to her skull, she had her tongue sticking out love how Sonic thrusts inside her and giving her maximum pleasure and ecstasy. Sonic grips Mirajane's butt with his hands rapidly humping faster with bruising force and making her scream even more. Plus Sonic had causes his bed to shake faster, rocking in motion by his thrusts making the take-over mage go crazy and insane which causing the bed frame to bang against the wall with his rapid and intense thrusts. This lasted on for twenty minutes, Sonic's eyelid were half-close, Mirajane breathed heavily going crazy of the insanely pleasure. She can feel Sonic's shaft throbbing knowing he is about to climax anytime soon so she looks over her shoulder watching Sonic pounding and ravage her with powerful force.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Pound me Sonic, fuck me like a wild animal!" Mirajane moaned.

"Mira… I'm getting close…" Sonic grunted.

"Cum for me. Give me every last drop of your semen inside me!"

After a few more thrusts, Sonic then begin to ejaculate reaching his limit. He then shoots his semen inside Mirajane once more making Mirajane screamed loud in the room chanting Sonic's name. Sonic let out a loud cry during his climax, deliver a few thrusts before coming to a stop. Sonic then pulls himself out of Mirajane and collapse on his back on the bed panting as he is cover in sweat.

"Oh man. That was pretty hardcore." Sonic said.

Seconds after, Sonic felt something so he glances over seeing Mirajane stroking his shaft and climbs on top of him in a reverse cowgirl position.

"Still not satisfied yet Mira?" Sonic chuckled.

"Not exactly. I'm here to make you feel good and feel better and to help you relax and that is what I intend to do." Mirajane answered truthfully.

Mirajane inserts Sonic's erection back inside her vagina and rams herself in and bounces atop Sonic's lap hard and fast with full speed. Sonic moaned making Mirajane smile and bounce on him even more. Sonic wraps his hands around Mirajane's hips watching the take-over mage moving her hips on his lap. Sonic groaned by this as Mirajane jams against Sonic's lap during her hip movements and to wiggle her butt turning Sonic on even more.

"Ah. Mira… keep going." Sonic moaned.

Mirajane look over her shoulder seeing Sonic moan with his eyes close, she smile at her boyfriend and return back her concentration and moves her hips faster making the hedgehog moan even more and squeeze her large breasts.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh yes, your cock feels so good Sonic. I love it. YES!" Mirajane moaned.

Sonic lets go of Mirajane's hips and just spread his arms out letting Mirajane take control. Mirjane places her hands onto Sonic's legs and suddenly bounces faster and harder moving her hips with bruising force. The bed had already begin shaking back and forth, rocking in motion and also the bed frame banging against the wall creating a dent because of Mirajane. Mirajane's moans became loud and out of control as the take-over mage roll her eyes backwards to her skull tilting her head up to the ceiling breathing heavily to the pleasure and ecstasy.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Harder… Oh yes I'm about to CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!" Mirajane screamed.

Mirajane rode on top of Sonic bouncing atop of his lap for the whole entire hour. Sonic moan as he try his best to hold it as much as he can. Mirajane continue bouncing faster atop of Sonic's lap moaning crazily and getting louder. The bed continue to shake continuously by Mirajane's hip movements. They were moving on their very own and Mirajane went crazy, moaning wildly of the heated sexual moment they're having together. Sonic was moments away to climax, Mirajane close her eyes during her hip movements still going crazy as it goes on. After a couple more hip movements, Sonic then let out a loud cry and Mirajane let out one final loud scream as they suddenly reach their limit and begin to climax. Sonic shoot his load of semen inside Mirajane's vagina and also Mirajane too begin to squirt her juices on Sonic's lap screaming of passion.

The bed then begins to break because of Mirajane's unstoppable hip movements and it collapsed to the ground. Mirajane then pulls Sonic's shaft out of her and turns herself back to her normal self and lay down next to Sonic snuggles with him let out a soft moan from her lips.

"Mmm… that was… incredible." Mirajane commented.

"Yeah it sure was. Pretty wild at the most part." Sonic stated.

"*Giggle* Sorry, my take-over mage went overboard and I was caught up in the moment."

"It's ok. As long you're enjoying yourself, I'm ok with that."

"I had a great time with you, this was beyond amazing."

"So did I. I had a great time with you too. I suppose you should be heading back to the guild by now."

"Nah. I think would stay and spend more time with you. I told Lisanna to look after the guild while I'm away. So want to go again?"

"Not just yet, can I just rest a little."

"Ok. Sure and this time I want you to fuck me from the back like you did when I was in my Satan Soul form."

"Sure."

Mirajane smiled. The couple proceed to make out kissing each other on the lips in the moment and rest a bit as they cuddle in bed.

"Oh sorry about breaking your bed." Mirajane apologized.

"It's ok, I'll get a new one so don't worry."

* * *

_Three Months later..._

Three months had passed now that Sonic and Mirajane had been dating together and sure really enjoy their love for each other and the moments they spent together as a couple. Though they kept relationship a secret and shared their moment together in private. They even continue to have sex together making their moments special and passionate sometimes erotic when the two wanted to spice things up even getting freaky in the moment of their lives.

Sonic had been going on some jobs alone and sometimes be gone for a few days while taking on S-Class jobs. Mirajane even feel worried about Sonic knowing he may not return or end up dead in the S-Class jobs knowing it can be pretty difficult to accomplished as he heart start to beep fast worried so much of her beloved lover. Lisanna even tries to cheer her sister up to stop worrying about Sonic too much before ending up in a heart attack even Lisanna doesn't know Sonic is her beloved lover which they still kept it a secret.

Right now, Sonic and Mirajane had meet up in a hotel that Sonic had purchased for. The two had begun kissing on the lips caressing each other's bodies. They're in bed together while the moment had continue on, their clothes and shoes on the floor which makes a trail to the bed and even the bed had begun to shake and move in motion and rhythm. The two had cover their bodies in bed with blankets and Mirajane had climbs on top of Sonic riding on her lover on his lap while his shaft is drenching and rubbing insider her womanhood making her moan of excitement having the sexual waves of ecstasy flowing in her body between her bounces and her hip movements.

Mirajane pressed her hands resting them on her lover's stomach while bouncing and moving her hips in a sexual manner moaning in ecstasy and satisfaction getting into the moment, her breasts jiggle and bouncing of her every movements which Sonic smiled reaching to her huge jugs and start groping to them fondling and playing with Mirajane's breasts. Mirajane bring her hands touching Sonic's hands as her lover continue to fondle with them with lust and passion she even look on to Sonic seeing him watching in amusement.

"Yes... oh Sonic give it to me." Mirajane moaned.

Sonic began thrusting himself inside his lover in rapid speed making some smack noises driving Mirajane to go crazy hearing her screaming the top of her lungs as Sonic ravaging and pounding Mirajane with full force in rapid speed. Mirajane continue to scream for a couple of minutes until Sonic stopped himself letting Mirajane takes back control resuming to bounce and move her hips some more.

Their sex continues for several more minutes, Mirajane lean forward to her lover wrapping her arms around him and Sonic wrap his hands around Mirajane groping and squeezing her ass as Mirajane continue to move her hips some more in rhythm and motion having her hips moving on itself. Mirajane tilt her head to the right having Sonic licking and kissing on her neck a little increasing the amount of excitement and pleasure for Mirajane. She begin moving her hips a little more faster knowing she's is close to her climax so was Sonic.

"Sonic... I'm cumming... I'm cumming..." Mirajane moaned.

"I'm getting close too Mira... I'm almost at my limit." Sonic groaned.

Mirajane let out a few more moans escaping from her lips moaning in delight and getting close to her limit with Sonic.

"SONIC!"

"MIRA!"

A few seconds after, Sonic and Mirajane screamed from their lips and had reach their very limit. They ejaculated themselves bursting their love liquids once more mixing them together some more. Mirajane clutched onto Sonic while climaxing with Sonic, afterward the silver hair beauty then climbs off of Sonic and snuggles with him, cuddling lovingly with her lover and Sonic wrap his arm around Mirajane smiling with her.

"That was incredible Sonic." Mirajane complimented.

"Yes it was Mira it sure was." Sonic said panting gaining his strength.

"*Giggle* I'm glad I have you to love with Sonic."

"Me too, I'm glad to have a beautiful girl like you."

"So what's next for us?"

"Well I want say this: Mirajane, will you marry me?"

"What... did you said marry you?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh Sonic of course I will!"

"But before we wed, I think it's time to let everyone know that we're dating and getting married."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

Mirajane kisses Sonic on the lips and the couple drifted off asleep for the night.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

The guild in their usual routine and everything seems to be ok at first. Sonic and Mirajane came on stage to make an announcement to the guild.

"Everyone, can I have your attention for this announcement." Mirajane demanded.

The entire guild turn their attention to Mirajane and Sonic on the middle of the stage.

"What's the announcement?" Makarov asked.

"To put it to it short, Sonic and I have been dating for three months and we're getting married." Mirajane announced.

"WHAT?!" the entire guild shouted in shock.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy drop their jaws in shock even Gray, Gajeel drop the metals of iron from his mouth surprised to hear this, Cana spit out her drink almost choked from her drink, Elfman and Lisanna dropped their jaws from the news that their sister had gave them and the other guild is stunned to hear this.

"That's right, I am in love with Sonic. Also to add on to that, I'm pregnant." Mirajane added.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the entire guild cried of shock.

"What? You're pregnant. How long?" Sonic asked.

"For about two weeks, I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you well this is it." Mirajane gushed out.

"I can't wait to become a father."

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his head seeing Elfman charging up to Sonic ready to beat him up but Sonic transforms into his Volt Sonic form turning his fur into blue grey color with yellow streaks on his quills possessing lightning powers ready to fight until Mirajane stopped Elfman.

"Elfman please stop! I don't want you to harm my fiancé." Mirajane commanded.

"But sis, he got you pregnant." Elfman pointed.

"Yeah but I enjoyed having my time with Sonic and I love him so much. Yeah we did it more than ten times but I'm in love with Sonic and he's not hurting me. I'm happy and have a child with him."

"Yeah... I guess you're right and sorry Sonic."

"It's cool but I can tell you this, try to pick a fight with me then I'll go **Super Sonic 4** and use my **Super Sonic Beam 10x** on you knocking you out in five seconds. Do I make myself clear." Sonic commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Good don't mess with this hedgehog here."

"*Giggle* Now, now Sonic I know Elfman can be very protective of me." Mirajane reasoned calming her fiancé.

"I know but if he tries to make one false move on me then he's good as dead."

"Congratulations Mira, you're to be a wife and a mom." Lisanna congratulated.

"I know and I can't wait for the wedding." Mirajane responded.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Three weeks had passed and Sonic and Mirajane had got married and start a new life as a married couple. Sonic had Elfman to be the best man for the wedding and the groomsmen were Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. The maid of honor was Erza and the bridesmaid were Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia.

Years had passed and Sonic and Mirajane then had a baby naming their beautiful daughter Lisa. Sonic and his daughter Lisa had played together sharing fun laughs together and Mirajane watched her beloved husband and daughter having a wonderful time together making Mirajane smile to her family and smiling to her happiness with Sonic.

* * *

**There goes the first chapter and one-shot with lemons with Mirajane paired with Sonic in this story with the first chapter. New chapter will be coming up soon as it will be chapter two. Next will be Juvia Lockser. Read and Review everyone, let me know what you all think.**

**This is Lil Knuckle signing off!**


	2. Juvia Lockser

Chapter 2: Hero and the Rain

After completing a successful job, Sonic return back to the Fairy Tail guild down at Magnolia and has his own place there. Sonic finished taking a S-Class mission stopping a Kraken for ruining a cruise ship to protect the civilians the cruise ship. The job at took like four days to complete coming back to Hargeon City.

Sonic return back to the guild after a long day he had doing the S-Class quest mission and received like 800,000J as a reward for his mission. Sonic had his money in his one strap backpack and took a seat to relax at an empty table.

"Aw man it feels good to be back home." Sonic said in relief.

Sonic smiled and lay his chin on his arms sighing in relief and relax himself for the moment. He then notices a water wizard Juvia Lockser feeling very happy and smiling lovingly, she notices Sonic and walks over to him.

"Hello Sonic, Juvia is glad that you're back." Juvia greeted.

"Oh hey Juvia, what's gotten you smiling so happily? Are you and Gray are in a relationship?" Sonic asked.

"Of course and Juvia could not be more happier."

"Oh that is good it's about time. I always knew you two would end up together and you two sure make such a wonderful couple."

"Thank you Sonic, Juvia appreciates that."

"*Chuckle* Well I suggest you go on ahead to meet your lover, you sure do not want to keep him waiting right?"

"That's right. Gray my darling I'm coming!"

Juvia ruched off to meet with Gray for their lunch date. Sonic smiled at the loving Juvia rushing to her date shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I guess I can make my way back home." Sonic suggested.

Sonic takes his stuff and leaves out the guild and return home to his residence and relax. Sonic sees Cana drinking and getting drunk but still the heavy drinker, Mirajane attending to the bar counter wiping the counter to keep it clean, Lucy and Levy talking, Erza eating a piece of her strawberry cake, Natsu and Happy playing together with Lisanna hanging out with them, Gajeel eating some iron to his boredom, Elfman tries manning up Jet and Droy to be a real man and the other guilds just doing their usual routines. Makarov walks over to Sonic for coming back from his mission.

"Hello Sonic, came back from your mission I see." Makarov assumed.

"Yeah and I am beat. Also I'm glad that Gray and Juvia are in a relationship, I'm happy for them." Sonic responded.

"So am I those two sure make a good couple knowing how much Juvia stalks Gray."

"Yeah like a crazed fan girl of him exactly. Anyway, I'm glad that Gray can return his feelings to her and I'm happy for them."

"So am I, you go on ahead and go home Sonic. You sure can use the rest."

"Yeah I sure can and thank you for talking to me."

"My pleasure."

Sonic smiled and leaves and exits the guild to return home. Sonic reach to his residence within minutes and making himself at home, he reach upstairs to his room and start to change. He took off his outfit and shoes putting on black and blue Nike basketball shorts, a black tank top shirt and wearing his black short socks getting comfortable and relax. He hops to the bed and passes out asleep for the rest of the day getting some shut eye knowing he hasn't gotten any sleep for four days.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Sonic woke up after sleeping all day and night yesterday from being exhausted from the S-Class mission. Sonic stretch out his arms yawning knowing he had so much rest from yesterday.

"*Yawn* Man that was a long sleep that I had have for a long time. I sure needed that." Sonic said smiling.

Seconds after his stomach start to grumble.

"Hehehehe I guess I'm hungry, well time to fix myself some breakfast before I get ready for my day." Sonic stated.

Sonic gets up from his bed, making his bed neat and nice before heading downstairs to the kitchen and make some breakfast. Sonic cooked some pancakes with eggs and bacon and getting his grub on sipping on some orange juice with Vitamin C. After the breakfast meal, Sonic gets himself in the shower upstairs to his bathroom, refreshing himself, putting lotion on his body and deodorant on his arm pits and gets dressed on his outfit and his black extreme gear sneakers with blue and gray highlights onto them.

Sonic grabs his keys and wallet walking out and exiting his residence to head on over to the guild. Sonic took a nice walk seeing the people of Magnolia enjoying their day since it is a beautiful day out today. Sonic even listen to his MP3 player listening to Project Pat – Life We Live placing his headphones onto his ears. Sonic continue on walking and finally reach to the guild as it usual routine as always, hanging out, drinking and have nothing to do for now anyways.

Sonic took a seat at an empty table putting his music away seeing Mirajane coming to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, you seemed all rest up." Mirajane smiled.

"Hey yourself Mira, how are you?" Sonic asked.

"Wonderful. Juvia is sure is in a happy mood today."

"Yeah since Gray return his feelings to her she has been so happy to have Gray by her side and love him and cherish her heart to him."

"I know and I'm happy that they're a couple."

"That's why you're smiling Mira?"

"Mmm hmm. Love is in the air, do you think Natsu and Lucy would review their feelings for each other?"

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not a love connection expert. Hey speaking of which where is Lucy?"

"Oh she left before you arrive here Sonic."

"I see. By the way where is Gray, I want to go congratulate him to have someone like Juvia by his side."

"I don't know. He was here an hour ago after having an argument with Natsu like always."

"Did he left to go on a mission or something?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok well I got to go take care of errands so I'll be right back ok."

"Sure thing."

Sonic smiled and exits out of the guild to take care of errands around Magnolia. He sees Juvia preparing a picnic so Sonic walks over to Juvia.

"Juvia. I'm guessing that you're surprising Gray with a romantic picnic right?" Sonic guessed.

"That is correct. Juvia have made Gray's favorites in the basket and surprise him at his house." Juvia answered.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get him."

"Juvia will certainly will."

Juvia takes the basket and exits the guild to meet with Gray for their picnic to surprise him. Sonic begins wondering what Lucy is doing and what is Gray have been doing.

"Hmm... Maybe Gray is at his house chilling for the moment away from Natsu for awhile can't say I blame him. There isn't much to do so I'm going home." Sonic gestured leaving the guild to return home.

* * *

_Three Months Later..._

Juvia arrived over to Gray's place to surprise him and have a picnic date with him to surprise her Ice Mage lover. She knocks on the door hoping he would be in the room. There was no response so Juvia decide to open the door and enter inside to see if Gray is home.

"I wonder what Gray is doing?" Juvia wondered.

Moments later, there was the sound of moaning in the house catch Juvia by surprise.

"Maybe my darling Gray is working out or training?" Juvia guessed.

Her thoughts were wrong when it is a female moaning noise that shock Juvia. She headed upstairs slowly following the moans in the residence. She got closer, closer to the destination of the noise which it came from the bedroom of Gray's house. Juvia slowly and silently turn the door knob opening the door and opens it slightly to get a look of Gray. When the water mage sees the bedroom inside, her eyes went wide of shock to see Gray in bed laying on his back grunting with the blonde female with large breasts bouncing onto him with covers around them moaning in excitement and pleasure tight into their very special moment together.

Juvia could not believe her eyes to see Gray her "Darling" Gray is cheating on her with Lucy in his bed having sex with him so she gasped and drop the basket with tears flowing from her eyes witness the hurtful betrayal.

"Gray..." Juvia stuttered.

Gray and Lucy stopped, Lucy got off of Gray covering herself with blankets to see Juvia in the room heartbroken and hurt of betrayal from Gray. Gray stuttered and panicked to see Juvia like this no he had screwed up big time.

"Juvia... I can explain..." Gray reasoned.

Juvia left the room running out of the house heartbroken and start crying.

"JUVIA!" Gray called.

* * *

_Back to Sonic..._

Sonic is around the city taking care of errands which he decide to go grocery shopping for some food and supplies back to his residence need for supply of food and supplies. Right now Sonic take a look of gallons of apple which he decide to take and some more fruit to go along with it. Sonic check with the register to purchase his selected food and supplies.

"That will be 1000j." the employee informed.

Sonic pulls out his wallet and giving the clerk 1000j to purchase his items and leaving the shop to return the goods back to his residence. The blue blur return home and putting up some food and supplies that he had purchased from the market. After spending a little time to put up the stuff, there is a knock on the door which brought Sonic by surprise and catches his attention.

"I wonder who could that be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic walks to the entrance door of his house and answers it by opening the door and stunned to see who it is at his residence. There was Juvia in front of Sonic looking down to the ground rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"Hey Juvia, what's going..."

Sonic did not get a chance to finish his sentence only to see Juvia bursting tears from her eyes.

"Oh crap. Juvia, what happen and why are you crying?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"Sonic... Gray hurt Juvia, he cheated on Juvia." Juvia answered sadly.

Juvia embraced Sonic holding onto him and sobbing on his chest which had shocked Sonic.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Sonic yelled in shock.

Sonic wraps his arms around Juvia hugging her and comforting her as she sobbed onto Sonic's chest.

"Gray had some nerve to cheat on you. Juvia, I'm going to teach that ice Popsicle stripper dog a lesson about cheating on his woman." Sonic commanded.

Sonic lets go of Juvia and he then rushes on over to Gray's house to confront him and face him, Juvia followed Sonic on pursuit knowing things is about to get real.

Sonic reached to Gray's house and burst his door open. He sees Gray and Lucy making out together shocking Sonic in the process.

"Sonic hey what's up man." Gray greeted.

"Don't hey me Gray, you cheated on Juvia with Lucy here!" Sonic yelled.

"Let me explain Sonic..."

"Sonic please calm down..." Lucy reasoned Sonic.

"Forget that, Gray I'm going to beat the hell out of you and you are going to apologize to Juvia." Sonic countered.

"I never wanted to be with Juvia in the first place, I want Lucy and that's the girl I want all this time." Gray confessed.

"Oh you're five seconds away for me to beat you. Let me ask you this, why didn't you tell Juvia to that you don't want here?"

"It's none of your business Sonic."

"It became my business when you cheated on a good friend of mine and I don't play that. Prepare to get your ass beat Gray and I'm going to teach you about not cheating."

"Fine I'll tell you! She's too clingy and stalks me in the guild like a crazy psychotic person. I liked Lucy better than Juvia."

"So that's it then just throw away a good lady right here for Lucy then?"

"That's right and I truly love too."

"I don't tolerate people who hurt my friends and gets away with it. With that being said, I'm going to beat your ass and teach you a lesson about hurting and betraying your girlfriend!"

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray chanted.

Gray releases ice of lances over to Sonic but Sonic use homing attack through the ice and attacked Gray against the wall. Sonic uses his fighting skills at Gray knee kicking him in the face and slamming him down to the ground as he start punching Gray numerous times at Gray beating him up and as Sonic is just about to get more further with the beating to become intense for a big beating for Gray, Juvia jumped in to stop Sonic for getting intense so she stop Sonic for beating up Gray.

"Sonic please stop, he ain't worth it. No more fighting please." Juvia begged.

Sonic stopped and nodded his head letting go of Gray. Lucy rushed over to Gray as he start spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Juvia doesn't want you to hurt Gray no longer." Juvia pleaded.

"Ok, whatever you say Juvia. I can't believe you Lucy, how dare you and Gray hurt Juvia like that in the same bed upstairs right here in your house Gray. Don't think this is over Gray because I am coming for that ass whooping and finish what I've started. Believe that!" Sonic insulted.

Sonic leaves the residence with Juvia following Sonic as he grabs Juvia's hand taking her out of the residence. Lucy rushed over to Gray to help him and comfort him.

* * *

_Sonic's residence..._

Sonic took Juvia over to his place to hangout and comfort her anyway he can for the water wizard.

"You have a nice place Sonic." Juvia commented.

"Thanks. You can hang out here for a while or you can back to your place. It's up to you."

"No no, I would like to remain here and can use a friend."

Sonic smiled getting some drinks and bringing it to the living room and sets it on the table in front of them. Juvia embraced Sonic and start crying onto Sonic's chest. Sonic returns the hug and comfort her feeling so sorry for her.

"Just let it all out Juvia, just let it all out. I'm here." Sonic softly commanded.

Juvia sobbed and cry for hours of the terrible betrayal, Sonic kept hugging Juvia letting her cry as much she needed to which Sonic don't blame her for crying which she needed to get the pain and the sadness out. After hours of crying, Juvia eventually stopped crying, Sonic heads on to the kitchen and takes a paper towel and gives it to Juvia.

"I am so sorry to see you so hurt and betrayed by Gray." Sonic apologized.

"It's unforgivable. Juvia has never been more hurt and betrayed like that in Juvia's life. Juvia is determined to be alone for the rest of Juvia's life." Juvia sadly stated.

"Hey don't say that Juvia, I know you are hurt and heartbroken but you should never give up hope of love. There is still a guy out there that will be lucky to have a beautiful, smart, determined and a wonderful woman like you. I know it."

"*Sniff* You think so?"

"Yeah of course I do. I know it in my heart."

"Thank you Sonic, Juvia appreciates that comment and it helps Juvia."

"No problem, anything for a friend of mine. I'm still going to deal with Gray once I get my hands on him for betraying you like that and acting like a jackass and a coward for not talking to you about his true feelings for Lucy."

"I know..."

"Is there anything I can do for you. Can I fix you something to eat?"

"No, Juvia doesn't have an appetite for food."

"Want something to drink?"

"No thank you. Juvia is not thirsty."

"I understand. You can spend the night here if you like, I'll let you sleep at my bed while I take the couch."

"No. Juvia wants Sonic to sleep on his bed with Juvia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok your wish has been granted. Anyway what do you want to do now, want to play a game of checkers or anything you want to do?"

"Would you... make love with Juvia?"

"What? Like having sex with you?"

"Yes. If that is ok?"

"Sure I'll do that but are you certain that you want to do this with me exactly?"

"Yes Juvia is certain."

"Very well then, I can accept that. Come with me and we'll get things started there in my bedroom ok."

Juvia nodded in response. Sonic takes Juvia's hands taking her to his bedroom where they can start their moment together. The two had enter the bedroom and Sonic closes the door and turn his attention to the water mage. He walks towards to Juvia pulls her close to him and pressed his lips against her lips. Juvia moaned from the kiss with her eyes went wide from this and when sonic get to the kiss still pressing his lips to hers, Juvia suddenly gives in closing her eyes and returns the kiss. She even wraps her arms around Sonic holding on to the hedgehog during their kiss.

Their kiss went from passionate to erotic as they start to get exotic and freaky at the moment for minutes until Sonic breaks the kiss and kisses Juvia by her neck, his hands eventually slides slowly down to her derriere and begin to grope squeezing her butt shocking Juvia and even earn a moan from the water mage.

"Sonic... punish Juvia some more..." Juvia begged.

"You really want it don't you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes... punish Juvia."

"As you wish Juvia."

Sonic began caressing Juvia's body while kissing his neck sending him some soft kisses to her neck keeping Juvia moaning softly in pleasure of the arousal from his kisses. Two minutes after, Sonic then finally undress her clothes and gloves reviewing her blue bra and panties even exposing her Fairy Tail guild tattoo on her left thigh reviewed to be the color light blue. Sonic examined her luscious and voluptuous hour glass figure reviewing her large breasts and cleavage. Sonic then whistle to Juvia's body as he strip off her bra and her panties.

"*Whistle* You sure are beautiful Juvia and have a smoking hot body." Sonic commented.

"Do you like it?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Yeah. Gray is a fool for cheating on a beautiful and a sexy woman like you. Enough with all of that, let's continue."

Juvia nodded in agreement so Sonic also takes off his clothes and shoes putting them to the side. He is seen now naked with Juvia and even exposing his erected shaft. Juvia examined Sonic as he took a seat on his bed with a smile on his face. Juvia walk over to Sonic and get down on her knees with Sonic looking on. Juvia takes her hand and grab Sonic's erected shaft and slowly stroke it slowly building up some arousal, Sonic start to let out a soft moan from his lips.

"Did that feel good Sonic?" Juvia asked in curiosity.

"Yeah it feels good. Don't stop, keep going." Sonic responded.

Juvia smiled and continues to stroke off Sonic's shaft giving the hedgehog a handjob moving her hand pleasing Sonic with her hand. She hear Sonic moaning some more getting excited. Sonic notice a remote next to him so he picks it up turning on his radio putting on some soft slow R&amp;B music playing the song **Joe – All the Things (Your Man Won't Do)**. Juvia notices some music playing so she asked Sonic what is going on.

"Oh that is just some soft music playing. Thought I set the mood on for us, I hope you don't mind?" Sonic informed.

"Not at all, I seemingly like it." Juvia responded smiling.

Juvia resume on stroking off Sonic's shaft some more pleasing Sonic with her hand making the hedgehog moan in arousal. Sonic continue to moan in minutes closing in of his climax.

"Juvia... I don't think... I can do it anymore." Sonic moaned closing his eyes.

"Cum on Juvia's hand." Juvia responded.

Juvia increase her speed stroking Sonic's shaft fast a little and minutes after, Sonic grunted reaching his climax as he ejaculate himself on Juvia's hand releasing his seed. Sonic even spread his seed on Juvia's breasts shocking Juvia. She suddenly start to lick the cum off of her hands smiling knowing how good it taste to her so she licks off the remaining of Sonic's seed off of her breasts.

Afterward, Sonic then lays Juvia on her back getting on top of her in a missionary position. Before Sonic can do anything else, he look into Juvia's eyes with concerned.

"Before we continue, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want since you wanted to do this with Gray knowing he hurt you?" Sonic asked with concerned.

"Yes. I do. Juvia wants this and I want to share this with you. Punish Juvia." Juvia responded looking into Sonic's eyes.

"Ok. Here we go."

Sonic begin inserting his shaft inside of Juvia's vagina penetrating himself inside. Juvia bit her lip feeling the pain of Sonic while inserting himself inside. Once he is inside of the water mage, he then thrusts his waist back and forth thrusting inside Juvia. Her body start to rock back and forth from Sonic's thrusts. She felt some pain coming to him for the short time being until it faded away turning it into pleasure so Juvia then start to moan in arousal of excitement. Sonic place his hand to Juvia's right thigh while thrusting himself.

"Uh... uh... uh... uh..." Juvia moaned.

Sonic felt himself being tighten by Juvia as her walls of her womanhood start to squeeze to his shaft during his thrusts and how good it feel to him between his thrusts continuing on with Juvia. Juvia soon wraps her legs around Sonic moaning as the hedgehog continues concentrating with his thrusts and pace. Sonic start to grunt and groan while thrusting feeling the arousal coming to him, Juvia even can feel the sexual waves coming to her with Sonic's thrusts as he builds up speed and his pace thrusting a little faster.

"Yes... oh Sonic punish Juvia harder..." Juvia moaned.

Sonic chuckle and smiled as he begin thrusting harder for Juvia like she requested, the hedgehog even start making smacking noises between his thrusts thrusting harder and even thrusting in deep inside the water mage. Juvia rolled her eyes backwards slowly as Sonic continues to thrust himself pounding his shaft inside of her womanhood faster and harder concentrating with his pace and speed hearing Juvia moaning some more and even breathing panting during his thrusts.

"Sonic is incredible. He's going to make Juvia cum..." Juvia thought while moaning.

Sonic groaned too busy pounding and ravaging Juvia some more harder and faster for several minutes with his powerful and rapid thrusts. Juvia unwraps her legs spreading them wide and spreading her arms out as her body continue rock back and forth from Sonic's rapid and powerful thrusts suddenly, Sonic let out a loud scream as he reach his limit give out one final thrust ejaculating himself spreading his seed inside of Juvia, Juvia even gasped and scream feeling Sonic reaching his limit which also she had reach her limit of course squirting out her love juice from her womanhood.

Afterward, Sonic climbs off of Juvia and gaining his strength a little bit.

"Oh man, that sure was good." Sonic commented.

"Oh Sonic..." Juvia cooed.

Sonic look on to Juvia as she gets into position crawling herself showing off her backside wiggling her butt.

"Please continue with Juvia's punishment. I want more." Juvia requested.

"You sure you more of this?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes punish Juvia some more."

"As you wish Juvia because we're going to continue this all day and there is no telling when to stop."

Sonic gets close to Juvia getting behind her smacking her butt having her yelp of shock. He then start to reinsert his shaft inside Juvia's womanhood and rams himself inside making Juvia scream. Sonic then start thrusting himself hard and fast inside of Juvia making her body rock in motion even causing the bed to shake and rattle from his thrusts. Juvia went on moaning with lust, passion and delight rolling her eyes backwards slowly grabbing the bed sheets letting Sonic have his way with the water wizard. He even start groping to her butt while thrusting and even give out a few smacks to her butt having her scream in excitement as Juvia soon enjoyed it begging Sonic to spank her some more. Sonic oblige to accept Juvia's request as he deliver some more smacks to Juvia's butt grabbing her waist while thrusting.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic yes... keep punishing Juvia, she wants it so bad." Juvia moaned.

Sonic smiled naughtily continuing ravaging and pounding Juvia some more hearing her chanted Sonic's name and moaning during his thrusts. He soon went in balls deep inside Juvia surprising her as she screams the top of her lungs with a goofy smile on her face and Sonic went on thrusting himself going in deep in every inch of her womanhood. Sonic went on like this thrusting himself faster and more harder inside Juvia for several more minutes nonstop.

Sonic rapidly thrusts inside Juvia getting right into it going faster, deeper and harder inside Juvia some more. As the blue blur continue with his powerful thrusts and speed, he then had reach his limit so he start to climax ejaculating himself once again inside of Juvia. Sonic then finally pulls himself out of Juvia and Juvia moaned softly collapsed on the bed. Sonic start to laugh softly and looking over to Juvia.

"Hey, think you can handle me all day. We're just getting started." Sonic asked.

"Yes I can, I want more of Juvia's punishment Sonic." Juvia accepted.

"Cool because its time we turn things up a notch and make it freaky."

The two continue on with their sex and their sexual moment they spent together. They had sex all day through the midnight and through the night still going at it for four days nonstop as the two continue on with their sex, they did not care what time or day it was the two were so drawn to the sex going right at it together.

After one final moment, the two finished their last moment together before finally taking a break of their everlasting nonstop sex. They even took showers together before collapsing to the bed drifting off asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Sonic gotten himself dressed and freshen himself up once again the shower and making some breakfast. Juvia soon woke up from the smell of breakfast so she gets dressed and heads downstairs to the kitchen seeing the blue hedgehog prepared breakfast.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Sonic greeted.

"Hello and good morning to you too." Juvia responded.

"I made you your plate, is on the table."

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem."

Juvia digs in her breakfast while Sonic had finally made his plate and joins with Juvia. Juvia then egins to speak.

"Sonic." Juvia called.

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to say I have feelings for someone else."

"Really, someone I know?"

"Yes and he's right in front of me."

"Wait... Me? Are you telling me that you've been fallen in love with me. How did this happen."

"It was when you comfort Juvia and had sex with her which made my feelings for you to grew stronger for you. I love you Sonic and I want to make this relationship work."

"Wow... I'm touched Juvia, I sure want to make this relationship work and give it a try."

"Really?"

"Yeah to be honest I have feelings for you as well Juvia. You are very beautiful and attractive yeah you can be clingy and protective but still you're like a protector and you mean well Juvia."

"Oh Sonic..."

Juvia jumps to Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionately before the two break away.

"Hey um... want to have sex with me again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Juvia answered lovingly.

* * *

_Moments later..._

The two are seen kissing starting their make out session together in the bedroom. They kissed deeply with passion and love together right to the very moment of their sexual escapades, they wrestle their tongues together rubbing against each other, Sonic reach his hands down to Juvia's rear grabbing, squeezing her buttocks earning a shocking yelp from the water wizard who had felt Sonic's hands grope her butt.

"You have a nice butt Juvia." Sonic commented.

"Do you like it?" Juvia asked.

"Of course, I like it very much."

"Then Juvia's butt is all yours my darling Sonic. You can squeeze and grope it whenever you like."

Sonic smiled and continues to kiss his lover some more for several minutes until they broke away. Afterwards, they strip off their clothes which they are now to be seen naked in the room. Sonic had turn on soft mood music for himself and his lover to get their sexual moment start playing the song **Jodeci – Freek 'N You**.

Right now, Sonic took a seat on his bed seeing Juvia down on her knees sucking off the blue blur hero by sucking his shaft with her mouth. She bop her head back and forth with capacity. Sonic soon start to moan feeling the sexual waves coming to him.

"Ah.. ah... Juvia..." Sonic moaned.

"(_Pulls away from Sonic._) Does this feel good my love." Juvia asked stroking Sonic's shaft.

"Yes it does."

"Then Juvia will please you even more my darling."

Juvia went on back sucking off the hedgehog bopping her head a little faster. She had even start slurping on his shaft lovingly before sucking him off. While pleasing Sonic, she then start to increase her speed by sucking Sonic off fast even bopping her head faster in motion sucking him off hard and fast making the hedgehog moaned even more with this. The water wizard place, resting her hands on Sonic's thighs as she start to deepthroat Sonic sucking him off even harder which had the hedgehog moaned hard even shivering down his spine as Juvia continues to deepthroat her beloved for over five minutes before pulling herself away. She giggled at Sonic's face.

"Did that feel good my love?" Juvia asked.

"It... sure... did... Juvia..." Sonic stuttered in a daze.

"Juvia will please you even more with this."

With that being said, Juvia went on back deepthroat Sonic's shaft making him moan more as he shot his eyes wide open feeling Juvia's mouth pleasing him with her throat. Sonic let out a cry scream moaning so he takes his hand placing it on Juvia's head and start to thrust his hips pumping his shaft inside her mouth. Juvia is shocked at this but somehow enjoys it letting Sonic to do whatever he wants since she's all Sonic's girl now. Her eyes start to roll backwards and half-close getting her throat fucked by Sonic some more for at least eight minutes. Sonic moaned by this kept on thrusting inside his beloved then finally, Sonic deliver one more thrust and reach his limit as his balls expel ejaculating his large amount of semen inside Juvia. Her eyes went wide in shock of Sonic's large amount of semen ejaculating, she tries to pull away but Sonic pulled her hand having her drink every last bit of it while climaxing.

As Juvia drinking the semen, Sonic lets go of her and she pulls herself away as more of Sonic's semen bursting out of his shaft shooting on her face and her breasts. She licks Sonic's shaft licking the cum off of him knowing how he taste lovingly so she cleans Sonic spotless.

"Ah man... I've never been pleasured like this before." Sonic moaned.

"Juvia glad you love it Sonic now punish Juvia now." Juvia requested.

"As you wish. (_Starts to lay on his back laying his head on the pillow_.) All aboard the Sonic train."

Juvia smiled and climbs on top of Sonic positioning herself on his lap so she inserts Sonic's throbbing and hardened shaft inside her womb and begins to bounce herself, moving her hips on his shaft feeling Sonic rubbing inside her. Juvia form a lovely smile on her face as she start moaning feeling the sexual waves and vibrations inside her thus she moves her hips a little faster feeling Sonic going in a little deep inside her. Sonic reach up to Juvia and gropes to her large breasts squeezing and rubbing them sensually. Juvia even moan of Sonic's hands pleasing and groping to her breasts so she brought her hands on his hands wanting him to keep going to please her breasts and so he did while moving herself hips on her lover's lap.

There were some wet smacking noise due from Juvia's hip movements as Sonic continues to grope her breasts but he had his free left hand wrap around her hip watching in amusement as Juvia continue to bounce and moving her hips. Sonic had then start making Juvia moving her hips faster so he wraps her waist with his hands moving Juvia up and down faster in motion and rhythm causing the bed to shake and move in motion and rhythm by Juvia's bounces and her hip movements, she kept moaning by this with her eyes half-close looking down at Sonic lovingly. Her hands had rested on Sonic's legs leaning backwards a little having Sonic moving her in motion faster and kept moaning in passion and delight.

"Oh Sonic... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh Sonic... punish Juvia more." Juvia ordered.

"As you wish beloved." Sonic accepted.

Sonic oblige to Juvia's request so he then start rapidly thrusting his shaft and his hips inside his lover's vagina in full capacity with rapid speed making smacking noises onto Juvia. Juvia had rest her hands on Sonic's chest rolling her eyes backwards smiling lovingly in excitement and in ecstasy. Juvia lean down forward to her hedgehog, kisses him on the lips passionately and lovingly as he pounds her and ravage her womb for thirty four minutes nonstop. Juvia moaned harder and breathing heavily in passion and lovingly during the rapid thrusts coming from Sonic and as Sonic deliver a few more powerful and rapid thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth as he had finally reach his limit and start to climax inside Juvia. Juvia gasped feeling Sonic's shaft bursting his semen inside her as she collapsed on her lover, Sonic grope to her butt while climaxing and start to pant.

Juvia smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips.

"That was amazing Sonic, Juvia enjoys it once again." Juvia commented.

"Yeah. So did I. Hey instead of going back to the guild for a little while, why don't we spend time together until going back to the guild to face Gray and Lucy?" Sonic suggested.

"Juvia accepts spending time with my darling Sonic."

Sonic smiled returning it as the two lovers begin kissing, making out together not wanting to leave each other's side and continue to enjoy their time they spent together. Juvia breaks away climbs off of Sonic turning herself around facing her backside to Sonic wiggling it in front of Sonic.

"Sonic, will you please punish Juvia some more? Juvia wants it so badly." Juvia quivered.

Sonic chuckled to himself and start to grin so he heads close to Juvia smacking her butt having her yelp in surprise thus squeezing her butt and caressing her backside with a smile on his face.

"Hope you're ready Juvia because it's going to be a long day for the two of us." Sonic hoped.

"Yes I am ready to spend the rest of the day with you Sonic. Make love with Juvia as much as you like." Juvia offered.

Sonic nod in response so he reinserted his shaft inside Juvia and ram his shaft inside thrusting inside his lover once more making some more wet smacking noises having the water wizard moan in passion rolling her eyes backwards smiling lovingly and lustfully with their sexual intercourse knowing they will going to be having sex all day long.

* * *

_Few days later..._

_The Fairy Tail Guild..._

No one hasn't seen Sonic or Juvia in the guild for the passed few days, they haven't been at the guild for some time now. Everyone asked Gray what happen to Juvia which he did not know where Juvia is as he is secretly seeing Lucy knowing they're in a relationship and he is through with Juvia. Juvia had spent time with Sonic and even formed a relationship with him. As the guild were doing their usual routine, hanging out, socialzing, drink and having a brawl then all of sudden, two familiar characters had entered the guild which made everyone surprised of what they're seeing.

Sonic and Juvia walked inside the guild holding hands which shocking everyone including Gray and Lucy seeing Sonic and Juvia walking together.

"Sonic. You and Juvia are in a relationship?" Happy asked.

"That's right, Juvia moved on and found someone better. She moved on from Gray." Sonic responded.

"Wow I do not know what to say really."

"Isn't Gray supposed to be with Juvia?" Elfman pointed.

"Juvia has moved on from Gray and Juvia is now with Sonic and Juvia is more happier than ever." Juvia stated looking to Sonic lovingly.

"Yep that's true alright." Sonic concluded smiling.

"I am really happy for the two of you." Mirajane said smiling.

"Thanks. Speaking of which, where is Gray."

Sonic notices Gray at a table with Lucy and Erza so he then rush on over to Gray and pulls him out of his seat and deliver some punches which shocking everyone except for Juvia.

"Now I believe its time I pick up where I left off by beating you about respecting your woman that you have hurt a few days ago." Sonic stated.

"Sonic what're you doing?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh Gray didn't tell you?"

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked.

"Yeah what did Gray do to you?" Natsu asked.

"He didn't do anything to me but to Juvia of course." Sonic pointed.

"What did he do?" Erza asked.

"Gray had a nerve to cheat on Juvia with Lucy here in his bed at his place having sex with each other few days ago. Juvia caught him red handed at his place as she went to pay a visit to surprise him for a romantic picnic."

Everyone gasped in shock looking at Gray and Lucy in shock and shot glares at them for hurting Juvia. Sonic let go of Gray not wanting to beat him up and Natsu fired himself up.

"GRAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"THAT'S NOT MANLY AT ALL!" Elfman shouted in anger.

Natsu and Elfman began beating up Gray while Erza then start to beat up Lucy for hurting Juvia sleeping with him. Sonic smirked and look over at Juvia and walk over to her and gropes to her buttocks shocking and surprising Juvia.

"Sonic, you surprised me but Juvia likes her butt getting grope by you." Juvia blushed.

Sonic gets close to Juvia and places his hands on her breasts and start to squeeze them, groping them making Juvia let out a soft moan from her lips. Juvia moaned for a bit realize that they're in the guild and stopping Sonic.

"Sonic, not here. You'll make a scene here if we make love here." Juvia reasoned.

"Sorry. You like it when my hands groping on your breasts don't you."

"Yes."

Sonic chuckled a little and spanks Juvia's butt making Juvia jump up in surprise but squeal in passion. She wanted to have sex with Sonic once again and Sonic can see it in her eyes and can tell her body wanted more.

"*Chuckle* So... want to have sex again at my place?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Juvia squealed.

"Then come with me, let's head over to your place instead."

Juvia nod her in response so she takes Sonic's hand and takes him over to her place so they have sex once again.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Clothes were scattered around the bedroom and we see Sonic sitting on the bed laying on his back on his bed while Juvia is down on her knee sucking off Sonic giving him a blowjob. She had sucking on Sonic hard bopping her head back and forth in motion pleasing Sonic. She makes things a little more interesting by stop sucking off Sonic instead so she wrap Sonic's shaft with her sizable breasts moving them up and down pleasing Sonic with them giving him a paizuri. Sonic felt how soft Juvia's breasts are and smile to her.

"Ah... Juvia... your breasts... feels amazing. I sure would like to have more of this from you from now on." Sonic groaned.

Juvia stop for a moment and smile to Sonic lovingly.

"Juvia would be more happy to oblige Sonic with these." Juvia chirped.

Juvia continue on with her paizuri pleasing Sonic with her breasts some more with a dazzling smile on her face. There was some pre-cum coming from Sonic's shaft as Sonic moaned from the paizuri Juvia is giving to him. Minutes passed on with the moment, Sonic moaned some more until he then start to reach his climax bursting, ejaculating himself releasing his seed on Juvia's breasts. Juvia licked the cum off her breasts and form a smile on her face. Sonic scoot on back laying his head on the pillow of the bed gesturing Juvia to come to him which she did so she climbs on top of Sonic inserting his shaft inside of her womanhood and start moving her hips on Sonic's lap resting her hands on Sonic's chest moaning with passion. The ecstasy and intimacy have drawn Sonic and Juvia into the moment was they start to moan and groan together during their sex.

Juvia increase her pace of her speed which she had begun bouncing and moving her hips on Sonic's lap some more as they are moving on their own. Sonic grope and squeezing to Juvia's firm butt groaning as he start to deliver some smacks on both of her butt cheeks having Juvia get more excited than ever.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh give it to Juvia Sonic... you're going to make Juvia cum..." Juvia moaned.

"I'm getting close too Juvia, almost there..." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with Juvia. Let's cum together Sonic, my darling."

Sonic and Juvia moaned and groan together with ecstasy and passion altogether with intimacy. Sonic pulled Juvia close to her and sucking on her breasts a little making Juvia moaned, the two even start sweating of the body heat of their sexual moment getting it on going at it together. Juvia clutch onto Sonic tightly still have her hips moving on itself bouncing and moving in motion for the next several minutes.

Finally, Sonic and Juvia let out one final scream together and start climaxing together squirting their love liquids together mixing them into one. Afterward, Juvia collapses on Sonic's body and passionately kisses Sonic on the lips as the hedgehog responds to the kiss before breaking away.

"I love you Sonic." Juvia whispered lovingly.

"I love you too Juvia." Sonic responded letting his lover resting on his body.

* * *

_A week later..._

Everyone had gotten over with Gray and Lucy hurt Juvia and slept together and let it all slide. The two are still in a relationship still which they still like each other. Sonic and Juvia are still in a relationship after spending much more time together and had sex many times which Juvia enjoyed with Sonic letting him have her anyway and do whatever he wants with her and letting him touch her in public.

Right now, Sonic who is taking a nap sleeping silently for his spare time. Juvia sitting by his side smiling and gazing on her beloved as she watches Sonic sleeping very silently. She rubs his quills lovingly and gazing to Sonic who's asleep silently that made Juvia smile even more. Natsu notices Juvia smiling lovingly to her lover so he then ask her a question.

"Why are you smiling so much Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Because Juvia loves Sonic so much and spending so much time with my darling Sonic." Juvia answered.

"You sure really love Sonic don't you?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course I do, we've been spending so much time together and Juvia enjoys every last moment of it."

"So what do you guys do while spending so much time together?" Levy asked in curiosity.

"Well Sonic has never ceased to satisfy Juvia's needs."

With Juvia's answer, everyone is soon to be shocked and surprised of what they heard just now. Every male of the guild drop their jaws shocked to hear Sonic and Juvia been having sexual relations together while they're in a relationship. Cana pulls Juvia and demanding an explanation and every detail so does Evergreen jumping in the conversation. Sonic finally woken up from his nap and the males of the guild piled up around Sonic wanting to know every detail also between Juvia and himself.

Juvia jumped in and pulls Sonic out of the crowd after Sonic told them a few details of their sexual escapades.

"Thanks Juvia." Sonic thanked.

"Anything for my darling, let's go to Juvia's house so you can make love to Juvia once more." Juvia suggested.

"Still can't get enough of can't you? Ok then, I'm game."

Sonic and Juvia raced over to her place, closing and locking the door and begin with their sexual intercourses once again.

* * *

_Juvia's Room, Fairy Hills…_

The couple are seen kissing in the bedroom having the door closed and locked so that no one could interrupt or entering inside. They kiss passionately and Juvia let out a soft moa inside Sonic's lips during her passionate kiss with her lover. Sonic breaks the kiss and kisses her by the neck. He slide down his hand over to Juvia's butt and cops a feel, groping her rear that made Juvia moan softly by his touch.

"Oh Sonic…" Juvia moaned.

"You are so beautiful Juvia. I can't get enough of your beautiful and curvy body." Sonic flirted.

"My body belongs to you and to you only my love. I am all yours."

Sonic went to ravage Juvia's body with his hands caressing her gently and making her moan by his sensual touch. He then strips off her clothes only leaving on her blue bra and panties and takes off her shoes. Sonic examines Juvia's body and licks his lips making Juvia blush and so Sonic then whispers to Juvia's ear.

"Get down on your knees." Sonic whispered.

Juvia shivered down her spine from Sonic's breath sending her chills and Juvia down on her knees to the ground and unbuttons and unzips his pants and pulls out his shaft from his boxers strokes it in front of Juvia. Juvia smiled knowing what Sonic wanted so she takes her hand wrapping around Sonic's length and strokes it giving Sonic a little tease. After that, she then engulfs down Sonic's shaft inside her mouth and bops her head back and forth sucking Sonic off with her mouth giving him a blowjob. Sonic moan softly by Juvia's mouth pleasuring his length feeling the warmth of her mouth. Juvia muffled, giggle at Sonic and picks up the pace and sucks Sonic off fast to please her lover with love and passion.

"Ah… Ah. Juvia… don't stop." Sonic moaned.

Juvia bopping her head faster pleasing Sonic some more and entertain him with her magic. Sonic moans start to get a little loud turning the water mage more and goes all in when she suddenly, pushes herself pressing Sonic's shaft down to her throat giving him a deepthroat. Sonic let out a loud cry feeling Juvia's throat squeeze him. He could not take it no longer so he places his hand atop Juvia's head and thrusting his shaft and humps himself going in and out of Juvia's mouth. She begin gagging being throat fucked by her lover. She wanted him to stop but to view she loved it and made her feel extremely horny and so she let Sonic punish her throat and place her hands on her thighs with her eyes close.

Sonic stick his tongue out, his eyes went half-close smiling lustfully during his thrusts inside the water mage's mouth. Sonic went on like this for seven minutes and after a few more thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth when he reaches his limit and squirts his seed inside Juvia's mouth down to her throat. Juvia had her eye lids half-close, rolling her eyes back to her skull feeling the warmth of Sonic's seed flowing down to her throat. Sonic didn't want to stop so he kept going and thrusts in some more for a few more minutes and again burst and squirts his seed inside Juvia's mouth and down to her throat.

Sonic finally pulls himself out of Juvia's mouth so that she can breathe. Juvia licks her lips, swallow every last drop of Sonic's sperm and smile in glee.

"Oh Sonic. Juvia deserve more punishment." Juvia chirped.

"Ok then. Let's get things started then, no more teasing." Sonic cackled.

The blue speedster kicks off his shoes and stripes off his pants and his gloves only have on his boxers and his shirt on. He put his extreme gear glasses aside and climbs on the bed. Juvia takes off her bra and panties off to the ground showing her naked body to Sonic striking a pose.

"I'm all yours my darling Sonic. Take me." Juvia smiled.

Sonic stroking his shaft and smirked.

"With pleasure now get over here so I can pleasure you and give you lots of loving that you've desired for." Sonic commanded.

Juvia nod her head, smiled at Sonic. She walks over to the bed to join Sonic. They begin to have sex once more so now Sonic laid Juvia on her back and lay behind her. He even lift up her left leg with his left hand and inserts his shaft right inside Juvia's wet vagina and ramming himself in and thrusts the water mage back and forth making her moan with passion.

"Sonic… oh Sonic give it to me." Juvia moaned.

Sonic reaches Juvia's right breast with his other free hand and gropes it surprises Juvia making her moan even more. She look into Sonic's emerald green eyes and decide to press her lips against his and begin sharing a passionate and tender kiss making out with her lover. Sonic had then increase his pace by thrusting and humping faster inside Juvia hearing her moan and squeal from his powerful thrusts. This made Juvia deepens her kiss with Sonic making Sonic thrusts faster even more.

"Mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Juvia muffled.

After spending a few minutes of thrusting faster inside Juvia hearing her moan, Sonic then reaches his limit and begin climaxing inside Juvia bursting his seed inside her vagina. Juvia deepens the kiss more after feeling Sonic's shaft bursting his seed inside of her. Afterward, Sonic then switches posions so he had Juvia bending her over in all fours, Sonic thrusting inside, holding her hips with his hands and concentrate with his pace and speed. Juvia roll her eyes backwards, sticking her tongue out, and breathing heavily being pleasure and dominated by Sonic.

Juvia wanted to take control but Sonic refused and continue to pound her and punish her with his shaft inside her vagina and thrusts with powerful force. Juvia loved every last bit of it wanting more and goes crazy receiving large amounts of nonstop pleasure and the ecstasy come flowing in.

"Sonic. Punish Juvia more, keep making love with Juvia." Juvia moaned with a lustful smile.

Sonic grinned, gripping her hips hard as he rapidly thrusts faster in and out of Juvia. Her body rocking faster, back and forth in motion making the water mage moan even more and also her moans became louder by Sonic's every thrust deliver in her. He begin smacking Juvia's butt with his hands making Juvia moan and scream of passion so she looks over her shoulder watching how Sonic thrusts faster and harder inside her.

"Oh Sonic. Spank Juvia more! Punish Juvia, I've been a bad girl!" Juvia moaned wiggling her butt.

Sonic got turned even more seeing how Juvia wiggling her butt so he gave her wish and spanks her butt hard making her ass cheeks turn red making Juvia turned on even more and goes crazy and Sonic begin roughly thrusting faster making the water mage scream with passion.

"YES. YES. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! OH SONIC… *Moan* OH SONIC PUNISH JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Juvia screamed.

Juvia kept screaming the top of her lungs while Sonic kept punishing her, dominating her vagina with his length going in and out her making her scream and moan even more. As minutes passing by, Sonic deliver a couple more thrusts inside the water mage and then finally Sonic sends in one final thrust and reach his limit and begin to climax. Juvia shot her eyes open wide feeling Sonic bursting his seed inside her once more and this made her smile lovingly.

Sonic wasn't even done yet, he was only just getting start to he then switches positions so he lay down on his back with Juvia being on top of him and let her take control in the third round of their sexual encounter. Juvia began moving her hips, rotating back and forth, up and down resting her hands behind her onto Sonic's leg. Sonic smiled on, enjoy to watch Juvia work her magic and working her hip movements atop his lap. He places his hands onto her thighs with amusement watching Juvia moan and move her hips sensually and making herself moan by her movements.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Sonic… pleasure Juvia more." Juvia moaned.

Sonic got hypnotize when Juvia's breasts bouncing in rhythm and motion hypnotically so he grabs hold on them with his hands and gropes them, fondles them surprises Juvia and made her moan by his touch and so Juvia start moving her hips faster some more making herself moan with passion and delight and Juvia was enjoying the moment and the time with Sonic. The bed begin shaking, rocking in motion and the bed frame banging against the wall.

Sonic spank Juvia's butt a little more that got her bouncing atop of Sonic's lap making her going crazy and insane with the nonstop pleasure that Juvia is receiving including the waves of ecstasy.

"Oh Sonic… my darling Sonic, I can't stop myself. Juvia is about to cum." Juvia moaned.

"Me too Juvia, I'm getting close." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with Juvia, fill Juvia with your passionate cum my love."

After a few couple of her hip movements, Juvia screamed as she reaches her limit and has an orgasm so she squirt her juices and Sonic then squirt his seed inside Juvia some more making Juvia scream once more as they both climax together. Juvia move her hips a few more times before stopping and Sonic rubs her breasts.

Sonic then turns Juvia around having her lay on her back with him finding himself on top of the water mage. Sonic then rapid thrusts faster and hard inside of Juvia giving Juvia nonstop pleasure and the excitement. Juvia roll her eyes, being pounded, dominated by the blue blur hero in their steamy and heated sex they're having together. Sonic grin naughtily watching Juvia moaning with passion and love feeling Sonic deep inside her during his rapid and hard thrusts.

"Uh. Oh Sonic, give it to me!" Juvia moaned.

Sonic deliver a multiple thrusts, pounding Juvia with full force and make the water mage chant his name, her moans were loud and out of control all because of Sonic's rapid thrusts and bruising force. Juvia had her arms above her head with her eyes rolling backwards to her skull as Sonic grips her hips with his hand.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uhn! Oh my god YES!" Juvia moaned.

Few minutes after, Within a few couple of thrusts, Sonic then pulls out his shaft out of Juvia's vagina and gets close to Juvia's face stroking off his erection and shoots ropes of his seed on Juvia's face and her hair. Plus Sonic even spread his seed on her breasts showering the water mage with his sperm. Sonic softly moan after climaxing and reach his limit.

Sonic then lay down next to Juvia and Juvia wipes the cum off of her breasts and licks it off of her fingers and wipes off her face from Sonic's seed and licks it also. After the sex, Juvia snuggles with Sonic kissing him on the cheek.

"That was incredible. I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." Juvia commented confessed her love to the blue blur hero.

"Yes it was and I love you too Juvia Lockser. You are so beautiful." Sonic responded.

Juvia beamed a smile on her face, she makes out with Sonic, positioning herself on top of him and makes out with him more as the two begin caressing their bodies. They suddenly begin to have sex once again and decide to make love all day long.

* * *

_The Hallway…_

The females of Fairy Tail put their ears on the door hearing Juvia moan with passion and delight hearing her chanting Sonic name as the sex continues on.

"_Oh Sonic. Punish Juvia once more, I love it!_" Juvia moaned inside the room.

"Wow. Sonic is really giving it to her." Lisanna said hearing.

"Yeah. How good Sonic is in bed?" Cana wondered.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Three weeks had passed and Sonic and Juvia had finally got married and lived happily together. They could not been happier than ever being together and find love with each other. A few years later, they now formed a family and have a son named: Spiral. Their son has his father's eyes and his personality just like his father.

Sonic even takes his son up on his adventures while Juvia waited for her husband and son to return forming a smile on her face and had found happiness with her beloved hedgehog that she long desired for.

* * *

**There goes the second chapter of this story with Sonic paired up with Juvia Lockser to this story. Third and next chapter will be coming soon for the next one-shot chapter of this story and next will be Cana Alberona. Tune in next time everyone. Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	3. Cana Alberona

Chapter 3: Boozed Up Hedgehog

Sonic wearing a black and blue hoodie knowing it was snowing and cold outside. Sonic had walk to his residence calling it in for the night from the guild. Sonic walked silently back to his home and just when he turn to his right, he sees the drunken brunette woman lying on the ground with empty bottles on the ground in the dark alley so Sonic then rushes on over to the woman reviewed to be Cana Alberona in the hangover from all the drinking like she always does every single day in the guild.

"Cana, what the hell have you been doing?" Sonic asked.

Cana slightly open her eyes and smiled at Sonic being drunk.

"Hey handsome, nice hoodie you got there baby." Cana said before passing out.

"Oh no I got to get you home right now so you can rest and sleep." Sonic stated.

Sonic picks up Cana by bridal style and carries her back to her home. He had reached to her home opening the door and closing it and locking it, Sonic even carries her to the bedroom upstairs and lay her down on her bed. He takes off her sandals putting them on the ground and wrap a blanket around Cana as she is still asleep being so drunk.

"Good now that she is asleep, I can take my leave so she can rest up and not acting crazy." Sonic whispered.

Sonic takes his departure and exits out the residence and return home for the night.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

The guild was at their usual routine and terms. Sonic arrived to the guild hoping Cana is ok and sees her ok which made Sonic happy.

"Good she's fine and that's good enough for me." Sonic stated with a smile.

Sonic just about to have a seat at a stool until Cana notices Sonic so she approach him with a smile.

"Hey handsome." Cana greeted.

"Hey Cana, I see you're all sober up from yesterday." Sonic responded.

"Yeah and I want to say thanks for taking me home last night. Who knows what will happen to me if some random stranger finds me and have his way with me?"

"Yeah you can say that alright. You got to watch out for yourself and control your drinking habits I'm serious Cana."

"I know and I'm just going through depression that's all but in other words thanks again for last night."

"No problem. I'm glad I found you in a dark alley last night so no worries."

Cana smiled and kiss Sonic on the cheek and walks away. Sonic decides to take a job request that is on the request board finding which has caught him interest in.

* * *

_Few Days Later..._

The blue blur had return back from his S-Class mission as he went to stop some Volcano monsters from terrorizing the island and the people of the village. Sonic returned back to Magnolia Town after taking a train from Hargeon City after coming back there by using the boat from there to the island and use the boat to Hargeon.

Sonic walk to the Guild entering inside the guild and was greeted by the few of the members, Sonic took a seat at an empty table having a little drink in his hand. He took a sip of it slightly being quiet to himself minding his business while everyone is at their usual routine like always. Sonic bothered no one so he minded his business avoiding away from brawls knowing it was getting crazy here at the guild so Sonic moved away from the brawl and took a seat at the booth letting the members of the guild continue their brawl and their fights while it continues it on. Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla even avoided the brawl not wanting to be part of it.

Sonic had decide to draw for his spare time being very creative of his drawing, he kept minding his business letting everyone attending their routine as usual and taking more sips of his drink. After minutes of drawing, Cana joins with Sonic sitting across from him holding two mugs.

"Hey cutie." Cana greeted.

"Hey Cana, what's going on?" Sonic responded turning his attention to the strongest drinker of Fairy Tail.

"Want to have a drink with me?"

"Sorry I already have a drink with me so wine is good for right now."

"Oh ok I guess more mugs for me then."

"Yeah you can say that alright."

"So what are you drawing?"

"Something random. Just couple of flames and some different things on the picture."

"Oh cool it looks really good. Also that blue flame tattoo around your forearm looks sexy on you."

"Thanks. So what brings here to my presence right now?"

"I was wondering if you like to hang out with me tonight."

"Are you trying to ask me out or something? You mentioned before that you don't any men here in the guild what you say that they have "No Class" here in the guild. Am I right or wrong?"

"Yeah... you're right but not you exactly, you are way more different than everyone here especially my dad."

"You mean Gildarts?"

"That's right."

"Figures."

"So what do you say, would you like to hang out with me? I promise I make it worth your while."

"Alright, I accept your offer."

"Cool. I'll meet you tonight then."

"Sure you do that."

Cana smiled and stood up from the seat and walks away. Sonic glance over to Cana's plump ass accidentally.

"_Huh... she got a nice ass. Wait a minute, what am I saying? There is no way I can be attracted to a drunken woman who only drinks and get herself wasted for no reason. Although, she do got a nice butt in my opinion. Damn it!_" Sonic thought.

* * *

_Later on that night..._

Time went by and it was night time. Cana meets with Sonic back at the booth with a smile on her face wearing her orange jacket.

"Hey there. You ready to leave?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Sonic answered.

Sonic stood up from his sit taking his stuff and just about to leave with Cana until Lucy stopped them.

"Hey where are you two going?" Lucy asked.

"Just to hang out, is there a problem?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all just curious."

Sonic shrug his shoulders and leaves with Cana exiting out of the guild. They walk through town together along the way though Sonic begun asking Cana a question.

"Hey Cana, where do you think we're going?" Sonic asked.

"To my place, if you don't mind?" Cana responded asking.

"No it's fine, let's go to your house then."

Cana smiled walking with Sonic back to her place and enter inside her residence. Sonic look around the place seeing some empty bottles of liquor across the floor of the house.

"Man this girl drinks so much." Sonic thought.

"Sorry about the mess, I also drink whenever I am bored for the night with nothing to do that is why you are here."

"I... see."

Sonic takes a seat on a comfortable chair to relax. Cana had a naughty idea in her mind causing her to smile naughtily secretly.

"_Now that I have Sonic here, I can have my time with him and make him mine._" Cana thought.

"Hey, you have music of your MP3 player am I right?" Cana asked.

"That's right I even have speakers with it." Sonic responded.

"Do you mind I used it for a moment?"

"Knock yourself out."

Cana uses Sonic's stuff setting them on the table and eventually find a song while Sonic sitting on the chair wondering what Cana has in store for the blue blur. She plays some of the songs trying to find a right song that suits her just fine to start what she planned for Sonic. After serving through some songs, she had eventually found a song which playing **R. Kelly and the Public Announcement – Slow Dance**. She card wizard look over her shoulder to Sonic with a smile so when she turns around to face the blue blur, she then start to sway her hips in a sensual manner feeling the rhythm and the beat. Sonic cock her eyebrow of confusion wondering what Cana is going to do next.

Cana licked her lips and bringing her hands to her hair and raising them in the air slow swaying her hips side to side in rhythm to the song with a seductive smile on her face. She then winks at Sonic puckering her lip sending Sonic shivering down his spine during her dance. She had then start to change a song to make things more interesting by turning the song **Shake it, Bake it, Quake it (Extended Version)**. She turns back around to face Sonic as she starts to shake her body dancing to the song.

Sonic got himself stunned to see the strongest drinker dancing to the song which made her smile so she sway her hips some more then turns around facing her back at Sonic and start to shake her butt grooving and dancing with the rhythm moving her hips side to side, she even squat down a little popping her booty with rhythm rocking her hips. She then start twerking in front of Sonic looking over her shoulder and winks at him again. She let loose of a strap of her bikini top and pulls it back to her shoulder winking at him again. Sonic look at the screen breaking the fourth wall and returns back to watch Cana dancing.

Cana moving her hips around and around side to side and continues to shake her butt bringing her hands behind her head shaking her butt twerking with her eyes close and bringing her hands on her knees moving her hips some more still shaking her butt in the rhythm. Cana dance for several minutes in rhythm, she had start rocking her hips side to side again this time in front of Sonic giving him a lap dance. She then start grinding on Sonic's lap spreading his legs wide, placing her hands on her knees and grinds her buttocks on Sonic's pelvic shaking her butt on Sonic looking over her shoulder with a lustful smile on her face, circling her hips side to side a little more and stops and turns around to face Sonic and start swaying her hips rocking them some more and finally strikes a sexy pose in front of Sonic catching her breath with a smile on her face.

Sonic formed a smile on his face letting Cana know that he enjoyed watching her dance.

"Damn. You sure do got some moves." Sonic commented.

"You think so? Thank you, I thought I never had it in me well I do like dirty dancing of course." Cana responded.

"*Chuckle* I'm sure you do sweet thing. So is that why you brought me here for to see you dance?"

"Hell no. I got something else in mind."

"Meaning..."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough baby."

Cana smirked and gets down on her knees and surprised Sonic, she start to unzip and unbuttons Sonic's pants and pulls of his shaft from his blue boxers, she began to suck on it by engulf his shaft inside her mouth. Cana move, bops her head back and forth up and down in motion sucking off Sonic with a blowjob. Sonic look on feeling some vibrations of Cana's warmth mouth so he then took a moment to relax himself placing his hand on her head watching in amusement as she sucks him off hard and a little fast.

"Ah... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah... Cana..." Sonic moaned.

Cana looks up at Sonic and pulls herself away and strokes off his shaft with her hand.

"Do you like it honey?" Cana asked licking Sonic's shaft with her tongue.

"Yeah. Now kiss it for me." Sonic commanded.

Cana obeyed Sonic kisses his shaft with her lips.

"Now suck it back in." Sonic ordered.

Again Cana obeyed Sonic and engulfs his shaft in her mouth once more sucking him off some more. Sonic watches on seeing how Cana sucking him off making him moan too good. The card wizard start sucking off Sonic hard and deep by giving him a deepthroat to increase the amount of excitement for Sonic to enjoy. Sonic let out a cry feeling Cana sucking him hard with the deepthroat, it went on for a few seconds before Cana pulls herself away and continues to suck on Sonic some more. Sonic had went on moaning of ecstasy that he's receiving so far so good in the moments. Cana even had increase her speed by sucking and bopping her head faster giving Sonic more and more pleasure and ecstasy.

Minutes passed so Sonic moaned some more knowing he is about to reach his limit so Cana begin to suck on Sonic harder and faster some more pleasing Sonic some more giving him more ecstasy to feel and enjoy. Sonic close his eyes panting a little and moments after, Sonic then reaches his limit so he begin to climax reaching his limit when he ejaculate his shaft shooting, squirting out of his semen inside Cana. Cana had took it all tasting and drinking Sonic's semen knowing how much Sonic is shooting out.

Afterward, Cana pulls herself away from Sonic opening her mouth showing Sonic of his semen and drinks it down smiling at the hedgehog.

"Mmm that taste so good. Better than the alcohol that I've been drinking." Cana commented.

"That was a heated blowjob. I take it that you've done this before?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah I did just with a few couple of hangovers I had before when I am drunk."

"I... see."

"But look on the bright side, I'm not drunk so I'm sober."

"That's a first. You want to continue this in your bedroom?"

"Mmm now you read my mind handsome."

Sonic grinned, standing up on his feet and follows Cana to the bedroom. They enters inside the bedroom opening and closing the door to get their mood started. Sonic pulls Cana close to him caressing her body, reaches his hand down to her butt and gropes, squeezing her buttocks earning a moan from Cana looking over her shoulder getting grope, she tilt her head to the right so Sonic begin to kiss her by the neck giving Cana some loving making her moan softly by the sensual excitement she's receiving by the blue blur.

Cana had then went on to kiss Sonic on the lips getting right into it, Sonic eventually returns the kiss and had his other free hand groping to Cana's butt as both of his hands squeeze and grabbing Cana's butt altogether, Sonic's sexual instincts had took control of him getting into the moment. Cana began deepening the kiss by kissing Sonic harder wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close holding onto him. The two start to tongue wrestle by french kissing, wrestle and licking their tongues, rubbing against each other creating some dominance together in the moment.

They spend like thirty eight minutes kissing nonstop and so they finally break away the kiss to gain some oxygen from the kiss. Seconds after, Sonic and Cana began to take off their clothes by stripping each other off their clothing and footwear setting them on the floor. The two are now seen naked in the bedroom so Sonic took a seat on the bed with Cana standing in front of Sonic playfully bounce her large breasts with a smile on her face.

"I'm all yours Sonic, take me." Cana demanded.

"With pleasure." Sonic accepted stroking his shaft.

And so their sex has begun together. Sonic had Cana laid on her chest with her ass up, legs spread wide open. Sonic place his hands on her hips as he start thrusting, pumping himself inside Cana's vagina making some smacking noise. Her body rock back and forth in motion and let out some moans escaping from her lips. She rolled her eyes backwards feeling Sonic rubbing and grinding his shaft inside her vagina causing her to moan with passion.

"Oh yes... come on, come on Sonic. Fuck me, that's it." Cana moaned.

Sonic grinned naughtily so he start to increase his speed by thrusting faster pumping his shaft inside Cana delivering powerful thrusts inside Cana and continues to do that thrusting fast pumping hard inside of Cana which made her scream in passion and lust, she roll her eyes backwards panting and moaning all in the same time going crazy by Sonic's powerful and fast pumps inside her with high capacity.

"Uh... uh... uh... UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHNNNN! OH YES... YES! Fuck me Sonic, fuck me!" Cana moaned.

Sonic kept his pace intact thrusting himself faster and harder inside Cana. Sonic deice to deliver some smacks on Cana's butt making her excited and hornier than ever, she eventually leak out her love juice reaching her orgasm from Sonic's powerful and rapid thrusts inside her so Cana grab the bed sheets moaning deep with lust and passion together forming a goofy smile on her face.

"Don't stop... don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop don't stop... YES! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS OH SONIC FUCK ME!" Cana screamed.

Sonic continue to thrust himself fast and hard for several minutes nonstop not wanting to switch positions, Cana moan so hard and deep with passion and excitement in the same time together, Cana moans kept on increasing by second after second from Sonic's thrusts sending her powerful thrusts and creating sexual waves inside her body flowing inside her, while thrusting Sonic had create making smacking noises smacking his pelvic against to her firm butt still having her body rocking back and forth in motion.

"Oh Sonic... oh Sonic I'm about to cum!" Cana blurted.

"Me too Cana." Sonic grunted.

"Sonic!"

"Cana!"

Seconds after, Sonic and Cana both reach their limits and climax together in the same time. They mix up their love liquids into one. Cana rolled her eyes smiling and gasping while climaxing with Sonic and afterward, Sonic pulls out his shaft out of Cana. Cana then lay on her stomach catching her breath from the nonstop sex. Somehow, Sonic was not done yet, he then gets close to Cana placing his shaft between her firm butt shocking and surprising Cana as she look over her shoulder, she begin to let out a soft appreciative moan from her lips smiling at Sonic.

"Go ahead Sonic, you can do whatever you want to my ass." Cana offered.

Sonic smiled and start thrusting his shaft between her butt performing a buttjob as she gropes and grabs on her butt thrusting his waist to Cana's rear. Cana let out some more soft moans from her lips closing her eyes enjoying the feel of Sonic's harden shaft rubbing between her butt. Sonic look on moaning silently with this for the time being so he increase his speed moving, thrusting his waist faster in motion even rocking Cana's body back and forth still between his thrusts for a couple of minutes then finally Sonic had reach his limit and start to squirt, shooting his amount of his cum on Cana's butt and on her back. Cana felt Sonic's warmth semen let out a soft moan so she look over her shoulder to Sonic.

"Mmm... that feels so good on me Sonic." Cana said smiling.

"You up for another round sweet thing?" Sonic asked.

"Fuck yeah."

Sonic gets off of Cana and turns herself over on her back to face him, he climbs on top of Cana in a missionary position spreading her legs wide open and begun reinsert his shaft inside of the card wizard's vagina and begun thrusting himself inside of Cana. Cana had her hands over her head, rolling her eyes and begin moaning in passion and lust. Sonic went on with his normal thrusts for the good start thrusting inside her and when a few minutes pas, he start thrusting his shaft deep and fast inside of her. Cana breathed heavily as Sonic rapidly thrusting in high capacity faster in motion so Cana wraps her arms around Sonic and pulls him close to him begging him to go deeper which the hedgehog did making some smacking noises against Cana and thus having the bed to shake in motion and rhythm from his powerful and rapid thrusts.

Cana begin kissing Sonic aggressive gaining some dominance with her eyes close, Sonic responds and returns the kiss while thrusting, there well the sounds of groaning and moaning between them as they are in ecstasy and excitement altogether getting right to the moment as time goes on. Cana never let go of Sonic so she had the hedgehog continue to dominate her, pounding and ravaging her vagina as much as he could thus she had moan deep in lust so much more while their sex continues on for several minutes, Sonic and Cana are close to reach their limit and climax one again so Sonic goes balls deep inside Cana thrusting hard making Cana scream out of excitement forcing her to break the kiss.

"YES... YES... YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS OH SONIC I'M CUMMING... I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! YES!" Cana screamed.

Sonic groaned and grunted thrusting some more inside the water wizard kept on with his pace then finally, Sonic and Cana once again reach their limit climaxing together again ejaculating their love liquids together once more.

Sonic pulls out his shaft from Cana and climbs off of Cana lying next to her in bed catching their breaths feeling exhausted.

"Wow... that was incredible." Cana blurted out.

"It sure was Cana." Sonic agreed.

"You're good and you're full of surprises you know."

"Hehehe yeah I guess I am."

"I can't even move my muscle or my body, I don't have any strength to move."

"Let's get some rest shall we?"

"Yeah... good idea. Good night Sonic."

"Good night to you too Cana."

* * *

_The Next day..._

Cana kept eyeing on Sonic seductively and could not stop thinking of what they did last night. She even became a little horny for Sonic knowing she want to have some fun with him once again. Cana somehow had fall in love with Sonic just could not show it to the blue blur yet so she waited for the perfect time to express her feelings towards him.

As the day went pass, Cana ask Sonic to hang out with her which he accepts her request and leave the guild to head on over to Sonic's place to hang out. Although, the two had then start having sex once again, clothes were scattered across the room and there is the sound of moaning inside the room. We see Sonic laying behind of Cana lifted up her right leg with his right hand, his left hand is at Cana's left breast which he grope onto while thrusting. The hedgehog pumping and thrusting his shaft inside her hard and deep thrusting rapidly in high capacity making Cana moan some more getting crazy and wild in the moment.

"Yes... uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh give it to me, give it to me don't stop Sonic don't stop oh baby that it, keep going. Oh yes!" Cana moaned.

Cana rolled her eyes backwards breathing heavily still getting crazy with the ecstasy and the excitement. Their intimacy start to get out of control with their sexual escapades within minutes. Sonic deliver more and more rapid powerful thrusts inside the card wizard hard and fast kept on going nonstop. Sonic had deliver more pumps inside Cana until he had then reach his limit ejaculating his semen inside Cana and pulls himself out of her finishing their sexual moment.

Afterward, Cana then climbs on top of him sitting on his lap with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sonic, there is something that I want to tell you." Cana confessed.

"Ok. Shoot." Sonic offered.

"After spending time with you and have fun with you yesterday. My feelings for you became strong and developed when I think about you. You're a wonderful, handsome, mature, responsible and a laid back guy and you're different from the guys at the guild. I love you Sonic and I would like to be yours."

"Wow... And I thought you don't date men at the guild."

"Yeah that's true but you're different and you don't involve in brawls and fights and stay true to yourself and mind your business. That's what I like about you Sonic. I would like to be yours and be your girlfriend."

"I'm touched Cana. I don't know what to say really."

"If you need to think about, I can respect that if that's ok."

"No no I feel the same way about you too Cana and I would like you to be mine."

Cana smiled, leans forward and kisses Sonic on the lips this time it was passionate and soft and breaks away the kiss.

"I love you Sonic." Cana said lovingly.

"And I love you too Cana but let's keep this a secret. I want to let everyone know when the time is right." Sonic said.

"Definitely and tell my dad that we're dating and having sex together. So we'll start thing slow but still have fun together."

"Oh yeah definitely. Hey want to go for another round?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Next Day, in the Guild…_

The guild was very cheerful always the usual. Hanging out or going out on some jobs to earn some jewel. Sonic sit at his usual table minding his own business. He was reading a book while listening to his music player while the game doing their usual routine. While Sonic is reading a book, Cana approaches to Sonic with a drink in her hand and sits next to Sonic with a smile on her face. Sonic notices Cana next to him so he takes off an earphone out of his ear to turn his attention to the drunkard.

"Hey Sonic. Thanks for the good time yesterday." Cana thanked.

"Yeah you're welcome. So what brings you here towards me?" Sonic asked.

"Well after what we did yesterday and the day before, I had a wonderful time with you."

"I'm glad you had a great time and you're feeling good I presume."

"Yeah my depression went away all thanks to you so I want to thank you. Also for your reward, you can make love to me whenever you like. My body is all yours to play with."

"I'm flattered. Thanks for the reward."

"Now can you excuse me, I'm going to drink and have my me time."

Cana leaves Sonic alone and left to the bar counter. Sonic shake his head but he glances over to Cana's plump ass ogling at it but pulls himself together shaking his head.

"_No, no Sonic. Don't even think about it, you don't date drunk women. Get your head out of the gutter._" Sonic thought shaking his head.

Sonic takes his departure out of the guild, pick up his skateboard that he creates and has a blue flame design skateboard deck and decides to go skateboarding for his spare time.

* * *

_Later…_

Sonic is seen skateboarding back to the guild. He did a 360 degree kickflip and landed perfectly to the ground. He even jumps and grind on the rail and jumps off the rail doing a 180 degree kickflip and lands the ground on his skateboard and arrives over to the guild. Sonic picks up his skateboard doing a stop and enters inside the guild.

Sonic heads over to the bar but he is stopped when Cana walks over to Sonic and pressing her hands onto his chest.

"Sonic baby, how are you?" Cana greeted.

"I'm fine Cana. What do you want?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm bored and have nothing else to do. Let's go hang out somewhere or better yet let's go over to your house and hang out there."

"I see where this is going. Is that what you want? Don't you have some drinking you want to do or a job some sort?"

"Nah. I rather hang out with you."

"Sigh* Alright I guess it won't hurt. Come on let's go."

Cana squeal in joy. Sonic takes Cana over at his place to hang out. He knew what Cana wanted and so he decide to play along and let her have some fun with him.

* * *

_At Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic and Cana enter inside Sonic's place. They shut the door, heading over to Sonic's bedroom and closes the door behind them. Sonic swoop his arms around Cana and pulls herself close to him forming a smile on his face.

"I think I'm going to have some fun making love to you." Sonic grinned.

"Come and take me big boy." Cana seduced.

Cana pressing her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a warm, tender, and passionate kiss on the lips and wraps her arms around his neck. Sonic returns the kiss and pins Cana against the wall, his hands begin groping Cana's firm butt giving them a tight squeeze earning a moan from the card mage. Sonic went on to kiss Cana by her neck making the drunkard moan with passion forming a smile on her face and wraps her arms around Sonic enjoying the satisfaction from the blue speedster.

"Oh Sonic…" Cana moaned.

Sonic uses his other free hand to move down to Cana's crotch and start to rub it with his fingers making the card mage moan with passion. Cana wanted more, she wanted to feel Sonic inside her so badly and can't take it much longer. Sonic felt how wet Cana became inside her pants so Sonic then strips off Cana's bikini top exposing her bare breasts. He begin sucking them off and fondles them with his hands earning some more moans from Cana herself.

"Uh… oh Sonic yes…" Cana moaned.

"Hey what if your dad finds out about us having sex together?" Sonic asked.

"Forget him. I can do whatever I want so you don't need to worry. You're the strongest in the guild remember?"

"That's right but I have my concerns."

"I know but please continue, I want you so bad right now."

Sonic shrug his shoulders and resume to please and pleasure Cana a little bit more hearing her moan and chants his name. Cana licking the nipples which makes Cana to shiver down his spine and feel his hands groping her breasts and squeezes them. Sonic then put a stop and decide to get to the real show so he takes off his shoes and takes his clothes off and gloves off but only leaving on his black sleeveless shirt on. Cana pins Sonic against the wall and turning on his radio finding a song so that she can dance to.

Cana clicking on **Pretty Ricky – Grind on Me**. She begin bopping her head and looks over to Sonic licks her lips and slowly walking over to Sonic sexily with the sensual sex appeal. Sonic cocked his eyebrow wondering what is Cana doing, she begin to pin Sonic against the wall, turn around facing her rear against Sonic's pelvic and begin to grind against Sonic twerking against Sonic licking her lips. Sonic begin to feel aroused by Cana's hip movements and Cana felt Sonic's shaft growing to its full size making her licks her lips and begin shake her rear against Sonic's pelvic knowing she want him so badly.

Sonic pulls himself together and begin to dance with Cana so he wraps his hands around of Cana's hips and dance with her into the song. The two groove, move to the song for minutes. The two were so caught up in the moment of the song playing by Sonic's radio. Cana turns herself around to face Sonic and grinds on his thigh looking into his eyes with a lustful smile. She then presses her lips against his sharing a passionate and tender kiss on the lips. Sonic's hand grope on Cana's butt while his other hand grope and fondles with her breasts as their kiss continue for a few minutes.

After they kiss, Cana then takes Sonic and pushes him against the bed having him collapse on his back. Cana then strips off of her clothes and high heel sandals off review her naked body right in front of Sonic. She walks sexily and joins Sonic in bed. She kisses him on the lips, strokes off his shaft and climbs on top of Sonic, straddled him tightening her legs around Sonic's waist. She waste no time for hesitation and begin inserting his shaft right inside her vagina, rams herself all the way to her in every inch and begin bouncing and moving her hips with motion. Sonic groan, places his hands on Cana's thighs watching the drunkard bounce and move her hips in motion to build pleasure inside of her. Cana let out some moaning from her lips feeling Sonic's erection grinding and pleasuring her desire.

"Uh. Oh yes… that's the spot right there uh…" Cana moaned.

Cana begin to increase her pace by moving her hips faster in motion moaning with passion. Cana let out a lustful smile on her face being serviced by Sonic's erection pleasuring inside her. Cana's breasts bounce and move hypnotically in front of Sonic's eyes glancing and being hypnotize by her breasts so Sonic reaches his hands over to them and gets a good feel of them once again fondling them to his heart content. Cana moaned, places her hands onto Sonic's hands letting him play with her breasts and squeezing them.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh Sonic, touch them, do whatever you like to them for your heart's content." Cana moaned.

Sonic start pinching Cana's nipple making the card mage shriek of shock by Sonic's sudden action. He also then rubs them gently making Cana moan even more. The card mage increases her pace by bounce and move her hips faster in motion. Cana's moans start to get loud but that's not all, the bed begin shaking and rocking back and forth in motion turning Cana on even more. Sonic grin watching, enjoy Cana riding atop his lap hearing her moan with passion.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh yes… YES! Fuck me Sonic, pound my pussy!" Cana moaned.

Sonic grinned, shrugging his shoulders thinking why not so he grabs hold of Cana's hips and start thrusting faster sending in powerful thrusts right in Cana with bruising force. Cana roll her eyes backwards to her skulls, sticks her tongue out and breathing heavily as she felt Sonic's erection pumping inside her, grinding her walls and tearing them up. Cana places her hands on Sonic's stomach moaning louder of the insane excitement and the ecstasy flowing inside her body.

"YES! Oh Sonic, oh Sonic fuck me. Stir up my pussy, make me your bitch! Make me cum!" Cana moaned.

Cana letting Sonic continue to pound her vagina. She collapses to Sonic's chest and wraps her arms around him letting Sonic continue to pound her. Sonic deliver a few more couple of thrusts inside Cana dominating the card mage hard and fast and minutes pass by and after as Sonic deliver a few more couple of thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth and Cana screamed when suddenly, Sonic reaches his limit and begin to climax inside Cana's vagina. Cana hold onto Sonic tight when he climax, she felt her butt getting squeeze, groped by Sonic's hands from climaxing.

After the climax, Sonic turns Cana over on her back and Sonic finds himself on top of her, he grabs hold of Cana by her thighs, spreading her legs wide open and rapidly thrusting faster and harder inside the card wizard's vagina. Cana had her arms over her head smiling with her eyes half-close watching the blue blur hero demolish her with powerful force with his thrusts and speed. Sonic goes in balls deep inside Cana making her screaming the top of her lungs as her moans start getting louder inside the bedroom. Cana's blank became blank as the lust start taking over her entire body and mind as her body begin to obey Sonic's sexual command. Sonic grin naughtily, love seeing Cana moaning with passion and so he increases his pace a bit and begin rapidly thrusting hard inside Cana. Her moans went over the charts, she became horny and wanting more from Sonic from his thrusts.

"Yes. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Sonic… oh Sonic yes… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Fuck me oh yes fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Cana moaned.

The bed continuously shake and rocking back and forth in motion. Cana sticks her tongue out, breathing heavily moaning crazily of the insane and nonstop pleasure given by Sonic. Her body was hot as the hot and steamy sex continue on and Sonic wasn't going to go easy, he kept pounding and dominating Cana with his power thrust and rapid speed with the combinations altogether.

Thirteen minutes passed, Sonic kept thrusting hard and fast nonstop in Cana. Cana's moans were loud and out of control from Sonic thrusting fast and going in deep inside her plus going balls deep. After when Sonic deliver a few more thrusts, he sends out one more final thrust and then release his seed inside her reaching his climax. Cana could feel Sonic shooting his seed inside her once more that made her smile lustfully.

Sonic finally pulls himself out of Cana and getting on top of her right in front of Cana's face and so Sonic then places his erection between Cana's breasts, squeezing his length with her breasts and start thrusting fast and hard in motion performing a paizuri. Cana watches on and licks her lips love the sudden action by Sonic so she lets him have her way with her breasts.

"Yes. Fuck my titties, fuck them like you own them Sonic." Cana moaned.

Sonic had his eyes close, love and enjoy being serviced and pleasured by Cana's large breasts. He had his eyes close, smiling during his thrusts. Cana's body begin rocking back and forth because of Sonic thrusting between her breasts, Cana uses her hands and squeeze Sonic's shaft with them having Sonic to enjoy and letting go of her breasts so he can continue pumping and thrusts them without groping her breasts. Sonic kept going, his waist were moving on their own by the lust taking control and how good it felt being pleased by Cana's breasts. Sonic had his eyes half-close knowing he is getting close to his climax. Cana can see it right through him so she smiles and squeeze her breasts around Sonic's shaft even more making Sonic moan with passion.

"Come on, come on. Cum, cum on my tits and my face. I want it every last drop of it." Cana cooed.

Sonic try holding it in a little bit more but could not get it done and he then let himself loose and squirt his seed, shooting ropes of his seed on Cana's face and her hair. He then shoots some more of it on Cana's breasts. Sonic continue to thrust Cana's breasts some more for a few more minutes surprises Cana and she enjoys it, liking it so far and opens her mouth as Sonic again shooting more ropes of his seed on Cana shooting some of it inside her mouth. Cana lick her lips licking the seed off of her lips.

After the paizuri, Sonic then positions Cana in all fours position by bending her over, legs spread wide and ready to be pounded by the blue blur hero. Sonic stroking his length and rams his shaft right inside Cana vagina hearing scream and gasped felt Sonic's shaft rammed inside her deep and begin thrusting faster and harder. Cana's body start rocking faster back and forth in motion. Cana roll her eyes, twirling her toes, gripping the bed sheets and sticking her tongue out moaning with nonstop ecstasy and pleasure flowing inside of her. Her ass cheeks begin clapping, bouncing, and jiggling from Sonic's every thrusting smacking his pelvic against her butt. Cana had a lustful smile on her face wanting more from Sonic as their heated sex rages on more.

"Yes. Yes! Oh god yes! Fuck me Sonic, don't stop! Fuck me like I'm your bitch!" Cana moaned.

Sonic gripping, holding Cana by her hips with his hands hearing Cana moaning, chanting Sonic's name each and every thrusting given inside her. Sonic made Cana moan even more when he start to deliver some slaps on Cana's butt making her go crazy and love getting spanked.

"Yes! Spank me! Spank my ass hard, I want it right now!" Cana demanded.

"Beg for it." Sonic taunted while thrusting.

"Please spank my ass again Sonic. I've been a bad and a dirty girl. I've deserved to be punished."

"You ask for it."

Sonic deliver some more smacks on Cana's butt smacking them hard turning both of her ass cheeks red. Cana smiled lustfully, loved and enjoyed getting spank by Sonic himself while their sex rages on. Cana collapse on the bed having her face down, her breasts pressed against the bed and even have her ass up. Sonic scoot up close to Cana and deeply thrusts faster and harder inside Cana groping her butt with his hands with a naughty grin on his face looking down at Cana seeing her moaning, gripping the bedsheets with her hands. The bed squeak, rocking back and forth making the noises while Sonic continuously thrusts his shaft inside Cana and humping fast in rapid speed as he smacking his pelvic against her butt making some smacking noises during their heated sex.

Cana became loud, crazy, and insane receiving large amounts of pleasure and ecstasy inside her entire body making Cana enjoying and love every last bit of it in their heated and steamy sexual moment.

"Faster Sonic… Harder… DEEPER! Oh yes… Yes… *Moan* YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! I'm gonna CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Cana screamed.

Sonic bit his bottom lip, closes his eyes thrusting more and more inside Cana and after a few couple of thrusts, Sonic send in one final thrust hitting Cana's g-spot that made her scream and Sonic grunted and begin to climax inside Cana's vagina as Sonic reaches his limit. Cana grip the bedsheets hard with her hands, her eyes went widened feeling Sonic's seed flowing inside her. Sonic pulls out his shaft out of Cana and takes a moment to relax a bit and Cana laid on the bed softly moan and is in a daze.

"Uhn… that was so incredible…" Cana commented.

"Oh man, that was wild." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, you are so good. You made me cum so much."

"I have my ways. So are you done yet?"

"No… I want more, I want you to fuck me more."

"Still can't get enough huh."

"Yeah. I want more and I want you to give me more of that nonstop pleasure."

"Ok then. I hate to do this but we're going to be having sex all day and through the night."

"Oh I am so ready and you're on."

"If you insist."

Sonic smiled and went on back to have his way with Cana once again knowing they're going to have sex all day and night.

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

Three weeks had passed and now Sonic and Cana are officially an item. They did not told anyone that they were dating. Not yet exactly. The two had been already going out on dates, spending time alone at a restaurant eating dinner, having drinks together, take a walk at the park and through the city, sharing passionate kisses on the lips, dancing together over at Cana's place or Sonic's place and of course having sex together.

The two even smiled together and hanging out together, even at the guild exactly. The members of the guild wonder why Cana would smile so much and not drinking too much exactly continue her time to spend with Sonic knowing she's all his now and his girlfriend. Whether Sonic leave for the Job, she waited for his return back to the guild and back to her. She sometimes then gets worried about Sonic for a few days hoping for Sonic to return while taking on A-Class jobs or S-Class jobs earning some big time money.

Sonic return back to the guild after completing an S-Class job on the S-Class board. Cana smiled to Sonic walking over to him and hugging him which the hedgehog returns the hug. They soon began spending time together and hanging out, Sonic even bought himself and Cana a drink for them to hang out and enjoy each other's company. The day went on as usual with everyone in the guild hanging out doing their usual routine.

Sonic decided to go on home bringing Cana with him over to his place knowing what they're going to do when they're alone together.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Clothes were scattered around the floor including the footwear, the bedroom which is Sonic's as it is Sonic's residence. Sonic sat on the bed naked laying on his back closing his eyes as he seems to be moaning softly by Cana, the card wizard is down on her knees on the floor naked also appearing to be pleasuring Sonic with her breasts moving them back and forth in motion pleasing Sonic with the vibrations. Sonic let out a wet growl as Cana squeezes his shaft with her breasts grinding to them to increase the amount of ecstasy. Sonic start to watch in amusement as Cana began moving her breasts faster in motion pleasing Sonic some more making him moan in excitement for a few minutes.

Sonic softly moan letting out some groans knowing he is about to reach his limit, Cana begin grinding and moving her breasts to Sonic's shaft faster and harder making Sonic having difficulties of holding it in much longer. Sonic had then begun gritted his teeth when he ejaculate himself as he squirt his semen on Cana's breasts leaving her a big load of his cum. She then smiled licking her lips and climbs on top of Sonic having him to scooted backwards to lay his head on the pillow. The card wizard inserts Sonic's hardened shaft inside her positioning herself on top of Sonic and bounces herself on top of the blue blur. Her hands laid rest over his shoulders moaning and groaning of the sexual excitement feelings the waves of ecstasy flowing inside her. Sonic wrap his hands around the card wizard reaching to her buttocks and start to grope them squeezing them with his hands earning some more moans from Cana so she decide to pick up the pace by moving and bouncing her hips faster and harder in motion and rhythm letting them move on its own. She closed her eyes tilting her head up to the ceiling moaning and even breathing heavily of the excitement.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh come on... come on Sonic... fuck me... give it to me. It feels so good inside my pussy." Cana moaned.

Cana lean down to Sonic and press her lips against her lover performing a passionate kiss on the lips, Sonic suddenly returns the kiss gradually turning their kiss erotic getting freaky and getting busy at the same time. Cana continue to move her hips some more while making out with her lover as the sex urges on for several minutes. Cana breaks the kiss holding to Sonic moving her hips faster and bouncing on Sonic's lap making smacking noise by smacking her hips on Sonic's lap and grindings onto him circling her hips side to side back and forth in motion and continue to move and bounce her hips. Sonic had then deliver some slaps on her her butt making Cana excited and hornier than ever. She knew she could not take much more if it nor hold herself any longer so does Sonic who is almost at his limit.

The two groan and moan together in ecstasy feeling the heat of the body heat together sweating a little, Sonic gropes to Cana's butt squeezing it hard with his hands as Cana continues bouncing and moves her hips faster and harder with intense force thrusting herself some more to the moment then finally, Sonic and Cana cried, screaming as the two reach their limit and climax together again squirting and ejaculating their love liquids together mixing them together once more.

After the sex, Cana laid beside of Sonic and snuggles with him in bed with a smile.

"Mmm that was fantastic and passionate." Cana commented.

"Indeed it was Cana." Sonic agreed.

"Sonic, can I let you in a little secret between me and you?"

"Of course."

"That day when you found me wasted in the alleyway and bring me home."

"What about it?"

"Well... I've been going through some depression that time."

"Oh yeah? Can you tell me what had made you feel so depressed and sad all of sudden?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes. I want to have love and compassion not just when boys have sex with me for my body and my good looks, that's all I really want is love and I couldn't find any man that would love me just who I am and not just for sex."

"I understand."

"I was going to give up love until that day you helped me and took me home which showed how much you care about others. Sonic, I've been fallen in love with you since the day I laid my eyes on you when you join the guild and show how determined and independent you are caring for others and I admired you for that. I love you Sonic and I am in love with you truly."

"I can see that and I had a feeling you would find love. Although, I am not trying to take advantage of you or do some no class crap, I just want you to be who you are and be yourself."

"That's why I love you and admired you for that."

"And I admired you for telling me and coming clean with me of your depression. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you Cana."

"Sonic... I love you."

"I love you too Cana."

Cana pressed her lips against Sonic's lips, the two then start kissing, making out with each other passionately and breaks the kiss in minutes.

"I think we should tell the others about us." Cana suggested.

"I was thinking of the same thing also." Sonic agreed chuckling.

"*Chuckle* You know my dad is going to kick your ass when we tell him that we had sex multiple times."

"He can't touch me and I'm still going to beat his ass if he tries to take on me, heck I'll even go Super Sonic 4 to beat him in five seconds."

"*Giggle* That's right, you are a powerful opponent that anyone has ever faced."

"That's right let's get some sleep shall we?"

"Yeah and good night handsome."

"Good night to you too Cana."

* * *

_Next Day..._

The day went usual as always and the guild continue hanging out creating brawls, disastrous scenes and fights. Sonic chuckled to himself and Cana sits next to Sonic and kissing him on the lips which shock everyone who stopped what they're doing even Gildarts is total shock to see his daughter kissing Sonic the hero of the world and the powerful hedgehog in Fiore.

"Cana, why are you kissing Sonic? Are you drunk?" Gildarts asked.

"No of course not Dad, as you all can see Sonic is my boyfriend and we've been dating for like three weeks." Cana responded shocking everyone.

"What?! Sonic is this true?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed it is and that's not all exactly. There's more to it." Sonic informed.

"What is it?" Lucy inquired.

"Cana, would like to tell them?"

"Of course baby, to let you all know. Sonic and I been having sex for three weeks which we've been having sexual relations together." Cana confessed.

The male of the Fairy Tail guild drop their jaws screaming out of total absolute shock even Gildarts is shocked to hear this from Cana herself. Macao and Wakaba look at each other who were in shock as well. Cana smiled and kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"That's right Gildarts and everyone, me and Cana slept together and did not bother tell anyone until we were ready to come clean." Sonic confessed.

"I can't believe Sonic slept with Cana." Macao said in shock.

"You and me both pal." Wakaba added in shock.

"You slept with my daughter... I'm going to kick your ass for having sex with my daughter Sonic." Gildarts insulted.

"If it's a fight you want then count me in." Sonic accepted turning to his **Super Sonic 4**.

* * *

_Epilogue_

After the fight between Sonic and Gildarts, Sonic defeated Gildarts giving him a beating to teach Gildarts not to pick a fight with Sonic. Gildarts apologized to Sonic to try fighting him and insulting him which Sonic accepted his apology. The two shake hands and call it a truce and still remain friends, Sonic and Cana still together and still spend a lot of time together alone and still they continue to have sex once more.

Years later, the two married together and live happily with their lives. They even have a daughter named: Cornelia naming her after Cana's mother. Cana lived peacefully and happily with her beloved husband now that she have happiness in her life and enjoyed her life. She even control her drinking habits turning to be a classy woman but still she still drinks momentarily but although she is happy to be with Sonic and live happily with him and their daughter Cornelia.

* * *

**Another chapter completed everyone. Of course Cana Alberona the next girl on the list of the one-shot romance. I hope all of you enjoying the chapter and this story so far. New one will be coming soon so tune in next time as the fought chapter will be... Lucy Heartfilia**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Lucy Heartfilia

Chapter 4: A Celestial's Hero

Sonic at his home that he had built in the forest gardening his garden to grow fruits and sell them for jewel. He takes care of them every day watering them and watching over them so no animals can eat Sonic's garden so he then made some security to protect his garden that he had invented.

Sonic lays on the hammock relaxing looking up at the sky enjoying his day as he decided to not to head to the guild to deal with the craziness, Natsu causing trouble and getting involve into outrageous brawls. Sonic had decide to take himself a nice little nap as everything was very peaceful to him and quiet altogether.

An hour later, Sonic had finally waking himself up from his quiet and smooth nap throughout the hour. He stretch out his arms yawning out of his sleep.

"What a wonderful night, I enjoyed that." Sonic commented smiling.

Sonc's ears perk up as he then hears some footsteps coming along.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turn his head to see a beautiful blonde girl with large breasts and a side ponytail. She wore a pink tube on with a green tank top with a skirt along and a pair of brown boots. She arrived over to Sonic's residence. It was known other than Lucy Heartfilia coming to Sonic's residence to pay him a visit.

"Sonic, are you here?" Lucy asked

"Right here." Sonic called.

Lucy sees Sonic on the hammock so she makes her way towards him.

"Hey." Lucy greeted.

"Hey yourself, what brings you here at my presence?" Sonic responded laying on the hammock.

"You wasn't at the guild all day so I figured you was at home so I thought I come by to pay a visit."

"Oh that's sweet of you. So what made you come and visit me?"

"I was hoping if…"

"If what exactly?"

"If you and me can hang out sometime. Just you and me?"

"Oh well I accept. Why don't you come inside, we can hang out there and talk."

"Really?"

"Of course Lucy, if that's ok with you."

"Yes. Yes its ok, I would love to."

Sonic smiled, getting himself out of the hammock and takes Lucy inside his residence entering inside and closing the door. Lucy look around the residence examining the area around her surroundings.

"You have a lovely home Sonic." Lucy commented.

"Thank you, I did not want to buy a house so I decided to build one and started my garden too." Sonic informed.

"You have your own garden?"

"That's right, I even sell vegetables and fruit for some money."

"That's wonderful. How is the marketing business?"

"It's going well."

"That's nice to hear."

"So what's new with you and Team Natsu?"

"You know the usual, Natsu and Gray still arguing at each other, Erza still being scary as ever, Wendy and Carla are doing wonderful and Happy still eating fish and still have the hots for Carla."

"You don't say. Good thing I'm not in a team."

"You never wanted to be any team or team up with anyone. Gajeel even wants to team with you with Lily, Cana sure would like to team up and hangout with you even Elfman."

"*Chuckle* Yeah… that is true but I prefer going solo. It's best I keep it that way. I don't like to create ruckus while doing missions and have the council blame Master Makarov."

"Yeah you have a point there Sonic. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can, what's on your mind?"

"Do you maybe… one day… you would… like to… you know, team up with me on some jobs someday."

"Hmm… what caused you to ask this question?"

"Well for starters you always finished some good missions without causing any damage or wreckage like creating explosions and stuff like Natsu and you even get a bonus during your job requests."

"That's true."

"And I want that also, even everyone is trying to team up with you because you always get bonuses with your jobs earning tons of money."

"Yeah I do my job just right and even I'm the hero of the world that's why."

"So will you take me sometime while on your job that you requested?"

"Maybe depends if I need any help which I don't need any. But although I will take you up on that offer though."

Lucy smiled and hugs Sonic. Sonic had then returns the hug before letting go of her. There was a moment of silence between the two characters. Lucy on other hand smile and looks into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, do you mind if I give you something in return?" Lucy asked.

"Um… sure you can, what is it that you want to give me?" Sonic inquired.

Lucy lovingly smile so she pushes Sonic against his chair and getting down on her knees.

"Lucy. What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"To repay you for taking on my offer. Say it like it's a gift from me." Lucy responded.

"Oh?"

"Just sit back, relax and let me make you feel comfortable."

"If you insist then I'll accept it."

Lucy smiled. She begin to unbuttoned and unzipping Sonic's pants catching Sonic by surprise, she later pulls out Sonic's shaft from his boxers. She look towards Sonic and smiled, she start off by stroking off Sonic's shaft with her hand slowly to build some momentum causing Sonic's shaft to erect to its full size. Afterward, Lucy then start to lick off Sonic's shaft licking from bottom to top, back and forth a few times, once she licks to the top, she begin twirling her tongue licking the head of the hedgehog's shaft rapidly twirling around, circling her tongue on the head of the shaft a few times. Sonic felt this, being teased making him feel good so he had then relax letting Lucy have her fun with him to the moment. Lucy start licking Sonic's shaft some more even stroking his shaft a few more times and then came to a stop.

Sooner or later, Lucy begun to engulfing Sonic's shaft inside her mouth using her tongue to lick Sonic's shaft some more earning a light moan from Sonic himself. After that, the celestial wizard begin to suck on Sonic's shaft by bopping her head down and up sucking him off performing oral sex and giving him a blowjob to the hero. Sonic watches on placing his head on top of her head watching as Lucy work her way sucking off Sonic slurping his shaft and pleasing him to the moment. While sucking the hedgehog off, Lucy start to build momentum as she start to increase her pace by sucking on Sonic hard and bopping her head faster to bring in more excitement and increasing the teasing for Sonic to endure. Sonic felt this coming, feeling the waves of ecstasy flowing in his body by Lucy's blowjob. Sonic on other hand tilt his head up sitting himself back with his eyes close moaning of excitement. Lucy turn things up a notch as she start to push herself down a little more pushing Sonic's shaft down to her throat giving Sonic a deepthroat which shock Sonic, catching off guard that made him lose control so he let out some moans from his lips knowing how good it felt to him.

"Ah… oh my goodness YES!" Sonic moaned.

Lucy let Sonic's shaft sit in her throat for a mere seconds before pulling herself away out of Sonic's shaft. There was a string of saliva formed on Sonic's shaft and from her mouth and more saliva on Sonic's shaft. Lucy licked her lips taking a moment to catch her breath. Seconds later, she resume on sucking off Sonic's shaft some more going all in as she start to bop her head faster and sucking on Sonic even harder, slurping on his shaft making some noises for Sonic to hear and enjoy. Sonic looks on watching in amusement so he place his hand on top of Lucy's head moving her a little more faster.

"That's it Lucy that's it, keep going. Don't stop." Sonic moaned.

Lucy look up before looking back at Sonic's shaft sucking on him some more harder and faster also building arousal and excitement drawn to Sonic. The blowjob had continue on for at least seventeen minutes. Sonic let go of Lucy letting her continue her work and concentration. Lucy had her hand around Sonic's shaft as she continues to sucking, demolishing Sonic's shaft with her mouth sucking him hard and fast. She even had deep throat Sonic a few times, licking his shaft some more and stroking off his shaft as this continues on. After some more teasing, arousal and excitement which it is unstoppable to resist and bear with knowing the pleasure and the excitement is too good and too great for Sonic to endure, with a few more sucks on Sonic's shaft then finally, Sonic had then reach to his limit and start to climax. Sonic start ejaculating his shaft, bursting his semen inside of Lucy's mouth. Lucy shot her eyes wide open muffled and choked as Sonic's shaft bursting a huge amount of seed inside her mouth. Lucy try drinking it while climaxing but instead, she pulls herself away as more of Sonic's shaft still bursting more of his semen on Lucy's face. Lucy drinks down the cum and licks her lips to lick the cum off her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah… it… felt… so… good…" Sonic stuttered panting after climaxing.

Lucy notice Sonic is still hard at the moment thus giving her an idea.

"Ooh you're still hard. I know how to make you all better." Lucy cooed.

Sonic cock his eyebrow wondering what will Lucy do next. Is she going to suck him off again? No. Not this time, Lucy had something else in mind. The celestial wizard went on to take off her green tank top off tossing it to the side and gets close to Sonic. She start to position her breasts, takes Sonic's shaft and inserting it between her large breasts. Sonic felt the soft melons squeezing his shaft thus having him let out a light moan from his lips. He look on seeing Lucy smiling and squeezing Sonic's shaft with her breasts with her hands.

"I'm going to make you cum so much with my breasts." Lucy purred.

With further ado, Lucy begin moving her breasts moving them up and down creating some vibrations to Sonic's shaft with her huge melons. Sonic felt this coming as the sexual waves of ecstasy coming, flowing inside his body as he felt how soft and firm Lucy's breasts are. Lucy can tell Sonic enjoys being pleased by her breasts so she squeeze his shaft with her breasts hard and moving them faster creating more vibrations. Sonic let out a high pitch moan feeling Lucy's breasts pleasing his shaft squeezing them with her melons. Lucy start grinding her breasts onto Sonic's shaft having Sonic feel them more as Lucy moving them faster. Sonic roll his eyes backwards enjoys the feel of Lucy's breasts pleasuring his shaft continuing to please Sonic some more.

Lucy notices the head of Sonic's shaft poking out of her breasts brought her to smile. She lean down and start to suck on Sonic's shaft with her mouth still moving her breasts performing more oral sex for Sonic to enjoy even more. Sonic felt Lucy's mouth sucking on his shaft while moving her breasts sandwiching his shaft with her breasts as it went on. Sonic couldn't control himself no longer so he relax, sit himself back on against the chair having Lucy to enjoy her fun with Sonic with her breasts.

The paizuri/titjob continue for twenty six minutes, the celestial wizard sucking on Sonic's shaft and so she move her breasts faster and harder for Sonic to endure and enjoy in the moment. Sonic try his best to keep himself reaching his limit and climax. Lucy wasn't going to allow that so she move her breasts harder some more and faster squeezing Sonic's shaft with them, sandwiching him more and more building momentum. Sonic let out a loud cry as he is about to reach his limit anytime soon.

"Lucy… I'm gonna… AH LUCY!" Sonic cried.

That did it, Sonic had finally reach his limit giving himself up of the unstoppable pleasure so he start ejaculating his shaft, bursting his semen on Lucy's breasts sending out a huge load of his cum. Lucy smiled sticking her tongue out as Sonic burst his seed on her face a little and on her breasts with a huge amount of his semen. Lucy smiled after Sonic's climax she start to lick the cum off her breasts and off her lips smiling at Sonic.

"Now that… felt… so… awesome…" Sonic stuttered smiling.

Lucy smiled and giggled to Sonic's words. Lucy was about to take things the next step with Sonic but something came up on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I got to meet with Natsu, my boyfriend. I'm sorry." Lucy apologized shaking.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong to me."

"I brought this on myself and lead you on like that. I'm so sorry. I need to go."

Lucy picks up her shirt and takes off leaving and exiting Sonic's cabin. Sonic cock his eyebrow wonder what just happen. He let it all slide and let it go so he then puts away his shaft, button up and zipping his pants back up and continue with his day.

* * *

_The next day…_

Sonic had decide to head to the guild to hang out with the members of Fairy Tail. It was still at its usual routine, drinking, fighting, preaching about manliness and all of that. Sonic entered the guild, take a seat at an empty table. He takes out a sketchbook out of his bag and begin to draw on his spare time. Lucy spotted Sonic at an empty table so she gets out of her seat from the bar and walks to Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Lucy greeted.

"Hey yourself." Sonic responded not looking at Lucy.

"Do you mind I sit here with you?"

"Knock yourself out."

Lucy takes a seat across from Sonic. She frowned before speaking to Sonic.

"Sonic about yesterday…" Lucy trailed off.

"You don't need to apologize. It's ok, it was just a mistake nothing personal so you don't owe me an apology."

"Really?"

"Of course Lucy, I am not mad that you lead me on like that but you gave me a gift which it was cool with me. Besides, I am happy that you stopped yourself before going further like yesterday although it's ok. We're friends and I respect that."

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem. I believe you need to meet with Natsu?"

"Oh that's right, he mentioned that he was going to surprise me which it will be tonight. I need to get ready for our date tonight."

Lucy got up from her seat and rushed out of the guild. Sonic smiled before going back with his drawing. Mirajane came towards Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Hello Sonic, what can I get you?" Mirajane offered.

"I'll just have water with lemon if you please?" Sonic ordered.

"Sure thing."

Mirajane walk over to the bar to get Sonic a glass of water with lemon. Sonic minded his business at the moment enjoying some alone time to himself not until Natsu chirped up and standing in front of Sonic.

"Sonic let's fight you and me right now!" Natsu demanded.

Sonic didn't bother looking straight to Natsu so he kept minding his business.

"Sonic let's fight right now!" Natsu demanded again.

Sonic finally respond to Natsu.

"Alright then, you're on." Sonic accepted the challenge.

* * *

_Later, that night…_

Lucy had gotten herself ready for her date with Natsu. She wore a low-cut black dress with white frills from her shoulders to her cleavage. Her hair is in a bun with two long hair strands framing down to her face. Lucy put on some perfume on, checking herself in the mirror smiling and leaves her apartment exiting out the residence. She head on to meet with her date knowing Natsu has a surprise for her.

Lucy humming herself heading to the destination to their date since Natsu made some reservations for them both. While minding her business heading to her destination then suddenly, she heard the sounds of moaning in the alley way. Lucy grew suspicious wondering what is going on so Lucy decide to check out the noises coming in the alley way. Lucy draw herself close to the noises, she suddenly hear the familiar name that caught her attention.

"Oh Natsu…"

Lucy shot her eyes wide hearing her date's name. She couldn't believe it what she hear at first but decide to find out for herself.

"_Natsu… this can't be right. This has got to be a joke._" Lucy thought.

Lucy was closer, closer to the noises in the alley way, she turn to her right following the noises. She paused herself in devastation, eyes widened in shock and hurt witnessing her date: Natsu Dragneel making out with Lisanna Strauss: Mirajane and Elfman's little sister in the alley way. Natsu kissing Lisanna by the neck creating some sensation to the animal take over mage. He even begin to caress her leg lifting her right leg with his hand giving a sensual caressing touch and Lisanna went on moaning lightly with pleasure and sensation. Lucy cover her eyes as tears start to flow down to her cheeks, she felt betrayed, lied to and hurt after witnessing what is happening now. She let out a soft sob from her lips which Natsu stopped with Lisanna. Lisanna wondered why Natsu stopped.

"Hey what's wrong, why did you stop?" Lisanna asked.

The two wizards of Fairy Tail turn their heads to the blonde celestial wizard standing there with sadness and hurt altogether. Natsu felt this and knew he had hurt Lucy just now and he was stuttering and shaking trying his best to try explaining to Lucy.

"Lucy, I can explain…" Natsu trailed off.

"How… how could you do this to me Natsu? I love you…" Lucy asked sadly.

"I stole your man Lucy, he's mine now." Lisanna taunted.

"Lucy…" Lucy called sadly.

"WE ARE DONE NATSU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR IDIOT FACE AGAIN!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy took off running crying and sobbing on her way back to her home.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

_Lucy's house…_

Lucy return back to her house storming upstairs to her bedroom and crash to her bed burying her face with the pillow and cried, sobbing on the pillow. Lucy felt betrayed and lied to by Natsu after witnessing the fire dragon slayer making out with Lisanna in the alley way. Lisanna had even smirked and finally gotten what she wanted which it was Natsu that she wanted. Lucy cried for two hours and cried herself to sleep through the night.

* * *

_The next day…_

Lucy didn't bother going to the Fairy Tail Guild after witness the betrayal of Natsu making out with Lisanna. She did not want to see him and Lisanna so she decide to keep her distance away and not showing up to the guild. Lucy stayed in bed all saddened and heartbroken and continue to cry and sob of the pain of betrayal and the hurt she had received by the fire dragon slayer. Although, she could use a friend right about now to comfort so Lucy decide to get herself ready to start her day by heading over in the bathroom and take herself a shower.

"I know just the guy that I can see that can help me." Lucy whispered sadly.

* * *

_Sonic's Cabin…_

Sonic was in the lake with his boxers on swimming and cleaning himself enjoying his time swimming to himself. He swam to the surface catching his breath swimming to the ground and exiting out of the lake of the waterfalls love hearing the sounds of the waterfall. He dries himself off with the towel and putting his clothes back on and head on back to the cabin. Sonic enter back inside the cabin and start making some tea. Before Sonic would do anything while making tea, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who could it be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic walks to the door and opens the cabin door only sees Lucy looking down at the ground rubbing her right arm. Sonic could tell by the look of her eyes and her face knowing she is sad.

"Lucy… what happen to you?" Sonic asked.

Without warning, Lucy embraced Sonic into a tight hug and start to cry on his shoulder. Sonic is stunned, shock to see Lucy like this so he went on to return the hug and comforting the celestial wizard.

"Lucy. What's wrong, why are you crying?" Sonic asked.

"He… he hurt my heart and betrayed me." Lucy sobbed.

"Who did?"

"Natsu… he and Lisanna were making out together last night."

Sonic shot his eyes wide hearing Natsu's name from Lucy, she had continue crying holding Sonic tight with the embrace. Sonic stroke Lucy's back, gently rubbing her back to comfort her softly and lightly as the blonde celestial wizard sobbed, cried for over twenties minutes. Sooner or later, Lucy stop crying and continue to sob lightly. Sonic lift her chin up brought to her to look at him in his emerald green eyes.

"Why would Natsu ever do this to you Lucy?" Sonic asked softly.

"I don't know. I've been wondering that myself." Lucy answered sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll get him once I meet him at the guild like I always do. This happen yesterday at your date?"

"Yeah. I was on my way to the restaurant that Natsu made reservations for our date. I heard some soft moaning noises coming from the alley way. I went to go check it out to see what is going on. Therefore, I see Natsu making out with Lisanna it seems like they were going to have sex or something which hurt me. Natsu betrayed my trust and my heart and he shattered it into pieces."

"That's terrible. Did Lisanna try to apologize to you?"

"No… I don't think so. She grinned at me and taunted me that she stole my boyfriend."

"My god. I can't believe this and they betrayed you just like that?"

"Yeah…"

"There are so going to pay. Don't worry, I'll get them but not today, I just got back home swimming in the lake at the waterfall."

"Oh am I interrupting you?"

"No not at all."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic let Lucy inside his cabin and shuts the door and close it. Lucy takes a seat on the couch frowning down.

"Can I get you something like some lemonade? I did made some."

"Sure I love some lemonade."

"Ok give me a moment."

Sonic heads to the kitchen pouring two glasses of homemade lemonade. He take them to the living room and hands Lucy a glass.

"Here you go Lucy." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Lucy thanked taking the glass.

The two sip down the glass of lemonade.

"This is good." Lucy commented.

"Thank you. I always have a glass when I am having some alone time for myself." Sonic responded.

"Oh."

"So are you going to be ok Lucy?"

"I don't think so, I thought Natsu was the one for me until he cheated on me."

"So what are you going to do next?"

"Try to find someone and I am way better off without Natsu with me. We can still be friends but I can never trust him in my heart again."

"I wish you the very best of your luck Lucy."

"Thank you Sonic, you are a wonderful friend. Well Levy is still my number one best friend so that makes you the second."

"I can go along with that."

Sonic takes another sip of his glass of lemonade. Lucy frown down to the glass sighing.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Sonic asked concern.

"Sonic… there is something that I've been meaning to tell you." Lucy confessed.

"Shoot."

"Well… for some time I've been thinking about someone that I know."

"Oh?"

"When I've dated Natsu for a long time, I've been having these feelings for this person who caught and captured my heart. I thought they were all a joke but to my heart my feelings for the person are real."

"I see. Can I ask who is this person that you secretly fallen in love with?"

"Yeah certainly. The person that I've been having feelings for…"

Lucy trailed by the last moment. She turn her attention looking Sonic into his eyes bringing her answer to the blue blur hero.

"That person… is you Sonic." Lucy confessed.

"What…" Sonic trailed off.

"It's you that I have fallen in love with. I kept thinking about you and never stop thinking about you. You're the one I have fallen in love with Sonic and I want us to be together."

"I… don't know what to say Lucy. I'm flattered I'm really am."

"Sonic. I love you and I want to be with you. Forget Natsu, I want you."

"Lucy…"

Sonic trailed off by the second but he is interrupted when Lucy pressed her lips against Sonic's lips kissing him passionately. The two put their drinks down on the table. Sonic broke the kiss departing himself from Lucy a bit. He look away being stunned by the kiss from the celestial wizard. Sonic couldn't denied it no longer so the two then went on back kissing, making out with each other. The two had collapsed on the floor of the cabin making out wild and passionate getting right into the mood and moment that they are sharing together with Lucy being on top of Sonic. They deepened their kiss by kissing hard, their tongues start to wrestle, rubbing and slobbing against each other during their kiss getting too erotic by this. They start caressing to each other's bodies rubbing against each other, Sonic's hands start slide down to her rear and begin to squeeze, groping on to her butt earning a light moan from Lucy herself.

Their kiss lasted for about an hour, the two kissed nonstop, everlasting and passionate as it goes on. Finally, the two broke the kiss, departing themselves and gain some oxygen after kissing so much. Lucy and Sonic look into each other's eyes for the moment. Again the two resume kissing once more, while kissing, the two begin to strip off their own clothes and shoes during their make session. Lucy again let out some light moans as Sonic caressing her body as the two stripping off their clothes.

The two characters are seen naked inside the cabin. Lucy position herself on top of Sonic readied to insert Sonic's shaft inside her wet vagina.

"Sonic, it's my first time." Lucy confessed.

"I know and I can tell. Let's make it very passionate and special for you ok?" Sonic suggested.

"Ok."

Lucy takes Sonic's shaft and inserts it inside of her vagina, engulfing it and penetrates it inside her. Once it is completely inside, Lucy let out a high pitch scream coming from her lips. She tightened her legs around Sonic's waist and start to move herself moving herself up and down, back and forth in motion wrapping her arms around Sonic as their sex has just begun. Sonic wrapping his hands around Lucy's hips groping her butt letting Lucy concentrate with her movements. As the blonde celestial wizard moving her hips, she lets out some soft moans from her lips feeling Sonic rubbing inside her which making her feel the ecstasy and the intimacy coming along the way so she decides to move her hips a little more faster in motion.

"Oh Sonic…" Lucy moaned.

Lucy can feel the pleasure building momentum with her hip movements so she lets go of Sonic, sits herself up and start bouncing on Sonic's lap moving herself up and down in rhythm and motion. Her large breasts start to jiggle and bounce by her bounces as she bouncing on Sonic's lap. Lucy rest her hands on Sonic's chest tilting her head up to the ceiling, rolling her eyes backwards and start moaning more and more by the excitement and ecstasy. Sonic had his hands wrapping around Lucy's hips watching Lucy bouncing and moving her hips on his lap moaning with passion and delight.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… it feels so incredible." Lucy moaned.

Lucy increases the speed of her pace as she start bouncing on Sonic faster, Sonic reach his hands over to Lucy's large breasts and start grabbing them, squeezing them and fondling them while the blonde celestial wizard moan moving her hips on Sonic's lap.

"Oh Sonic… I can't control myself." Lucy moaned.

"So am I Lucy, so am I." Sonic grunted.

Their sexual instincts and lust begin taking control of their bodies letting the two have their moment together. Lucy bounce her hips faster making some smacking noises in the living room of the cabin moaning deeply with passion and excitement. Sonic groaned, feeling the sexual waves flowing inside his body so is Lucy as they can feel it together. Lucy stop bouncing on Sonic so she lean down forward to Sonic and kissing him on the lips some more. Sonic stop fondling and playing with Lucy's tits so he gropes on Lucy's butt once again. The two deepening their kiss getting erotic than ever in the heated moment.

The two had sex for thirty minutes, Lucy move her hips faster in motion holding on Sonic by wrapped her arms around Sonic still kissing him, she even moan deeply in the kiss. Lucy hold on Sonic tight to her embrace as she kept on moving her hips some more faster in motion knowing she is almost to her reach.

"Sonic… I'm going to cum…" Lucy moaned.

"So am I Lucy, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, cum inside of me. Release it inside me."

With more and more hip movements from Lucy a few more times then suddenly the two had reach their limit, letting out their love liquids together mixing them into one. Lucy gasped, screaming as she climaxed and sonic groaned, grunted as he ejaculating his semen inside of the celestial wizard. After they climax, Lucy kisses Sonic on the lips, getting off of him, wrapping her leg around his leg cuddling with him.

"That was incredible." Lucy commented happily.

"Yes it sure was Lucy. It sure was." Sonic agreed.

"Sonic, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad that I had this special moment with you."

"So am I. Speaking of which, are you hope for another round?"

"Yes. Let's take this at your bedroom."

"Then it's settled."

Sonic prompts himself up helping Lucy up on her feet and picks up by bridal style. He carries her to the bedroom and closing the door. Sonic set Lucy down on the ground and Lucy then smiles at the blue hedgehog.

"So where do you want me?" Lucy asked sexily.

"Hmm… why don't you bend over all fours for me?" Sonic suggested.

"Of course handsome."

Lucy climbs on the bed bending herself over all fours, face down and ass up spreading her legs wide. Lucy look over her shoulder and start to slap her but, spanking her butt and wiggles her heart shape ass in front of Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Come on baby, I'm waiting. Give it to me." Lucy cooed.

Sonic grinned and walks over to the bed joins with Lucy. He strokes his shaft and penetrates himself, reinserting his harden shaft inside of Lucy's vagina and thrusts himself in and out of the celestial wizard. Lucy rolled her eyes backwards forming a goofy smile on her face being pounded by Sonic's shaft pumping inside her vagina. The hedgehog grope Lucy's butt looking down seeing her butt jiggle, bouncing by his thrusts in every thrusts building sensation and vibrations towards Lucy. Lucy grab the bed sheets gripping to them, moaning in passion and desire as she feels Sonic's shaft rubbing to her every desires, going in every inch of her vagina that making her go crazy. Her body start rocking back and forth moving in motion by Sonic's pumps as he continues to thrust inside the celestial wizard ravaging her with powerful thrusts. Lucy had start enjoying the feel of Sonic's shaft thrusting in and out of her building some stimulation and excitement along.

"Yes… yes yes yes YES! I love your cock Sonic, keep thrusting your cock inside of me. Give it to me." Lucy moaned.

Sonic smiled naughtily as he continues to ravage and pounding Lucy's vagina. He then start increasing his pace as he start thrusting faster in and out of Lucy and rocking her body faster from his rapid thrusts. Lucy moaned, rolling her eyes to the back of her head moaning in delight going crazy of the unstoppable pleasure and ecstasy. Sonic suddenly grab hold of her hips thrusting faster and deeply inside her building more momentum with the vibrations and the sexual waves. Sonic had begun smacking Lucy by her butt making Lucy yelp of excitement and pleasure.

"So spanking your butt makes you go crazy huh?" Sonic teased.

"Yes… spank me again. Uh uh uh spank me harder." Lucy requested between her moans.

"Beg for it."

"I want it, I want it right now. Please spank me Sonic, I've been a naughty wizard."

"Your wish is my command."

Sonic oblige to spank Lucy by her butt sending some more smacks, smacking her butt a little more hard having her to go crazy with the smacks. Lucy smiled lustfully, forming a goofy smile on her face as Sonic continues pounding her vagina rapidly with powerful thrusts. Lucy let out a high pitch scream from the top of her lungs moaning crazily as Sonic goes in deep, balls deep inside Lucy rapidly thrusting inside the celestial wizard's vagina hard and deep making Lucy moan some more and getting crazy and insane with the insane ecstasy that she's receiving. Sonic continue with his rapid thrusts, smacking his pelvic against Lucy's ass which causing her heart shape round ass to jiggle and bounce from every Sonic's pumps and thrusts.

Their sex had continue on for several minutes, there was the sound of moaning, groaning of the ecstasy, excitement and intimacy in the moment. Sonic continue to pound Lucy's vagina ravaging her like a wild animal. His sexual instincts still took control of him as he went on to demolish Lucy's vagina with powerful thrusts making the blonde celestial wizard screaming, moaning, chanting Sonic's name of the unstoppable excitement and pleasure altogether and Lucy is loving it every last bit of it.

"Sonic… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum…" Lucy moaned.

"So am I Lucy, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

Two minutes later, Sonic resume thrusting faster smacking his pelvic against Lucy's butt hard and fast and soon as Sonic deliver a few more pumps, thrusting in Lucy a little more. By the time when the blue blur deliver two or more thrusts, Sonic had then reach his limit and started to climax and so was Lucy. They ejaculate themselves, releasing their love liquids together of their limit. Both of them start to groaned together and Lucy gasped, screaming in a high pitch tone while climaxing with Sonic.

After the sex, Lucy the collapsed on her stomach so was Sonic collapsing on his back laying his head on the pillow. Lucy had a little bit of strength and energy so she snuggles with Sonic resting her head on the hedgehog's shoulder and rest her hand on Sonic's chest.

"Wow… that was incredible yet again." Lucy commented.

"Yeah… again it sure was incredible." Sonic responded.

"So… does this mean that we're an item?"

"A couple you say?"

"Yes so are you interesting to date me?"

"To your question Lucy: yes I am willing to date you and make you happy. I will never hurt you or let anyone to hurt you, betrayed your heart."

"You mean it really?"

"Of course Lucy. I love you."

Lucy shed tears from her eyes and gets on top of Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionate and tender. Sonic return and responds to the kiss so he wrap his hands around Lucy's hips. They deepening in the kiss getting right in the moment, their tongues soon intertwine with each other rubbing against each other, wrestling in the kiss before going back to their tender and passionate kiss. They kiss for twelve minutes and break away, departing for some oxygen.

"I love you Sonic." Lucy loved.

"I love you too Lucy. You want to go again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes so fuck me as much as you want as long I am with you."

"Your wish is my command beautiful."

* * *

_A Week later…_

It's been about a week since now Sonic and Lucy are an item and in a relationship. The two been having sexual relations with each other and have not told anyone about their relationship yet. Lucy spend the whole entire week with Sonic at the cabin, hanging out and spending time with her new beloved. They still had sex together momentarily having their "Special" moment together.

Right now, Sonic is at the lake swimming enjoying his time with his swimming since he is not afraid of the water anymore. He wore a pair of blue swimming trunks with blue flaming designs along with it. Sonic dive in the water enjoying the feel of the water for a few seconds before swimming back up to the surface to gain oxygen. He swam to the ground where his cloths are and sees Lucy in white bikini. She walk up to the wet hedgehog as she smiled looking at his girlfriend.

"Hey I didn't know you was here swimming so I thought I put on a bikini to join you." Lucy informed.

"Is that so? That's sweet of you beautiful." Sonic commented.

"*Giggle* So do you mind I join you?"

"Not at all."

Lucy smiled and enters the water of Sonic and coming close to him. They look at each other in the eyes.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Sonic asked.

"No it's just… it's special to be with you and I am glad that I am with you. I love you." Lucy responded smiling.

"And I love you too Lucy. Speaking of which, instead of swimming, wanna do it here?"

"Yes, make love to me right now."

Sonic brings Lucy close to him, pressing his lips against hers performing a passionate kiss on the lips. Lucy responds to the kiss, wrapping her arms around the hedgehog's neck. Sonic brings himself and Lucy towards the ground against it so Lucy then dives under the water and pulling down Sonic's trunks seeing his shaft erecting to its full size so she then start to engulf it with her mouth sucking him off giving Sonic oral sex as she sucks off her lover. Sonic felt this and let out some moaning from his lips as Lucy suck down his shaft under the water.

"_Ah… Lucy has gotten good with this, if she keep this up I'll climax anytime soon._" Sonic thought.

Sonic kept moaning as his beloved Lucy bopping her head faster to please her boyfriend even more so she start to rub his balls having Sonic moan even more by this. She continue with it for a few minutes, Sonic had begun ejaculating himself, bursting and shoots his semen inside of Lucy's mouth. Lucy endure it letting Sonic shoots inside her mouth as much as she can for the time being and pulls herself away from Sonic and brings herself out of the water and swallows the cum down to her throat and gain some oxygen.

Afterward, Lucy takes off her bra tossing it to the ground and let Sonic have his way with her. He start fondling with her breasts loving him massaging and fondled with her large breasts so Sonic begin to suck on them. He suck on the right breasts, licking the hard erected nipple while having his left fondling with the left breasts of Lucy. He even pinch the nipple earning a light moan from Lucy herself and Sonic went on to suck on the left breast and fondle her right breast with his right hand. Lucy wrap her hand around Sonic's head moaning lightly watching Sonic sucking and fondling her breasts for a little while.

Sonic place his face between her melons and shakes his head making some sounds that had Lucy to giggle with it. After that, Sonic gets behind of Lucy and pulls her bikini panty to the side to her right cheek of her butt and inserts his shaft inside of Lucy and begin thrusting, pumping his shaft inside of Lucy. Lucy look over her shoulder watching Sonic thrusting, pumping inside her starting their sex together. Sonic grab hold of her hips as he went on thrusting inside the celestial wizard in and out in motion concentrate with his pace. Lucy let more moans feeling Sonic pumping, pounding her vagina with her shaft in and out of her.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh fuck me Sonic." Lucy moaned.

Sonic smiled naughtily and so he start to increase his pace thrusting himself pumping his shaft in and out of her fast inside of Lucy. Her body rocking back and forth fast from Sonic's thrusts, while thrusting Sonic made the water splash during his rapid thrusts sending powerful thrusts and smacking his pelvic against Lucy's butt having it jiggle and bounce in motion from Sonic's pumps. She kept staring at Sonic looking over her shoulder as Sonic continues to demolish, ravaging Lucy still thrusting inside of her. He even gave out some smacks to her butt to increase the excitement for Lucy making her yelp and moan in passion and lust.

"Uh I love it when you spank me!" Lucy cried loving it.

Sonic smiled naughtily as he resume, went on thrusting hard and deep rapidly in Lucy's vagina some more for several minutes. Her breasts bounce, jiggle in motion as her body still rocking back and forth getting pounded by Sonic with his powerful thrusts. Sonic groaned while thrusting and Lucy continue to moan with excitement and passion. They both tried to hold on much longer as they could of their sexual moment. Their intimacy went on during their time spending together. Lucy rolled her eyes backward as Sonic went on to thrusts himself faster rapidly going in a little deep to go all out making her go crazy. When Sonic deliver a few more powerful thrusts inside the blonde celestial wizard, they both had reach their limit and start to release themselves, ejaculating their love liquids together once again. Lucy give out a goofy smile on her face after climaxing and Sonic let out a soft light groan coming from him. Sonic reach his hands and grab her breasts, pulling her close to her towards his back. Lucy turn her head looking over her shoulder and kiss Sonic on the lips passionately before they departed.

"I can't stop loving you. I enjoy having sex with you Sonic." Lucy said smiling lovingly.

"Yeah me too baby. It's been a blast." Sonic responded.

"Do you think we should head on back to the guild? We haven't been there for like a whole week and I would like to see my friends again."

"Sure thing, you can head over there right now if you like?"

"Maybe tomorrow and right now I just want to spend more time with you alone."

"Now you're making me blush."

"*Giggle* Can we continue this at your place?"

"Of course we can."

The couple exit out of the lake water, grabbing their clothes off the ground and head on back to Sonic's cabin and continue to make love with each other some more.

* * *

_In Sonic's Cabin…_

Sonic and Lucy had enter inside of Sonic's bedroom and shuts the door behind them. Sonic had Lucy lay on the bed resting her back and spread her legs wide. Sonic on top of Lucy in a missionary position, thrusts in and out of Lucy given her more pleasure. Lucy smile lustfully, moaning with passion and desire feeling Sonic rubbing inside her hitting the g-spot making her horny and going crazy. She wrap her arms around Sonic, pulls him close to her and kisses him on the lips. Sonic gradually returns the kiss, they kiss erotically and wildly while he thrusts in Lucy sending powerful thrusts. Lucy inside Sonic's moan feeling the blue blur pleasuring her desires while he thrusts inside.

Lucy deepens the kiss with Sonic for dominance, Sonic begin to tongue kiss Lucy giving Lucy the chance to deepens the kiss and slides her tongue down to his throat. Sonic was surprised by this sudden action from the celestial wizard but he gets even when he begins to thrusts faster sending powerful thrusts inside the blonde bimbo. Lucy shot her eyes wide open by Sonic's sudden action thrusts deep inside her. Lucy lets go of Sonic spreading her arms out and Sonic breaks the kiss thrusting faster and harder inside the celestial wizard. Lucy moans begin going louder as Sonic pounds the celestial wizard, her body rocking back and forth moving in motion including the bed begin shaking, rocking back and forth in motion by Sonic's thrusts.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! Oh Sonic pound me, fuck me like I'm a nasty bitch!" Lucy moaned.

Sonic grinned, continue pounding and dominates the celestial wizard making her moan and screaming his name of each thrust given inside her. Lucy squeeze her large breasts, closing her eyes moaning with passion. Sonic lean back sitting up on his knees and grabs hold of Lucy's hips continuously pounding, thrusting the celestial spirit given her more powerful thrusts inside her. Lucy shot her eyes widened open as Sonic begin rapidly thrusts inside her with high speed with unlimited stamina. Lucy screamed Sonic's name inside the room and it turn Sonic even more.

"More… MORE… MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE OH SOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Lucy screamed.

Lucy kept screaming as Sonic continuously thrusts faster with powerful force and in rapid speed for a few more minutes. After a few more thrusts, Sonic then reach his limit, gritting his teeth as he shoots his seed inside Lucy. Lucy smiled, loved how Sonic thrusting and ejaculating inside her vagina. Sonic pulls out of Lucy and still leaking his semen.

Lucy licked her lips, she wanted more from Sonic so she then turns herself around, bending herself over in all fours position spreading her legs wide open. She begin to shake her butt, wiggling it at Sonic and look over her shoulder seducing Sonic and smacks her butt to him.

"Come here and fuck me more Sonic. I want more." Lucy wanted.

Sonic smirked, positions himself behind Lucy and spanks Lucy's butt earning a squeal from the celestial wizard. Sonic readied himself and is about to reinsert his shaft back inside Lucy's vagina but instead, he had an idea he had in mind. Sonic begin to ram his shaft right inside Lucy's anal performing anal sex. This surprises and catches Lucy off guard by Sonic's action and begin thrusts in and out of her anal.

"*Gasp* Oh my god my ass!" Lucy gasped.

Sonic grinned, squeezes and gropes Lucy's butt as the hedgehog thrusts, pounding her anal with his shaft. Lucy's body rocking back and forth, moving in motion as the celestial wizard is being pounded by her lover. Sonic begin smacking her ass with his hand a few times turning her ass cheek red making Lucy scream.

"AH!" Lucy screamed.

Sonic griping Lucy's butt and rapidly thrusts faster inside Lucy's anal pounding her with powerful force. Lucy roll her eyes to her skull trying to keep up with Sonic but she loses her strength so she collapsed her body on the bed with her chin resting on the pillow with her ass hanging up. Sonic lets go of Lucy's butt and places his hands on the bed grinning as he continues pounding and thrusting inside Lucy's anal. Lucy gripping the bedsheets moaning with passion as it goes on for a few more minutes.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh yes… Yes… YES! Give it to me Sonic, fuck my ass. Oh yes fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me ooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss! Pound my ass, make me your bitch!" Lucy moaned.

Sonic close his eyes, groaning feeling how tight Lucy's anal squeezing around his shaft. He deliver a few more thrusts in their heated sexual moment they're having together. Within a few thrusts, Sonic grit his teeth, closing his eyes when he reaches to his limit and begins to climax inside the celestial wizard's anal shooting his seed inside her. Lucy shot her eyes wide open and gasped feeling the warmth liquid of Sonic's seed flowing and come bursting inside her anal. Sonic deliver five more thrusts before pulling away from Lucy.

"It feels so good. You fucked my ass so good Sonic." Lucy smiled lustfully.

"Your ass was tight but it felt too good and I couldn't stop thrusting." Sonic confessed.

"*Giggle* Are we going to continue having sex or what. I want more."

"Still horny I see."

"Yeah now come on and fuck me more."

Sonic smile, thinking why not and shrug his shoulders. Sonic was about to do anything else but Lucy stopped Sonic o she lays Sonic on his back on the bed and climbs on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position. She then places Sonic's erection between her ass cheeks on her ass crack and moves her hips, rotating them in a sexual manner and grinds onto his shaft performing a buttjob by hotdogging Sonic with her derriere.

"Just sit back and relax, I'll take good care of you." Lucy cooed.

Sonic shrug his shoulders, smiled and watches with amusement as Lucy moves her hips and grinding her butt against his erection. Sonic felt the vibrations coming in his body. He felt pleasure by Lucy's butt pleasing him and relax, closing his eyes and moan. Lucy can hear Sonic moan that turn her on even more and so Lucy increase her speed by moving her hips faster, rubbing her butt against Sonic's shaft harder than before. Sonic moaned even more, feeling the waves of ecstasy coming in.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Lucy… don't stop." Sonic moaned.

"You like that baby. Cum for me whenever you want." Lucy purred.

Lucy spend nine minutes giving Sonic a buttjob with her butt grinding against the hedgehog's shaft. Sonic try his best to hold it in as he can but he couldn't control it and sooner or later, he then let himself loose and ejaculates himself as he burst his seed on Lucy's butt moaning during his climax. Lucy felt Sonic's seed squirting on her butt making her smile and move her hips a little more before estopping and licks her lips so she looks over her shoulder and sees Sonic in a daze.

"Did you enjoy that honey?" Lucy asked.

"It… felt… so… good…" Sonic answered giving a thumbs up.

"*Giggle* Now time for some more loving."

Lucy takes Sonic's shaft and reinserts it back inside her vagina and moves her hips rotating them in motion. Sonic pulls himself back to together watching Lucy moving her hips atop of his lap. Sonic wrap his hands around the celestial wizards hips groaning hearing Lucy moan during her hip movements. Lucy moaned, moving her hips a little faster building up some speed. Lucy's breasts begin bouncing faster, jiggling in motion from her hip movements, she rested her hands behind her placing them on Sonic's stomach when start to move her hips faster in motion wanting more of the satisfaction. Seconds after, her hips move on their own as the lust and ecstasy begin taking control. Sonic grip hold of Lucy's hips groaning softly and let out a throaty growl as Lucy's hips moving on their very own from the lust and ecstasy coming along.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic… yes… that's it, that's the spot. YES! Give it to me!" Lucy moaned.

Lucy roll her eyes backwards to her skull, Sonic begin to pull Lucy's arms back holding them and start to thrust hard and fast in rapid speed pounding and dominates Lucy with powerful force. Lucy begin to scream the top of her lungs, feeling Sonic grinding her pleasurable spots, hitting the g-spot inside her that makes her go insane during their heated and steamy satisfying sex. Lucy had her tongue sticking out breathing heavily and moaning crazily being pounded by her boyfriend giving her nonstop pleasure. Lucy had a lustful smile on her face and she love every last part of it hell she even love spending more time with Sonic having sex with her was the best moment of her life with **her** hedgehog hero.

"YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! OH SONIC… OH SONIC… SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! POUND MY PUSSY, STIR IT UP INSIDE ME WITH YOUR COCK YES! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Lucy squealed.

"Whose body belongs to?" Sonic taunted.

"Yours…"

"Come again?"

"It's yours…"

"Say it louder."

"MY BODY BELONGS TO YOU! IT'S ALL YOURS!"

Sonic grinned laughing sneakily while thrusting in and out of the celestial wizard. Lucy kept screaming, moaning louder as Sonic deliver more satisfying thrusts. Their sex lasted on for a few more minutes. The bed had been shaking, rocking back and forth and squeaking making those noise also the bed frame even banging against the wall all because of Sonic's rapid and powerful thrusts. As Sonic thrusts, he smacking his pelvic against Lucy's butt which causing them to jiggle and making smacking noises during his thrusts. Their bodies covered in the beads of sweat, Lucy moan with passion still having Sonic to pound her vagina; Sonic gripping Lucy's hips with his hands continuously thrusting faster inside the celestial wizard.

Lucy had a lustful smile on her face with her tongue sticking out, breathing heavily from Sonic humping faster inside her and making her go crazy from receiving large amounts of pleasure from him.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic… I'm cumming… *Moan* fuck me harder. You're going to… you're going to make me… **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!**" Lucy moaned before starting to scream.

Sonic hear Lucy screaming with passion and excitement. This turn him on even more and so he deliver a few more couple of powerful rapid thrusts inside the blonde celestial wizard. After a few more thrusts, Sonic groaned making Lucy screaming the top of her lungs when he finally reach his limit and start to climax with Lucy. They burst, squirting their love liquids at the same time during their climax. Sonic deliver three more thrusts and stop while he climaxes with Lucy.

After the climax, Lucy finally climbs off of Sonic so Sonic can stretch himself off and the blue hedgehog then had an idea in mind. He got Lucy down on her knees on the ground from the bed and standing in front of her stroking off his erection right in front of Lucy. Lucy fingers her vagina with two of her fingers: the index and middle finger. She watches Sonic strokes his shaft, she stop fingering herself and rest her hands on the ground and sticks her tongue out and licks her lips lustfully wanting Sonic to cum on her face.

"Give it to me. Cum all over my face and shower me with your cum." Lucy wanted.

Lucy waited patiently, wanting Sonic's seed so badly. Sonic strokes his shaft faster, moaning in desire. He look down at Lucy waiting for him to climax. He begin shaking her breasts with her hands turning Sonic even more and after a few couple of strokes, Sonic cried out and shoots ropes of his seed on Lucy's face, hair and her breasts showering her with his sperm. Lucy licking her lips lustfully licking the cum off of her lips and start giggling.

"That was amazing. That was beyond amazing." Lucy commented.

"Yeah… it sure was." Sonic agreed.

"Now I'm all covered up by your cum all thanks to you."

"*Chuckle* Well I was caught up in the moment there."

"I know. Let's get some rest or you want to do it again."

"I don't know. So um… want to make love again? We have all day before facing the guild tomorrow."

"Yes!"

Sonic smiled, pulls Lucy up on her feet and the two join back in bed and they continue to have sex all day long.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Sonic and Lucy head inside the Fairy Tail Guild entering inside as they turn their attention towards the two members. Sonic explained that he and Lucy had been hanging out together for the whole week getting to know each other a little and hang out as friends. Although, Sonic didn't want to explain everything that happen so he just play along with it not wanting to cause any drama for Lucy and Natsu and making a scene.

Lucy sat with Levy and Cana while Sonic sat at the bar having a drink of glass of water.

"So you and Sonic had been hanging out all this time?" Levy asked.

"That's right and Sonic is a very fun guy to hang out with and enjoy a good laugh." Lucy responded.

"Though I thought you were having an affair with him?" Cana pointed.

"What?! Why would you say that?"

"Just wondering."

Seconds later, Natsu ran up to Lucy and talk to her.

"Lucy, can we talk?" Natsu asked sadly.

"It's about you and Lisanna right?" Lucy guessed.

"No… I… I want you back Lucy. I didn't mean to betray you like that."

"Betray me… You HURT me Natsu. You broke my heart and betrayed my heart. I loved you and you lied to me. I don't want nothing else to do with you Natsu!"

Everyone turn their attention towards them even Sonic.

"I'm sorry Lucy. Can we talk about this over dinner?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Hell no! I don't want to be with you anymore, go back with Lisanna since you love her so much. I've found someone that loves me and makes me happy." Lucy informed.

"Who is that person?" Gray asked.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog. Yeah I said it, Sonic is my new boyfriend and we have been having sex for the whole entire week and I loved it!"

Everyone was stunned and shock to hear this, including Natsu and Lisanna. They turn their attentions to Sonic and Sonic chuckled.

"Don't look at me everyone, it's the truth. I had sex with Lucy and she's my girlfriend." Sonic confessed truthfully.

"WHAT?! You've been having sex with Sonic, Lucy! Are you kidding me?" Natsu cried.

"That's right Natsu and I love Sonic. Anyway, you betrayed my heart when you kissed Lisanna and making out with her in the alley way." Lucy countered.

Everyone gasped in shock to hear this. Erza glared at Sonic and start pummeling him to a pulp so was Gray. Mirajane and Elfman were disappointed by Lisanna as she hurt Lucy and betrayed her friendship. Lucy smiled and walks over to Sonic, wrap her arms around Sonic and kissing him on the lips. They make out together for a few minutes before breaking away from their passionate kiss.

"Let's go to my place and have our "Private" time together?" Lucy cooed.

"Of course." Sonic accepted.

* * *

_At Lucy's place…_

Clothes were scattered all over the floor and the bed is seen shaking and moving in motion. Therefore, we see Sonic laying on Lucy's bed in the bedroom laying his head on the pillow and Lucy being on top of Sonic getting it on with their sexual intercourse. Lucy bounce and moving her hips on to Sonic's lap feeling Sonic's shaft pleasuring, drenching in and out of her vagina. Her breasts had start bouncing in motion of Lucy's hip movements moving up and down, back and forth in motion. Her hands rest on Sonic's chest moaning lustfully and passion of the sexual excitement.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhnnn oh Sonic… oh Sonic…" Lucy moaned.

Sonic watch in amusement watching Lucy moving herself, bouncing her hips, grinding her hips on his lap moaning still getting into the moment. He smiled as Lucy move her hips faster leaning down towards Sonic pressing her body against his while moving her hips in motion. She even kissed Sonic on the lips passionately, deepening their kiss while getting right to the moment. Sonic wrap his hands around Lucy, groping to her rear sending some smacks to her ass again making Lucy yelp in excitement.

During their sexual moment, they even hear a knock on the door which stop kissing.

"I think we should stop, someone is at the door." Sonic suggested.

"No. Stay in bed with me, forget about that. Make love to me some more." Lucy countered.

"But Lucy…"

"Shh don't ruin this moment, stay with me."

Sonic nodded in response and so they begin kissing some more as their sex urges on for the time being. It went on for several minutes, there was the sound of moaning and groaning with ecstasy flowing to both of the characters. They stop kissing as Lucy moving her hips faster bouncing on Sonic's lap hard as she can making some smacking noises along with it. Lucy kept on moaning second by second as it goes on. With more hip movements coming along and just when Lucy move her hips one last time, Sonic then start reaching his limit and start climaxing, ejaculates his semen inside of Lucy. Lucy gasped, smiling lovingly when she felt Sonic's love fluids squirting inside her so she climbs off of Sonic and snuggles up with him. The two then kiss each other one more making out together for the next few minutes before departing away from their kiss so Lucy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder and her hand resting on his chest.

"Sonic, I love you so much." Lucy loved lovingly towards Sonic.

"I love you too sweet thing." Sonic responded kissing Lucy by her forehead.

"You know, for the past the entire week I've been really enjoying the time I've spend with you. It've been so wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it."

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything baby."

"Can you summon Aquarius for me? I want to have a chat with her."

"Ok."

Lucy reached over to her keys and summoned Aquarius. She appears to be a mermaid with a blue fish tail and has sky blue hair. Sonic already put his boxers on and Aquarius sees Lucy.

"Why did you summoned me Lucy? I have a date with Scorpio!" Aquarius yelled.

"That's because I told her to summon you."

Aquarius turn her attention to Sonic and so he pulls her close to her and they have a little chat.

"Listen and listen good. I heard that you whipped Lucy with the riding crop and splash her every time she summoned you to fight and show some disrespectful things to her. I'm her new boyfriend and I don't tolerate that. So if you ever and I mean EVER try threatening her, attack her the next time she summons you to fight in her battles. I swear I will skin you, fry your ass up with butter on the frying pan so good and serve you to Happy. I'm sure he would love a fish tail and wonder how good you taste for a good meal. Do I make myself clear?" Sonic warned.

Aquarius gulped in fear of Sonic's warning and is shaking in fear because of Sonic. She then walk up to Lucy showing her mercy.

"Lucy, I am sorry so sorry for threatening you and attack you. You have got yourself a wonderful and devoted boyfriend and sorry for rub in about my relationship. I swear I will be good to you and treat you with the respect you deserve." Aquarius said sincerely in fear.

"That's what I like to hear, if you try to do anything funny. I will tell Sonic and he sure would love to have a great fish tail dinner." Lucy warned adding in more warnings.

Aquarius gulped in fear saying sorry and showing respect to Lucy and Sonic and scurried back to the spirit world. Lucy smiled and walks over to Sonic, wraps her arms around Sonic and kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you Sonic." Lucy thanked.

"No problem, just trying to make things right for you." Sonic responded.

"I love you."

"And I love you too. Now where were we?"

Sonic picks up Lucy and carries her back to the bed, laid her on her back and is on top of her. Lucy smiled lovingly and the two had went on kissing some more thus they begin to have sex once again.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Everyone had known that Sonic and Lucy are in a relationship. Their relationship were so wonderful and are happy together. Everyone let go of the incident between Natsu and Lisanna since they betrayed Lucy's heart and friendship and gotten over with. Natsu and Lucy are still friends and they still go on jobs together. Sonic even goes on jobs on his own, Lucy even waits for his return. She even gets worried about Sonic for not returning back home anytime soon. Cana, Evergreen and Levy talked to Lucy about her sex with Sonic wanting to explain them every detail of their sexual escapades. Lucy smiled and told them everything and the girls giggled of Lucy's relationship with Sonic also Lucy told them that Sonic warned Aquarius for disrespecting Lucy and set her straight.

Sonic had return back from his mission which he took an S-Class job. Lucy runs over to Sonic wrapping her arms around him embracing him in a loving hug. She even smother Sonic with kisses making the blue blur smile.

"Hey honey, let's head on back to my place so I can help you relax?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure thing." Sonic accepted.

Sonic squeeze Lucy's butt making her squeal with passion and the two left the guild to head over to Lucy's place and have sex together.

"Lucy is so lucky." Cana said drinking her mug.

"Tell me about it." Evergreen agreed.

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment…_

The two are seen kissing and making out with each other. Lucy deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and pulls him close kissing him hard knowing she wanted to pleasure Sonic and to make dirty, sweaty, and steamy love to him. They kiss for minutes caressing each other's bodies as their kiss continue on. Sonic finally breaks up the kiss departing his lips away from Lucy. He then pulls her close to him and begin ravaging her body. His hand descending over to Lucy's tight jean shorts and squeezes her butt, groping her derriere with his hand. Lucy look over her shoulder seeing Sonic's hand squeezing her butt that made her smile.

"You like my ass don't you." Lucy cooed.

"Well you do have a nice butt by the way." Sonic commented.

"*Giggle* Well since we're in a relationship, my butt is yours and you can grope it whenever you want. My ass is all yours."

Sonic grinned. After a few more minutes of kissing, Sonic takes off of his threads and shoes off but only leaving on his black sleeveless shirt on. Lucy begin stripping off her clothes and shoes off naked in front of Sonic. She positions Sonic taking a seat on her bed in the bedroom and got down on her knees to the ground and perform a paizuri/titjob. She pleasuring Sonic's hard erection with her large breasts wrapping around his shaft. Sonic enjoy getting serviced, being pleased by Lucy's breasts watching her work her magic as she moves them up and down, rotating them in motion making Sonic smile with entertainment.

"Ah. Lucy, your breasts feels so good. I can't stop to get enough of your beautiful breasts." Sonic moaned.

This made Lucy smile so she pause for the moment and look into Sonic in the eyes.

"I'm glad that I could help you relax. I'll be more then happy to please you with my breasts some more for now on." Lucy chirped before going back to her magic.

Sonic sit back, lay on his back and relax while Lucy working her magic servicing Sonic with her breasts. She start to move them faster, grinding her breasts to each other squeezing Sonic's length during her paizuri. Sonic let out a loud moan from his lips, Lucy then begin to engulfs Sonic's tip inside her mouth sucking him off while tittyfuck him.

"Ah… Lucy…" Sonic moaned.

Lucy giggled, continue to work her magic for Sonic to enjoy. Sonic let out a throaty growl feeling the waves of ecstasy flowing in his body. He was caught up in the moment with his girlfriend. Lucy slurps his head with her mouth while moving her breasts and grinding them to squeeze Sonic's shaft. The paizuri last on for eleven minutes, Sonic try his best to hold it much longer a little bit more but with large amount of ecstasy coming in, Sonic let out a loud cry and ejaculate himself reaching his limit. He shoot his load of sperm inside Lucy's mouth. Lucy shot her eyes widen, muffling feeling the liquid bursting in her mouth. Lucy try to pull herself away but more of Sonic's sperm bursting in. After climaxing, Lucy pulls herself away as more of Sonic's sperm shoot ropes on her breasts. Lucy smiled, start swallowing Sonic's seed down to her throat and licks her lips.

Sonic then gets comfortable and scooted on back and lay his head on a pillow watching Lucy climbing on top of Sonic, straddled him and tightening her legs around the hedgehog's waist. Lucy then inserts Sonic's shaft right inside her vagina and rams herself in beginning to move her hips up and down beginning their sex together.

Sonic placing his hands on her thighs letting the celestial wizard move on her own and take control. She begin moaning by the motion of her hip movements, there has been some erotic noises during her hip movements. Her breasts moving and bounces hypnotically in front of Sonic. He sits up and start fondling them with his hands and takes a mouthful on one of her breasts as he start sucking on them making the celestial wizard moan with passion.

"Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic, suck on them as much as you like. They need more loving as well." Lucy moaned.

Sonic pleasure, playing, and sucking on Lucy's breasts some more fondling them as Lucy continue to move and bounce her hips atop of Sonic's lap. Minutes after, Sonic lay back down on his back with his head resting on the pillow watching Lucy continue moving her hips atop of his lap. Her bed start to shake, rocking back and forth from her hip movements. Lucy's moans get a little louder, she begin to intertwine her hands with Sonic's hands. She tilt her head up looking at the ceiling moaning with passion some more. She can feel herself about to climax and Sonic's shaft throbbing knowing he is about to climax anytime soon. Lucy move her hips some more and after that, Sonic takes the chance to thrusts in Lucy deliver some thrusts inside her vagina. Lucy moan loud feeling Sonic grinding inside her and hitting the g-spot. The sex resume for a few more minutes. Both of them are about to climax knowing they could not hold it much longer.

"Oh Sonic… I'm cumming." Lucy moaned.

"Me too Lucy, I'm getting close too." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, cum inside me."

Sonic deliver a few more thrusts and then finally delivers one final thrusts as he buries his shaft right inside of Lucy and reaching to his limit and he and Lucy begin to climax together. Lucy collaspes her body against Sonic's body pressing her breasts against his chest and laid on his body resting head on Sonic's chest.

"Sonic. That was incredible." Lucy commented.

"I know Lucy, it sure was." Sonic agreed wrap his arm around her.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And I love you too Lucy Heartfilia."

The couple begin to share a soft, tender, and passionate kiss on the lips and stay like that in the moment and remain quiet in the bedroom.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Years later, Sonic and Lucy have gotten married and they bought a house together in Magnolia Town with a large backyard. They even have two kids together. A son and a daughter. They name their son Hunter: he had blue spiky hair and have the personality just like his father and have his father's eyes. They even name their daughter Layla after Lucy's mother's name. She had platinum blonde hair and have her mother's eyes.

The kids start playing together at the backyard. Sonic watching on to his kids sitting on a chair, Lucy joined in and sat on her husband's lap happily watching their kids play and having fun together. Lucy smiled happily to have happiness and having Sonic by her side as a husband and a best friend.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is complete and man what a long chapter this is. Lucy Heartfilia is the next girl for one-shot romance with Sonic. I hope you all are enjoying this story and enjoy this chapter so far. New chapter will be appearing soon so tune in next time as the next one-shot love will be Erza Scarlet.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	5. Erza Scarlet

Chapter 5: The Hero and his Knight

**Author Note: Before I get to the story, let me explain the Guest Reviewer who had asked me an interesting question. To your questions is no, there are no alternate timelines to my story, only just one-shot love and romance by each female character not an alternate timeline and no Sonic is not cheating on his wives so get the facts right.**

**Also to the other guest reviewer who repeated asked me to do a remake of my old previous story called: SSX Tour. Here is my answer, no way. No No No No No No! I am not going to do a remake on my old previous stories except for Sonic's House Party that's different so I'll think about doing a reboot to that story. That's in the past so that is not going to happen and to anyone who requested me to bring back my old stories. I am not going to do that so don't even try thinking about asking and I will decline it. I've move on with new ideas and new stories so don't try your luck to ask me to bring back or remake my old previous stories.**

**Enough with the delay now on with the story so enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic went on an A-Class job request that he had accepted on the request board to fight off and stopping the wizard bandits for kidnapping a few woman for their schemes. Sonic wasn't going to tolerate that so he gave them a beating they sure they will never forget and heading on back to the guild after finishing with his job. Sonic rode his extreme gear board that he had invented that Tails taught Sonic how to invent and create riding through Magnolia performing tricks and grindings on the edge of the rooftops and rails on the ground. Sonic reach his destination, putting his board away and enters inside the guild.

The guild was at its usual routine, the drinking, hanging out, preaching about the glory of manhood and of course brawls. Sonic heads on over to the bar counter taking a seat on a stool.

"Hi Sonic." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mira, can I get a glass of ice tea with lemon." Sonic ordered.

"Of course, coming right up."

Mirajane serve Sonic some ice tea with lemon like how Sonic requested and hands it over to Sonic.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked taking a sip of his glass of ice tea with lemon.

"You're welcome." Mirajane welcomed responding with a smile.

Sonic returns the smile taking another sip of his drink. Sonic turn his left sees Erza taking a seat next to him.

"Hello Sonic." Erza greeted.

"Hey Erza, what's up?" Sonic responded.

"Just returned from my job with Natsu and the others. Have you returned from your job as well?"

"Yeah fighting off the wizard bandits, saving the innocent women and teaching those crooks a lesson about snatching women for their schemes."

"*Chuckle* That's fascinating. Have you have any plans for tonight?"

"Yes I have, going on another job which I am going on an S-Class which I will be leaving in the next ten minutes."

"Maybe I would tag along with you."

"Nah I got this so I'll be going alone in other words I like to have some time to myself."

"I respect your decision. You be careful with your S-Class quest."

"Thanks Erza."

Sonic finishes his tea, gets on his feet from the bar stool and leaves exiting the guild to prepare for his S-Class quest job that Sonic had accept and took.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Sonic return back to Magnolia after successfully finished his S-Class quest by defeating and killing the Hydra and guarding the cruise ship. Sonic enter the guild greeted by everyone sharing smiles to everyone. Erza form a smile on her face walking over to Sonic giving him a hug welcoming him back.

"Welcome back Sonic." Erza welcomed.

"Hey Erza, what's going on." Sonic responded.

"I was just only eating a piece of strawberry short cake. I am glad that you have return so how was your S-Class quest?"

"It was wonderful, I did fought a giant hydra of the sea hydra while escorting and guarding the cruise ship."

"And you had so much fun."

"Yeah. I told you I could handle it without any help."

"*Chuckle* So are you doing anything later?"

"No I don't have any plans but I'm going to go home and relax. Care to come with me to hang out?"

"I would love too."

"Cool let's get out of here so you don't have to deal with Natsu and Gray since there are arguing right now."

"Of course. Let's leave."

Sonic and Erza exit out of the guild to hang out together over at Sonic's place.

* * *

_Sonic's residence…_

Sonic and Erza enter inside of Sonic's place closing the door. Erza took a look around and smiled examining the place.

"You have a nice home Sonic." Erza commented.

"Why thank you, I took it upon myself to decorate this place."

"It is nice."

"So you want me to fix you something?"

"No. I have something else in mind."

"What's that?"

Erza smirked, she start equipping to her blouse. The requip wizard walks over to the blue blur hero and pressed her lips against Sonic's lips starting to kiss Sonic in the process. Sonic was stunned by this coming from Erza herself, he somehow went on with it and responding to the kiss. Sonic had wrap around Erza with his hands around her waist so he pulls her close to him. Erza start deepening the kiss to make things more interesting so she wraps her arms around Sonic pulling him close as well as the two are now deepening and getting wild with their kiss.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, Sonic and Erza getting a little wild with the kiss in the moment. Sonic start to slide his hands down over to Erza's rear lifting up her skirt and gropes on her firm butt having Erza jumped and squeal from Sonic catching her off guard. She let out a soft moan closing her eyes again and returns to the kiss. After the kiss, Erza breaks away from the kiss and soon they gain some oxygen pausing the kiss.

"That was a heated kiss." Sonic stated.

"Yeah and I want more Sonic. Come on." Erza demanded.

"What wait?"

Erza wasted no time for an explanation so she drags Sonic to his bedroom and pushes his against to his bed. Erza unbutton her blouse takes it off tossing it to the side expose her large cleavage with a blue lace bra on. Erza then walks and joins Sonic to the bed getting down on her knees on the floor pushing Sonic on his back and unzips his pants and unbuttons it pulling out his shaft.

"Erza what are you doing?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"Be like a man and enjoy it handsome." Erza countered.

Erza start off by stroking Sonic's shaft with her bare hand to make it grow to its full size. After seconds of stroking it, Erza start to lick the tip of Sonic's shaft with her tongue rapidly, twirling her tongue and licks the shaft top to bottom and bottom to top. Sonic let out a light moan from his lips feeling the arousal from the equip wizard while doing her work. Erza turn things up a notch as she start to place Sonic's shaft between her breasts. Sonic felt how soft Erza's breasts are so Erza smiled and begin to move them with her hands, squeezing the shaft with her melons in motion and rhythm. She stared at Sonic seeing and watching him moan by this making Sonic lay on his back on the bed as Erza working on with her paizuri towards Sonic.

"Ah." Sonic moaned.

"Did that feel good Sonic?" Erza cooed.

"It… it feels… wonderful." Sonic blurted out.

"Good. You're going to enjoy it even more."

Erza had begun to increase her speed and pace by moving her breasts faster building some momentum and stimulation. Sonic had received some more arousal with Erza's paizuri pleasing, teasing and rubbing his shaft with her melons squeezing his shaft. Sonic grip the bed sheets knowing he could not hold it inside him much longer all because of the excitement that Erza was giving to him by her breasts giving him a paizuri. The paizuri continue on for minutes and minutes have passed, Sonic was very close to his limit, this did not go unnoticed by Erza who seemingly smiled continuing to move and please and tease Sonic with her large breasts.

"It's ok Sonic, climax whenever you want. I will endure it as much as I like." Erza offered.

"Erza… I'm about… I'm about to… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic let out a cry when he suddenly reach to his limit and ejaculate himself as he burst and spread his semen on Erza's breasts and some on her face. She smiled to it and licks her lips as more of Sonic's seed burst out a little more.

"Mmm it's delicious. Did that feel wonderful even more Sonic?" Erza asked.

"Yes it sure did." Sonic responded forming a smile.

"That is wonderful, now it's my turn."

"Well what are you waiting for, get over here so I can get it to you."

Erza giggled, joins with Sonic in bed. Sonic and Erza had start kissing once more instead with the passionate and wild one, it turns out to be freaky and erotic as their bodies caressing to each other, tongue kissing and fondling with each other. Sonic start to fondle with Erza's firm ass, groping, squeeze them with his hands while kissing the S-Class requip wizard. During their kiss, the two had start to strip off of their clothing, tossing them to the side of the bed while kissing. Sonic is seen on top of Erza still kissing the S-Class wizard still getting a little erotic to the moment. After kissing, they departed from their erotic kiss to gain some oxygen.

"So are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am." Erza answered.

"Cool, let's get it started then."

Sonic readied his hardened shaft penetrating himself inside of the Tatiana, he then engulfed himself completely inside of Erza earning a slight scream from Erza. Sonic asked Erza if she was ok but Erza nodded her head wanting him to go on so Sonic continue on as he push himself against Erza spreading her legs wide thrusting, pumping his shaft inside of the Titania's vagina. Erza screamed feeling the pain that Sonic is causing with each of his thrusts but moments after, the pains had turned into pleasure from Sonic's thrusts and pumps so Erza let out a few moans from her lips. Her legs start to wrap around Sonic's waist signaling him to give her more. Sonic grinned turning things up a notch as he went on to thrusts and pumps his shaft faster increasing his pace and speed by thrusting hard as he can. His pelvic start to smack against Erza with his powerful thrusts increasing the pace of his speed pumping, ravaging in Erza as long as he like. Erza start screaming and began to feel and enjoy the sexual arousal and pleasure which is making her go crazy of the incredible ecstasy that she is receiving.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… Sonic… YES! Pound me harder." Erza moaned.

"You're squeezing me tight Erza." Sonic groaned.

"Come on, fuck me."

Sonic resume on with his hard and fast thrusts pounding and ravaging Erza with his shaft thrusting pumping inside of her. Erza wrapped her arms around Sonic and pulls him close to her, they even pressed their lips together kissing very erotically as their sex continues on. Sonic continues to ravage and pounding Erza's vagina with full force, sending in powerful thrusts having Erza squeal and moan while kissing the hero of the world. The bed of the bedroom had shaking and rattle continuously from Sonic's thrusts continuing to ravage and pounding Erza with his shaft sending powerful thrusts still.

They had sex for an hour and a half. Both of them were close to their climax, Erza had released her arms and legs off of Sonic spreading them as Sonic went on to thrusts even faster knowing that he is close, getting close to his limit.

"Erza… I'm about to reach my limit." Sonic groaned.

"So am I Sonic, cum with me." Erza blurted out.

"Erza…"

"Sonic…"

"I'M CUMMING!" Sonic and Erza cried in unison.

Sonic let out one more final powerful thrusts and had then reach to his limit so did Erza. They ejaculated, squirting their love liquids together. Erza gasped while climaxing and felt Sonic's semen bursting inside her. After the climax, Sonic gets off of Erza laying on his back of the bed after their sex. Erza start to cuddle with Sonic smiling lovingly towards the hedgehog.

"That was amazing. I have not experience like that before." Erza confessed.

"I take it that it's your first time? Right?" Sonic guessed.

"Correct. That was my first time, I read a novel about sex."

"You did?"

"Yes. That was the first thing that I wanted to do."

"So I presume that you want to do a little more?"

"Yes. If you like we can have another go with me?"

"Hmm. Interesting offer so my answer is yes. I would love to and I really like you by the way."

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah. You are very attractive and beautiful. I heard about you and Jellal and I am sorry about that. I know you are not looking for love but if you like I can wait. The decision is yours."

"Wow. Sonic I have no words to say. Yes I used to fall in love with Jellal but those feelings I have for Jellal had disappeared, faded away from my heart. My heart had set off to a new connection and that connection was you. The day I met you, I have fallen in love with you. It's not because of you're a hedgehog, hero or anything. It's because of your personality, giving your life to save your friends, show courage and even do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe from hard and dangerous disasters. That is how I have fallen in love with you because of all of the wonderful and heroic things you've done in your life and your career."

"Wow. Really? I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. My heart now belongs to you and if you're willing to form a relationship with me, I would love to as long you will never leave me."

Sonic smiled to Erza, he lean forward and kisses Erza on the lips looking to her in her brown eyes.

"You have my word Erza. I promised that I will never leave you." Sonic promised.

"You promised?" Erza inquired.

"Yes, I promised."

Erza shed some tears from her eyes feeling like the weight has lifted off from her shoulders so she kiss Sonic on the lips this time it was very passionate and soft. Sonic returning and respond to the kiss and breaks away from the kiss.

"It's ok Erza, you can let it all out and cry. Cry as much as you like." Sonic offered.

Erza nodded, holding on Sonic cuddled with him and start to sob softly onto Sonic's chest. Sonic returns the hug, holding Erza close to him letting her cry softly and sobbing on his chest. He kiss Erza by her forehead signaling Erza that he will always be there for him. After minutes of crying, Erza stop crying and wipe the tears off of her face and look into Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic." Erza thanked.

"No problem, it's my pleasure." Sonic responded with a smile.

"So do you still want to go for another round?"

"You're on."

* * *

_A Month Later…_

A month has passed since now Sonic and Erza are an official item and a couple and formed a relationship. They had been spending a lot of time together sharing a few kisses, going on dates, spending time to their romantic moment together alone and even have sex with each other some more. The two even go on jobs together even taking of S-Class jobs also having sex there while on the job.

Sonic in the guild at the bar sitting on a stool drinking some cold ice tea. Erza went on a job with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. Sonic remained quiet as the guild went on with their usual routine. Wakaba sits next to Sonic smoking his cigar.

"What's shaking blue?" Wakaba asked.

"Hey Wakaba. What's going on?" Sonic responded.

"Nothing much really just hanging in there. What about you?"

"The usual. Cruising and exploring."

"Yeah I get what you're saying. So are you seeing anyone you seeing anyone lately?"

"Who me? No, I don't think so why?"

"If you like, try to take Cana out on a date. She likes you."

"Yeah but I don't date drunken woman who just drink and don't care about life."

"Oh so she's not your type then?"

"Well don't get me wrong. Cana is extremely attractive but if I would take her out, she has got to control her drinking habits."

"I get what you're saying. You're not much of a drinker are you?"

"No not exactly. I just like to watch my health."

"Can't say I blame you pal. Anyway, just try talking to her."

"I'll try and thanks Wakaba."

"Anytime pal."

Wakaba leaves Sonic alone and return to hang out with Macao. Sonic look over his right seeing Cana puckering her lips and wave at Sonic. Sonic respond Cana waving her back thinking about talking to her and hang with her for a bit but that stopped him when Team Natsu return back from their job. Erza walks over to Sonic and hugs him and whispers into his ear.

"Let's head over to your place to spend our private time together." Erza whispered.

"Really? You're horny just now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Come on, let's head on over to your place."

Erza yanks Sonic from the stool, drags him out of the guild holding his hand shocking Sonic and the guild with surprise. There has been some gossiping about Sonic and Erza wondering what they're doing.

"I wonder what is Sonic and Erza are doing and what is Erza going to do with Sonic?" Gray wondered.

"Who knows. She might try beating him to the pulp." Natsu guessed.

"What did Sonic do to her?" Happy asked.

"Good question… I don't know."

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic and Erza inside Sonic's residence and inside the bedroom. They are seen kissing on the lips sensually and wildly. Erza kissing Sonic hard and wildly wrapping her arms around Sonic pulls him close. Sonic had been responding to the kiss and open his mouth the protest a bit that until Erza has a chance and takes the opportunity when she slides her tongue inside his mouth and down to her throat surprises Sonic with her actions and shocks Sonic the most when she slides down her hand, descending to his buttocks and grope it making Sonic yelp in shock. Sonic then gets even when he slide his hands, descends them down to Erza's skirt, lifting it up and gropes her butt squeezing it hard and tight that makes the Titania squeal and moan with passion.

The kiss last for minutes nonstop, they did not break free but they kept on kissing. Afterward, Erza pushes Sonic on the bed on his back. Erza then re-quip to her bra and panties and takes them off and got down on her knee, she begin unzipping Sonic's pants, pulling them down to his ankles including his boxers. Erza take her hand, wraps around Sonic's shaft and strokes it fast performing a handjob. Sonic's erection begin to grow to its full size makes the Titania licking her lips lustfully and then engulfs it inside her mouth and bops her head back and forth sucking off Sonic. Sonic begin moaning with passion as the Titania sucks him down, pleasuring him with her mouth wrapped around his length. Sonic places his hand atop of her head and moves her head faster back and forth in motion.

"Ah… ah… Erza… keep going…" Sonic moaned.

Erza moaned sucking off Sonic and begin to lick his shaft, Sonic moan more with passion in the sexual moment. Erza begin sucking on Sonic's balls hearing Sonic crying out of pleasure while strokes his shaft with her hand moving back and forth pleasing her lover with pleasure and the excitement. Sonic had his eyes close moaning with delight and passion in the process of the sexual moment. Erza then went on back sucking off Sonic's shaft some more and this time she sucks it hard and fast with powerful force. Sonic clenching the blanket with his hands, gritting his teeth as the Titania start to slurp on his shaft moving her head faster, bopping back and forth even strokes off his shaft pleasing Sonic with more pleasure.

Erza surprises Sonic, catches him off guard even more when she begin to deepthroat Sonic by pushing herself, pressing his length down to her throat to let it sit there making Sonic screamed out of pleasure. Erza gagged, letting Sonic's length sit there inside her throat for a few seconds. Sonic's moans turn her on more and making her horny every second, wet vagina became wet, leaking out her juices. She then reach down to her woman barrier and insert two of her fingers inside her vagina and start fingering herself. Erza start to moan fingering her vagina and sucking off Sonic. Sonic even moan and continue to be pleased by Erza. Sonic grit his teeth, moaning with his eyes close receive amounts of pleasure from Erza. Minutes passing by for the moment, Sonic try his very best to hold it as much as he could, Erza's blowjob was too good for Sonic to enjoy and try lasting on but to no avail he failed. It was too much and unbearable for him because the amounts of pleasure then suddenly, Sonic screamed out of excitement and let himself loose as he shoots his sperm inside Erza's mouth. Erza even let herself loose as she squirt her juices from her vagina from fingering her vagina so much and made herself more horny.

After the teasing, Erza pulls herself away with Sonic's seed inside her mouth and start swallow every last drop down to her throat. She then climbs on top of Sonic straddle him and wraps her legs tight around Sonic's waist. She begin insert Sonic's length right inside her vagina and rams herself in and bounces her hips, rotating back and forth resting her hands on his stomach sensually move her hips with motion. Erza let out a lustful smile, had her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolling backwards to her skull. Sonic winced in pain feeling out tight Erza is squeezing his shaft with her walls. Erza moan with passion, bouncing atop Sonic's lap with pleasure and ecstasy flowing through her entire body.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh yes… YES! It feels so incredible." Erza moaned.

Sonic got himself hypnotize by Erza's breasts watching them bouncing and jiggle motion from her hip movements, Sonic reaches over to her breasts with his hands touching them, groping and squeezing them making Erza moan even more. Erza let out a loud scream when Sonic pinches her erected nipples making the Titania turning her on even more, Erza lean back, placing her hands on to Sonic's legs when she begin moving her hips faster but instead, her hips move on their own. Sonic groan a little let out a throaty growl, Erza moans start to get loud by every second. Her butt begin to smack against Sonic's thighs back and forth making some smacking noises during her hip movements in the sexual moment.

"Yes… YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME SONIC, GIVE IT TO ME!" Erza screamed.

Erza lean forward pressing her body against Sonic's body. Her breasts pressing against Sonic's chest and wrap her arms around his neck. Sonic grinned, his sexual instincts kicked in so he wraps his hands onto Erza's butt groping, squeezing her butt hearing Erza squeal with passion. He start to move his waist, starting thrusting with intense force. Erza shot her eyes widened screaming the top of her lungs, chanting Sonic's name as her moans start getting louder by Sonic's rapid thrusts. His length pounding inside Erza's vagina, breaking through her walls, tearing them up as Erza moan passionately with excitement and ecstasy.

"Yes… YES! Sonic… *Moan* Pound me, pound my pussy like a real man. Fuck my brains out!" Erza moaned.

Sonic delivers some slaps on Erza's butt hearing Erza yelping of Sonic's hands spanking her. Erza loved it, goes crazy. She demanded Sonic to spank her harder, Sonic oblige and gives Erza what she wanted and spanks her butt harder turning both of her buttcheeks red receiving multiple smacks by her lover. Erza then goes insane, Sonic kept on thrusting harder and faster with powerful force sending in rapid thrusts inside Erza. Erza's mind was all blank, she was caught up in the moment and is on cloud nine. Erza smiling lustfully, sticking her tongue out. She moan loud and crazy in the moment as Erza receiving large amounts of pleasure and the excitement.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed.

The sex lasted on for twenty four minutes. Sonic gripping Erza's butt, demolishing her with his length still inside her pounding her vagina and pounding her walls. Sonic's eyes were half-close groaning, knowing he's about to climax anytime soon. Erza let herself go and let Sonic continue to pound her and demolishing her so she spread her arms out giving herself up to Sonic knowing she could not win. He had so much stamina that she could not handle. After a few more thrusts, Sonic then begin to let himself loose, ejaculating inside Erza spilling and shooting his seed inside her. Erza screamed, she felt Sonic's seed bursting inside her feeling the warmth of his love liquids flowing inside of her.

After the climax, Sonic turns Erza over on her back with Sonic position on top of her. Her arms spreading out and Sonic grab hold of her waist. Sonic grinned, begun thrusting faster back and forth in motion building up some speed. Erza's body begin moving, rocking back and forth of Sonic's thrusts. Erza tilt her head back laying her head on the pillow, she roll her eyes backwards to her skulls forming a lustful smile on her face. She enjoyed getting pounded, demolished as Sonic continues to dominate Erza, thrusting his shaft faster and harder with powerful force. He goes balls deep inside the Titania making his girlfriend screamed with passion. Erza spread her legs wide demanding Sonic to keep going, Sonic had it in any way so he keeps on thrusting faster, pounding her harder as minutes go by.

"YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. OH SONIC YES! FUCK ME!" Erza screamed.

Sonic grip hold hard to Erza's waist as he continuously pounds and thrusts inside the Titania. Erza screaming Sonic's name of each of his thrusts plowing inside of her, Erza mind's again went blank, she roll her eyes to her back still receiving larges amount of pleasure building inside of her. Sonic grinned naughtily demolishing the Titania with their heated sexual moment. The bed had begun shaking back and forth, rocking in motion all because of Sonic's thrusts sending powerful thrusts right inside the Titania.

This goes on for a few more minutes, Erza continue screaming Sonic's name during his rapid thrusts. Sonic even leans down to Erza kissing her neck and Erza had the strength to wrap her arms around Sonic. Sonic groaned, he is inches close to his limit. Erza release her arms off of Sonic as Sonic sending in a few more rapid and powerful thrusts and then suddenly, the blue speedster let loose, again ejaculating himself inside Erza shooting his seed inside her once more and Erza softly moan feeling Sonic's seed inside her once again.

The Titania thought this was over but Sonic was still hard and smirked as he continue to have sex with Erza some more not stopping for a moment. Erza wanted to stop but smiled and let Sonic have his way with her thinking of it as punishment. Erza wanted to do more dirty moves with Sonic like her erotic novels and mangas so they continue on with their sex and switch position after position.

First: Erza sucks off Sonic's shaft once again going deep and faster making Sonic moan and having him climax inside her mouth once again.

Second: Sonic had Erza upside down thrusting in and out of her in a Piledrive position watching the Titania moaned with pleasure.

Third: Erza lifting her legs to her chest and holding it with her arms around her legs and Sonic begin thrusts inside her grinning.

Fourth: Erza on her back with Sonic begin to lick her vagina by using his tongue to please the Titania. Erza moaned, pulling Sonic close to please her snatch even more and makes her climax squirting out her juices.

Fifth: Sonic laying on the bed with his back on the with and Erza on her knees on the floor in the room and pleases Sonic by squeezing and rubbing his shaft with her breasts performing a paizuri/titjob. Sonic moaned, enjoy feeling and being pleased by Erza's breasts and reaches his climax as he squirts his seed on her breasts and her face.

Sixth: Erza bending herself over in all fours. Sonic behind the Titania holding her by her hips, thrusts in and out of her making some smacking noises by smacking his pelvic against Erza's butt making her buttcheeks bounce, clap and jiggle in motion by his thrusts. Erza rolled her eyes backwards to her skull moaning with passion.

"Uh… oh Sonic…" Erza moaned.

Seventh: Sonic laying on his back with Erza on top of him. She squatted down and moves her hips back and forth feeling Sonic's shaft rubbing and pleasuring her inside moaning with passion.

Eighth: Erza down on her knees, strokes Sonic shaft. She closes her eyes, sticks her tongue out with a huge lustful smile on her face wanting more of Sonic's seed. After a few more strokes, Sonic let himself loose and ejaculates and shoots his load od seed on Erza's face, hair, and her breasts.

Ninth: Sonic holding Erza while standing. He had begin thrusts faster in motion in a Stand and Carry position. Erza looks into Sonic in the eyes and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Tenth: Sonic positions Erza against the wall, her hips went back and spread her legs wide. Sonic thrusts faster and hard pounding the Titania making her moan and scream his name during his rapid and intense thrusts.

Eleventh: Sonic lay on his back licking Erza's vagina while Erza sucks on his shaft as they are in the 69 position pleasing each other and reach their limit and climax.

Twelfth: Sonic positions Erza in all fours once again. This time, Sonic demolishes the Titinia by thrusting hard and deep in a bulldog position. Erza roll her eyes backwards to her skull being pounded by the blue speedster with his rapid thrusts.

"Oh Sonic give it to me!" Erza moaned.

Thirteenth: With Sonic laying on the bed with his back, Erza on top of Sonic sitting on his lap. She begin hotdogging Sonic's shaft between her ass crack performing and giving Sonic a buttjob.

Fourteenth: Sonic laying behind Erza, lifts her right leg and begun thrusting, pounding her vagina with his length inside her. Erza moaned, kissing Sonic on the lips with Sonic groping her breast with his free hand.

Fifteenth: Erza had her face down and ass up. She raises her arms in front of her gripping the bedsheets as Sonic grinning, thrusts and pounds Erza faster and harder watching her body rocking back and forth by his thrusts.

The sex lasted on for hours nonstop. Sonic continues taking control of Erza during their sexual encounter. Their sex lasted all day and through the night until midnight. They kept switching position after position, Erza kept climaxing and so does Sonic. Her body is all covered in Sonic's seed from climaxing on her so much. The Titania enjoy the sex, love getting showered by his seed and enjoy every last bit of it with the blue blur hero.

Right now, Sonic laying on his back. Erza being on top of Sonic sitting on his lap in a reverse cowgirl position. Sonic's hands wrap around her waists moving her hips back and forth, rotating in motion as she bounces atop of Sonic. Erza screamed, moaning crazily of the insane excitement and pleasure building inside her. The waves kept flowing her entire body with passion and delight in the heated moment. Erza squeeze her breasts with eyes close moaning as Sonic begin thrusting in and out of the Titania making her scream his name during his thrusts.

"Sonic… SONIC… *Moan* SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! HARDER, DEEPER!" Erza screamed.

Erza release her breasts from her hands and lean on back placing both of her hands on Sonic's stomach letting the blue speedster pound her vagina, tearing her walls up with each and every thrusts. The bed shake, rocking back and forth and squeaking during Sonic's rapid thrusts. Erza roll her eyes backward to her skulls, mouth open as she breathing heavily, moaning insanely of the insane and large amounts of pleasure given by Sonic. Her breasts jiggle, bounce in motion by Sonic's power and rapid thrusts. Erza was almost at her limit so was Sonic. The two moan together coming close to their very limit in their heated sexual moment.

"Sonic… I'm cumming… I'M CUMMING!" Erza moaned.

"Me too Erza, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

"Oh Sonic…"

"Erza…"

"I'm CUMMING!" Sonic and Erza cried out in unison.

Sonic and Erza cried out knowing they had reach their very limit and begin ejaculating together in the same time together. Sonic shoots his seed inside Erza one more and Erza squirt her juices onto Sonic's pelvic climaxing in the moment. Erza roll her eyes backwards to her skull and for Sonic, he deliver a few more couple of thrusts before stopping. The two became very exhausted after all day sex they had together.

Erza collapses her back on Sonic's chest and Sonic's shaft then pulls out of Erza's vagina. The Titania let out a soft moan catching her breath and finally get a chance to relax.

"That was… amazing…" Erza commented.

"It sure was… it sure was…" Sonic agreed.

"I am so exhausted. You pounded me like a real man all day through the night."

"Yeah. My instincts kicked in and I was caught up in the moment."

"It's ok. I like the naughty side of you. We definitely she do this again."

"Yeah we should so why don't we get some rest."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Erza kisses Sonic on the lips. Sonic wrap is arm around Erza and the two drifted off asleep for the night.

* * *

_Few days later…_

Sonic and Erza continue to make love together. They both go on jobs together without having Natsu and the others coming along and sometimes go on the S-Class jobs. The couple even meet at the alleyway to have a quickie before going to the guild and lunch going to a hotel to meet and make love again.

They both return back from the guild after completing their S-Class mission successfully. They even split their cut together and Erza had a surprise for Sonic over at her place. Natsu challenged Sonic into a fight once again. Sonic transform to his **Super Sonic 4** and knocked down Natsu with one hit punch straight to the face sending Natsu flying distance away from him and crashing against the wall. Sonic chuckled a bit and went on to enjoy his day, Erza even left to prepare a surprise for Sonic.

"I wonder what Erza has in mind for me?" Sonic wondered.

* * *

_Later, that night…_

Sonic arrived over to Erza's place, he sees the sign which reads:

_Sonic,_

_Come on in, the door is open and I'm upstairs. My surprise awaits for you upstairs._

_Sincerely,_

_Erza Scarlet_

Sonic shrug his shoulders, opening the door and let himself inside. He close the door, locks it notice the trail of rose pedals on the floor making a trail upstairs. Sonic follows the rose pedals upstairs and walks to Erza's bedroom. Sonic opens the door entering inside, he then sees Erza in a nurse outfit, candles lighted and the lights were dimmed. Sonic look around the place seeing his girlfriend looking seductively at the blue blur hero.

"Hello Sonic, surprised you didn't I?" Era pointed.

"Yeah… you did all of this?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. This is your extra reward during our S-Class job. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it, you sure looking fine and beautiful with that nurse outfit."

"So are you going to stand there or are you going to let me have a check up on you."

Sonic shrug why not, smiling and take off his shoes and joins with the Titania in bed. Erza strips Sonic off of his pants and his gloves off tossing them to the side. Erza pushes Sonic against his back of the bed, the Titania joins with Sonic lying next to him and wrap her leg around Sonic's leg and press her lips kissing Sonic on the lips passionately. The blue blur return and responds with the kiss kissing with his girlfriend setting their mood on and getting their fun started in the process. Their tongues start to wrestle against each other rubbing with one another getting right into the kiss.

They kiss for a few minutes until the two break away from their passionate and tender kiss. Erza then reach her hand and pulls out of Sonic's shaft from his boxer give it a soft stroke slowly with her bare hand looking into Sonic and kiss him on the lips a little.

"Looks like you don't look so good. Let me have a look." Erza purred.

Erza gets in front of Sonic stroking Sonic's shaft some more for a short time, she engulfs the head of Sonic's shaft inside her mouth so she begin bopping her head down and bringing it up going back and forth giving Sonic blowjob performing oral sex. Sonic watch on seeing how Erza sucking on her lover. Sonic became amuse from Erza seeing her looking at him with seductive eyes as she goes on to suck on Sonic's shaft. Erza start licking it with her tongue up and down swirling her tongue on the head of Sonic's shaft and rapidly licks it having Sonic shivering down to his spine.

"Ah… I believe this is one in your novel books right?" Sonic guessed.

"Correct. Sit back and relax and let your nurse do all the work." Erza chirped continuing with her magic.

Sonic lay down resting his head on the pillow watching his girlfriend to entertain and please him with the oral sex. Erza went back to suck on Sonic's shaft after spending four minutes licking his shaft. She had then increase her speed moving her head bopping faster and sucking on him hard and fast to turn things up a notch. Sonic rest his free right hand on top of Erza's head loving it so far and enjoy being pleased by his girlfriend with the blowjob giving him oral sex. Sonic form a smile on his face thus making Erza start to let out a soft moan while sucking on Sonic faster and harder, she even slurp on his shaft making some exotic noises. Sonic start to moan feeling the vibrations affecting and flowing in his body.

"Ah ah ah… Erza… if you keep this up… I'm about to burst…" Sonic moaned between his moans.

Erza look down to Sonic's shaft going on sucking him off with her mouth bopping her head faster and sucking on him harder. Sonic felt Erza's tongue rubbing his shaft while sucking on him to increase more of the vibrations and the sexual waves of ecstasy. He growled groggily enduring to it and could not control himself as more of the waves of ecstasy coming.

"Erza… ah Erza…" Sonic moaned.

The oral sex continue on for several minutes, Erza kept finding ways to increase the excitement for her beloved to enjoy. Sonic try to hold himself a little more longer but when Erza suck on Sonic a few more times bopping her head a little more, that is when Sonic reach to his limit so he start to let himself loose climaxing as Sonic ejaculated himself, squirting out his semen inside of the Titania's mouth. Erza shot her eyes open obtaining Sonic's semen inside her mouth, she tries to pull herself away but more of her beloved's cum continue to shoot out a little more.

Erza pulls herself away from Sonic's shaft stopping from sucking on him. She then shows Sonic his seed before drinking it down to her throat. Erza then notice and realize Sonic is still hard.

"Looks like you're still hard." Erza pointed.

"Hehehe yeah it's just only the beginning." Sonic joked.

"How about you put that inside of me and shoot your load inside me."

"If you're a good nurse, I will reward you."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"*Chuckle* Now why don't you get on top of me so we can get started beautiful?"

"Gladly."

Erza kiss Sonic on the lips, the Titiania climbs on top of Sonic press her hands on Sonic's chest. She then lean down forward to Sonic and kiss him on the lips some more with Sonic respond and returning the kiss. After kissing, Erza depart away smiling lovingly to Sonic. Erza then pulls her panties to the side exposing her vagina to Sonic readied to engage to their sexual encounter. The Titania inserts her lover's shaft inside of her vagina engulfs it inside of her. Once it is in, Erza start moving and rock her hips in motion bouncing on Sonic begin with their sex. Sonic place his hands around his girlfriend's hips watching Erza moving herself on his lap with passion and delight. Erza press her hands on Sonic's chest moaning with delight and passion of pleasure.

"Uh… uh oh Sonic…" Erza moaned.

Sonic place his hands behind his head took a moment to relax himself watching Erza her body moving as her hips moving on his lap bouncing on top his with his shaft rubbing and pleasing Erza's desires and pleasing her. Erza let out some more moans from her lips with her eyes half-close feeling the waves of ecstasy flowing inside her body.

"Uh… oh Sonic… give it to me." Erza moaned.

Sonic hold Erza's hands into his watching his girlfriend moving her hips. Seconds after, Erza's hips start to move on its own because of the lust that is receiving so Erza moan some more as her hips increases its speed by moving faster. Erza lean down to Sonic and kissing him on the lips, she began to moan inside of Sonic's mouth while riding on top of Sonic and moving her hips on his lap kissing him passionately. Sonic caress Erza's body sliding down his hands and start squeeze and groping her butt earning a squeal from Erza herself felt Sonic's hands groping her derriere with his hands so Erza then deepens the kiss kissing Sonic more passionately with her boyfriend.

Sonic even return the kiss, kissing deeply with Erza. They kiss for minutes now and their sex continue for several minutes, Erza breaks the kiss as she start to circle hip hips around and around side to side increasing some more pleasure and excitement. Her hips moving faster and rocking faster back and forth in motion, the bed even start shaking, rocking back and forth in motion and rhythm. Erza roll her eyes tilting her head up looking at the ceiling with a lustful smile on her face with her eyes half-close still rolling backwards moaning crazily in ecstasy.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes… yes yes yes… oh Sonic… ah ah ah ah…" Erza moaned.

"Man… you're… squeezing me… hard Erza…" Sonic groaned between his moans.

"I've been a naughty nurse… I'm getting close Sonic… ah ah ah ah oh yes…"

"So am I Erza, I'm getting there."

"Cum with me, cum with your nurse girlfriend YES!"

Sonic hold Erza by her hips with his hands moving Erza a little more faster as her hips till moving some more back and forth in motion rocking her hips fast and hard on Sonic's lap. With few more thrusts, the two then reach their limit and start to climax together as they ejaculate, squirting their love juices together from climaxing. Erza even begin to gasped and scream as she climax with Sonic.

After the sex, Erza pulls out Sonic's shaft out of her vagina and collapsed on the bed laying next to Sonic to catch her breathe. Sonic chuckled and look over to his girlfriend.

"Did you enjoy it beautiful?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did, it was incredible." Erza confessed.

Sonic smiled to Erza's response. Sonic notice he is still a hard and look over to Erza.

"Up for round two?" Sonic offered.

"Of course." Erza accepted.

"Cool but can you change in your maid outfit. I have an idea."

"Sure thing beloved."

Erza kiss Sonic on the lips and start to re-quip into her maid outfit. Sonic smiled eyeing on Erza's maid outfit so Sonic then took Erza bending her over in all fours position in a doggy position. Sonic then spread her legs wide open as he got behind of Erza and stroke his shaft.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Just wait and find out baby." Sonic smiled.

Sonic stroke his shaft a little more, he was about to insert his shaft back inside of Erza's vagina but her had a naughty idea in mind. Sonic start insert his shaft right inside of Erza's anus and rams himself inside of Erza's anal making Erza screamed out of shock, she felt Sonic's shaft entered inside her anal gasped and screamed out of pain.

"*Gasp* AH! MY ASS!" Erza cried.

Sonic begun to thrust his waists, pumping his shaft back and forth in and out of his girlfriend's anal performing and engaging anal sex. Sonic groaned feeling Erza's anal squeezing him from his thrusts, Erza roll her eyes backwards as her ass start getting pounded by Sonic.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Sonic… it hurts a little. I don't think I can endure it." Erza whined.

"Don't worry, it'll wear out the pain just give it some time." Sonic groaned.

Sonic resume thrusting inside Erza's anal thrusting in and out of her still. Erza keep feeling the pain by Sonic thrusting his shaft inside of her. The pain continue on for a short time but overall it turn into pleasure making Erza moan from this and start to enjoy it. Sonic grinned by this so he begun to thrust himself faster pumping his shaft inside Erza's anal fast and a little deep.

"Looks like someone has been a bad maid and need to be punished." Sonic taunted.

"Pound my ass Sonic, keep pounding it like a real man." Erza moaned.

"Gladly."

Sonic increase his speed thrusting deeper going in deep inside Erza's anal. Sonic decide giving Erza a few slaps as he start to smack Erza's butt with his hands both of her ass cheeks turning them red from smacking them hard having Erza squeal of excitement.

"Yes… smack my ass, treat it like your slave Sonic. Keep punishing my ass." Erza moaned.

Sonic grinned and give what Erza wanted so he deliver a few more hard smacks on Erza's butt and so Sonic then thrusts his shaft fast, hard and deep inside Erza making her moan even more and squealing some more also. He even gropes on Erza's butt while thrusting inside her. Sonic decide to go balls deep inside Erza's ass making her scream chanting his name with passion and delight of ecstasy.

"YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! GIVE IT TO ME SONIC, FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" Erza screamed.

Sonic continuously thrusts himself, pumping his shaft inside her more and more with rapid speed thrust hard, fast and deeper with three combinations. Erza grip the bed sheets laying her head on the bed, her breasts were pushed against the bed being pounded by Sonic, her eyes rolled backwards also they were half-close and Sonic's eyes were half-close too. He was sweating because of the sexual body heat with the sex with his girlfriend even Erza start sweating of excitement, the bed even rocking, shaking back and forth in motion and rhythm from Sonic's rapid thrusts.

The sex lasted for eleven minutes nonstop. Sonic kept grinning while thrusting, the hedgehog even groan and moan while thrusting and pumping his shaft inside Erza's anal. Erza breathing heavily and moaning of the sexual excitement and getting pounded by Sonic pumping his shaft inside her anal still.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… you're going to… break me… APART!" Erza moaned.

"I'm getting close Erza, almost there." Sonic groaned.

"Cum inside my ass, spill every drop of your semen inside of my ass."

Sonic groaned as he thrusting more inside Erza still, after a few more of his thrusts in and out of Erza then suddenly, Sonic cried out as he reach his limit and start climaxing so he burst, squirting his sperm inside of Erza's anal reaching to his limit. Erza screamed feeling Sonic's cum squirting inside, shooting inside her anus.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!**" Erza screamed lovingly.

After Sonic's climax, Sonic pulls himself out of Erza and collapsed back on the bed after ejaculating. Erza spill out Sonic's semen from her anal and so she joins with Sonic and the two cuddles with each other after their sex. Erza laid her head down to Sonic's chest letting out a soft moan from her lips and smile.

"Wow, I've never experience anal before." Erza confessed.

"It… was… special." Sonic stated.

"Indeed it was my love. I enjoy it with you and I would like to try anal again."

"You do?"

"Yes if you like?"

"Sure we can do anal guy another time but right now I am exhausted."

"So am I, I could use some rest."

"Good night Erza."

"Good to you too as well."

The two share a passionate kiss together and drifted off asleep.

* * *

_A Month Later…_

The two continue to spend more time together enjoy each other's company. They still go on jobs together even S-Class job requests. Sonic also even tag along to help on a job with Team Natsu. The two even still go on dates together and of course have sex one more at Sonic's place or at Erza's place, plus they even meet up at a local hotel.

The guild was at their usual routine. They drink, socializing before going on jobs and also there is still brawls. Sonic and Erza walk in the guild together holding hands shocking everyone.

"Erza, you and Sonic are in a relationship?" Lucy asked.

"That's right and I love him. Plus we are getting married." Erza announced.

"WHAT!" the entire guild cried out of shock.

"Sonic, you're getting married to Erza?" Natsu repeated.

"Now that's real manly." Elfman cheered.

"Yeah I am and would you care to be my best man?" Sonic asked.

"It'll be my pleasure." Natsu accepted.

"Mirajane, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" Erza asked.

"I would love to Erza, you and Sonic are going to make a beautiful married couple when you guys get married." Mirajane accepted.

"So when is this wedding?" Makarov questioned.

"Next month exactly. We planned to get married next month."

"WHAT!" the entire guild shouted.

"That's right, would you be honor to wed us Makarov?"

"It will be my absolute honor to you and Erza."

"I'll make the wedding plans to get ready for your wedding." Mirajane volunteered planning some plans for Sonic and Erza's wedding.

* * *

_Epilogue…_

A month later, Sonic and Erza had gotten married together. Natsu being the best man for the wedding and the groomsmen were Gray, Elfman, Gajeel and Alzack. Mirajane the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids were Lucy, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia. Their wedding took place at the Cathedral and had the special wedding together that planned by Mirajane herself. After the wedding, they celebrate at the guild and going crazy like always during celebrations.

Years later, Sonic and Erza had two kids, one a male hedgehog named: Spiral the Hedgehog and their red headed daughter named: Elise. Sonic watch his children playing together playing heroes as they want to be like their parents when they grow up and become heroes just like their daughter and be strong like their mother. Erza came along and joins with Sonic holding him in her arms smiling as their kids play together with joy and having fun together thus making their parents smiling happier as they enjoy being parents and having a family.

* * *

**Fifth chapter has been complete everybody. Erza Scarlet the next girl to have romance with Sonic (My Version). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoying this story so far. More chapters will still yet to come and more girls to have romance with Sonic here in this story. Here is the list of the female characters of Fairy Tail that I had in store.**

**Lisanna**

**Evergreen**

**Levy**

**Bisca**

**Ur**

**Ultear**

**Minerva**

**Yukino**

**Meredy**

**Sherry**

**Kagura**

**Jenny**

**Milianna**

**Chelia**

**Virgo**

**Aquarius**

**Those are the list of these female characters of Fairy that are in my poll. Choose which you like to see have romance with Sonic and who will be the next girl to have romance with Sonic on Chapter and on the later chapters.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	6. Lisanna Strauss

Chapter 6: The Hedgehog and the Animal Take-Over

**Here is another chapter of Hedgehog and his Fairies and this time it is ****Lisanna Strauss**** the younger sister of the Strauss Family. I hope you all can enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sonic rode his extreme gear board taking it for a spin from Magnolia Town to gain so air and perform numerous tricks during his spare time. Sonic had decide not to go on any job requests from the request board from the Fairy Tail guild today and just enjoy his day off taking a break from the jobs and just relax a bit. Sonic had his extreme gear glasses on riding along his board venturing around.

Sonic then gets some major air jumps jumping off of cliffs performing tricks, perfectly landed to the ground and kept on riding. Sonic spend two hours of his time riding his board and had decide to return on back to Magnolia. Sonic rode on back there for a cruising ride making him smile. He had rode through the streets of Magnolia heading back to the Fairy Tail guild before jumping off of his board back flipping and landed on the ground catching his board. Sonic then changes his board into an oval shape and puts it away in his one strap backpack and enters inside the guild.

The guild was still at its usual routine as always, talk before going on jobs, drink or start the guild brawl. Sonic head on over to the bar and take a seat on a stool.

"Hey Sonic, what can I get you?" Mirajane asked.

"How about a glass of water." Sonic requested.

"Sure."

Mirajane pour a glass of water to Sonic and hands it over to him. Sonic showed gratitude and sips down the glass.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you a question?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure." Sonic accepted.

"Do you think Natsu and Lisanna will developed a relationship?"

"Well Lisanna sure likes Natsu so it's possible that they'll be together. If Natsu notices it exactly."

"Yeah I hope so too. So anyway, are you going on a job today?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I'll be gone for two days during on this job."

"Good luck Sonic, be careful."

"Thanks Mirajane."

Sonic stood on his feet from the bar stool getting himself ready for his job. He notices Lisanna smiling to Natsu while hanging out with Team Natsu making Sonic smile.

"I hope Natsu and Lisanna settle in with their relationship and hoping they can be together." Sonic hoped.

After getting ready for the job, Sonic had then left the guild and head over to the destination for his job.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Sonic return back home to Magnolia Town after successfully completing the job he took from the request board. Sonic head on over to the guild to hang out and just have a drink of water before going home. Sonic enters inside of the guild, there is been a brawl which tables, bottles, mugs and everything is being thrown which one of them is heading over to Sonic so Sonic quickly dodge the mug letting it hitting against the wall. Sonic shook his head, smiling and walks over to the bar counter and take a seat at the stool.

"Hello Sonic, welcome back." Makarov greeted.

"Hello Makarov, how long has this been going on?" Sonic asked.

"A few minutes ago before you arrive."

"Oh."

"So how did the job go?"

"It was wonderful, it wasn't that so hard well it was kind of hard but it sure was fun."

"Glad to see you here back in one piece."

"Thanks. Anything happen when I was gone?"

"Well nothing much exactly but Natsu and Lisanna are in a relationship."

"Say what?! Really? About time, I was hoping that they would be together."

"Me too." Mirajane jumped in.

"Hey Mira, still radiant as ever with that beautiful smile."

"Thank you and I'm glad that Natsu and Lisanna are together. They make such a wonderful couple."

"You're telling me. Well I'm off and going home, I'll catch you guys later."

"Take care Sonic."

Sonic nod his head, grabbing his stuff and head on back home to relax and not being part of the guild brawl.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Sonic woke up from his silent slumber so he yawned, sit himself up and stretch his arms out still yawning.

"Oh man what a wonderful sleep. I needed that." Sonic said with glee.

Sonic prompts himself up from his bed, making his bed up to be neat and walk over to the bathroom, takes himself a shower, freshens himself up with lotion and deodorant and get dress on his outfit. Sonic head downstairs to the kitchen, he heads to the fridge, getting a carbon of orange juice and pour a glass and sips it down to his throat. After a glass of orange juice, Sonic puts the orange juice away, grabs the keys of his house and exits house his residence and head to the guild. Sonic walk over to the guild minding his business. Sonic decide to climb up to a nearby rooftop and jump to rooftop after rooftop to the guild in two minutes and arrive to the guild. Sonic walk inside of the guild looking around as it was always the usual.

Sonic took a seat at a nearby table and minded his business so he decide to draw for his spare time minding his business. Team Natsu took their departure for a job until Lucy spotted Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on?" Sonic responded.

"Want to come with us on our job?"

"I'll pass, you guys head on without me."

"If you say so then."

Lucy rushes up ahead catching up with the others exiting out of the guild. Lisanna took a seat next to Sonic.

"Hey there Sonic." Lisanna greeted.

"Hey Lisanna, you seem to be in a happy mood today." Sonic pointed.

"Of course, Natsu and I are going on our date when he gets back."

"Oh that's good to know. I happy for you both, you two make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you. So what are going to do today?"

"I don't know exactly. That reminds me, I got to take care of a few errands. So I'll catch up with you later Lisanna."

"You too."

Sonic exits out of the guild to take care of few errands that he had to deal with. Lisanna let form a smile and waited patiently for Natsu and the team to return back to the guild.

* * *

_Few hours later…_

Sonic had finish taking of his errands to get them done never want to forget about that ever again. Sonic return back to the guild to meet on back with the others. By the time Sonic arrive back to Fairy Tail, he heard some yelling inside the guild. Sonic looks over to see Lisanna and Natsu arguing but there was a big disagreement. Sonic look on wondering what is going on.

"So you and Lucy had been seeing each other for three weeks!" Lisanna yelled.

"Yes… I love Lucy, Lisanna. I'm sorry to hurt you but my heart belongs to Lucy." Natsu sadly responded.

"I can't believe you! I loved you and this is how you hurt me and repay me! I don't want to speak to you anymore Natsu, I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Lisanna push the crowd away leaving the guild in tears. Sonic felt sorry for Lisanna and shake his head.

"I can't believe this. I'm going home and staying out of this." Sonic said leaving the guild.

Sonic exits the guild being unnoticed by the wizards of the guild not wanting to be part of the picture. Sonic had return back home in minutes couldn't believe what had just happened between Natsu and Lisanna. Sonic didn't knew that Natsu had been dating for three weeks and had been on a secret relationship. Everyone felt sorry for Lisanna even her siblings who couldn't believe it. Sonic took his shoes off to get comfortable and prepare to make some lunch but all of sudden, there was a knock on the door catching Sonic by surprise.

"I wonder who could that be?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic walk over to the door and unlocks it, opening it to see who's knocking on the door but he gets a surprise when Lisanna stood in front of Sonic frowning down to the ground.

"Lisanna… what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Sonic did not get an answer when Lisanna embraced Sonic into a tight, soft hug sobbing on his chest. Sonic was stunned to see Lisanna embraced him like this but instead, he pull himself together and returning the hug to comfort Lisanna.

"Shh… jet let it all out." Sonic softly said.

Lisanna cried and cried sadly from being hurt by Natsu learned he and Lucy had been dating. Sonic felt so sorry for her letting her cry her eyes out just to get the pain out of her chest. Lisanna cried for eleven minutes then stop and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Sonic for comforting me, I surely needed that and a friend to help." Lisanna thanked.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Hard to believe that Natsu and Lucy been secretly dating." Sonic addressed.

"I know and it hurt me so much and I really liked Natsu but he has moved on and dating Lucy. I guess I don't have any love for Natsu anymore and my heart shattered into pieces."

"Mirajane told me everything that you liked Natsu and the history that you two when you guys were a little younger raising Happy together."

"Yeah we sure had that special time together but now Natsu moved with Lucy by his side."

"Hey it's going to be ok. You'll find love again so don't worry, never lose hope."

"I suppose you're right. There's always hope."

"Told you. Just got to keep your head up."

"*Smile* Yeah and thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

"Um… do you mind if I can come inside?"

"Not at all, come on in."

Sonic let Lisanna enter inside and closing the door behind them.

"I hope I didn't ruin what you was doing?" Lisanna hoped.

"No it's fine I was just only about to fix myself something to eat. Do you want some food?" Sonic offered.

"No I don't have an appetite for food and not thirsty."

"If you say so then I'll respect your answer. So you came here to talk or is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Well I have been thinking about this one person who I have interest on before I still had feelings for Natsu."

"Oh yeah? Can I ask who is it?"

"Yeah and it sure is not Gajeel."

"Gray?"

"Nope."

"Laxus?"

"Not uh."

"Is it… Jet or Droy?"

"No it's not them either."

"Well who is it then?"

Lisanna approach to Sonic close to him and looking into his emerald green eyes.

"That person is you." Lisanna confessed.

"M-Me?" Sonic repeated.

"Of course, you are very kind, you're respectable, funny, mature, laid back, independent and cute. What's not to like."

"I'm touched and I'm flattered Lisanna. I really am but are you so certain that you want to be in a relationship well… with a hedgehog like me?"

"I don't care how you look or how different you are but you're just yourself: Sonic the hedgehog and that's why I love about you. You always be yourself and follow your own path and you're your own leader."

"Really?"

"Yes and I want to start this relationship and give it a try. If you're willing to it's up to you."

Sonic think about it for a second. Sonic look over to Lisanna glancing to her knowing how beautiful she look to him and his heart start to beat a little fast so Sonic then took a deep breath and responded to Lisanna's request.

"If you want to start this relationship then I'll accept it. Besides I can't deny a beautiful Fairy Tail wizard like you." Sonic accepted.

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes."

Lisanna squealed in joy and hugged Sonic, she suddenly press her lips kissing Sonic on the lips. She waited for permission to gain entrance which stunning Sonic by this. Sonic granted Lisanna permission and responds to the kiss. Their kiss had become very passionate, soft, tender and smooth within the moment. Lisanna wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck pulling him close and deepens their kiss to make things a little more interesting. Sonic gradually accepts it so he start to caress Lisanna's body with his hands. Lisanna felt this so she pushes Sonic against the wall kissing him more and more deeply without hesitation. Sonic slide down his hands and gropes Lisanna's butt causing her to squeal and moan in Sonic's mouth during their kiss.

They kiss for like over ten minutes. They had caress each other, deepening their kiss and getting a little erotic with their kiss knowing they start to get a little freak by the moment and was so caught up in their special moment. After the kiss, Lisanna breaks away the kiss, departing from the blue blur hero's lips and smiled seductively.

"I want you right now Sonic, take me!" Lisanna demanded.

"Whoa Lisanna, aren't we rushing things too fast?" Sonic retorted.

"I don't give a damn now take me, I want you right now!"

Lisanna kisses Sonic on the lips again and got down on her knees to the ground. She unbuttons and unzips Sonic's pants and pulls out his shaft from his boxers hiding his meat. Sonic pride himself to stop Lisanna from going too far and too fast on their relationship but Lisanna stopped Sonic.

"Don't you dare stop me Sonic, I want you and I want this right now so please don't stop this just enjoy it. OK." Lisanna said looking up at Sonic.

Sonic try to respond but instead he nod his head in response and let Lisanna continue on. Lisanna begin stroking Sonic's shaft with her hand to make it to its full size. Lisanna look on slowly strokes Sonic's shaft watching it grow to its full size. After it is done to reach its full size, Lisanna smiled, licking her lips and engulfs Sonic's length inside her mouth placing the head of Sonic's shaft inside her mouth. Lisanna went on proceed to twirl her tongue around the head of Sonic's shaft making Sonic shivering down his spine. Lisanna then lick Sonic's shaft from top to bottom and bottom to top back and forth and back to the head of Sonic's shaft and twirls her tongue on the head some more. After the little teasing, Lisanna proceed to enter half of Sonic's shaft inside of her mouth and begin bopping her head back and forth, up and down creating some stimulation and pleasure for her beloved hedgehog. Sonic gave out a groggily moan feeling the warmth of Lisanna's mouth pleasing his shaft with her blowjob.

Lisanna kept her pace intact and in check building momentum making sexual waves towards Sonic with her blowjob techniques. She had then start to speed up her pace by sucking off of Sonic and moving her head a little faster building up some speed. Lisanna had start slurping onto Sonic's shaft to make it a little more erotic and entertaining her lover. Sonic felt the heat and the vibrations coming inside of his body from Lisanna's blowjob. Sonic even surprised Lisanna when the hedgehog place his right hand on the takeover wizard's head and moving himself, thrusting inside of Lisanna's mouth. Lisanna went wide eyed muffling when Sonic thrusting, pumping his shaft in and out of Lisanna by mouth fucking her. Lisanna can feel Sonic's shaft hitting her throat as it was going in a little deep inside of her throat with a little bump from Sonic's shaft making inside of Lisanna's throat. Lisanna roll her eyes backwards to her skull with her lids half-close, placing her hands on the hedgehog's thighs and having Sonic dominating her like there is no tomorrow.

Sonic kept thrusting in and out of Lisanna's mouth for about three or four minutes with complete dominance to the takeover wizard. Lisanna start to moan letting Sonic dominating her throat some more wanting him to keep thrusting as much as he like. The blowjob continue for six more minutes. Sonic gritted his teeth feeling his balls tighten ready to climax.

"Lisanna… I'm about to…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic could not finish his sentence and after a few more thrusts inside Lisanna's mouth to her throat, Sonic cried out when he suddenly releases his sperm inside Lisanna's mouth. Lisanna shot her eyes wide eyed feeling Sonic's cum bursting inside her mouth. Lisanna try to drink all of it down but she could not keep up with it as some of Sonic's semen spilling from her mouth to the ground. Lisanna let out a soft and erotic moan feeling Sonic's sperm coming down to her throat.

After the climax, Sonic pulls himself away from Lisanna and Lisanna licks her lips and smile to Sonic.

"That was so delicious. I want more." Lisanna ordered licking and strokes Sonic's length.

"I am guessing that this was just the beginning." Sonic stated.

"That's right, now let's get upstairs to your room and give me all of that loving that I wanted for so long."

Sonic grinned, nodding his head and so he helps Lisanna up and the two head on upstairs to Sonic's bedroom. Sonic turn the knob of the door, opening it and the two enter inside and they close and shut the door. Lisanna pulls Sonic for a kiss on the lips wanting more from him, Sonic returns the kiss and the two start caressing each other, rubbing each other and deepening their erotic kiss. While they kiss, they then start stripping off of their clothes and shoes to the ground and getting themselves naked.

The two continue to kiss for a few minor of minutes. Lisanna suddenly pushes Sonic to the bed hitting his back and Lisanna climbs on the bed straddle on top of him and kissing him some more moaning and groaning with Sonic during their heated kiss and their make out session. As the two kiss, Sonic turn himself and Lisanna over having Lisanna laid down on her back with him being on top of the takeover wizard. Sonic departs himself breaking the kiss and Lisanna kissing Sonic some more before ending their heated and erotic kiss.

"Are you sure you're up to this Lisanna?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Yes I want this and I want it with you Sonic. Take me, make me all yours." Lisanna answered kissing Sonic on the lips.

"OK then, here goes nothing."

Sonic readied himself, spreading Lisanna's legs wide exposing her vagina. Sonic begin engulfing, penetrating and inserting himself slowly inside of Lisanna. Lisanna winced in pain when Sonic inserts himself inside of her, Lisanna even let out a high pitch scream across her lips.

"Are you ok? We can stop if you like?" Sonic offered.

"No. Let's keep going, proceed." Lisanna declined wanting this with Sonic.

"Ok then, if you insist then let's begin."

With that being said, Sonic start to move his waist, thrusting his shaft entering and exiting out of Lisanna in and out in motion. Lisanna's body start to rock a little by Sonic's thrusts so she winced in pain feeling a little pressure from Sonic. After a few more couple of thrusts, the pain then died down, faded away turning it into pleasure making Lisanna feel the pleasure and the soft excitement so she then let out some soft moans from her lips feeling Sonic pumping inside her vagina with normal speed.

"Uh uh uh give it to me." Lisanna moaned.

Sonic concentrated with his pace thrusting in and out of Lisanna not wanting to hurt her but when Sonic hear some moans from Lisanna moaning that she wanted more, Sonic took the initiative by thrusting and increasing his pace and speed picking up the pace thrusting faster inside Lisanna. Lisanna's moans start to increase building up more pressure inside of her body by Sonic as Lisanna feeling the sexual waves and the waves of ecstasy flowing through her body of Sonic's thrusts. Lisanna wrap her legs around Sonic pulling him close to him. Sonic smiled with glee and so he then start thrusting harder inside Lisanna, pumping his shaft faster, rubbing her every desires and pleasing her with his thrusts and pumps altogether. Lisanna roll back her eyes to her skull, sticking her tongue out sucking the air of oxygen as Sonic begin thrusting faster in rapid speed causing the bed to shake, move and rocking back and forth from his hard and fast thrusts. Lisanna unwrapping her legs around Sonic and spread her arms out moaning crazily of ecstasy and pure pleasure flowing inside of her with ecstasy and the vibrations occurring her.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhn! Oh Sonic… oh Sonic uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh give it to me, don't stop don't stop uh uh oh yes… Yes… YES! Pound me!" Lisanna squealed.

Sonic let out a groan while thrusting in high capacity increasing building up more speed. This had go on for several minutes. Sonic was getting close to his limit and is about to climax. Lisanna was getting close to so she pulled Sonic close and kiss him on the lips.

"Sonic, I'm about to cum!" Lisanna moaned.

"Me too Lisanna, it's getting close." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, fill me up with your seed."

Sonic and Lisanna groaned, moaned together as Sonic continues to dominate and pumping his shaft in and out of Lisanna. After a few more couple of his thrusts, Sonic let out one last and powerful thrust and suddenly Sonic and Lisanna then reach their limit and burst out their love liquids together mixing them altogether into one. Lisanna shot her eyes wide open while climaxing with Sonic.

After climaxing, Sonic climbs off of Lisanna lying beside her to her right.

"That… was… amazing…" Lisanna said let out a soft lustful moan.

"It sure was." Sonic agreed.

"That was my first time."

"Really it is?"

"Yes it sure was but I am glad you took my virginity away from me and I love it."

"I have my ways to entertain a girl."

"If you don't mind, can we go again?"

"Sure this time you're on top."

Lisanna giggled and gets on top, straddle on top of Sonic resting her hands on the hedgehog's stomach. Sonic grope Lisanna's butt lifting her up readied his shaft as it reinserted inside of her and Lisanna let out a soft moan with a lustful smile on her face. Once it is inside her, Lisanna start moving, rotating her hips in rhythm and motion, moving them up and down, back and forth grinding on Sonic on his pelvic. Sonic smiled on and watching in amusement with entertainment watching and having Lisanna have her fun with him. Lisanna start to moan, closing her eyes, resting her hands on Sonic's stomach and moan with passion and excitement. Sonic wrap his hands around her hips as their sex continues to rage on.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes…" Lisanna moaned.

With Lisanna's hip movements, the bed then start rock, squeaking in motion by Lisanna. She begun to move her hips faster to increase some more pressure and stimulation. Her walls start to squeeze in squeezing Sonic's shaft having the hedgehog felt this letting out a soft groan from his lips as Lisanna continues to bounce, rotating her hips on the hedgehog's lap sensually and in motion. Sonic made Lisanna squeal a little more when he begin smacking Lisanna by her butt making her go crazy with one smack or more than just one.

"More… smack my ass some more." Lisanna ordered.

"You want it badly?" Sonic teased.

"Yes spank my ass some more. Make me your bitch!"

"OK then."

Sonic oblige to accept Lisanna's request so he deliver more smacks to Lisanna's butt making her squeal even more and thus Lisanna move her hips faster in motion. Lisanna squealed and shriek as her hips began moving on its own when the lust takes control of her body.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss give it to me, fuck me… fuck me." Lisanna moaned.

Sonic watching Lisanna moan a little then grab hold of her hips and start moving, rotating his waist by thrusting and pumping his shaft faster in motion. Lisanna shot her eyes wide open with her tongue sticking out gasping, sucking the oxygen as she moaned her brains out going crazy from Sonic pumping and pounding her vagina with his shaft.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeessss yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss oh Sonic yes… YES! Fuck me… uh huh fuck me, don't stop!" Lisanna shrieked.

Sonic thrusts Lisanna fast and hard while holding her hips for six minutes nonstop making Lisanna moaned crazily but suddenly Sonic stop and let Lisanna have control once again so she start bouncing, rotating her hips faster on Sonic's lap moaning some more. She lean forward pressing her body against Sonic, wrapping her arms around Sonic as Lisanna continue moving herself on Sonic continuing with their sexual moment. The sex lasted on for a few more several minutes and the two of them were getting close to their climax for the second time.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… I'm cumming again I'm cumming…" Lisanna moaned.

"Me too Lisanna, almost there." Sonic groaned.

"Yes… yes… oh Sonic YES!"

Within a few more of Lisanna's hip movement and rotations, the two then finally reach their limit for the second time and begin climaxing once again. Lisanna shrieked as she climax, squirting her love juice and Sonic spreading out his semen mixing with Lisanna's love juice altogether.

After the second time of the heated sex, Lisanna climbs off of Sonic and snuggles with Sonic.

"*Moan* That was spectacular." Lisanna said kissing Sonic on the lips.

"Man… the second time was awesome to me." Sonic retorted with a smile.

"*Giggle* I enjoy having sex with you Sonic, can we do it again if we have a spare time spending time together?"

"If you want sure we can still have sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too Lisanna."

Sonic and Lisanna engage into a passionate kiss on the lips for a few minutes before breaking away.

"I hope you're ready Lisanna because we got all day." Sonic stated.

"Oh I am so ready, I don't want to go back home to my siblings so we're going to have sex all day." Lisanna agreed kissing Sonic some more.

After kissing, the two went on continuously to have sex all day nonstop.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Three weeks had passed since now Lisanna is with Sonic and became his girlfriend. Lisanna forgave Natsu and still remain friends and still talk to each other but still Natsu is still in a relationship with Lucy. Sonic and Lisanna had gone off to jobs together spending time together and later they have sex meeting up at the hotel or going over to Sonic's place to get it on. Lisanna even pleases Sonic by sucking him off in the alleyway or sometimes they have a quickie before heading to the guild or meet during lunch time. The entire guild did not know that Sonic and Lisanna are dating and having an affair with each other for three whole weeks, Mirajane and Elfman even did not know that Lisanna is dating Sonic and having sex with him as well.

Right now, Lisanna waited for Sonic to return back from his job that he took to stop the Vulcans. She sat at an empty table waiting for the hedgehog's return. Mirajane walk over to her sister with a smile.

"Hey sis, why are you sitting her by yourself?" Mirajane asked.

"Just waiting for Sonic to return." Lisanna answer honestly.

"It seem like you and Sonic got really close."

"Yeah we're best friends exactly. He even helped me cheer up since I went to go visit him that day."

"That was so sweet of him and Elfman is grateful for Sonic to help you."

"Yeah Sonic is a great guy, I'm glad that he helped me."

"So are you and Sonic are you know dating?"

"What? No we're not dating, we're friends exactly."

"You've been coming home late for a few days lately so me and Elfman had been suspecting that you and Sonic are up to something so are you two dating?"

"No that's not true Mira. Sometimes I stay at Sonic's place to hang out, sharing a few laughs and enjoy his company."

"OK. Sorry I pressed you a little hard to know what you and Sonic are doing."

"It's ok."

Seconds later, Sonic had arrive back to the guild making Lisanna smile so she runs over to Sonic and hugged him.

"Hey Sonic, I'm glad that you've came back." Lisanna greeted.

"Yeah I'm still here in one piece though. How you been?" Sonic asked.

"Just hanging in there. You've been gone for four days. How did the job go?"

"It has its ups and downs but overall it went pretty good."

"Well in that case since now that you're back home. Let's get out of here and find us a private spot for you and me to have some… (_Twirl her fingers on Sonic's chest._) fun." Lisanna whispered.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Lisanna smiled, takes Sonic's hand and drags him out of the guild. Natsu begin to wonder to himself.

"I wonder where Lisanna and Sonic are going?" Natsu wondered.

"That's what I like to know, maybe going out to get something to eat together?" Gray guessed.

"Who knows, whatever they're going I'm sure they'll have a great time since they hang out all the time together and Lisanna enjoys Sonic's company." Lucy stated.

"That's true but I wonder what they're going to do after getting something to eat." Erza wondered.

"Yeah me too." Natsu agreed.

"Aye." Happy added nodding his head.

* * *

_With Sonic and Lisanna…_

The two had meet up at a private alleyway. Sonic against the wall and Lisanna down to the ground on her knees. She had already unzipped and unbutton Sonic's pants pulling his shaft and already start sucking off of Sonic giving him a blowjob. Sonic close his eyes moaning feeling the warmth sensual feeling of Lisanna's mouth as she bopping her head back and forth sucking him off. Sonic watch on with amusement seeing his girlfriend working her magic and her technique entertaining the blue blur hero, her blue blur hero with the oral pleasures.

Sonic place his hand on top of Lisanna's head and Lisanna start licking Sonic's shaft with her tongue and twirling her tongue to the head Sonic's shaft. She even start to stroke it with her hands increasing some more stimulation and pleasure for her beloved hedgehog making her hedgehog moan some more.

"Ah… Lisanna…" Sonic moaned.

"You like it baby?" Lisanna teased licking Sonic's shaft.

"It feels so good."

"I've been waiting four days to return back to me, I've been so horny for you and now I'm going to make you cum."

Lisanna went back to suck off Sonic's shaft with her mouth engulfing it back inside her mouth. Lisanna start to bop her head faster and sucking off Sonic harder and faster with two of the combinations altogether. Sonic let out some more moans feeling Lisanna's mouth pleasing his shaft and making him feel comfortable and relaxed. To his surprise, Lisanna begin deepthroating Sonic by sitting Sonic's shaft inside her throat gagging his shaft for a few couple of seconds before pulling herself away for some oxygen and sucking off Sonic more and more as this goes on. Lisanna rest her hands on Sonic's thighs and decides to go all in as Lisanna pushes herself bopping her head down as Sonic's shaft sitting in her throat and Lisanna bopping her head up and down back and forth sucking him off deeply making Sonic shivering down his spine and moaned, groaning by Lisanna's techniques making him to go a little crazy but Sonic kept his composure not to go insane or else someone would catch them having an affair.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Lisanna… I'm gonna…" Sonic trailed off moaning his brains out.

Sonic could not finish his sentence when he had reached to his limit and start to climax, shooting his load of his semen inside Lisanna. Lisanna shot her eyes open wide feeling the liquid of Sonic's cum come bursting inside her mouth and down to her throat. Lisanna try drinking it all but spilling a little bit from her mouth down to ground which she could not keep up with the blue blur.

Afterward, Lisanna pulls herself away from Sonic's shaft and smile, stroking off of his shaft.

"Did that pleases you baby?" Lisanna asked licking and stroking Sonic's shaft.

"It sure did but we're not done yet." Sonic responded.

"Mmm I've been waiting for you to give me a good fuck so don't hold back now handsome."

"Oh I won't beautiful."

Lisanna smiled, getting herself up on her feet. Lisanna then start to unzip her shorts and pulling down and pulling down her panties. Sonic grinned, turn Lisanna around having her face against the wall with her hands pressed on the wall and bringing her hips back to him and spread her legs. Sonic stroke his shaft, readied himself and inserted his shaft inside of Lisanna and start to move his waist, pumping and thrusting his shaft inside Lisanna, humping himself back and forth holding her hips with his hands. Lisanna's body begin to rock back and forth from Sonic's humps as he thrusting in and out of her vagina making her moan with passion and lust. Lisanna smiled lustfully and look over to Sonic with seductive eyes.

"Yes… uh uh uh uh fuck me Sonic, pound my pussy." Lisanna moaned.

"You want then you got it." Sonic obliged.

Sonic began to move himself faster, humping faster and thrusting faster in and out of Lisanna giving her what she wanted. Let out a high pitch scream moaning making her getting more excited and getting more horny than ever. Lisanna sticking her tongue out gasping, sucking the oxygen breathing heavily of pleasure receiving the ecstasy flowing inside of her body and the vibrations.

"Sonic… oh yes Sonic give it to me. Fuck me harder of yes!" Lisanna squealed.

"Whose body belongs to?" Sonic taunted.

"It's yours."

"Say it again."

"It's yours, my pussy is all yours and my body is yours!"

Sonic reach his hand to Lisanna's breasts and gropes her breasts rubbing and massaging them making Lisanna moan even more. Sonic grinned and start kissing her by the neck having Lisanna felt this and going insane of the unbelievable pleasure.

"Yes… YES! Oh Sonic fuck me, don't stop now!" Lisanna shrieked.

After caressing and groping Lisanna's breasts and kissing her neck, Lisanna breast her press back on the wall rolling her eyes backwards to her skull moaning and heaving heavily. Sonic sent out some few smacks on her butt making Lisanna squeal and cum a little.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic I can't take it anymore, you're making me cum!" Lisanna moaned.

Their sex continue for a few more minutes. Lisanna moaning heavily going insane of the insane amount of pleasure and the ecstasy flowing inside her body by Sonic's pumps, thrusting his shaft and humping against Lisanna faster in motion building up some more speed. After when Sonic let out a few more thrusts, he gave out one last thrust and finally reaching his limit and pulls himself out of Lisana and shoot out his load, squirting his cum on Lisanna's butt climaxing. Lisanna softly moan feeling warmth liquid from Sonic's semen shooting on her firm rear.

Lisanna wipe the cum off of her butt and licks them off of her finger.

"Mmm… that was so amazing." Lisanna commented.

"(_Putting his shaft away and zipping and button his pants back up._) It sure was. Man you're becoming a freak when we start making love together." Sonic pointed.

"That's only because you're making me so horny and excited."

"Fair point."

"Why don't we get back to the guild?"

"Yeah good idea."

"Oh and are we still on for tonight at your place?"

"Definitely."

Lisanna pull her panties and pants back up and the two head back over to the guild and continue the day at the guild. The day went on as usual and normal until it was night time. The guild start to close and everyone head on home for tonight. Sonic walked home with Lisanna be his side after Lisanna notified her sister and brother that she'll be spending a little more time with Sonic over at his place letting them know that she'll be home a little bit late.

* * *

_Sonic's residence…_

Clothes were sprawled over at the floor in the bedroom. The bed was rocking, shaking in motion and there are the sounds of moaning inside the bedroom. Therefore, we see Sonic and Lisanna having sex once again. Both of them were in the covers of the bed sheet and there is movement in bed. It was Lisanna on top of Sonic riding on top of him while the hedgehog laid himself on the bed on his back watching Lisanna riding and rotating her hips on his lap. Lisanna squeeze her tits with her eyes close moaning as her hips were moving on its own and Sonic wrap his hands around his girlfriend's hips watching Lisanna moaning, chanting his name during their sex.

"Uh uh uh uh uh that's it, right there right there oh baby yes… more." Lisanna moaned.

The bed even start to squeak while it was rocking and shaking back and forth by Lisanna's hip movements. Sonic use his hands reaching over to Lisanna's breasts and grope his girlfriend's breasts with his hands squeezing and fondling with them. Lisanna moaned some more so she brought her hands over to Sonic's hands letting him fondle with her breasts some more while moving her hips on Sonic's lap continuing with their sex.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah it feels so good inside of me. More… more more more." Lisanna moaned.

A few minutes later, Lisanna then stop herself and turn herself around facing her butt against Sonic and reinsert Sonic's shaft inside her vagina and resume to move them, rotating her hips some more for more pleasure and pressure. Lisanna rest her hands on Sonic's thigh and moving her hips faster with excitement building up some more pleasure increasing the pace of her speed.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… give it to me." Lisanna moaned.

Sonic had his hands wrapping around of Lisanna watching her butt jiggle, bouncing in gravity's tune and motion. Sonic kept ogling over to her butt and when the lust and the sexual instincts soon came by, Sonic start grabbing, groping to Lisanna's butt making Lisanna squealing by Sonic's sensual hands groping her firm rear.

"*Gasp* You like my ass don't you, come on big boy you can do whatever you want with it since its all yours." Lisanna purred.

Sonic grinned and start to send Lisanna some few smacks on her butt causing her to squeal surprising her making Lisanna smiled.

"Oooooooooh that felt so good. Spank me harder Sonic, I've been a naughty girl." Lisanna cooed.

"Beg for it." Sonic demanded.

"Please spank me again Sonic, I've been so naughty and horny for you and I need a good spanking."

"You ask for it."

Sonic deliver some more smacks on Lisanna's but making her go crazy and getting excited as Sonic continue to spank her making her ass cheeks turning red. Lisanna squealed loudly and moan getting smacked by her boyfriend so she move her hips faster in motion moaning with excitement and passion for a few more minutes. Sonic grinned with an idea in mind so he grab Lisanna's arms with his hands pulling them back to him and start rapidly and roughly thrusting his shaft, humping against Lisanna faster and harder in and out of Lisanna thrusts deep inside her making Lisanna moan more. Lisanna rolled her eyes backwards with her tongue sticking out gasping as she was breathing heavily of pleasure. She even began screaming Sonic's name as he continues to pound her vagina with intense speed.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME SONIC… SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!**" Lisanna screamed.

Both of them had sex for a few more several minutes turning it into an hour. Lisanna continuously to moan, screaming and chanting to Sonic's name as her boyfriend continues to pound and dominating her rapidly. Lisanna close her eyes and could not take much more of the insane and out of control ecstasy flowing inside of her body and gave in to the lust which she couldn't control herself no longer. Sonic grinned as he still pumping, thrusting faster inside of Lisanna hearing her moan and chanting his name makes him grin even more and continues to dominate Lisanna.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… yes yes yes yes YES! You're going to make me cum!" Lisanna moaned.

"I'm getting close Lisanna, it's almost there." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, cum inside me. Fill me with your seed."

As the sex continues on, Sonic deliver a few more thrusts inside Lisanna a few more times and after giving Lisanna one last hard thrust, Sonic and Lisanna had then finally reach to their very limit and begin to climax together, squirting their love liquids together mixing them altogether. Lisanna shriek while climaxing and catching her breathe.

After the two climax together, Sonic slap Lisanna on her butt making Lisanna giggle and climbs off of Sonic and join Sonic beside him and lay with him snuggling up with the hedgehog.

"Oh I could never get enough of you. It feels so good." Lisanna cooed.

"You sure can't can you?" Sonic inquired.

"Nope. Say I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Should we tell them that you and me are in a relationship and we're having sex together?"

"Yes. It's time we come clean and tell them about us especially to your siblings."

"You're right Sonic, so no more secrets huh?"

"Yeah time to come clean which we'll tell them tomorrow. Together if you want?"

"Together. That sounds lovely."

"Good then its settled. So I suggest you should get back home to your family?"

"Why should I go back home, I want to stay here for tonight with you baby. Besides we are together aren't we?"

"Good point."

Lisanna giggled so she kisses Sonic on the lips which Sonic returning the kiss and both of them begin their make out session. Their kiss become very passionate and soft for five minutes before breaking away, departing from their passionate kiss. Lisanna smiled and rub Sonic's chest kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Sonic." Lisanna said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"Do you mind we go again?"

"Wow you sure could not get enough of me can you?"

"Nope that is why I love spending time with you and have my fun with you and with you only."

"In that case sure we can go again."

Lisanna smiled with glee, kissing Sonic on the lips again and gets in front of Sonic in all fours bending herself over. She looking over to Sonic and wiggles her butt in a sexual manner licking her lips.

"Now come and get me baby, fuck me like a wild animal." Lisanna purred.

Sonic grinned and stroke his shaft.

"With pleasure." Sonic accepted.

Sonic gets close behind of Lisanna groping Lisanna's butt and reinserts his shaft entering inside Lisanna and thrusts himself in and out of Lisanna surprising Lisanna thus she let out a soft moan from her lips closing her eyes as they continue their second round of their sexual escapades. Something tells them that it's going to be a long night and the night is still young for the both of them knowing they're going to have all-out sex all night long.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail Guild as it is going to be usual like always. Sonic and Lisanna walk inside the guild making their entrance. Elfman rushes over to Lisanna.

"Lisanna I've been worried about you all night yesterday. Are you ok?" Elfman asked.

"Of course Elfman, I spend the night at Sonic's place." Lisanna answered smiling at Sonic.

"Sonic if you ever…"

"Hey I didn't do anything to harm Lisanna. Honest." Sonic reasoned.

"In that case thank you for making her very happy and she always love to spend time with you."

"Yeah we're best friends."

Second later, Natsu jumped in and walk over to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, can I speak to you for a moment." Natsu requested.

"Sure thing Natsu, Sonic I'll be right back." Lisanna stated.

"Take your time." Sonic gestured.

Lisanna walk with Natsu and they took a seat at an empty table.

"So what's up?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna, I want you back. I realized that dating Lucy as a mistake and I regret choosing Lucy over you and kept it a secret dating Lucy for a while. If you please, could we start over and be back together and I'll take you out on dinner tonight?" Natsu pleaded.

"Natsu. You will always have a special place in my heart but my love for you had faded away and I love someone else now." Lisanna declined.

"What? But how, who is your boyfriend and where is he?"

"He's here."

"Then whom?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Lisanna get up from her seat and walk over to Sonic spotted him over at the counter drinking a glass of water.

"Sonic!" Lisanna called.

Sonic turn around seeing Lisanna coming over to him.

"Lisanna, what is it?" Sonic asked.

Sonic did not get his answer but got an unexpected answer when Lisanna pulls Sonic and kissing him on the lips earning a shocking attention as everyone turn their attention over to the takeover wizard kissing Sonic on the lips earning a shocking surprise. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and kiss Lisanna back and respond to the kiss. The two begin deepening their kiss and kissing hard in front of everyone earning everyone's surprise. The two even wrestle their tongues rubbing against each other before returning to their passionate kiss.

After minutes of kissing, they both break away departing their kiss and Lisanna look around.

"Everyone if you are all wondering why I kissed Sonic that's because he and I have been dating for the past three weeks." Lisanna announced.

"WHAT?!" Entire Guild cried in shock.

"And that's not all, I've been having an affair with him for the past three weeks as we had sex together."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"WHAT?! Lisanna, you mean to tell me that you and Sonic been dating and having sex with him?" Natsu repeated.

"That's right. I have been sleeping with Sonic and those past three weeks they have been so incredible." Lisanna answered hugging Sonic and kiss him on the cheek.

"But Lisanna, I want you back."

"I'm sorry Natsu but my heart belongs to Sonic now and I love him."

"I understand."

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his attention to Elfman but he got punch straight to the face sending Sonic flying over to the wall hitting himself and collapsing to the ground. Elfman walk over to Sonic with a fierce look on his face.

"You're going to pay for sleeping with my little sister." Elfman threatened.

Sonic shake his head and just about to raise himself up to his feet and try to reason with Elfman or fight him but all of that changed when Lisanna stood in front of Sonic extending her arms out protecting him from her big brother.

"Don't you dare hurt my Sonic Elfman! If you ever lay one hand on my man you will face the wrath of Lisanna." Lisanna demanded.

"But sis, he…"

"I know you're very protective Elfman but I love Sonic and I am determine to spend the rest of my life with him. He's a great guy and he has never hurt me so don't you even try hurting him or else I'll hurt you myself."

Elfman backed down and obeyed Lisanna.

"Ok little sis, I won't hurt Sonic." Elfman obeyed.

"Good. I know you're just trying to protect me but I'm happy with Sonic and I really love him." Lisanna said.

"I understand. All I was just trying to protect you."

"I know but I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry."

Elfman smiled and gives Lisanna a hug and apologizing to her for hitting Sonic. Lisanna gradually forgave Elfman and call it even. Lisanna rush over to Sonic and kneel down to help her boyfriend.

"Are you ok baby?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I'll live." Sonic responded.

Elfman approach to Sonic making Sonic extending his arm in front of him closing his eyes not wanting to get hit but instead, Elfman helped Sonic up to his feet.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Sonic. Can you forgive me?" Elfman apologized.

"Yeah it's all good but we're not even yet." Sonic accepted.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic smirked, turning into his **Super Sonic** form and punches Elfman to the face sending him flying over to the wall.

"Now we're even." Sonic stated turning back to his normal form.

"Great…" Elfman trailed off.

Lisanna giggled and hug Sonic and kissing him on the cheek.

"Did you have to do that?" Lisanna asked.

"What? Just want to make it even so yeah." Sonic responded.

Lisanna smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips. Sonic helped Elfman up and settled their differences and things went back to normal.

After everything went back to normal, the girls gathered around wanting to know every detail from Lisanna since she had been having sex with Sonic. Sonic was at the bar as the boys gathered around wanting to know every detail from the blue blur hero which Sonic smiled and start explaining. Natsu smiled and knew that Lisanna is in happiness with Sonic and accepted it and remained friends still.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Sonic and Lisanna got engage and got married together at the cathedral in Magnolia. Elfman being the best man and the groomsmen were Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus. Mirajane being the maid of honor and the bridesmaids were Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Erza. After the wedding, Sonic and Lisanna enjoyed their one moth honeymoon at the Akane Resort and Balsam Village.

Years later, they both formed a family and have two kids. One is the son whose name is Leon. He had silver hair and emerald green like his father. The second is the daughter name is Ingrid. She had blue hair, blue eyes and she is a spitting image of her mother. Sonic return back home to his wife and kids and the kids rush over to Sonic hugging their father welcoming him home. Lisanna walk over to Sonic and kissing him on the lips and finally had happiness and a wonderful family.

* * *

**Chapter six is finished. Sorry for the delay everyone. I was really caught up with my other stories. Chapter six has been completed and Lisanna the next one with romance with Sonic (My Version). I hope all of you enjoy the chapter. Tune in next time for chapter seven and the seven girl with the romance with Sonic will be Milianna. She'll appear in the next chapter so tune in next everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	7. Millianna

Chapter 7: The Blue Blur and Cat Lady

Sonic dodging away from the Vulcans trying to hit Sonic but Sonic uses his speed to dodge away the Vulcans and counter them using Sonic Wave by shooting the waves of wind from his hands backing the Vulcans away and homing attack them and landed perfectly on the ground and transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form. One of the Vulcans charge over at Sonic making the red hedgehog smirk so Sonic jump up in the air and begin to use **Air Flaming Dash** hitting the Vulcan against to his chest sending him collapsing to the ground so Sonic land on the Vulcan's chest and jump off the Vulcan and blasting flaming fire balls against another Vulcan sending him flying against the tree breaking it.

Sonic see three more Vulcans coming towards him so Sonic dash on over to three of the Vulcans and running them around creating the whirlwind of flames forming into a tornado and affecting them after stopping his tracking sending the Vulcans up in the air so Sonic teleported over to the hitting two of the Vulcans with one attack each dashing over to the third Vulcan deliver rapid attacks and slamming his fists down to four of the other Vulcans and crashing towards them. Sonic then prepares to use his powerful flaming techniques to end the fight.

"**Blazing Fire Sphere!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic bring his hands together forming a flaming fire ball enlarging it into a sphere raises it up in the air making it large and hurls it down to the Vulcans creating a flaming fire explosion scattering the Vulcans around after being defeated. Sonic descend down to the ground and look around and the Vulcans who weakly get up to their feet and rush off away from the flaming hedgehog. Sonic smirked and revert back to his previous state.

"Humph. Not even a challenge at all, well my work here is done." Sonic said.

Sonic turn his attention to the hostages and freed them cutting the ropes off and take them back over to Clover Town. After completing and taking the hostages back, Sonic has been rewarded with 50,000 jewel in hand, bid farewell to the civilians and return back home to Magnolia and back to the guild. Sonic stop by a snack shop grabbing some snacks before going in the train and return back home to Magnolia.

* * *

_Magnolia Town…_

Sonic had arrived to Magnolia and exit the train station and going on back to the guild. When Sonic enter inside arriving to the guild within minutes, everyone was at their usual routine so Sonic shrug his shoulders and walk over to the bar counter and take a seat next to Gildarts.

"Hey Sonic, how did the job go?" Gildarts asked.

"Awesome as I fought off five of the Vulcans exactly." Sonic answered.

"That's cool to hear. Did they even stand a chance against you?"

"Not exactly but they did put up much of a fight."

"*Chuckle* That's good to hear. Cheers for that."

"Yeah cheers to that."

Sonic ordered a drink of water and make a toast with Gildarts. As the day continue on, someone enter the guild paying a visit to Fairy Tail. Erza recognizes the girl who is like a cat-like girl.

"Erza!" Millianna squealed rushing over to her friend.

"Millianna. What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"I came here to visit you and see if you want to hang out. Are you busy?"

"No it's fine with me. We can hang out."

"Hey Millianna." Lucy greeted.

"Hey there Lucy." Millianna greeted back.

Lucy join with Erza and Lucy to talk and hang out. As they were talking, Millianna spotted a blue hedgehog sitting at a bar stool and she smiled and sigh knowing she's in love.

"Hey Erza." Millianna said.

"Yes." Erza replied.

"Who's that blue guy sitting next to Gildarts?"

"Oh that's Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest hedgehog and the powerful hedgehog in all of Fiore."

"Really. I never knew that, did he compete in the Grand Magic Magic?"

"No he was the judge and did not want to compete." Lucy answered.

"Oh but he's a cutie."

"He sure is."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of Sonic." Erza proclaimed.

"I think I'm in love and do you think he dates cat-like girls like me?"

"I don't know, just ask him out?"

"But what if he says so?"

"Or just talk to him, get to know a little by him." Lucy suggested.

"I think I can do that. Here goes nothing."

Millianna stood up from the seat of the table and walk over to Sonic taking a deep breath and keeping her composure not wanting to ruin her chance to talk to Sonic. Millianna approaches to Sonic and tap him on his shoulder catching Sonic's attention.

"Hi." Millianna greeted.

"Hi. Um do I know you?" Sonic asked.

"Um no you do not but my name is Millianna. Erza's friend."

"Oh so you're Erza's friend huh back from the Tower of Heaven?"

"Yeah. Erza told you that?"

"I'm certain she did alright. So you came to visit her here in Magnolia?"

"Yeah thought I surprise her."

"That's a first."

"So um… are you doing anything later… tonight?"

"Hmm."

"If you want… maybe you… would like to… have dinner… with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No… I mean yes, no yes… I yes I am."

"Well in that case I accept."

"What… really?!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I turn down a date with a beautiful and a cute girl like yourself?"

"*Giggle* Great so what time should we get our date started?"

"Around 8:00pm if that is ok with you?"

"Yeah it sounds wonderful. I'm going to talk to Erza so see you at eight right?"

"Yeah."

Millianna smile and walk over back with Erza smiling in glee.

"So what did he say?" Lucy asked.

"He said yes, he said yes. I'm so excited." Millianna responded smiling happily.

"I am so happy for you. So what time you guys will be going out for dinner?"

"At eight."

"I'm glad proud that you ask Sonic out on a date." Erza said with a smile.

"What should I do, should I just be a normal girl if that what Sonic likes?"

"No just be yourself. I'm sure Sonic would like to get know the real you."

"You think so?"

"Of course just be yourself."

"Erza's right Millianna. Sonic's a great guy so he'll be sure to love to get to know the real you and just be yourself."

"You're right, I'll do it." Millianna said smiling.

* * *

_Hours later…_

It was around eight in the evening. Sonic took Millianna out of the guild and head to a restaurant and have their dinner date after all it is their first date together. They talked and getting to know each other while they're on the date. Sonic had made Millianna smile so much as he explain his latest adventures back to his homeworld and the career of being a hero.

"So after I defeated the Time Eater with my young version of myself, everything had went back to normal and back where it used to be and celebrated my birthday." Sonic finished.

"I've never knew you had so much fun with your adventures and your newest one yet." Millianna said sharing a smile.

"Those adventures were so fun. Although those were the best adventures that I've ever had in my life."

"So how many adventures did you have so far?"

"Countless if you ask me. So you're a member of the guild called Mermaid Heel?"

"Yeah. I love it there and I enjoy hanging out with friends and go on jobs with a friend of mine."

"And that is?"

"Kagura?"

"The one from the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yes that's the one."

"She be focus with her magic at certain times right?"

"Yeah pretty much and she is always about her business."

"I… see. So tell me, what made you wanted to ask me out?"

"Huh?"

"There's got to be a reason why you asked me out on a date so what made you ask me out on the date. Is it because you're a fan of me?"

"Not exactly. It's not because of you're a hedgehog and you're different is that you're cared about everyone, you're cute, funny and always makes someone smile and share a good laugh. You're very laid back and that is what makes me feel fond of you. I really like you."

"Ain't that a surprise? I like you too Millianna, you're cute and you're very laid back as well and share a smile to everyone."

"Looks like we have something in common then."

"Yeah we sure do."

Millianna smile with Sonic. The two continue on to eat their meals and resume with their date. After their dinner date, Sonic took Millianna out for a walk at the park. Millianna reach her hand to Sonic's hand wanting to hold his hand. Millianna thought Sonic would reject this but to her, Sonic accepted it and smiled to Millianna making her smile. Millianna look to Sonic lovingly in her eyes as the two walk to the park. They even look up at the moon together. They witnessed how beautiful the moon during the night like this and there is also a moment of silence. Millianna begun to hugged Sonic wrapping her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"The moon is sure is beautiful." Millianna commented.

"Yes it is. It sure is, beautiful as you." Sonic complimented.

"You mean that to me?"

"Yeah. I mean it. I know you may look different but you're you and that is what I like about you. Just be yourself."

"Aw Sonic."

Millianna look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. Sonic look into her eyes as well. There was silence in the moment. Mlilianna advance closer to Sonic closing her lips and so did Sonic advancing close to Milianna and close his eye lids. They soon brought themselves together, pressing their lips together engaging into a genuine, soft and passionate kiss on the lips. Millianna wrap her arms around Sonic's neck, pulls him close to her while kissing him. Sonic endure with the kiss so he wraps his hands around the Mermaid Heel mage's hips. As they kiss, their own tongues start to wrestle each other, rubbing to one another within the kiss. Millianna take advantage of the opportunity by pushing her tongue inside the hedgehog's mouth rubbing inside his mouth and going down to his throat and rubs it inside also in order to deepening their kiss. Afterward, Millianna's dominance died down and goes back to proceed on with their passionate kiss. This shocked Sonic by the Mermaid's Heel mage dominant actions but what shocking Sonic the most is by Millianna reach her free hand down over to Sonic's crotch. She start to rub Sonic's crotch slowly with lust, her hand feel a bulge telling that Sonic's crotch start to grow to its size and Millianna loved it and so the Mermaid Heel mage got down on her knees to the ground and just about to unzip and unbutton Sonic's pants but out of nowhere, Sonic stopped Milianna before she could anything else. Millianna look up at Sonic with questionable eyes.

"What's wrong?" Millianna asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonic questioned.

"Showing you how much I feel about you. I want to please you to show you the love I have for you. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is not in public, we got to do it in a private location that is."

"Oh. Sorry about that, I was too caught up in the moment."

"It's ok. Come on, let's go to my house that way it'll be private for the two of us."

"Oh sure. Come on, let's go to your house and let's do it."

Sonic nod in response to Millianna. He grab Millianna's hand and so he takes her over to his place so they can continue with their date together. Millianna did not know what Sonic has in store for Sonic and sooner or later, she's going to find out once they arrive to Sonic's place.

"_Oh man. Erza is so going to kill me for this sleeping with her friend. Although, I'm pretty sure we'll keep it a secret though and besides… Millianna doesn't know what I have in store for her when we get to my place._" Sonic thought grinning.

* * *

_Sonic's residence, few minutes later…_

The two enter inside the house and closing the door behind them, locking it to be sure no one would enter inside. Sonic takes Millianna to his bedroom and shuts the door behind them. Once they are inside the bedroom, Sonic pulls Millianna scooping her up close to him and kisses her by surprise catching the Mermaid Heel mage off guard by it. Millianna endures with it, resisting to the kiss and let out a soft moan in Sonic's lips responds to the kiss and returns it. As they kiss, Sonic gropes Millianna by her butt with his free right hand sliding down to her firm rear giving a tight squeeze. Millianna jumped, shot her eyes widen open felt the hedgehog's hands touching her rear but instead she endure with it and close her eyes slowly returning to the kiss.

The kiss last for three minutes, Sonic breaks up the kiss, departing himself away from Millianna and put his head on top of Millianna's head and gets her down to her knees on the ground. Sonic takes off his shirt and throws it to the side of the ground and unzips and unbuttons his pants having Millianna watching on. After did those two steps, he then finally pulls out his erected shaft in front of Millianna making Millianna glance to its size looking on face-to-face.

"Now is this what you wanted?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. This is what I wanted." Millianna confessed.

"Well what are you waiting for, start pleasing me."

"Sure thing baby."

Millianna comes close to Sonic a little bit. She takes her hand on Sonic's shaft and moves her hand in motion by stroking the hedgehog with a handjob. Sonic looks on watching with interest and place his hands on his waist smiling down towards Millianna. Millianna stroke it slowly bringing some stimulations towards Sonic. As it continues and increases some pleasure, Millianna notice there is some pre-cum coming from Sonic's shaft. Millianna advances close licking the pre-cum to have a little taste of it. Millianna begin to smile lovingly and licks her lips.

"I want more." Millianna wanted.

Millianna waste no time so she goes ahead to engulfing Sonic's shaft inside her mouth entering inside. Once it is inside the mage's mouth, Millianna then start to bop her head up and down, back and forth sucking off of Sonic. She wrap her right hand around Sonic's length looking up at Sonic sucking him off. Sonic smile to Millianna watching her pleasuring him with amazement being entertained by his date. Millianna increase her pace by bopping her head fast to increase the pleasure meter to please Sonic. Sonic let out a weakly moan from his lips with his eyes close feeling the pleasure coming to him. Millianna turned Sonic even more when she start to make some slurping noises to make things more interesting, also she then start to deep-throat Sonic's shaft close to her throat having it sit there for a minor of seconds before pulling away. Millianna gain some oxygen for a moment while she go on using her hand to stroke Sonic's shaft then went on back to suck him off. Sonic let out another moan weakly feeling more pleasure.

Sonic surprise Millianna, catching her off guard as when Sonic place his head on top of Millianna's head and move his hips as he start to thrusts his shaft in and out of Millianna's mouth. Her eyes widened open with shock and surprise, she muffled up being pounded with Sonic's shaft in her mouth. She place her hands to Sonic's thighs no choice but to have Sonic letting him pound her mouth. Sonic grinned naughtily down to Millianna thrusting his shaft in and out, his balls start to smack against her chin when he suddenly move himself, humping fast in motion like it's a contest. Millianna still has her eyes widen in shock but she look up at Sonic muffling. Sonic place his other hand on top of Millianna's head and humps himself. His length goes in a little deep down to her throat making a bulge to her throat by his humps thrusting himself back and forth.

"*Gargled* Mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Milianna muffled.

The oral sex continue like this for a few more minutes. Sonic kept his pace thrusting, humping inside back and forth as his shaft being pleased by Millianna's mouth. Sonic let out a moan for the third time during his oral sex. After a few more humps inside Millianna's mouth, Sonic delivers one last thrust and he had then reach to his limit and start to climax as he started ejaculated himself bursting and shooting his semen inside of Millianna. Millianna shot her eyes widen of shock and muffling feeling the liquids squirting inside her mouth. Sonic let out a weak growl grunting himself bursting his load of cum inside Millianna in her mouth.

After climaxing, Sonic pulls his shaft out of Millianna's mouth and some of his semen came dripping down to her breasts. Millianna drinks the cum by swallowing it down to her throat and licks her lips to lick off the semen. Some of the cum drip down to Millianna's chin and came dripping to her breasts. Sonic grinned and licks his lips knowing this was just the beginning so he then lift up Millianna by to her feet. He start stripping off of her clothes and shoes and tosses her on the bed. Sonic quickly takes off the rest of his threads and his shoes to the ground and climbs on the bed with Millianna.

Sonic climbs on top of Millianna stroking his shaft in front of her face.

"Slow down Sonic, don't get too excited on me ok." Millianna said trying to calm Sonic.

"Sorry but looking at your tits turns me on. I'll pipe myself down a little." Sonic apologized calming down.

Sonic stroke his shaft and then place his shaft between Millianna's breasts and start groping them with his hands and begin thrusting himself, humping himself by moving his shaft back and forth between Millianna's breasts. Millianna close her eyes, her arms are over her head suddenly her body start to rock back and forth by Sonic since he is humping, thrusting himself between her breasts. Sonic squeezes his shaft using Millianna's breasts to please him even more. He later let out a throaty growl during his time with the paizuri with Millianna's breasts massaging his shaft. Sonic even let out some soft moans from his lips feeling Millianna's breasts squeezing his shaft which turns him on even more. Sonic had then start moving, humping himself fast continuously because of how it feel being please massaged by Millianna's breasts.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah it feels so good… I'm about to climax anytime soon." Sonic moaned.

Sonic spend few minutes being serviced by Millianna's breasts with her paizuri. She stop Sonic and move her breasts on her own with her hands and squeezing and massaging Sonic's shaft. Sonic let out a throaty growl as Millianna continues to please the hedgehog with her breasts hearing him moan in the moment. There was some pre-cum dripping from Sonic's shaft, Millianna smiled so she move her breasts some more faster in motion pleasuring Sonic and massaging his shaft with her jugs. As minutes pass by, Sonic went on back to hump himself, thrusting his shaft between Millianna's breasts serving him with pleasure and sexual waves of ecstasy. Sonic squeeze, groping Millianna's breasts while he humps, thrusts his shaft between them giving her a few more thrusts between. Sonic knew he is about to climax, reaching to his limit so he let out another throaty growl and look down to Millianna as she looking up at Sonic as her body rocking back and forth.

"Stick your tongue Millianna, I'm about to cum." Sonic moaned.

Millianna obeyed Sonic and do what Sonic command her to do so she sticks her tongue and finally Sonic gritted his teeth and release a big ropes of his cum on Milianna's face sending her a huge load of his sperm shooting ropes to the Mermaid Heel mage. Milianna closes her eye lids being covered by Sonic's amount of his sperm. Sonic even shoot some of his load plus Sonic then send some of his load on Millianna's breasts.

"You just got blasted." Sonic taunted.

Millianna wipes the cum off of her face with her hands, she licks it all of her hand and drinks it down to her throat and licks her lips.

"That was some good milk." Millianna smiled in glee.

Sonic smirked and gets himself off of Millianna and start to spread her legs wide exposing her vagina to Sonic. Sonic notices how wet Millianna became while she sucked him off and give him a paizuri with her breasts. Sonic stroke his shaft and Millianna noticed Sonic is about to enter her with his shaft.

"Put it inside me Sonic and take me." Millianna purred wanted Sonic inside her lustfully.

"So you want it huh?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes put it inside me right now or I'll go crazy."

"Beg for it."

"Please but it inside me and fuck me Sonic. I'm so horny."

Sonic grin and accept her request so Sonic engulfs his shaft inside Millianna's vagina and rams himself inside Millianna hearing her scream letting out a high pitch scream from her lips. Sonic grip hold of Millianna's waist and start humping himself, thrusting inside his shaft in Millianna's vagina. Sonic made Millianna's body rocking back and forth from his thrusts, humping against her back and forth, in and out of the Mermaid Heel mage. Millianna begin to heavily breath, moaning sucking the oxygen being pumped by Sonic thrusting his shaft inside her vagina building stimulations. She felt vibrations coming flowing inside of her body, the waves of the sexual ecstasy come down flowing inside of her and Millianna roll her eyes backwards when Sonic start to thrust faster going inside deep building some intimacy for the two.

While thrusting, Sonic notice how Millianna's breasts are moving, they were moving like Jell-O moving and bouncing in motion. Sonic could not take it no longer so he leans himself down and start to suck on one her breasts which Sonic sucking on the right of Millianna's breast. Millianna let out a high pitch scream for the second time being teased by Sonic sucking on her breasts catching her off guard. Sonic spend two minutes sucking on the right breasts then stop for the moment and reach his hands to her breasts and fondle them, gripping them with his hands as he continues to thrust himself, he even thrusts himself by humping faster building momentum and more of the stimulation and ecstasy to Millianna. Millianna moaned, feeling more pleasure rising to her during their sexual encounter and the moment.

"Ahh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh oh Sonic… give it to me." Millianna moaned.

Their bodies being filled with ecstasy and the pleasure coming to him. Sonic lean him close so he then start humping faster, hearing noises as his pelvic is smacking against Millianna's crotch and his balls even smacking to towards Millianna's crotch between his humps and thrusts. Millianna screamed out of excitement and ecstasy feeling Sonic pounding her.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh Sonic… I'm cumming… I'm CUMMING!" Millianna shrieked.

Sonic delivering, giving more thrusts inside Millianna nonstop. Minutes pass by within the moment, Sonic kept thrusting and Millianna moan some more by Sonic's humps and thrusts. Sonic deliver a few more thrusts and Millianna start climaxing as Sonic continues to dominate Millianna with his humps and thrusts. Sonic give Millianna five more thrusts and after giving on last thrust, Sonic then reach his limit and climax inside of Millianna. Millianna gasped feeling the love liquids inside her vagina watching Sonic climax inside of her.

Millianna thought it was over but Sonic wasn't done yet so he lift up her legs and start to thrusts, humping in and out of Millianna surprising her as he still going.

"What? Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, you're not… uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, done uh, yet?" Millianna questioned being pumped by her date.

"Nope. The night is still young and I've going to fuck you all night." Sonic determined grinning.

With that being said, Sonic keep going on with his humps as he thrusting faster pumping his shaft inside if Millianna nonstop going on and on with Millianna. Her body continuously moving back and forth rocking in motion by Sonic's thrusts and humps kept pumping inside of her. Millianna roll her eyes backwards sucking the oxygen as she is breathing heavily moaning being pounded by Sonic's shaft rubbing inside of her vagina pleasuring her desires and hitting the g-spots inside her. Sonic kept his pace intact thrusting faster, he had then smacking his balls against Millianna's vagina thrusting faster in motion. Her body continue to rock back and forth and Sonic continue dominating her faster and hard deliver powerful thrusts.

"Uh… uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhnnnn! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah oh yes… Sonic! Fuck me!" Millianna moaned.

Millianna screamed when Sonic start to go balls deep inside her thrusting deep and faster giving Millianna some more powerful and hard thrusts as he humping against Millianna hard and fast roughly demolishing her with dominance. Millianna gasped, screaming out of pleasure when she start to climax some more squirting her love juice towards Sonic's shaft and Sonic kept thrusting faster and harder deeply inside the Mermaid Heel mage.

Minutes continue on of Sonic's humps and thrusts, Sonic pumping in Millianna sending a few more thrusts and climax inside Millianna once again as he grinned reaching to his limit some more. After climaxing, Sonic pulls Millianna close to him but he had an idea in mind. When he pulls Millianna close to him, he had then lay on his back bringing Millianna on top of him sitting on his lap with his shaft still inside her vagina.

"Now I want you to move your hips, we're going to keep on going until I'm satisfied." Sonic commanded placing his hands behind his head.

Millianna didn't want to obey Sonic but her body was moving on its own and so her hips gave in to the lust and the pleasure so it begin to move on its own by rotating her hips, moving and bouncing on top of Sonic's lap in motion. Millianna close her eyes moaning, rest her hands on top of Sonic's stomach and went on moving her hips and her body. Millianna moaned with her eyes closing and moaning of passion and the ecstasy. Sonic grinned watching with amazement and enjoys the sex with Millianna.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh oh… oh I can't stop myself. I can't stop moving my hips, they're moving on its own… uh, uh, uh…" Millianna moaned.

"That's it keep moving them hips baby. Show me what you got." Sonic taunted.

Milianna moan some more. She move herself, bouncing and rotating her hips in motion moving them faster and in motion ramming herself on top of Sonic's lap going crazy and moaning wildly going insane of the unstoppable pleasure and excitement. Millianna reach her hands to her breasts and start gripping, them, groping and squeeze them while moving her hips moaning crazily. Sonic look on and grinned to himself so he surprises Millianna, catching her off guard when he wrap around her waist with his hands and begin to start roughly thrusting himself in rapid speed thrusting as fast as he can. Millianna shot her eyes wide moaning with insane excitement and pleasure. Her eyes rolling backwards to her skull screaming the top of her lungs by Sonic as he keep pounding, humping, thrusting his shaft nonstop faster inside of her vagina.

Millianna reach two more of her orgasms from Sonic's thrusts for several minutes and after thrusting faster, Sonic then reach to his limit again bursting his sperm inside Millianna again. Sonic sit up and start sucking on Millianna's breasts having Millianna continuously moving her hips on his lap still having nonstop sex with Sonic. Sonic fondles with Millianna's breasts with his hands going crazy with her melons gripping and groping them playing with them. Millianna place her hand on Sonic's cheek watching the hedgehog sucking her right breasts even groping them with his hands during their nonstop sex.

They continue the same position a few more minutes, Millianna moving her hips on Sonic's lap moving, rotating and bouncing her hips in motion as they were moving on their own because of the nonstop lust and the intimacy that they have together and building more of the nonstop and everlasting ecstasy with huge amount of pleasure that Sonic is giving to her. The Mermaid Heel mage continue to move her hips some more feeling Sonic's shaft rubbing inside her rubbing her g-spots, Sonic again start climaxing once more for the fifth time inside Millianna.

Millianna felt more fluids inside her. Sonic had then gets Millianna off of him climbing off of Sonic and lay on her stomach. Sonic approach in front of Mlilianna and brings her head and engulfs his shaft inside shocking her with his action and Sonic start thrusting, holding her head with his hands as he is humping against Millianna, his balls hitting against her chin smacking against her chin that causing some smacking noises by this. Millianna eyes widened, her throat is being pounded, dominated by Sonic since he kept thrusting and making love to him and now he is thrusting inside her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Millianna muffled.

Sonic grinned, continuously thrusts himself, humping in and out of Millianna for minor of minutes. He hear Milianna muffling, squealing during his rapid thrusts back and forth inside her mouth with complete dominance against her to her mouth and down to her throat. He had created a bulge to her throat, Millianna's eyes rolling backwards resisting it and endure with it for the time being. Sonic deliver a few more thrusts inside Millianna's mouth and grit his teeth when he reach his limit, climaxing inside of Millianna's mouth as he squirting his sperm inside of her mouth sending a huge load of his semen. Millianna felt Sonic's fluids squirting inside of her mouth almost got drown by Sonic's cum but she drinks down all of the cum and Sonic then pulls himself out of her mouth.

Millianna spill out some of Sonic's sperm down to her breasts as they were dripping to her chin and drip some of it to her breasts. Afterward, Millianna took a moment to rest herself hoping this was all over.

"I think I had enough. Let's call it a night Sonic." Millianna requested wanting to stop.

"I don't think so." Sonic countered grinning.

Millianna open her eyes and sees Sonic is still hard.

"Now that's done, I'm going to thrust my shaft and fuck you from the back." Sonic exclaimed grinning.

Sonic start positioning Millianna in all fours bending her over and spread her legs wide. Sonic then get behind of mage, delivers a smack to Millianna's right cheek with his right hand, gripping to it and stroke his shaft with his left hand readied himself to pump up Millianna, thrusting inside her nonstop.

"That's the sixth time you climax while having sex with me. Let's take a short break and let me rest a little before we have sex again." Millianna pleaded.

"Hell no. I'm going to pound her pussy, thrust inside of you like a beast and I'm going to do it right now!" Sonic said ogling Millianna's ass.

Sonic engulfs his shaft inside Millianna's vagina and rams himself inside of her. Sonic grab hold of the mage's hips and start thrusting harder, faster nonstop without resting and keeps going to give Millianna everlasting pleasure. Millianna lay her head down to the bed, her arms over her head so she grips the bed sheets with her hands and also her body is rocking, moving back and forth in motion because of Sonic who is thrusting faster making her body rocking faster. While her body moving in motion, Sonic then had made his bed shaking and rocking in motion in every movement by Sonic himself getting too erotic of the sex. Millianna roll her eyes gasping, breathing heavily because she is sucking some oxygen being pounding and demolished by her date continuing to have sex with him nonstop.

"_This guy just won't stop… he keeps pounding me, thrusting inside of me like a horny zombie. I can't take much more of this and I can't resist it no longer. I give up._" Millianna thought.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AHN!" Millianna moaned.

Sonic grinned naughtily, continuing to take control, pounding Milianna with his shaft thrusting, humping inside her nonstop with full control. Sonic start deliver some smacks to Millianna's butt with his right hand to make her get excited even more. Millianna shot her eyes widen in shock and squealed, gasping as got spanked by Sonic. He delivers some more smacks and soon she start to climax again by squirting her love juice to Sonic's shaft being pounded and pumped inside of her. Sonic grab hold of Millianna's arms and pull them back to him even pulling Millianna a little close to him so he then start rapidly thrusting, humping faster against Mlilianna with rapid speed nonstop. Sonic had made some more smacking noises when his pelvic smacking against Millianna's firm ass as they are bouncing and jiggling like Jell-O and his balls smacking against Millianna's vagina. Millianna rolled her eyes backwards to her skull sucking the oxygen and goes crazy receiving the insane and crazy pleasure and ecstasy altogether. She kept moaning nonstop by Sonic's rapid thrusts and humps going crazy and the bed begin squeaking, rocking back and forth making noises in the bedroom.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!**" Millianna shrieked before moaning.

"*Laugh* Come on, you like that don't you!" Sonic taunted grinning.

"More… More… **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**"

And So, Sonic continue pounding Millianna, punishing her with his shaft thrusting nonstop inside her vagina for several more minutes. Sonic had let go of Millianna's arms so he grip Millianna's butt with his hands groping them and Millianna rest her on the bed bending herself over still in all fours position in a doggy style position. Sonic deliver more smacks to Millianna's butt making her squeal, chanting his name and reach her orgasm once again. Just when Sonic deliver a few more of his thrusts, humping some more inside the Mermaid Heel mage, he then reach to his limit yet again and squirts his shaft inside of Millianna's vagina again. Sonic then pulls himself out of Millianna and Millianna collapsed to the bed catching her breath.

Before Sonic could anything more, Millianna turns herself over, spreading her legs and opening her vagina with her fingers exposing her vagina to Sonic.

"More. I want more Sonic, punish me with your cock some more with your heart's content." Milianna wanted licking her lips.

"I thought you don't want to continue" Sonic assumed.

"At first but I want it, fuck me more. Spill every last drop of your seed inside me."

"Well that's what you want then…"

Sonic approaches to Millianna, inserting his shaft and rams himself inside of Milianna and look into her eyes.

"Then you got it." Sonic accepted.

Sonic continue on thrusting himself, pumping his shaft in and out of her nonstop and they both had then continue having sex all night knowing it's going to go crazy and too erotic for these two.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

The day went as normal as usual as the guild was at their usual routine. Erza sitting with Lucy and Natsu chatting with them. Mirajane walk to their table handling their drinks.

"Hey where's Sonic. Isn't he supposed to be here in the guild right about now?" Mirajane instructed.

"I've been wondering about that myself. I haven't seen Millianna here since she left with Sonic on their date." Erza stated.

"Do you think that they're still spending time together?" Lucy asked jumping in.

"Perhaps they are or maybe Millianna went back to her guild. Who knows, we'll find out when Sonic arrives to the guild."

"Whatever Sonic is doing, I think he has some errands to handle. That's just only my guess."

* * *

_With Sonic and Millianna…_

The two had sex all through the night and they sure they're going to be having sex all day and through the night. They have been sweating of the body heat from having heated nonstop sex throughout the night over at Sonic's place and the two are still going and kept on going like the energizer battery. There is the smell of sex inside the bedroom and Milianna had been moaning nonstop all night long receiving countless and unlimited pleasure of ecstasy and excitement. She had passed out a few times being pounded by Sonic's hardened length which it keeps going pounding to her uterus and rubbing nonstop inside of her vagina making Sonic grinning continuously to thrust and watching her passing out during their sexual moment.

Right now, Millianna is seen on top of Sonic riding on his lap backwards. Her hands pressing on Sonic's legs moaning with passion and lust as Sonic thrusting himself faster roughly in rapid speed continuing to ravage the mage's vagina. He sits himself up and wrap his right arm around Millianna and his left hand reaching to Millianna's left breast gripping and groping with it with his hands while the hedgehog pounding her hard and rough with intense speed. Millianna's eyes roll backwards to her skull and sticks her tongue out sucking the oxygen as the result telling she is breathing heavily being ravaged by Sonic pumping his shaft and humping against her nonstop without taking any breaks with unlimited stamina.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhnnnnn! How long are you going to keep going like this?" Millianna asked moaning.

"I don't know but I'm sure am enjoying pounding and ravaging you and may not get satisfied just yet." Sonic answered truthfully.

Sonic resumes to pump his shaft, thrusting in and out of her deeply inside of Millianna. Sonic then leans back down to the bed on his back pulling Millianna close to him and grope her breasts with his hands, squeezing them hard and rubbing them and rapidly thrusts his shaft going faster in motion making Millianna scream the top of her lungs and her eyes roll backwards moaning crazily.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!**" Millianna screamed.

Sonic grinned naughtily continuously ravaging the Mermaid Heel mage's vagina with full force sending in powerful thrusts deep inside of Millianna with intense speed. Millianna lean her head backward onto Sonic's shoulder shot her eyes wide as she reach to her limit making an orgasm squirting her love juices on Sonic's shaft. Sonic grinned some more and kept on thrusting and pumping his shaft harder like before making smacking noises and Millianna could only do is moan and obey every sexual command from the blue blur hero in the heated sexual moment.

After three hours of the nonstop thrusting, Sonic then reach to his climax bursting and shoot his load of his semen inside of Millianna making her scream and gasped feeling the liquids of his semen inside of her. Afterward, Sonic turn Millianna over to her back, reinserting and engulfs his shaft back inside of Millianna and thrusts inside Millianna sending her a few more powerful thrusts and goes on to build up speed thrusting in a faster rapid speed nonstop. Sonic lean down pressing his body against Millianna's body. Millianna wrap her arms around Sonic moaning as the blue speedster humping himself back and forth, in and out of Milianna in motion. Her body had rocking back and forth moving in motion by Sonic's rapid thrusts and speed.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah no more… no more… **NOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**" Millianna shrieked.

Their sex lasted on all day and through the night as Sonic with unlimited stamina using the powers of the Chaos Energy during their heated sexual moment. Sonic concentrated and focus with his pace and speed thrusting hard and fast deep inside of Millianna hearing her chanting his name and moaning of ecstasy. She release her arms from Sonic and had them over her head. Her eyes roll backwards breathing heavily from Sonic who continuously thrusting and ravaging her vagina with his shaft pumping inside her.

* * *

**Milianna's POV…**

_Sonic just kept fucking me nonstop and not stop with his unlimited stamina. I try ask him to take a short break but he rejected my question and continues to have sex with me. We've had going at it last night all night yesterday when we finished having dinner and walking at the park looking at the moon together and have sex together and we've been doing it for countless hours to the next morning and a lot more hours in the second day._

_Hours later, Sonic climax inside me and I had like six orgasms as I keep cumming by Sonic. He kept making me cum from fucking me so hard and fast and I could not control myself or resist any longer and so I have endure with it and going along with him. I have lose consciousness as I've blacked out a few times by Sonic who fucked me continuously nonstop until he's satisfied and switch position after position._

_After Sonic had climax again, he then start to fuck my tits groping on to them with his hands as I watch on staring at his shaft moving towards me back and forth between my breasts. I use my hands to squeeze Sonic's shaft with my breasts, moving them back and forth in rhythm entertaining Sonic with my breasts making him feel comfortable as time goes on. I can see it inside of Sonic's eyes that he is about to climax. After an hour of giving Sonic a paizuri to please him some more making him feel good with my tits then he surprises me when he shoots his big load of cum on my face and on my tits feeling the warmth liquid on my face and my tits so I let out some soft moans and lick my lips cleaning the cum off of my lips._

_After we finished with the paizuri, I know Sonic is going to fuck me again nonstop so I comply and obeyed his command but my body somehow move on its own obeying Sonic's sexual demands. I position myself on top of Sonic as he lay on his back grinning and smile at me. I've reinsert his shaft and ramming myself moving my hips up and down hopping on his lap back and forth continuing our nonstop sexual relation together. I've moaned, kept moving my hips but they move on their very own controlled by the lust coming from Sonic. Sonic waste no time when he grab my hips and start to fuck me, pounding my pussy without hesitation and just goes on with it. I lean forward laying my body on Sonic's body and just let him keep pounding me, fucking me like a savage wild animal with his heart content. After all, I've became Sonic's bitch and my body and my heart have became all his when I first met him and laid my eyes on him. I enjoyed every last bit of it and loved it._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sonic slide his hands down over to Millianna's butt and grips it with both hands as he gropes both of Millianna's ass cheeks also smacking Millianna's butt with his hands hard enough and turning both of the cheeks red. Millianna yelped, squealing and already start reaching her orgasm. She wanted more so Sonic comply and deliver a few more slaps on her butt earning another squeal from the Mermaid Heel mage's vagina. Sonic had begun making more smacking noises when he smacking his pelvic against Millianna's crotch humping faster and hard thrusting fast inside Millianna making her moan and scream of extreme ecstasy.

"Oh Sonic… *Moan* OH SONIC! UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUUHHHHNN! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY! IT'S ALL YOURS AND MY BODY IS ALL YOURS! POUND ME LIKE A WILD BEAST, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Millianna shrieked.

Millianna wraps her arms around Sonic holding him tight as he continues to thrust his shaft, humping more faster to build up some more speed. Millianna press her lips against Sonic's lips giving him a sweet, tender passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic complied and returns the kiss responding it with Milianna and so they start to kiss erotically during their sex. Sonic continues pounding and ravage Milianna, the bed was shaking, rocking in rhythm and motion by Sonic who keeps thrusting, humping against Milianna that causes the bed to shake and rocking back and forth even the bed was squeaking by the hedgehog's rapid thrusts.

* * *

**Millianna's POV**

_Sonic continuously to fuck me all night long in the same position. I blacked out losing my consciousness and lack of sleep as Sonic continues to pound my pussy, ravaging me nonstop in our heated sexual moment we're having together. Sonic keeps making me cum multiple times while thrusting his cock inside of me and fucking me deep inside of me hitting my uterus and its making me go crazy losing myself of the insane pleasure I've been receiving from Sonic. I've sweated in the heated sex and I know Sonic did too from pounding my pussy so much._

_Third day of our sexual moment, we continue having sex. I was covered in cum since Sonic had came so much and start to shoot some of his semen on my body and my face. I bended myself over on the bed with my face down and my ass up against Sonic, spreading my legs wide open for Sonic to fuck me some more. Sonic fucked me so deep, so deep that he's making me cum again having an orgasm again. Sonic kept thrusting inside of me with intense force and rapid speed keep hitting inside my uterus with his cock inside of me as he kept pounding me hard like a beast. Sonic gropes, squeezing my butt as he continues to pound my pussy so hard and deep making me go crazy with his thrusts, fucking me so hard and making me cum multiple times._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sonic grinned looking down at Millianna staring at her jiggling round butt watching how it jiggle and bouncing from every thrusts Sonic can give to her inside the Mermaid Heel mage. He had then give some slaps some more on Millianna's butt hearing her squeal and gropes her butt with his hands and rapidly thrusting inside faster building more intense speed and Milianna shot her eyes open feeling Sonic's shaft thrusting faster, going inside deep inside her in every inch. Her wall begin squeezing making Sonic let out a throaty growl. Sonic hear Millianna moaning of excitement and passion and hearing her squeal when deliver more slaps on her butt that turned him on even more. Millianna arms were in front of her gripping the bed sheets with her hands, she kept moaning, closing her eye lids and sticking her tongue out. Sonic lean forward a little pressing his hands on the bed and begin to build up some speed again as he humps to Millianna's butt smacking his pelvic against her butt making both of Millianna's ass cheeks jiggle with every thrust Sonic can deliver.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuhhhnnnn! Fuck me, Fuck me! Give it to me! Oh Sonic, you're making me… *Moan* **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!**" Millianna shrieked.

Sonic's eye lids were half-close knowing he is about to climax anytime soon. Millianna rolled her eyes backwards breathing heavily of the nonstop and the insane pleasure in their insane, heated and nonstop sex. Sonic grunted himself delivering a few more thrusts humping faster a little for Millianna hearing her moaning and squealing Sonic's name.

After a few couple of thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth and climax inside of Milianna, bursting his semen inside of Millianna. Millianna also start to climax as well as she squirt her love juices on Sonic's shaft and mixing his semen together. Millianna gasped and scream the top of her lungs reaching to her very limit and her orgasm.

After climaxing, Sonic pulls his shaft out of Millianna's vagina and she begin to leak semen from her vagina and Sonic then turns Millianna around and stroke his shaft. He start inserting it inside of Millianna's mouth engulfs it right in. Millianna gradually begin sucking him off perform a blowjob start to give Sonic oral sex using her techniques.

"It's been three days and time for you to have milk." Sonic teased.

Millianna chuckled, giggling sucking off of Sonic. She bops her head faster sucking Sonic off hard knowing she wants to Sonic to climax as much as he wants. Sonic watch with amazement enjoys Millianna's blowjob. She start to moan softly sucking off the blue blur hero faster and harder making Sonic let out some moans and a throaty growl. Sonic tilt his head up closes his eyes feeling the ecstasy coming to him incredibly.

"Ah… ah… Millianna." Sonic moaned.

Sonic couldn't take it, he start thrusting his shaft moving his waist back and forth. He then grabs Milianna by her head and moving his waist still thrusting in and out of Millianna.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Millianna moaned.

Sonic spend the last six minutes thrusting his shaft inside Millianna's mouth. He even then went deep inside of Millianna by her throat by deep-throating pushing his shaft down to her throat let it sit there for seconds and had the courage to begin humping, moving his waist thrusting his shaft in and out inside Millianna's throat. He even mad a bulge inside Millianna's throat and Sonic enjoys the relaxing and the insane feeling from Millianna by her throat.

Afterward, Sonic then pulls himself out of Millianna from her mouth and let her gain some oxygen from deep-throating her throat so much in minutes. Millianna gain some oxygen and Sonic puts his shaft back inside Millianna's mouth and humps against Millianna, thrusting his shaft in and out of her faster going all in a little more. Millianna shot her eyes open, eyes widen of shock with his balls hitting her chin each of his thrusts. Sonic let out another throaty growl groaning as he is about to climax. Millianna see it coming so she pushes herself pushing Sonic's shaft deep to her throat once and Sonic then grunted, let out a cry and start to climax by shooting his semen inside of Millianna's mouth. Millianna moaned try drinking every last drop of it but she couldn't get it all as some of the semen were spilling out from her mouth coming down from her mouth to her chin and drip some of the semen to her breasts.

Sonic pulls himself out of Millianna's mouth and start to stroke his shaft knowing it is not over yet.

"Cum for me Sonic, give me all of that delicious milk and spray it all over my face and my breasts." Millianna wanted.

Sonic stroke his shaft faster for Millianna. Millianna plays with her breasts by jiggling them for Sonic to enjoy with her hands and licks her lips with seductive eyes. Sonic groaned stroking his shaft faster and then he climax shooting large ropes of his semen on Millianna's face and on her breasts. Millianna smiled lustfully opening her mouth as more of Sonic's semen came spreading on her face and inside her mouth even had her tongue sticking out for Sonic.

After the climax, Sonic then finally collapses on the bed next to Millianna. The bed was messy with cum on the bed sheets and on the bed. Sonic then take a moment to rest and catches his breathe.

"Oh man… Three days straight having sex with you. Wow…" Sonic huffed.

"Tell me about it. You made me cum multiple times and kept on fucking me so much and hard." Millianna instructed.

"True. Sorry if I went too overboard on you. I got carried away so much of the fun Millianna."

"It's ok. I enjoyed it and I know my friends back in Mermaid Heel is worried sick about me after spending three days having sex with you."

"Well you can use the bathroom to wash yourself up and I can fix you something to eat before you leave."

"I still got to see Erza silly."

"I know just saying."

"I know baby. Anyway, will I see you again?"

"Yeah you will if you want to come and visit me."

"I love to you. I really like you and I would love to go out on a second date with you."

"Then it's settled but for now. How about we get some rest should we."

"Good idea."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

After spending so much time with Sonic, Millianna hanged out with Erza and say her goodbyes and left the guild to return back to Fairy Tail. Millianna shared Sonic a passionate kiss on the lips before leaving and Sonic smiled knowing one day he'll be able to see her again.

Sonic had gone on a job to earn some money for the bills and food and supplies he need for the household. Sonic returns back to the guild being greeted by the wizards so Sonic heads to the bar counter takes a seat on the stool and orders a bottle of water. Sonic minded his business and not want to be part of whatever is it going on. Out of nowhere, Millianna came to the surprising everyone including Sonic and Erza. Millianna smiled looking over at Sonic and rush over to him and catches him off guard by embracing him in a hug and kissing him on the lips.

"Millianna. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here for you baby. That's why I came back, I came back to see you again." Millianna answered truthfully.

"He means what are you here Millianna? Are you here to visit?" Erza asked jumping in.

"No I came here to join Fairy Tail."

Everyone is shock to hear that from the former Mermaid Heel member of the guild. This even shocks Sonic and Erza themselves.

"But why?" Sonic asked.

"That is a very good question. Why did you quit Mermaid Heel?" Erza questioned.

"To be with Sonic and to be close to him because… I love him." Millianna answered honestly.

"Wait what? You love me?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes. I've fallen in love with you Sonic. After when we have that date and we spend so much time together. My heart been yours and I kept thinking about you for the past two weeks. I want to show you how much I love you and care about you. I want to be with you Sonic and I love you."

Everyone was taken back, stunned by Millianna expressing her feelings to Sonic. Makarov stepped in and jump in the conversation.

"So you're here to join Fairy Tail and be close to Sonic?" Makarov repeated.

"Yes. If that's ok with you if not I understand." Millianna answered.

"Then welcome to Fairy Tail."

"What? Really?"

"Yes welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Oh thank you."

"Welcome aboard Millianna. It's great to accept you as a member of this guild." Erza welcomed.

Millianna smiled hugging Erza. Everyone greeted her welcoming Millianna to Fairy Tail. Sonic chuckled and smiled. Milianna got her mark on her right arm got the color blue like Sonic. Millianna approaches Sonic and kisses him on the lips passionately before departing from the kiss.

"Welcome to the team." Sonic welcomed.

"Thank you baby. Besides everyone is here celebrating… (_Whispers to Sonic's ear._) why don't you and I head over to your place and we celebrate there just the two of us? You can fuck me anyway you like to me." Milianna cooed before whispering to Sonic.

"Feeling horny I see?"

"Yeah so what do you, let's go to your place and have some fun."

"Sure thing."

Sonic surprises Millianna by smacking her in the ass making Millianna squeal of excitement and couldn't wait anymore so they head to Sonic's place and have their "Celebration" in private.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Clothes were scattered around the place in the bedroom and the shoes too. There was the sound of moaning inside the room with the door being close. We see Sonic moaning a little letting out a throaty growl as Millianna sucking Sonic's shaft with his shaft inside her mouth. She bops her head faster up and down pleasing Sonic with her techniques. She hears her boyfriend moaning feeling the warmth of Millianna's mouth. Millianna had a naughty idea in mind so she place Sonic's shaft between her breasts and suck back Sonic's shaft giving him a blowjob and a paizuri altogether in the same time. Sonic shivered, shuddering feeling how great Millianna pleasing Sonic with her mouth and her breasts and Sonic was out of his zone feeling the ecstasy world right about now.

"Ah… Millianna… I'm about to climax…" Sonic moaned.

Millianna kept pleasing Sonic entertaining with her mouth and her breasts pleasuring Sonic with more pleasure to him. She stop sucking on Sonic's shaft and move her breasts with her hands moving them up and down smiling to Sonic love to see Sonic moan in their sexual moment.

"Come on baby, cum whenever you like. Shoot that milk on my face and my tits." Millianna chirped continuing her paizuri.

With move movements, squeezing her breasts some more smothering Sonic's shaft with her breasts. Sonic could not hold it any longer so he had then reach his and came to his climax. The blue blur hero squirt his semen shooting ropes of his seed on Millianna's face and on her breasts. Millianna smiled getting showered by Sonic's semen from his climax.

Millianna smiled, licking the cum off of her hands by wiping her face off of it. Millianna pushes Sonic on his back and straddled him on top positioning herself on top of Sonic's shaft. She takes shaft and inserts it inside her vagina and rams herself right in it and start hopping herself, bouncing up and down on Sonic's lap. Sonic wrap his hands around Millianna's hips watching her in amazement. Millianna let out some moans from her lips feeling the pleasure and ecstasy rising as she felt the sexual waves flowing through her entire body.

Sonic smiled having his eyes on Millianna's breasts watching them swaying hypnotically in front of him. This has not go unnoticed by Millianna and beckoned Sonic to please her breasts, waiting for the hedgehog to fondle and sucking them.

"Suck on my titties Sonic, they're waiting to play." Millianna beckoned.

Sonic reach his hand to her breast squeeze it, he pinched the nipple feeling out erected it became and how perky it came making Millianna moaned in pleasure. Sonic did the same with Millianna's other breast so Sonic then went sitting up and suck on them having his mouth on one of her breasts and sucking them. Sonic go with the other breast and sucking on it while having his other hand fondle with the other breast. Millianna her tits being pleasured and sucked by Sonic and she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him close wanting more and Sonic comply and give her what she wished so he suck on her breasts some more.

After spending a little time sucking on Millianna's breasts, Sonic leans back to the bed on his back resting his body and resume to watch in amazement looking Millianna moving her hips faster. Their hands start to intertwine and Millianna look down to Sonic moaning and chants his name in their sexual intercourse.

"Sonic… I'm about to cum…" Millianna moaned moving her hips some more.

"Me too Millianna, I'm almost there." Sonic replied smiling lovingly to his girlfriend.

Millianna move her hips a few more times even bouncing herself some more riding on top of Sonic's lap. With one more hip movement on Sonic's lap, Sonic and Millianna then reach to their limit and release themselves and squirt their love liquids together. Millianna let out a high pitch scream, gasping during his release and Sonic grunted himself letting out a soft groan. Their bodies sweated of pleasure and Millianna lays her body to Sonic's body panting, catching her breathe. They share a soft, sweet and passionate kiss on the lips together with passion and affection towards one another and depart from their kiss.

"I love you Sonic." Millianna whispered resting on her boyfriend's body.

"I love you too Millianna." Sonic replied holding Millianna close to her.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Sonic and Millianna formed a relationship together and they have been going out on jobs together and they even live together. Sonic found out that Millianna was pregnant and was overjoyed and happily to become the father. They tell the others the news and everyone is shocked and Erza smiled to Millianna congratulated her of having a child with Sonic.

They got married having Erza being Millianna's maid of honor and Natsu became Natsu's best man. They had a newborn son naming their baby Sora. The baby was a hedgehog and had dark green eyes and he is the spitting image of his father.

Years later, the hedgehog family was at the playground watching their son having fun at the playground and the parents couldn't been happier form a family and living happily together as a family.

* * *

**There goes chapter seven everybody. Millianna the next character to have love with Sonic. That was one heck of a long chapter reach up to 10,000 words. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoying the story. Read and Review everyone. Next chapter will be Ur. Happy Holidays everyone and a Happy New Year!**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	8. Ur Milkovich

Chapter 8: Wind and Ice

Sonic took a job to Mount Hakobe to stop some Vulcans to fight them stopping their schemes. Sonic in his **Fire Sonic** form fighting off the Vulcans and stopping their schemes. They were no match for Sonic knowing he was too strong form him. Sonic using his flaming homing attacks against the Vulcans and burning them as he shoots waves of fire and slamming his fist down creating a shockwave of flames around the area backing off the Vulcans from the hedgehog.

Three more of the Vulcan so Sonic then uses **Fire Mirror** which blocking the Vulcans in the wall of fire and surprises them with the **Flaming Fist** forming flames into his fist and punching them straight to the faces knocking them off to the ground. More Vulcans surrounded around Sonic tired of being beaten and getting ready to strike. Sonic smirked and transform into his **Super Sonic 4** form and look around the Vulcans.

"Do you think you can fight me in my Super Sonic 4?" Sonic question in a deep voice.

One of the Vulcans waste no time and swings a punch at Sonic but unfortunately, Sonic blocks, catches the punch and swing the Vulcan around hitting the other Vulcans and tosses the Vulcan to the wall of the cave. Sonic got to his stance and forming a beam into his red which they are the color red and yellow ready to use **Super Sonic Beam 10x**. The Vulcans scream in fear and took off running not wanting any of Sonic. Sonic smirked and revert back to his normal state shaking his head.

"Looks like they learn their lesson. Anyway, time to get out of this cave and go on home." Sonic instructed.

Sonic stretch his arms and cracking his back and his neck and just about to leave the cave until something caught his attention. He turn to his right and sees a naked woman inside the ice shocking Sonic so he walk over to the large balder of ice.

"Holy Emeralds. It's a woman and she's… naked. I better get her out of the ice." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic transforms to his Fire Sonic form and uses his hands thrusting his palms to melt the ice all the way thawing the woman. Once it is done, Sonic come to her aid holding her in his arms on the ground looking down and checking his pulse notifying that she's alive. The woman then groggily groan, opening his eyes and sees a blue hedgehog right before her eyes.

"W-Where am I? Last time I remembered fighting Deliora, I use my body sacrificing myself to save my students." The woman remembered holding her head.

"You've been frozen for fifteen years ma'am. You're Ur aren't you?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"I'm friends with your student Gray Fullbuster. He's a member of Fairy Tail and your other student Lyon is at the Lamia Scale guild."

"So my students are safe. I'm glad that they're safe."

"Let me get you out of here. Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Ok cool. I'm going to teleported us back to my home. I live in Magnolia and that is where Gray is."

"Thank you."

"No problem. **Chaos Control!**"

Sonic holding Ur in his arms and teleported themselves out of the cave to return to Magnolia Town.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

The two teleported to Sonic's residence. He let's go of Ur off of his arms setting her on bed. Ur examined the place looking around.

"You have a lovely home mister." Ur commented.

"Thank you and the names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. But just call me Sonic." Sonic introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic."

"You too and it's an honor. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you some clothes so I'll be right back and make yourselves at home ok."

Ur nod in response. Sonic smiled and exits the bedroom and the house. He heads to the clothing store and pick up some clothes for Ur. Sonic pick up, bras, panties, shirts, tank tops, pants and shoes for Ur and pay them all with his money and return back home to his residence and to Ur. Sonic walks to the bedroom notices Ur waiting patiently for Sonic's return.

"Hey I brought you some clothes here." Sonic notified.

"Thank you Sonic. You didn't have to." Ur stated thanking Sonic.

"No no I insist. I can't let you walk around and in the city being naked."

"Good point."

"Cool. I'll go and make you something to eat and I'll leave you too it to get dressed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sonic exits the bedroom and shuts the door behind her excusing himself so Ur can get dressed. Sonic walks to the kitchen and having thoughts wondering how Ur survived and get herself frozen.

"Hmm… since she's alive. How on earth did Ur survived from all these years against Deliora. She sacrificed her life to save everyone and sealed the demon away but Natsu and the others back in Galuna Island defeated Deliora and turn it into pieces. So therefore, how is she alive?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic kept thinking while making Ur something to eat. Ur came to the kitchen with her outfit on taking her seat at the table in the kitchen.

"So you freed me from the ice?" Ur guessed.

"Y-Yeah I did. When I finished fighting off some Vulcans, I found you in the ice back at the cave in Mt. Hakobe and I know I had to free you." Sonic answered truthfully.

"I want to say thank you. Thank you for freeing me."

"It's no biggy. It's my pleasure. Besides, Gray would be so happy to see you again and he's here at Fairy Tail."

"You mentioned to me before. So Lyon is at the Lamia Scale guild?"

"Yep. That's correct."

"Take me to see Gray."

"Sure thing but first you got to eat something."

Sonic hands Ur a plate of food and a glass of water. Ur thanked Sonic for the food and eats her plate. Sonic filled Ur in about everything about Gray's life of Fairy, telling her that Lyon planned and released Deliora using Moon Drip to melt the Iced Shell to surpass her and told her about her daughter Ultear is alive and used to side with the dark wizards and have an adoptive daughter name Meredy. Ur became stunned, shock from all of this hearing from the hedgehog himself.

"Are you serious? My daughter Ultear has an adopted daughter and used to be a dark wizard working for them?" Ur repeated.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. Just ask Gray or anyone else." Sonic responded honestly.

"This is too much to handle. Sonic, would you mind taking me to Fairy Tail so I can see my student?"

"Sure thing. I was planning to take you there myself."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Ms. Milkovich."

"By the way this food is delicious. I didn't know you can cook."

"Well a friend of mine taught me back home from my world."

"Wait you're another world?"

"Yeah another dimension. Shocking isn't it?"

"Can you tell me more about you, I would like to know."

"Well… alright then. This is a long story so I hope you're prepare for my full explanation."

Sonic sigh to himself and start to explain everything from his dimension. He explain his hero career of saving the world from his arch nemesis, fighting off monsters and even robots and had adventures in his life. Ur listened and understood Sonic's adventures and him saving the world and protecting everyone he cared deeply about.

"So after I fought my robot duplicate, I was accidentally transported here in this dimension." Sonic finished.

"Wow… this is very hard to believe actually but I understood your career as a hero." Ur replied.

"Yeah you'll get used to it. It'll take some time to adjust and understood where I came from."

"It will though who am I to complain."

"Right so how about I take you to Fairy Tail to see Gray Ms. Milkovich?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

Sonic takes Ur's plate and washes it and puts it back inside the cabinet. He and Ur exit the residence and they walk over to Fairy Tail. Sonic ordered Ur to wait for the moment so he can surprise Gray and he enters inside the guild.

"What's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted.

The guild greeted Sonic back and Natsu smiled and charge over to the blue hedgehog.

"Fight me Sonic!" Natsu ordered.

Natsu ignites his fist with flames and swings a punch to the hedgehog but Sonic counters the fire dragon slayer with a backflip kick sending Natsu five feet away and crash to a nearby table breaking it.

"Not now Natsu. Is Gray here?" Sonic asked looking around.

"Yeah I'm here. What's up man?" Gray asked.

"Good because there is someone that I would like for you to meet."

"Really who?"

"It's a woman who's been dying to see you."

"NOT MY GRAY!" Juvia screeched.

"Don't mind Juvia and we're not together. So who is this woman? Is she my secret admire?" Gray whispered before asking the question.

"Not exactly. Someone you knew for a long time. You can come in… Ur." Sonic called.

Gray shot his eyes widen and turn to the entrance and sees Ur his master entering inside the guild and everyone is in shock that the ice make wizard is alive.

"I found her frozen when I was on the job fighting the Vulcans in Mt. Hakobe." Sonic explained.

Gray stand there shocked to see his master walking to him with a smile on her face facing him in person.

"What? You're not going to say hi to your master?" Ur teased.

Gray shed tears from his eyes and embraced Ur in a warm and comfort hug and shedding tears from his eyes sobbing quietly. Sonic smiled loving to watch a touching reunion. He decide to let them have their moment and walks to the request board and takes a random job and left the guild so Ur can spend time with Gray.

* * *

_Hours Later…_

Sonic return back to Magnolia heading over to the guild successfully completing his job earning 87,000 jewels.

"I wonder how Gray and Ur are doing since they had a touching reunion." Sonic wondered.

Sonic arrives to the guild, entering inside the guild examining the place spotting Ur sitting a empty table drinking some herbal tea. She notice Sonic in the guild and wave at him with a smile on her face. She appears to be smiling to the hedgehog lovingly which Sonic noticed but before Sonic can make his way to the Ice Make wizard, Gray stopped him for the moment.

"Sonic. Can I talk to you alone?" Gray requested.

"Sure thing." Sonic accepted.

Gray nod his head and takes Sonic outside out back to the training area.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked.

Sonic didn't get a response but he got more than he can bargain is when Gray embraced Sonic into a hug shocking Sonic.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her back to life Sonic. Thank you so much." Gray thanked happily.

Sonic is stunned with this but this made him smile and returns the hug sharing a smile to the ice make wizard and departs from the hug.

"No problem. I'm glad that I can help you when I found her so you're welcome." Sonic said.

"Lyon is going to be shock when I tell him the news." Gray noted.

"You guys are still rivals but although the way I see it, you guys show respect to each other."

"Yeah that's true but we still fight."

"So you say. Well I'm going to go home and relax and you're welcome again for bringing your master back to life and don't worry about telling her about the events of Galuna Island and her daughter Ultear, I filled her in with everything that happen."

"Again thanks again."

"No problem."

Gray smile and the two double fist each other with their first showing their friendship and respect towards each other. Sonic then enters back inside the guild with Gray following behind and Gray then picks a fight with Natsu with Juvia watching lovingly. Sonic was just about to make his way out of the guild to return home until Ur stop his tracks running towards him.

"Sonic." Ur said.

Sonic turns around to face Ur.

"Yeah what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Thank you again for getting Gray to reunite with his master again." Ur thanked.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure Ms. Milkovich."

"Please call me Ur. So are you heading off to another job?"

"Not really. I'm going home and rest after the day I had. I'll see you later Ms. Mil… I mean Ur."

Before Sonic take a step forward out of the guild but Ur stopped him again.

"Sonic wait." Ur stopped.

"Hmm. What is it?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't have a place to go and I know there is Fairy Hills but I would like to live with you if that is ok?"

"Sure it's fine with me. I have a spare guest room so there's no problem with that. You can stay as much as you like until you can get back on your feet. I won't force you."

"So let's go home then."

"Sure. I can sure like to relax my body."

Sonic takes Ur home to his residence.

Minutes after, the two enter inside the hedgehog's house and Sonic shows Ur the guest room.

"This the guest room. I'll fix us something to eat so make yourself at home Ur." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Ur thanked.

"Then I'll leave you to it."

Sonic exits the guest room walking to the kitchen so Ur can have her time for herself. Sonic prepare to make dinner and just about to get started, Ur came to the kitchen turning Sonic around to face her.

"Ur. Is something wro-MMMF"

Sonic did not get a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly, his lips had been pressed by the ice make wizard's lips sharing a deep passionate kiss. Ur start to let out a soft moan while kissing Sonic but Sonic soon departs away stopping Ur from going any further.

"Ur. What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Pouring my heart out to you." Ur answered honestly.

"Heart out… wait a minute. Don't tell me…"

"Yes Sonic, I've fallen in love with you. Ever since you saved me, gave me food and some clothes to wear and meet and see Gray again. I couldn't stop thinking how much you have done for me and my heart kept beating every time I think of you. I know I maybe older than you and you're seventeen but I don't care. I love you Sonic and my heart goes to you and I want this."

Sonic is now stunned having an older woman coming to him pouring her heart out to him. He divert his eyes away as the ice make wizard look to the hedgehog. Sonic turn his attention back to Ur.

"I've never had an older woman like a milf come onto me like that before. You're very beautiful Ur but I'm a hedgehog and are you sure you want to be with someone like me well I'm an animal… a mobian from my dimension exactly." Sonic asked.

"I don't care what you look like and what you are but you're a nice kind, handsome and a wonderful gentlemen. That is why I admired you for is that you're you and I like how you're being yourself. That what makes me love you." Ur accepted honestly giving Sonic the answer that he want to hear.

"Wow Ur… I… I don't know what to say. I think I love you too. I would like to give this relationship a shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It may sound weird of dating a woman who's older than me but I can accept it."

"Age is but a number Sonic. It's the heart that counts and what it wants."

"I guess your right Ur."

"In that case, kiss me."

Sonic and Ur press their lips together performing and sharing a deep, tender and passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic wraps his hands around Ur and pulls her close to him scooping her up and even deepens the kiss. Ur let out a soft and a lustful moan inside Sonic's mouth catching her by surprise but what Sonic did surprise the most that he descends his hands, sliding them down slowly to Ur's firm butt and cop a feel squeezing, grabbing Ur's butt. Ur's eyes shot open wide feeling Sonic's hand squeezing her butt while kissing him. During their kiss, Ur suddenly close her eye lids back slowly enduring it and seems to enjoy and love how her beloved hedgehog squeezes her butt with his hands so Ur then wraps her arms around Sonic, pulls him close to him and even deepens the kiss with Sonic and they went on to kiss very passionate and deeply right into the moment.

The kiss lasted for seven minutes and eighteen seconds. The lovers then depart away, breaking off the kiss to gain some oxygen. Sonic still had his hands on Ur's butt so he then squeeze them with his hands groping her butt.

"Oh Sonic…" Ur cooed.

"It's been long since you haven't had sex haven't you?" Sonic pressed.

"Yes. I want you right now Sonic."

"To tell you the truth, I'm a virgin. I've never been with an older woman before."

"Well now you get the chance to be with an older woman and I'm going to give you the best time of your life."

"Looking forward to it."

Ur smile loving, she takes Sonic's hand and takes him back to his bedroom. Ur reaches to the door holding Sonic's hand, turning the door knob and opens the door. The two step inside the bedroom and closes the door. After closing the door, the two then went back kissing passionately for a few more minutes. After they kiss, they begin to strip off their clothes to the ground and taking off their footwear and their socks.

They are seen in the bedroom, naked together so Ur pushes Sonic gently to the bed having him taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Ur smile walking to him with a lustful smile on her face so she got down on her knees to the ground, licking her lips lustful bringing her hand over to Sonic's shaft wrapping it around it and gives it a nice stroke slowly to build some stimulation.

"Ah." Sonic moaned.

"Mmm… baby I am going to make you cum. So give me as much as you like." Ur purred.

Ur went to move her hand faster to stroke Sonic's shaft a little faster making her hedgehog moan with her sensual handjob. After the little warm up, Ur lean forward, engulfing Sonic's hard length inside her mouth completely. Sonic roll his eyes to the back of his head making Ur chuckle, once it is inside the ice make wizard's mouth, Ur begin to bop her head giving Sonic oral sex performing a blowjob. Sonic watches in amusement with entertainment as his girlfriend sucking him off. She uses her tongue to lick the head of Sonic's shaft rapidly and twirls her tongue around the tip and sucks it back down. Sonic felt the vibrations of the sexual ecstasy coming along and thus making the hedgehog moan lightly feeling the pleasure coming.

"Ah… Ur… your mouth feels so good and warm…" Sonic uttered between his moans.

Ur chuckle and turn up the heat when she begins sucking Sonic hard by bopping her head faster and sucking him off fast creating more stimulation and pleasure for the blue hedgehog. Sonic let out a loud moan feeling Ur pleasing him a little hard.

"Ah… ah… Ur…" Sonic trailed off moaning.

Ur decides to deep-throat Sonic by pushing herself further and takes Sonic's shaft down to her throat squeezing it hearing Sonic let out a throaty growl and lay himself on his back of the bed and Ur continues to pleasure Sonic, pleasing him with her oral sex techniques as she continues to suck his length for an half hour. Sonic grit his teeth moaning and could not take much more of it no longer nor can he hold himself any longer as the pleasure he's receiving is unbearable.

"Ah… ah ah ah… Ur… I'm about…" Sonic moaned.

"That's it my love. Give me that hot load of cum inside of my mouth as much as you like." Ur thought while sucking him off.

With a few more sucks, Sonic cannot hold it and so he grit his teeth and reach to his limit and let himself loose, releasing himself, shooting his semen inside of Ur's mouth. Ur endure all of it as Sonic burst a huge load of his semen inside Ur's mouth. The ice make wizard drinks the semen down to her throat and pulls herself away from Sonic' shaft and licks his shaft stroking his length.

"How did that feel?" Ur asked.

"It feel so good…" Sonic trailed off in a daze.

"*Giggle* Now it's time we get down to the real thing honey. I want you to ram your cock inside of me."

"Sure thing Ur."

Ur joins Sonic in bed and lay on her back, legs spread wide and fingers her vagina. Sonic finds himself on top of Ur readied himself to insert his shaft right inside Ur. Ur licks her lips wanting it badly so Sonic did not hesitate so he engulfs his shaft, inserts it inside of Ur slowly reaching down a little deep. Once it is inside her, Sonic start moving his hips humping against Ur as he thrusts his shaft in and out of her pleasing her desires. Ur felt Sonic rubbing inside her making her smile and wrap her legs around him wanting more of him.

"Give it to me Sonic, thrust me more." Ur moaned.

"If you insist." Sonic accepted grinning.

Sonic turn things up a notch as he accepts Ur's request and start thrusting harder in and out of her humping against her faster. Ur moaned to this, smiling lustfully and her body begin rocking back and forth in motion from Sonic thrusting fast as he can. Ur wrap her arms around Sonic bringing him close to her and moan some more. Sonic sees Ur tilts her head wanting Sonic to please her even more so Sonic then kiss Ur by her neck making her moan by this and Ur moan letting out a high pitch scream when Sonic star thrusting faster and harder inside her.

"Uh uh uh uh yes… right there, right there Sonic." Ur moaned.

Sonic concentrate his pace and his speed thrusting faster, he even did surprises Ur by thrusting down inside her deep inside going in every inch while humping faster. Ur start to scream when Sonic hit the g-spot of her and hitting her cervix making her scream even more during their sex.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic… oh Sonic YES!" Ur moaned.

Sonic spent a half hour thrusting, humping faster inside Ur's vagina making her moan and scream between his thrusts. Ur spread her arms out unwrapping them off of Sonic and unwrap her legs off of Sonic and spread her legs wide letting Sonic demolish her as his sexual instincts had kicked in taking control of him in the sexual moment. Ur moan crazily countless times from Sonic as he keeps ravaging her with his length thrusting faster in motion pleasing the ice make wizard in their sexual escapades.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic…. SONIC! Oh yes give it to me, you're going to make me CUM!" Ur moaned.

"Me too, I'm getting close too Ur." Sonic grunted.

"Let's cum together. Cum inside me, fill me with your sperm."

Sonic deliver a few more thrusts, humping faster a little more and when he deliver one last thrust, he gives out another thrust and gritted his teeth and Ur gasped as they both start climaxing together releasing themselves with love liquids as they start to squirt their love liquids the same time together. Ur rolling her eyes to the back of her head feeling Sonic's shaft shooting his semen inside her vagina and squirt her love juice.

Afterward, Sonic look into Ur's eyes and they start kissing on the lips passionately and Sonic then start to grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Ur asked.

"Because I want to pound you from the back next." Sonic answered.

"Still hard huh? Mmm… It's been so long since I haven't have fun so for now on you can fuck me whenever you want sweetie."

"Cool. Now turn yourself around and bend over."

Sonic pulls himself out of Ur and backing away a little bit. Ur obeyed Sonic and turn herself around position herself all fours bending herself over like a dog. She look over her shoulder wiggling her butt giving Sonic a dance to turn him on which it did. Sonic grin to himself and hold Ur by her hips readied his shaft preparing to penetrate it inside of her. Sonic smiled naughtily and rams his shaft right inside Ur and thrusting himself harder, humping faster inside his girlfriend deliver some powerful thrusts right inside her. Ur close her eyes moaning, her body rocking back and forth and the bed even start shaking and rocking back and forth as the blue hedgehog thrusts and humps against the ice make wizard continue with his sex with her. Sonic surprises Ur when he start to deliver a few slaps on her butt that made Ur squeal and have an orgasm.

"UH! Yes spank me, spank my ass Sonic. I've been a bad dirty girl!" Ur moaned.

Sonic grin and give Ur what she wanted and deliver some more slaps smacking her butt a little harder making Ur squeal some more and moan even more in their heated sexual moment. Sonic increases his speed and pace turning things up a notch when he start rapidly thrusting himself faster and humping faster against Ur. He smacked his pelvic against Ur's butt making them bounce and jiggle in every thrusts and humps as Sonic is making during the sex and Sonic grin going all in hearing Ur moaning, chants his name and she then rolls her eyes backwards to her back of her head pounds her deep inside her uterus going in every inch of her vagina. Ur grip the bed sheets moaning and even breathing heavily sucking off the oxygen because of Sonic's rapid and rough thrusts.

"YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEESSSS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Fuck me Sonic, pound my womb with that hard meat inside of me YES! Don't stop!" Ur moaned.

Sonic grin looking down to Ur's jiggling and bouncing ass while thrusts faster inside the ice make woman. Sonic deliver some more smacks and then deeply thrusts inside going in every inch as he continues on to punish and pounds Ur with his length inside her. Sonic's shaft kept rubbing inside her rapidly inside Ur and Ur gasping feeling Sonic pumping and pounding her vagina with his shaft some more building some more vibrations and stimulations creating more pleasure for the ice make wizard hearing her moaning his name during this rapid thrusts.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh my god yes… YES! Give it to me Sonic! Harder… faster… DEEPER!" Ur moaned.

Sonic spend twenty five minutes thrusting faster in rapid speed nonstop without changing positions or stopping for the brief moment. Sonic kept thrusting his shaft pounding and humping against Ur faster like there's no tomorrow and Ur was loving it so far in their heated sexual moment. Ur had an orgasm for the second time moaning hard and breathing heavily and Sonic still taking control of her smacking his pelvic against Ur's butt making smacking noises. Sonic deliver a few more thrusts inside Ur and after another thrusts, Sonic groaned letting a throaty growl as he reaches his limit and climax inside Ur for the second time inside her vagina and his semen spill out a little from Ur's vagina. Ur screamed when she climax while Sonic cumming inside her.

Sonic groaned once more and pulls himself out of Ur and Ur then had her face down and ass up spilling some of Sonic's sperm from her vagina down to the bed.

"Ah man… what a wild second round huh Ur… Ur?" Sonic asked.

Sonic noticed Ur blacked out from climaxing with Sonic. Sonic smiled and had an idea in mind so he turns Ur around laying her on her back on the bed and gets on top of the ice make wizard strokes his shaft and ogles to her breasts. Sonic place his shaft between Ur's breasts and thrusting himself back and forth between them and squeezing his shaft with her breasts performing a paizuri. Sonic felt how soft Ur's breasts they are and cannot stop thrusting himself as they're thrusting on itself because of Ur's breasts. Sonic let out a soft groan while thrusting his shaft between Ur's melons while Ur blacked from being pounded so much. Sonic let out a throaty growl thrusting back and forth between Ur's breasts squeezing them with his hands.

"Oh man her tits feels so incredible it's like her breasts is squeezing my shaft." Sonic moaned forming a goofy smile.

Sonic continues to thrust himself feeling Ur's tits pleasing and smothering his shaft with her breasts with every thrusts. Sonic increases his pace as he suddenly begin thrusting is shaft a little faster between Ur's breasts making some smacking noises. Sonic let out another groan and letting out a moan between his thrusts. Seconds after, Ur gain her consciousness feeling something between her breasts so when she gain her vision and take a good look, there was Sonic thrusting back and forth between her breasts. This gave Ur a smile and so she squeezes Sonic's shaft smothering his length with her melons and looking into Sonic's eyes.

"Does my breasts feel that good sweetie?" Ur asked lovingly.

"It feels wonderful." Sonic quickly said while thrusting.

"Cum on, fuck my titties harder. Play with them as much as you like Sonic they're all yours."

Sonic turn things up a notch and thrusting harder humping faster back and forth with his shaft still being smothered by Ur's breasts squeezing his shaft with them using her hands. This continues on for eleven minutes and Ur enjoys every last bit of it. As when Sonic thrusts a little more between Ur's tits, he then finally reach to his limit and climax as he shoots ropes of his semen on Ur's face and on her breasts. Sonic strokes his shaft shooting more ropes on her breasts and her face while he climaxes reaching to his limit. Ur sticks her tongue out wanting it inside her mouth as more of it still shooting on her face plus it shot some of it inside her mouth.

Afterward, Ur giggled as Sonic took a moment to take a little break so he lay on his back getting himself off of Ur. Ur smiled so she wipes the cum off of her face and licks it drinking it down to her throat and licks some more of it off of her breasts and snuggles with Sonic.

"Did you enjoy the paizuri my love?" Ur asked.

"Yeah… it was beyond amazing." Sonic said smiling.

"That is good to hear. Ooh you're still hard aren't you?"

"Sorry. I can't stop staring at your tits."

"It's ok, I don't mind you stare at them. They're yours and it's my turn to make you feel so good."

Ur climbs herself on top of Sonic sitting on his lap. She then strokes Sonic's shaft a little before getting into position.

"Now let's see if you can handle me riding on top of you." Ur persisted.

Ur inserts Sonic's length right inside of her vagina engulfing it completely. Once it is inside her, Ur then rotates her hips, bouncing on top of Sonic back and forth getting right into it. Ur press her hands on towards Sonic's stomach moving in a normal pace. She then begins grinds on Sonic's lap moving her hips side to side circling them in motion. She then start bouncing some more on Sonic's lap moaning with passion. Sonic wrap around Ur's hips with his hands watching with amusement, he is also being hypnotize by Ur's breasts watching them how they jiggle and bounce in every motion so Sonic licked his lips and reach his hands over to them and gropes them cop a feel. Ur gasped looking on noticing Sonic gropes her breasts making her smile and she then start to move her hips faster making their sex a little more erotic in the moment.

The bed begin squeaking, rocking in motion from the ice make wizard moving her hips faster in motion. Sonic kept his hands groping to his girlfriend's tits giving a pinch on her nipples making Ur let out a high pitch scream. Ur tilt her head up looking at the ceiling as she roll her eyes backwards to the back of her skull moaning crazily to their sexual moment. Ur suddenly then lean forward to Sonic pressing her body against Sonic's body and continues to move her hips faster in motion. Sonic's face is being buried by the ice make wizard's breasts so he then had his mouthful sucking on the right breast making Ur moan even more and he slides down his hands to Ur's firm butt and gropes it copping a feel. Ur felt this and this suddenly droves her crazy as Sonic pleasing Ur with his hands to her ass and sucking on her breasts with his mouth making their sexual escapades be more erotic than ever.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahn… oh Sonic… it feels so good. Keep sucking on my breasts, you're making me so horny right now." Ur moaned.

Ur wasn't lying, she was becoming more wet than ever and she then have her orgasm by her lover so she squirt her love juice still riding on top of Sonic. The two groan together knowing they're getting close to their limit. Sonic decide to thrusts himself deliver rough and powerful thrusts inside the ice make wizard hearing her scream as he pounds her vagina with powerful thrust inside her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! Oh Sonic… you're going to… break me… **APART!** YES GIVE IT TO ME!" Ur cried.

Sonic spend five minutes thrusting hard and fast inside Ur with high capacity and then come to a stop so Ur then move her hips faster smacking her ass against Sonic's thighs making some smacking noises and dirty sounds as their sex continues for several more minutes. The two was getting close, they moan, groan together in their sexual intercourse and Ur move her hips some more bouncing on to Sonic's lap with her arms wrapping around Sonic's neck. Her eye lid close moaning of passion. Sonic knew he is about to climax so with further ado, Sonic still had his hands groping Ur's butt as he went on to deliver powerful thrusts humping against Ur sending her more thrusts making her moan more and Ur shot her eyes widen open going crazy.

"Sonic… I'm cumming…" Ur moaned.

"Me too Ur, I'm getting there." Sonic grunted while thrusting.

"Give me all of your cum, fill me up with your sperm. I want to have you child Sonic. Oh give it to me… yes… Yes… YES! **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!**"

Sonic send in one more hard and powerful thrust going in deep and so Sonic and Ur then reach their limit and climax altogether mixing their love liquids together. Ur screamed the top of her lungs climaxing and feel the warmth liquids from Sonic flowing inside her. After they climax, Ur climbs off of Sonic and snuggles up to him with a smile on her face.

"That was spectacular." Ur commented.

"Yeah… it sure was." Sonic agreed wrapping his arm around Ur pulling her a little close to him.

"So… (Twirls her finger to Sonic's chest.) we're a couple right?"

"When you put it like that then yes it's the way I see it. If that what you want?"

"I want it and I love you Sonic. Thank you for everything and I can't thank you enough."

"No problem."

"Hey you know the night is still young. Want to go again?"

"Yes."

Sonic smirked and he and Ur then share a passionate kiss and they continue their sexual intercourse knowing it's going to be all night long.

* * *

_A Week Later…_

It's been a week and Sonic and Ur had became an item and living together. Sonic shares his bed with Ur since they're in love and they are in a relationship. Ur is now officially a member of the guild and has the guild mark on her right abdomen which it is the color purple. They eve spend more time together and going on jobs together. Sonic even teaches Ur some of his ice abilities with his **Ice Sonic** form. They enjoy the time they spend together and they even have sex together after coming home from the guild or coming home from their job.

Lyon from the Lamia Scale heard the news that Ur was alive and had come to Fairy Tail to see if it's true but to his surprise it was true all thanks to Sonic who rescued her from the ice she had been frozen in Mt. Hakobe. Lyon thanked Sonic for saving her and freeing her from the ice showing much gratitude to the blue hedgehog. He then challenged her to a fight so he can surpass Ur like he dreamed off and they took the fight outside to the back of the guild. Everyone come to watch the fight and so did Gray even Sonic watching from the rooftop eating some popcorn.

Their fight lasted on for 2 hours. Lyon was giving his all to Ur but Ur wasn't going to back down any second now. Lyon form Ice Make: Eagles hurling them to his master but Ur then creates Ice Make: Shield blocking the ice eagles and perform Ice Make: Cannon shooting cannon of ice to Lyon knocking off of his feet and knocking him down to the ground unconscious.

"_Lyon has become quite strong for ten years. I am impressed and almost got beaten._" Ur thought.

Ur look around for her beloved spotting him as he jumps down from the rooftop of the guild and landed on the ground kneeling himself before raising himself up. Ur walk over to Sonic and smile to the hedgehog.

"How did I do?" Ur asked.

"You did awesome it was like I was watching a live match." Sonic complimented rubbing the back of his head.

Ur giggled and kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Thank you for the complimented sweetie." Ur thanked.

"Yeah no problem."

"Hey Ur." Gray called.

"What is it Gray?" Ur questioned.

"Do you mind I take you on next?"

"Of course but can I take my break before facing you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I want to have some tea."

Ur follow everyone back inside the guild. She look over to Sonic.

"Are you coming?" Ur asked.

"Nah. I have errands to take care of so you go on ahead." Sonic stated.

"Don't expect me to wait too long after my fight with Gray."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Ur smiled and winks to her lover. Sonic transforms to **Super Sonic** and flies out of sight.

* * *

_Three Hours Later…_

Lyon stay at the guild so he can watch the fight between Ur and Gray. Everyone decide to watch the fight and Gray give it everything he got against his master knowing the fight will be intense and long. After an hour long fight, Gray perform another ice make magic but his master counters him and goes for the finish uses some new techniques that Sonic taught her to use so she then uses **Ice Make: Blast** shooting a sphere of ice over to Gray blasting him as the ice shattered in pieces and knocks him out to the ground and winning the fight.

Ur smile and comments to her students telling them they have became strong and is proud of them. She hugged her students and everyone return back inside the guild. Natsu wanted to fight Ur but Gray stopped him backing him away from Ur and they engage into a fight which creates a brawl inside the guild. Ur stay out of sight not wanting to be part of it with Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla. Ur wondered where Sonic could have been hoping if her beloved was ok.

Sonic return back to the guild which he must have completed a job that he took from the request board. He then uses Sonic Wind and stopping the brawl ending the fight.

"Much better." Sonic said brushing his hands off.

"Thank you Sonic." Makarov thanked.

"You're welcome Makarov. Hopefully they can try to be more mature like what you wanted them to be."

"Yes you're completely right but they seem they can't be."

"Go figure."

Sonic stretch his arms out and Ur smiles and walks over to Sonic hugging him.

"Sonic. Welcome back." Ur welcomed.

"Thanks. So did you beat Gray?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did. It was very challenging. So was Lyon."

"I see. That's a first."

"Hey Sonic." Lucy greeted.

"Hey there Lucy."

"So what are you going to do now?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going to go home. There's nothing here to do in the guild so might as well go and relax take a nap or something."

"Oh."

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going home."

"See you Sonic." Lucy said waving to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic smiled waving goodbye and went on home exiting the guild. Ur stay behind and talk with Lyon and Gray spending some time with her students.

* * *

_An hour Later…_

Sonic awoke from his nice long nap and yawn, stretching his arms out.

"*Yawn* Man that sure was a great nap. I needed that." Sonic said smiling.

Sonic took a sniff smelling something good which it was coming from the kitchen. Sonic then gets himself up from the bed and walks to the kitchen and spots Ur making something to eat. Sonic grin so he sneakily walk to his girlfriend and surprises her with his hands groping on her butt hearing her gasp, squeal by this and turn her head to Sonic smiling to him.

"You surprised me. I like it how you touch my ass." Ur cooed.

"Yeah I did. What'cha fixing?" Sonic asked.

"Well after I chat with Gray and Lyon, Lyon return back to the Lamia Scale, Gray pick a fight with Natsu so I decided to come home and make you some dinner while you was asleep very peacefully."

"Oh. The smell of the food caught my attention after I wake up."

"Well it's finished. You want me to fix your plate?"

"Not yet. I'll fix my plate but after we have some fun."

Sonic deliver a smack on Ur's butt making her squeal.

"Oh I've been dying for you to make love to me. Fuck me right now." Ur wanted.

Sonic smirked so he takes Ur and bends her over on the kitchen counter. He pulls her hips back to him a little and unzips her pants, unbuttoning them and pulls them down to her ankles including her panties. Sonic unbuttons his pants and unzipping them and pulls out his shaft strokes it to get to its full size. Once it is done, Sonic inserts his shaft right inside of Ur and begin thrusting his length, humping back and forth against Ur starting their quickie. Sonic begin to thrust fast and hard just to go on with it and Ur moan looking over her shoulder smiling lustful as Sonic start ravaging her with his shaft inside her.

"Uh uh uh uh that's it Sonic. Fuck me." Ur moaned.

Sonic grab hold of Ur's curvy hips as he thrusts hard and fast inside her. His shaft rubbing inside her and Ur's walls start squeezing his shaft when he going inside every inch during his thrusts. Ur moan more feeling Sonic's shaft going in and out deep inside her hitting the g-spots that is making her go insane.

"Uh uh give it to me. Don't stop Sonic." Ur moaned.

"Man you're squeezing me tight Ur." Sonic groaned while thrusting.

"Come on baby, pound me. Make me cum again."

Sonic wasted no time so he increases his pace by thrusting, and humping in rapid speed thrusting faster and ravaging his girlfriend like a wild beast. Ur loved every moment of it and she look over her shoulder being pounded by Sonic as their sex continues on.

"Ah ah ah ah ahn… yes… it feels so good. Ram that cock inside me baby oh yeah just like that… ooooooooooooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ur moaned.

Sonic thrusts hard and fast for Ur pounding her vagina with his shaft for over twenty minutes. Sonic eye lids were half-close knowing he is about to climax anytime now. Ur moan harder, breathing heavily being pounded as Sonic thrusts harder as he can slamming and ramming his shaft in and out of Ur making some smacking noises. Ur roll her eyes backward to the back of her head, Sonic deliver a slap on Ur's butt smacking it hard while thrusting faster. When Sonic deliver a few more thrusts, he gritted his teeth and Sonic then reach his limit and burst his semen inside of Ur. Ur gasped, smiling feeling Sonic's semen flowing and shooting inside her and Ur licked her lips.

Sonic deliver three more thrusts inside and pulls himself out of Ur and finish their sex. Ur softly moan and pull back her panties and pants back up. Sonic puts away his shaft and button up and zip his pants back up. All of sudden, they hear a knock on the door which caught them by surprise.

"I'll get the door." Sonic volunteered.

Sonic went over to the door and opens it reviews to be Ultear and Meredy at the door step.

"Ultear, Meredy! What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I heard that my mother is alive. I know I am invading your privacy and I apologize." Ultear apologized.

"No no it's ok. Come on in, she's at the kitchen."

Sonic let Ultear and Meredy inside the house and closes the door. Ultear walks to the kitchen follow by Meredy and Ur is shock to see her daughter in person. They talk as they head into the guest room while Sonic fixing Meredy something to eat. They did not hear what Ur and her daughter are talking about but Sonic can tell it is not pretty.

* * *

_With Ur and Ultear…_

"YOU USED TO BE A DARK WIZARD!" Ur yelled angrily.

"Yes and I am sorry if I made you mad." Ultear apologized.

"Sonic filled me in about everything that has happen to you and you have an adoptive daughter in my house?"

"Your house? If I remember correctly. This is Sonic's house."

"True but we're living together and he's man."

"Wait what? Are you telling me that you're in a relationship with Sonic the hero of Earthland and the world?"

"Yes. I cannot thank him enough for what he's done for me and I felt in love with him. I know my ex-husband doesn't love me anymore years ago but I found my true love and I love him so much."

"He better not hurt you or else I would…"

"Nonsense young lady. Sonic has never hurt me nor tried to hurt me. He's very gentle, kind, loving, handsome, funny, independent, outgoing, laid back and a respectable young man. That is what I love about him including his personality."

"If you love him then I accept him and he sure is a wonderful guy. So tell me, have you two been going on dates?"

"Yes we have well secretly that is. We haven't told everyone that we're dating and plus he made love to me."

"You SLEPT with Sonic?"

"Yes and I took his virginity away last week."

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry but it was so passionate and we had so much fun that night which we had sex all night long."

"Oh my goodness mother."

"Sorry. I got a little carried away so would you mind telling me everything that has happened to you from all these years when you hated me so much?"

"Yes… it's like this…"

Ultear explained everything that happen all these years telling her mother about everything the full story. Sonic and Meredy playing checkers to spare some time together in the dining room. Meredy smile and beat Sonic after taking out his last piece.

"Ha! I beat you." Meredy taunted.

"Don't rub it in. it's just only a game and here is your price." Sonic said handling Meredy 5000 jewels.

"So you found my mother's mother freeing her from the ice?"

"Yeah. Surprising isn't it? I was finishing up my job back in Mt. Hakobe until I found her in ice."

"That's why. You know my mom is very grateful for bringing her back to life and freeing her."

"Hey it's no biggy. I had to do something, I can't let her freeze forever you know."

"*Giggle* So Sonic, are you in a relationship?"

"Yes I am. Don't your mother about this but I'm dating your mother's mom?"

"What?! Get out! Are you serious?"

"Yeah we've been secretly dating so we don't want to tell anyone unless we're ready to tell them."

"I understand. She is very happy with you."

"Thank you. Now want to play again?"

"You bet."

Sonic smiled and setup up for a new game until Ur and Ultear coming to the dining room.

"So did you guys reconcile your relationship?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we did and Sonic I know you and mother here are dating and I am happy that she's with you." Ultear responded sharing a smile.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. Please make my mother happy, she loves you."

"I will and thanks."

"You're welcome. We got to get going, come along Meredy."

"Yes mother." Meredy obeyed.

Meredy hugged Sonic and follows her mother out of the house. Sonic turn his attention to Ur.

"That went well." Sonic said.

"It sure has and I can talk to my daughter again and my granddaughter." Ur stated.

"Now that's done, time to get me something to eat."

"Unless we go back to your bedroom and make love again."

"Still can't get enough of me can you?"

"Nope."

"Well then…"

Sonic scoops up Ur close to him and smacks her butt making her squeal lovingly.

"Let's get started then." Sonic persisted.

Ur smile and she takes Sonic back to the bedroom shutting the door and they begin to have sex again.

* * *

_The Bedroom…_

Sonic and Ur inside the bedroom making out together. Sonic strips of Ur's jacket and tosses it to the side having on her red tank top on. Sonic kisses Ur on the neck caresses her body that made the ice make wizard moan with passion. Sonic sliding down his hands over to Ur's rear and then squeezes her butt earning a moan from Ur herself.

"Mmm. You love my ass don't you honey?" Ur purred.

"Yeah and your body is smoking hot. You may be older than me but I love you the way you are and how beautiful you are Ur." Sonic confessed.

"That's so sweet of you. I love you too and my body and my ass is all yours and yours only. You can do whatever you want to me, even you van grope me whenever you like. I love how your hands touching me."

"*Chuckle* Well then, I hope you're ready because I am planning to make love to you long and hard making you enjoy every last bit of it."

"The give it to me. I want it right now honey, I want you so bad."

Sonic chuckled, he continues to caress and play with Ur's body and gropes her butt and deliver some smacks making the ice wizard moan with passion. Ur takes off Sonic's shirt and tosses it to the side where her jacket is. Afterward, Ur reach down to Sonic's crotch and rubs it with her hand feeling a bulge in his pants. Ur smiled and just about to do something about it but Sonic stopped her telling her not yet so they continue to kiss some more and suddenly, they finally take off of their clothes to the ground and joins together in bed.

Sonic on his back laying down to relax watching Ur seeing her sucking off his shaft as she bops her head up and down in motion giving Sonic a blowjob. Sonic moan with ecstasy coming inside him, his shaft throbbing inside her mouth and Ur felt Sonic throbbing in her mouth making her get horny even more so she bops her head faster and sucks him off harder. Sonic moaned feeling Ur's mouth pleasing him faster working her magic with Sonic.

"Ah. That's it Ur, that's it. Just only a couple more seconds." Sonic moaned.

Ur bops her head faster, building up speed and more pleasure for Sonic to endure and enjoy. She concentrate her pace and speed not wanting to ruin her magic as she start deepthroat Sonic sitting his shaft down in her throat making Sonic scream, cry out of pleasure by Ur and then goes on back to suck him hard and fast once more. Sonic try to hold on for a few minutes in the moment of Ur's blowjob. Sonic try his best to hold on a little more but he couldn't lasted on and so all of sudden, Sonic shot his eyes widen, cry out of pleasure when he begin ejaculating himself. Sonic burst his seed, shooting his load inside Ur's mouth. Ur drinking every last drop as Sonic continue bursting his seed inside her mouth. After the climax, Ur then pulls herself away from Sonic's erection and still has his seed inside her mouth and begin to swallow, drinking all of it down to her throat and licks her lips.

"Mmm. Tasty. Now let's get down to the real show." Ur said grinning.

"Yeah. I agree with you." Sonic agreed with a smirk on his face.

Ur position herself in all fours, spread her legs wide open to review, exposes her vagina in front of Sonic. She look over her shoulder and smacks her butt seducing her lover.

"Come and get me big boy, I'm waiting." Ur seduced.

"With pleasure." Sonic grinned.

Sonic scooted forward to Ur positioning himself to get ready to make love with Ur. Sonic begin stroking his shaft and then inserts it inside Ur and start to thrust himself, humping back and forth and hold her hips concentrating with his pace. Ur's body begin rocking, moving back and forth from Sonic's thrust. Ur close her eyes biting her bottom lip feeling Sonic's shaft rubbing inside her desires and making her love it.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic, that's the spot. Don't stop." Ur moaned.

Sonic grin, he begin to increase his pace by humping faster and thrusts his shaft harder without any hesitation. He could tell Ur wanted it so badly and so he oblige to give Ur her wish. Ur got her wish and moan with passion and excitement feeling Sonic shaft rubbing inside her, grinding his shaft inside her and making her feel good of the pleasure. Sonic deliver some more smacks on Ur's butt making her squeal of passion which enjoy getting spanked by Sonic.

"Yes. Spank me again Sonic, I've been so naughty." Ur moaned.

Sonic smiled, deliver some more smacks on Ur's butt spanking her making his girlfriend moan with passion and rapidly thrusts faster in and out of Ur making her body rocking faster from his humps and thrusts. She roll her eyes backwards to her skull moaning like crazy, her moans start to get loud by and each Sonic's thrusts given in her making her go crazy.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Yes… oh god yes Sonic, fuck me. Give me all of your cum, I want to have your baby! YES!" Ur moaned.

"Ah. Ur… I'm getting close Ur." Sonic grunted.

"Cum for me. Cum inside me, fill me with your sperm. Spill every last drop in me, I want to have your child. Fuck me harder!"

Sonic had his eyelids half-close, continue thrusting faster and harder inside Ur much more hearing her going crazy and moaning insanely. After a couple more thrusts, Sonic let out a loud cry when he reach his limit and burst his sperm inside Ur's vagina hearing her screaming and love it making her go crazy and screams Sonic name when he climax. Ur collapse her upper body on the bed, pressing her breasts on the bed and rest her head on the bed. Sonic then pulls out his shaft out of Ur's vagina as her vagina leaking out Sonic's semen.

Sonic look over to Ur's anal and licked his lips and strokes his shaft giving himself a idea.

"I hope that's done." Ur hoped.

Ur jump and felt her butt being grope by Sonic's hands rubbing and squeezing her butt catching her by surprise.

"Huh. You're not done yet?" Ur asked.

"Nope. I got one more hole to complete."

"What do you mean one more-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic rams his shaft right inside of Ur's anal performing anal sex so he begin thrusting in and out Ur's anal. Ur roll her eyes gasping feeling Sonic pounding her ass.

"*Gasp! OH MY ASS! MY ASS!" Ur cried.

Sonic grin naughtily continuously thrusting in and out her anal. Ur wanted Sonic to pull it out and stick it back inside her vagina but Sonic refuse so he decides to build up speed and pounds her anal with full force. Ur felt pain, trying to resist hoping this would be over quickly. After a few thrusts, the pain suddenly vanishes and fades away turning it into pleasure. Ur felt this pleasurable feeling and so she roll her eyes back to her skull with her tongue sticking out wanting Sonic to fuck her more.

"Uh. Keep fucking my ass Sonic. Pound my ass harder!" Ur moaned.

Sonic grin and nod his head. He increases his pace and speed by thrusting harder and humping faster with rapid speed. Ur being ravaged and pounded by Sonic is the best feeling for her in her sexual moment with her hedgehog lover. She loved every bit of the moment she's sharing with Sonic so far in the moment. Sonic deliver some more smacks against Ur's butt making her scream loud and so Sonic then reaches over to Ur's breasts with his hands and squeezing them and thrusts hard and deep in a bulldog position. Ur moaned loud and goes insane being pounded and ravaged by Sonic in the moment. She kept moaning every second of it.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ahn. Oh Sonic… oh Sonic yes… YES! Fuck my ass oh my god yes fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ur moaned.

Sonic had his eyelids half-close and so did Ur. He went on like this position for a few more minutes. Ur gripping the bed sheets with her hands as Sonic pounded her like a wild animal. Sonic was moments away of climaxing and shoot his semen inside Ur. Ur let out a wild smile on her face with her tongue sticking out loving how Sonic pounding and ravaging her in their moment. After with a few more thrusts inside Ur's anal, Sonic then finally reaches his limit and start to climax as he burst and shoots his semen right inside of Ur's anal making her scream the top of her lungs during Sonic's climax.

Sonic grunted, groaned during his climax and Ur then let's herself go and Sonic then deliver a few more thrusts before stopping and pulls himself out Ur's anal and let her rest from being ravaged in her ass like that. Sonic then got on his knees and take a breather from pounding Ur so much in her anus.

"Oh man. That was fun wasn't it Ur? Ur?" Sonic asked.

Sonic realizes that he made Ur blackout after ravaging her so much in their heated sexual moment. Sonic form a nervous smile and rub the back of his head.

"Whoops. Looks like I made Ur blackout when I gave it to her. Oh well I guess I can go and eat my food before getting in the shower to refresh myself." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic limbs off the bed and put his clothes back on and exits out the bedroom and close the door letting Ur sleep and gain her strength back so Sonic then head to the kitchen and fix himself his plate that Ur cooked when he was asleep.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Sonic and Ur walk inside the guild holding hands. This shock the entire guild shocking Gray even more with his jaws drop.

"Sonic. Why are you and Ur are holding hands?" Happy asked.

"Well how I can put this… me and Ur are dating." Sonic announced.

"WHAT?!" the guild shouted in shock.

"That's right, I'm with Sonic and I spend so much time with him. We even had sex together."

"WHAT?!"

"Damn… Sonic is sure is lucky to sleep with an older woman in the age of seventeen." Wakaba said in shock.

"Tell me about it." Macao agreed.

"Sonic is so lucky to sleep with an older woman like Ur." Makarov mumbled feeling jealous.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his attention seeing Gray furious walking over and punches Sonic in the face to the ground.

"HOW DARE SLEEP WTH MY MASTER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET FOR SLEEPING WITH UR!" Gray yelled.

Before Gray can do anything else to Sonic, he is stopped by Ur with a serious look on her face.

"You will not do no such thing to Sonic." Ur commanded.

"But Ur…" Gray trailed off.

"I love Sonic and I am determine to spend the rest of my life with him. I've been so lonely for years and I have finally found love and there is no way that you're going to scare away my love. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ur turn her attention to Sonic watching getting back up to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Ur asked.

"I've been through lot worse so I'm fine." Sonic responded.

"Sonic. I'm sorry that I…" Gray trailed off.

"It's ok. I know you were being protective to your master and I understand so no hard feelings."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sonic and Gray shake on it and still became friends again. Ur smiled and hug her student and embraces Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionately. Ur breaks the kiss and whispers to his ear.

"Let's go to your place, I want you right now." Ur whispered.

"Sure." Sonic happily responded.

Sonic takes Ur back over to their place leaving and exiting the guild. Wakaba smiled knowing what they're going to do.

"Oh Sonic is sure going to bang the brains out of her." Wakaba said.

"I agreed with you." Macao agreed smirking.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

The two are seen kissing in the bedroom. They just got inside the bedroom, shutting the door and Ur pressed Sonic against the bed on top of him kissing him erotically. She then takes off her jacket leaving on her shirt and moans inside of Sonic's mouth. They wasted no time so they strip off their clothes and shoes off throwing them against the ground and get on with their sexual moment. Ur on top of Sonic as she start bouncing, moving her hips on the hedgehog's lap. She bounce her hips, rotating them back and forth in motion feeling the vibrations and sexual waves flowing through her body. Sonic gropes Ur's breasts with his hands watching in amusement and Ur moan bouncing on top of Sonic.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes… it feels so good." Ur moaned.

Ur's walls squeezes Sonic's shaft while moving her hips on his lap. She rest her hands over Sonic's shoulders and moves her hips faster in motion. The bed begin squeaking, rocking back and forth from Ur moving her hips faster with her hip movements. Sonic deliver some slaps on Ur's butt as he wraps his hands around her hips. Ur squeal loving to get her ass smack so she requested Sonic to do it again so Sonic oblige and deliver some more smacks making the ice make wizard moan with delight and passion.

Ur suddenly lean down and kisses Sonic on the lips continuously moving her hips faster and Sonic even responds the kiss so they deeply kiss erotically while having sex. Their sex continue on for several minutes and things were heated up as Ur moves her hips faster while Sonic deliver some more smacks to her butt making her squeal inside her mouth during their sex. The two moan and groan together and with more Ur's hip movements keep moving in motion some more, she and Sonic then reach their limit and let themselves loose squirting their love liquids together intertwining themselves together.

Ur gasped feeling Sonic some more and after they climax, Ur climbs off of Sonic and snuggles with him kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Sonic." Ur said lovingly.

"I love you too Ur." Sonic responded smiling.

The two share a kiss on the lips and pass out asleep from having their passionate sex together.

* * *

_Epilogue…_

Sonic and Ur stay together and they even got married becoming husband and wife. Gray became Sonic's best man and Ultear is the maid of honor for their wedding. Ur was pregnant and gave birth to little girl with purple hair and has her father's eyes and a spitting image of her mother. Ultear come to visit to see her little sister and spend time with her. Ur smiled happily finally have her happiness and the gentleman that she dearly loves so much for the rest of her life.

* * *

**The eighth chapter of this story has been completed. Ur is the next girl to have love and compassion with my version of Sonic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this story so far. Next chapter will be Evergreen. Tune in next everybody so read and review.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	9. Evergreen

Chapter 9: A Real Man Pleasure

Sonic minded his business drinking a cup of tea being to himself. The guild was as their usual way like every single day. Sonic found out there wasn't much to do in the guild and got a little bored so he raise himself up on his feet and walks over to the job request board looking for a job. While Sonic finding a job that caught his interests, he noticed that Elfman approaching to the request board mumbling to himself about Evergreen.

"Why does she always have to be so bossy?" Elfman mumbled.

Sonic noticed it and decide to start a conversation.

"Are you alright Elfman?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking me that question?" Elfman questioned.

"I heard you mumbling about Evergreen like she made you angry. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine Sonic. You don't need to worry not can you excuse me, a real man need to get his work done with his friend."

Elfman takes a random job request and meets back with Evergreen. Sonic cocked his eyebrow as the two exit the guild. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking himself why not believing Elfman only for now so Sonic takes a job request and exits the guild to start working.

* * *

_A Day Later…_

Sonic had just return back home to Magnolia with his reward heading on back to Fairy Tail.

"I wonder what is everyone doing. I'll head to the guild before I go home and sleep." Sonic said.

Sonic walk over to the guild entering inside. He hear some yelling that caught his attention. Sonic wonder who was yelling but it was Elfman and Evergreen having an argument and making a scene in front of the entire guild.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Sonic asked.

"Well Elfman and Evergreen are arguing about their job that they went yesterday and didn't go so well." Wakaba responded.

"And these two been going at it the whole hour before you came back." Gildarts added.

"Wow…" Sonic uttered.

"It's all your fault that we didn't get the reward because of your reckless!" Evergreen argued.

"Why blaming everything on me! You always made me do all the handy work while you just sit, relax and boss me around!" Elfman barked.

"Well I like to do whatever I want so I don't see any complaint to me."

"That's the problem. You're so selfish Evergreen!"

"SELFISH! You're the one being very selfish here and you're the reason why we did not get the reward money. Why do I bother hanging out with you?"

"Well don't hang out with me then. You wanted to hang out with me and go on jobs in the first place."

"Oh you're right that I do that. You know what, I am sick of you Elfman and sick of you acting like you're a real man but let me tell you something. You're not a real man and what I see right now in front of me is a sissy!"

Everyone gasped in shock except for Sonic becoming stunned to hear Evergreen insulted Elfman like that. Elfman clench his fist and threw his arms out and yelled at Evergreen.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME! I CAN'T IT NO MORE EVERGREEN. FOR NOW ON, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T HANG OUT WITH BECAUSE I AM THROUGH WITH YOU! I'M DONE!" Elfman yelled in rage.

"WELL FINE I DIDN'T WANT TO HANG OYT WITH YOU ANYWAY SO DON'T TALK TO ME EITHER!" Evergreen yelled.

The two characters stormed out of the guild in opposite directions not wanting to be near at each other. Sonic felt bad for the both of them and Mirajane walk over to Sonic.

"Sonic, can you try cheering up Elfman. I think he needs some support and some company and it should be you to talk to him." Mirajane requested.

"Sure. I'll get right on it." Sonic accepted.

Sonic rushed out to the back where Elfman went through. Sonic went outside the back sees Elfman pacing back and forth so he walks over to the takeover wizard.

"Hey are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm totally fine. I'm sick of Ever treating me like dirt and blame everything on me. I am sick of her crap and I am sick of her blaming everything on me."

Elfman let out a cry roar out of frustration. Sonic calm Elfman and tell him to relax. Elfman take a few couple of deep breaths and try to remain calm so he can talk to Sonic.

"So are you ok now?" Sonic asked.

"I'll try. Thanks Sonic. A real man sure needs some support from his manly friend." Elfman thanked.

"No problem. So can you tell me what happen before you and Evergreen had that big argument?"

"Yeah sure I can."

Elfman explained Sonic about everything between Evergreen and himself, the way she treated him and bosses him around so much and he cannot take it no longer and went berserk.

"That's how Ever makes me angry and makes my body cringe boiling inside and makes me want to hurt Ever." Elfman gritted angrily.

"Hey hey hey Elfman calm down man just calm down." Sonic reasoned calming Elfman down.

Elfman slam his fists against the ground screaming and Sonic stop him for going any further.

"Calm down just calm down buddy. We don't want to go berserk otherwise you'll have a high blood pressure problem." Sonic said.

Elfman takes a deep breath and simmers down and tries to relax.

"Now, how are you feeling? Trying to progress to calm yourself down?" Sonic asked.

"I'm trying Sonic and thanks. You sure are a real man to calm a real man down." Elfman thanked.

"No problem buddy. Glad I can help you, you can thank your big sister Mirajane for asking me to help you. I know how angry and how boiled you can be inside you I felt that before and I calm down before it gets out of hand."

"I just… I don't know Sonic. I am done with Evergreen this time for sure. I never want to speak to her or come near her again."

"Hey tell you what, let's go and have a drink you and me. My treat. That way you can try to calm and relax yourself a bit you know."

"Thanks Sonic but I need some time for myself to think and clear my head."

"I understand. I'll leave you to it then."

"Thanks again."

Sonic nod his head and went back inside the guild. Sonic notices Evergreen exiting the guild to clear her head. Sonic decides to let Elfman and Evergreen clear their heads and leave them alone so Sonic decides to take a job request off the board and let Mirajane know.

* * *

_A Day Later…_

Sonic had return home from successfully completing his job and walks over to the guild. He enters inside the guild to see how everyone is and how's Elfman and Evergreen holding up. Sonic spotting both of them and neither of them speak to each other and they just ignore each other and never want to look at each other after the bad argument they had yesterday. Sonic walk over to the bar and takes a seat on a empty stool.

"Hey Mira." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic. How was your job?" Mirajane asked.

"Pretty good. Has Elfman and Evergreen made eye contact or try talking to each other?"

"No since this morning, they didn't bother speaking to each other. I guess it is really over between them?"

"Yeah I'm afraid so. Well I'm going home to relax, see you around."

"See you."

Sonic smile, takes his departure over to the exit from the guild to return home. When Sonic is inches away out of the guild, someone suddenly stop his tracks by calling his name.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turns around to face the person calling his name but turns out, it was Evergreen making her way over to Sonic.

"Hey." Evergreen greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there at some point after what happen yesterday."

"Yeah. I know."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm going home to relax after the long day I had during my job that I accepted on the request board."

"Do you mind if I join you. I can give you a nice massage?"

"Well a massage does sounds great so ok I'll take you up on that offer."

Sonic takes Evergreen over to his place so he can relax and get a nice massage by the fairy wizard.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic and Evergreen enters inside Sonic's house closing the door behind them. Evergreen takes a look around examine the residence.

"You have a lovely home Sonic." Evergreen complimented.

"Oh thank you. Thank you for compliment." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome. So Sonic, how is your single life?"

"Is pretty good exactly. I'm just not looking for a relationship at this certain time you know."

"I understand. So about that massage."

"Sure. You want to go to the living room then."

"No I refer we go to your bedroom."

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah is that a problem."

"Not at all. Come on."

Sonic heads to his bedroom followed by Evergreen. They enter the room, Evergreen closes the door smiling over to Sonic. She positions Sonic laying on his stomach so Sonic takes his shoes off to get comfortable. Evergreen joins in the bed and began to massage Sonic's back with his hands helping Sonic to relax a bit hearing a appreciative moan coming from the blue blur hero.

"Ah… that felt so good." Sonic commented happily.

"Are you enjoying this?" Evergreen asked.

"Yeah I am certainly am. Continue on."

Evergreen nod her head, resume to massage Sonic's back with his bare hands. Sonic close his eyes, take his moment to relax and let out a relaxing sigh enjoying his massage given by Evergreen. As minutes passing, there was a moment of silence between these two. Furthermore, Evergreen breaks the silence and start a conversation.

"Sonic." Evergreen said.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"Ever thought about having a girlfriend and start a relationship?"

"I thought about that. I don't want to jump in a relationship whenever I'm not ready for it yet at least. I have decided to remain single I'm ready to form a relationship."

"I see. Hey have you ever thought about having fun with a friend?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Nothing really. Have you ever had fun with a girl alone with you?"

"I don't think so."

"Well hehehe how about I show you a good time if you like?"

"Are you asking me to have fun with you?"

"Of course handsome. I won't take no for an answer."

"Sounds tempting. Alright, I accept. So what do you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough."

Evergreen ordered Sonic to turn around to lay on his back. Sonic obeyed to this and do what Evergreen wanted Sonic to do and lay on his back on the bed turning himself around. Sonic wondered what Evergreen had in mind but he got his answer when Evergreen climbs on top of Sonic sitting on his lap with a seductive smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"To have some fun with you and just the two of us." Evergreen answered honestly.

Evergreen takes Sonic's hand into her and place them to her firm breasts copping a feel to them.

"Today these are all yours. You can do whatever you like." Evergreen offered licking her lips.

"Evergreen…" Sonic trailed off.

"(_Points her index finger to Sonic's lips._) Shh… don't say a word. Just go along with it ok." Evergreen ordered.

Sonic only could do is nod and let Evergreen have her fun like she requested and Sonic did accept to have fun with her and their fun is yet to begun. Sonic get comfortable and relax himself a bit and decides to grope and fondles with Evergreen's breasts with his hands still placed on them. Evergreen moan lightly feeling the arousal by Sonic with his hands. Sonic stop a moment when he takes his fingerless gloves off throwing them over to his side table next to his bed and resumes to grope Evergreen's breasts. Evergreen close her eyes, moan lightly still as Sonic continue to please them with his hands still. After groping them, he decides to rub them gently to increase the arousal for Evergreen. Evergreen put her hands atop of Sonic's hands letting him please her even more and so Sonic smirk by this so he pull down her shirt and review her breasts wearing a green bra under her outfit. Sonic decides to go on and pull her bra down and review her bare breasts right in front of them watching them bounce in gravity's tune.

Sonic licked his lips liking the view so he lean on forward and get a mouthful on one of Evergreen's breasts sucking the right breast while his left free hand fondles the left breasts. Evergreen let out a high pitch scream feeling Sonic's mouth sucking her breast.

"AH! Sonic…" Evergreen trailed off moaning.

Sonic hears Evergreen moan turning him on even more and his instincts had activate and soon he gets a little erotic so he sucks Evergreen's breast a little more to increase her arousal. Evergreen moaned feeling it, feeling the pleasure including the excitement coming in her way, feels the waves of ecstasy flowing inside her body. She begin to wrap her hand around Sonic's head and pulls him a little close having Sonic to suck her breast harder and couldn't bear to resist, she was enjoying the arousal and the pleasure coming from Sonic.

"Oh Sonic. That's it, keep going." Evergreen moaned.

Sonic pleases Evergreen sucking her breasts for a few more minutes, Sonic sucking the left breasts while his right hand fondles with it. Evergreen kept moaning by Sonic pleasing her so much and receiving much arousal coming in her way of pleasure and ecstasy. Afterward, Sonic stop and pull himself from Evergreen seeing her let out a soft moan from her lips. Seconds later, she presses her lips against Sonic's lips sharing him a soft and tender kiss for him. Sonic is stunned, caught off guard by this but instead, he somehow did not resist it so he closes his eyelids and respond to the kiss. Sonic lay on his back laying his head to rest it on the bed as Evergreen bend herself over leaning and pressing her body against Sonic's body kissing him tenderly and soft. Sonic wrap his hands around her hips giving himself in with the kiss.

The kiss for minutes now, they deepens the kiss getting a little erotic to the kiss. As they are making out, they begin to slide their tongues to one another rubbing and wrestling against each other's tongue for dominance. After two minutes with the French kiss, they resume on back to their lip lock session making out a little more for a few more minutes until they break away, departing from their kiss. Evergreen kissing Sonic by the neck, leaving some trails of her kissing down to his crotch and stop there. Evergreen then unzips and unbuttons Sonic's pants and pulling them down to his ankles and his boxers to expose his erection to see how hard it is to her. Evergreen smiled, licks her lips and strokes off Sonic's shaft performing a handjob for Sonic to feel and enjoy.

"Ah…" Sonic moaned.

Evergreen smile, love to hear Sonic moan when she please him in a sexual manner. After a little warm up, Evergreen then engulfs Sonic's shaft right inside her mouth and bops her head back and forth sucking him off and performing a blowjob. Sonic close his eyes feeling relaxed feeling like he's being massage once again but Evergreen now sucking him off and pleasing Sonic with her mouth. She begin to use her tongue while sucking him off and decides to lick his shaft using her tongue and rapidly licking the tip of Sonic's erection making the blue blur hero shivering down to his spine.

"Ah… oh my goodness…" Sonic trailed off.

Evergreen giggled for a moment then resume to suck on Sonic's shaft some more. She begin moving, bopping her head back and forth faster to increase Sonic's arousal and the stimulation for Sonic to enjoy and endure. Sonic moans start to increase by a second feeling Evergreen's mouth rubbing his shaft faster in motion. Within a few more bops, Evergreen begin to deep-throat Sonic's shaft by pushing herself taking all of it down to her throat letting Sonic's shaft sit inside her throat for a few seconds. Sonic groaned, letting a throaty growl feeling Evergreen's throat wrapping his shaft tight before pulling herself away from it taking a few seconds to breathe. After gaining some oxygen, Evergreen engulfs Sonic's erection back inside her mouth and bops her head faster going all in. Sonic moaned, closing his eyes shut couldn't bear with it as he tries to hold himself a little longer before reaching to his limit.

Minutes passed and Evergreen continuously sucking Sonic's erection with her mouth. She made some slurping sounds to turn Sonic on even more and deep-throat him a little more. Sonic try his best to hold on a little more but with a few more bops and her sucks, Sonic cried knowing he couldn't hold it much longer. He let himself loose, shooting, squirting his semen inside Evergreen. She shot her eyes widen open feeling much semen that Sonic had spurted inside her mouth. Evergreen try pulling herself away but more of Sonic's semen came ejaculating a little more inside her mouth. When it stopped, Evergreen finally pulls herself from Sonic and drinks down Sonic's semen and licks her lips.

"Mmm tasty." Evergreen commented.

Evergreen looks over to Sonic smiling over to the hedgehog.

"So did you enjoy it?" Evergreen asked stroking Sonic's hand with her hand.

"Yeah… it felt… so good…" Sonic stuttered.

"*Giggle* Now how about you and me get to the real thing handsome?"

"Sure."

Sonic takes the rest of his clothes off and Evergreen begin stripping off her clothes and her heel shoes throwing them to the ground. The two are seen naked, Evergreen pushing Sonic on his back and climbs on top of Sonic strokes his shaft off with her hand. When it got hard again, Evergreen insert it inside her vagina and move herself, rotating and bouncing her hips back and forth atop of Sonic's lap. Evergreen gropes her breasts with her hands during her hip movements. Evergreen close her eyes moaning as she moves her hips in motion started their sex together. Sonic wrap his hands around Evergreen's hips watching with entertainment and amusement. The bed then begin to shake a little as Evergreen moves her hips a little faster to increase her pace and the arousal for these two.

"Uh… uh uh uh oh Sonic…" Evergreen moaned.

Evergreen tilt her head up closing her eyes, she lets go of her breasts and press her hands onto Sonic's stomach when she begins to bounce herself, moving her hips faster creating more speed and the pleasure. Also there was some smacking noises occurring, Evergreen's firm butt had smacking itself against Sonic's thighs during her hip movements. Sonic let out a soft groan feeling the pressure rising inside him and feeling the ecstasy flowing through his body. Evergreen's moan begin to rise, increasing by a second making her go crazy with the pleasure.

"Yes. Oh god yes, that's it right there oh yeah right there. That's the spot YES!" Evergreen moaned.

Evergreen's breasts begin to bounce, jiggle by every movement. This did not go unnoticed by Sonic so he reaches them with his hands and gropes them, rubbing them also making the wizard fairy moaned with passion forming a lustful smile on her face.

"Yes oh yes squeeze them hard Sonic. Pleasure them." Evergreen moaned.

Sonic grinned obeying and accepting Evergreen's wish so he gropes them harder by squeezing them with his hands hard and pinching her erected nipples. Evergreen let out a high pitch scream, catching her off guard. Sonic surprises her even more is when Sonic start to thrusts his waist in and out of Evergreen smacking his crotch against Evergreen's crotch making her butt jiggle and making clapping noises hearing Evergreen moan crazily going insane with the pleasure.

"YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Give it to me Sonic give it to me!" Evergreen cried.

Sonic grinned as he pounds Evergreen with his shaft thrusting in and out of her hearing her moan and screaming, chanting his name which turns him on even more. Sonic let's go of Evergreen's breasts and instead he wraps his hands around her hips concentrating with his pace. He watched Evergreen moaning like crazy, rolling her eyes to the back of her skull and breathing heavily. Sonic start to deliver some slaps on Evergreen's butt to both of her ass cheeks hearing Evergreen squeal of passion.

"Uh! Yes! Spank me again! Spank me like I'm your bitch!" Evergreen demanded between her moans.

Sonic obliged to give Evergreen what she had requested. He smacks her firm butt some more turning both of her butt cheeks red for slapping them a little hard. Evergreen hangs her tongue out receiving unstoppable pleasure, Sonic grip her waist as he continues to thrusts inside Evergreen, continuously to pound her vagina a little more for the next several minutes. Evergreen screamed, chanting Sonic's name loud during his hard and fast thrusts right inside of her. After a few more thrusts, Sonic and Evergreen begin to switch positions so Sonic had Evergreen laying in front of Sonic. Sonic lifts up Evergreen's right leg with his hand, his erection is still inside her womb so he resumes to thrusts himself in and out of Evergreen hearing her moan during his thrusts. She grip the bed sheets with her eyes half-close, hanging her tongue out moaning with passion. Sonic smiled, uses his free left hand over to Evergreen's left breast and gropes it, squeezing it while thrusting, pounding his shaft inside her womb.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh Sonic… give me more. Harder. Deeper!" Evergreen moaned wanting it badly.

"You want it that badly?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes. Please give it to me, give me more."

"Okie dokie then."

Sonic increases his pace and his speed by thrusting faster and harder smacking his balls against her crotch. Evergreen can feel Sonic going deep, going fast while thrusting hard inside her womb that is making her going crazy and their sex became heated and top notch. They were in cloud nine and their bodies were full of lust and ecstasy. Their intimacy rises up to their moment, getting out of hand as their sex continues on. Evergreen remained screaming, chanting Sonic's name for several minutes while getting pounded by Sonic.

Minutes passed and now they switch positions once again. Sonic on top of Evergreen, legs spread wide open. Sonic hold Evergreen by her thighs looking down, watching as he continuously thrusting himself, pounding and dominating Evergreen nonstop. Evergreen rolling her eyes backwards to her skull moaning crazily and going out of control. Sonic kept thrusting hard, going fast and deep right inside the fairy wizard. Sonic even goes in balls deep right inside Evergreen pushing his erection deep inside to her uterus in every inch and tearing her walls up. They continue squeezing around Sonic's shaft making Sonic groan softly and continue on thrusting faster and deeper inside Evergreen.

Her body rocking back and forth in motion also Sonic had even making the bed squeak, moving in motion and shaking in rhythm because of his thrusts and his pace. Their bodies covered in sweat from having sex for long. Both of them were getting close to their climax and so Sonic bends over letting go of Evergreen's thighs and continuously to thrusts faster and harder inside the fairy wizard hearing her screaming, moaning loudly and screams Sonic name while thrusts and knowing their closing in to their limit.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UH! Oh Sonic… *Moan* Oh Sonic give it to me!" Evergreen moaned.

With a few more final thrusts, Sonic then buried his shaft giving one more final thrust and then he and Evergreen had then reach to their limit and start to climax together squirting their liquids together. Their fluids mixed together into one after letting themselves loose finishing their sex.

After the sex, Sonic pulls out his shaft away from Evergreen's womb and climbs off of Evergreen and lays beside her.

"Uh… that was amazing. You sure know how to give a girl a good time like a real man." Evergreen complimented.

"*Chuckle* Thanks. I tried." Sonic thanked.

"You know since you're not looking for a relationship. How about we do this again sometime as friends with benefits."

"Friends with Benefits?"

"Yeah. It's that is ok with you?"

"I don't mind at all. Sure thing, we can have some more fun again sometime."

"Really? Good. Hey can we do this again, I'm getting a little horny?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to go again handsome."

"Ok then I guess I'll accept it and I could go for another round."

Evergreen smile and gets in front of Sonic bending in all fours and smacks her buttocks and wiggles it in front of Sonic giving him a nice little show.

"Come on and get me handsome, fuck me like a real man." Evergreen purred.

Sonic grin, joins up with Evergreen and continues on with their sexual escapades. Knowing to them it's going to be a long sexual encounter.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Elfman and Evergreen had hardly ever speak to one another since that big argument they had against each other and caused a scene in the entire guild. Elfman had cooled off and hanged out with Natsu and Gray while Evergreen hang with the Thunder Legion not speaking to Elfman. Although, Evergreen had been seeing Sonic and meet up over at his place and continue to have sex with me just to get some stress out or want to hang out. They even kept it a secret so that no one can ever find out about the two sleeping together since they've became friends with benefits at least.

Since the tension had fade away, Elfman and Evergreen begin talking and it seems like they have worked things out together and treat each other with respect and being fair to each other and Evergreen did not boss Elfman around anymore while they go out on jobs and work together as a team. Sure they had their ups and downs but they got through it together.

Sonic smiled, knowing things will be back to normal ad liking that Elfman and Evergreen get along quite well since they got back together. Sonic sighed in relief that he and Evergreen did not have sex anymore and Sonic was happy so that he don't have to deal with Evergreen being stressed or depressed or anted to hang out with him no longer. And so Sonic then going on job to some jewel for supplies and food.

One day, Sonic return back to the guild after successfully completing his S-Class job request. The guild was in a guild brawl shocking Sonic. Sonic shrug his shoulders, decided to let the guild fight and make his way back home to relax and spend the rest of his day to take a nap and chill on out. As Sonic got home, he took off his shoes, he hopes over to the couch of the living room and drifted off asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Hours Later…_

There was a knock on the door. The knocking noise begin to wake Sonic from silent slumber. Sonic stir up, groggily opening his eyes and sits up from the couch yawning.

"Man who could it be knocking on my door when I'm taking a nap?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic raise himself up on his feet and walks over to the door rubbing the back of his head. Sonic unlocks the door and opens it to see who's at his door that caught his attention. To Sonic's surprise, it was Evergreen standing in front of Sonic with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Hello Sonic." Evergreen greeted.

"Evergreen. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I came to see you, may I come in."

Sonic step aside letting Evergreen inside her residence and shutting the door.

They walk over to the living room so that they can talk.

"So what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"To talk to you of course. I'm sorry if I wake you up on your sleep." Evergreen apologized.

"It's ok. I'm awake now and I surely needed some shut eye after being away for a day on my S-Class job. Anyway so what is it that you want to talk about?"

"About us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah I think we should stop being friends with benefits. Elfman and I are back together and we're getting along just fine."

"Is that what you want then sure I can accept that so no hard feelings to me."

"What? Really?"

"Uh-huh, I was hoping you were going to ask that question its ok with me."

"Oh Sonic thank you."

Evergreen hugged Sonic before pulling herself away.

"You're welcome. Don't you have a date with Elfman or something?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. Me and Elfman are going out for dinner but first, how about one last go before we end the friends with benefits thing?" Evergreen asked.

"I guess it won't hurt."

Evergreen smiled, scoots close to Sonic and kiss him on the lips sharing a lip lock towards one another. Evergreen moaned softly in the kiss and so she slides her hand down to Sonic's crotch, unzipping his pants and pulls out his erection with her hand. She begin to stroke his shaft slowly while kissing Sonic as the two begin to get right on with their sexual encounter in the brief moment.

After minutes of kissing, Evergreen departs herself away and gets on her knees to the floor right in front of Sonic. She pulls down her shirt and bra down and exposes her breasts in front of Sonic showing her bare breasts once more. Afterward, she wraps Sonic's shaft with her breasts squeezing his shaft with her tits. Once it is done, Evergreen begin sliding and moving her breasts up and down in motion performing paizuri. Sonic moan softly feeling how soft Evergreen's breasts squeezing and rubbing his shaft little more.

"Ah…" Sonic moaned.

"You like that handsome?" Evergreen asked.

"Yeah… it feels good."

Evergreen chirped, continues with her paizuri. She begun moving her breasts faster, grinding them against Sonic's shaft in motion to increase more of Sonic's arousal. Sonic's moan begin to increase from the amount of his arousal being pleasured by Evergreen's breasts rubbing his shaft. Sonic close his eyes moaning little more and Evergreen enjoys to watch Sonic moan and pleasure him with her breasts.

After minutes with Evergreen's paizuri, Evergreen pause herself stopping her paizuri and raises herself on her feet placing her hand on her hip smirking to Sonic. Evergreen takes off her pantyhose and her purple high heel shoes off leaving her green panties on. She pulls the part of her panties to the side to expose her vagina and so she climbs herself on top of Sonic and inserts his erection inside her vagina. Evergreen begin bouncing herself atop of Sonic's lap, moving her hips and rotating them up and down in motion moaning with passion. Sonic wrap his hands around Evergreen and Evergreen had wrap her hands around Sonic's head pulling him close to her breasts. Sonic went on to suck on her breasts making the fairy wizard moan with passion so Evergreen hang her tongue out and moaning as their sex continue on.

"Uh… uh uh uh…" Evergreen moaned with passion.

Evergreen was wrapped with pleasure, her walls begin tightening up making Sonic groan by her tightness as his shaft continue to rub her desire. Sonic begin to move Evergreen by bouncing atop of his lap faster in motion making her moan even more. He even begin sucking her breasts harder getting a mouthful which drives Evergreen crazy of the arousal. Evergreen let out a high pitch scream, wanting more from Sonic and suddenly, the lust takes over and her hips were moving on their own and has no control over them let alone by the lust and passion. Sonic delivers a smack on her butt making the fairy wizard squeal with passion. Evergreen began moving her hips faster going all in and moan loudly during her hip movements going crazy of the insane sexual pleasure with ecstasy and intimacy.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh oh yes… give it to me oh Sonic yes you're making me cum." Evergreen moaned.

They had sex for a half hour and Evergreen wasn't stopping now. She kept going and going and going and going until her hips ran out of energy to move. Sonic stop sucking on her breasts and watches Evergreen moving atop of his lap with passion and lust altogether into one combination. Both of them moan, groan together as they are about to reach their very limit and climax anytime soon. Her breasts are moving, bouncing in motion by Evergreen's hip movements in motion. Evergreen tilt her head up leaning back and let out a loud scream when all of sudden, she and Sonic then reach their limits and begin climaxing together. They squirt their love liquids together mixing them once more and Evergreen embraced Sonic holding Sonic tight and close in her arms, Sonic even wrap his arms around Evergreen. Evergreen closed her eyes, gasping and breathing heavily after climaxing with Sonic as Sonic buried his shaft a little deep inside her vagina.

Sonic shakes his face against Evergreen's breasts making the fairy wizard moan with passion softly and they begin to make out together by pressing their lips together in a lip lock and sharing their kiss towards one another. After four minutes of kissing, Evergreen breaks away and climbs off of Sonic after taking out Sonic's shaft out of her vagina. Evergreen then hides her vagina and put her pantyhose back on and her purple high heel shoes back on her feet and pull up her bra and her shirt back up to hide her breasts to show her cleavage.

"Thanks Sonic, I had a great time." Evergreen thanked.

"No problem." Sonic responded.

Evergreen takes her departure and exits Sonic's residence. Sonic sighed in relief so he puts away his shaft, zip back his pants and went back to sleep.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Sonic had taken care of errands which he went to the market to buy groceries and supplies before going to the guild. Sonic took care of his errands and heads over to the guild in minutes. When Sonic arrived inside the guild entering the building, he walks over to the job request but all of sudden, Elfman came out of nowhere and punches Sonic straight to the face sending Sonic to the wall flying and crashing towards the wall and hits the ground.

"What the heck man. What's gotten into you?" Sonic asked.

Elfman walks over to Sonic and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up in the air making a scene as the entire guild watch both of them.

"How long did this happen?" Elfman questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"How long have you and Ever been sleeping together?"

"Whoa. How the emeralds did you know?"

"Yesterday, me and Ever went on a date and we went over to her place to have our private time alone and she said your name when we slept together. Now tell me Sonic, did you slept with Evergreen?"

"To answer your question: yes I did. I slept with Evergreen."

Elfman got furious and punches Sonic again with his magic sending Sonic back against the wall and hits the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU! That's not manly!" Elfman yelled in rage.

Elfman walks over to Sonic and just about to punish Sonic a little more not until Evergreen intervened so she stood up in front of Sonic and extends her arms out.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Evergreen commanded.

"Ever. Sonic slept with you and I'm going to make him pay." Elfman said trying to move Evergreen out of the way but Evergreen refused to let Elfman continue on.

"You didn't let him explain or should I explain it for you."

"Ok then. Start talking. How did this happen?"

"It happen back when you and I broke up two weeks ago after our argument. I went to hang out with Sonic and offered him a massage. We talked and I seduced him to have sex with me and we've been sleeping together for two weeks without anyone knowing about us. We even called it off when I went to go pay Sonic a visit at his place when he came back from his S-Class job a few days ago and we did it one last time and call it quits and remained friends still."

"What. So you've been having sex with Sonic?" Bickslow asked.

"Yes. It was good and amazing."

"How could you, you lied to me a few days ago and now here you are to tell me that you've been sleeping with Sonic all this time?"

"Yes Elfman. Sonic had nothing to do with it, I seduced him and he wanted it to stop."

"I can't believe this. Sonic I'm going to kill you!" Elfman threatened.

Elfman gets Evergreen out of the way and makes his way to Sonic to hit him but suddenly, Sonic then spin dashes Elfman and homing attack him to the table breaking it with his attack. Sonic then start to deliver some punches but Elfman counters Sonic and gets him off of him. Elfman then tackles Sonic and then begin to slams Sonic through another table and grapples him down to the ground and chokes him. Evergreen tried stopping the fight but all of sudden Elfman pushes her and continues to choke Sonic to death but out of nowhere, Mirajane yelled at Elfman to stop the fight.

"ELFMAN STOP!" Mirajane yelled.

Elfman jumped and let's go of Sonic and Sonic cough himself up to gain some oxygen. Evergreen rushes over to Sonic to see if he's ok.

"What has gotten into you Elfman? How could you try killing Sonic by choking him, you better apologized to him right now!" Mirajane demanded.

"Yes big sis." Elfman obeyed.

Elfman walks over to Sonic to help Sonic up but Sonic declined and gets himself up off the ground.

"Sonic I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I almost killed you and hurt you." Elfman apologized.

"No you're not. I'm going home so see you guys later." Sonic rejected.

Sonic walks out of the guild. Lucy try to stop Sonic but he told her to leave him alone. Everyone felt sorry for Sonic getting beat up and glared over to Elfman for his angry behavior knowing Sonic didn't mean to hurt anyone else and not trying to start any trouble to the guild.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic pour a glass of water and sips it down while taking a day off in his residence. He remained quiet during the day, he had been getting a knock on the door by some wizards of the guild but Sonic didn't respond nor answer the door. He let out a sigh sitting on the couch of the living to clear his head.

"I knew I should've never slept with Evergreen in the first so none of this would've happened." Sonic said blaming himself.

Moments later, there is another knock on the door. Sonic groaned and then yell out so that they could hear him.

"Get out!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, it's me Evergreen." Evergreen said.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, please open the door."

"No. I don't want to."

"Sonic please, open the door. I just want to talk that's all."

Sonic sighed in defeat might as well to get this over with so she could leave him be. Sonic walks over to the door and unlocks it and opens it seeing Evergreen in front of Sonic's door step.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. I am so sorry that this happen to you. I never wanted this to happen." Evergreen apologized.

"I don't know if I can forgive you or not but tell it to Elfman."

"Sonic. I know you're upset about this and don't blame yourself. You should be blaming me for seducing you to have sex with me."

"*Sigh* I don't know who to blame so you what do you want?"

"I broke up with Elfman."

"What just now, you two had gotten back together a few days ago."

"That may be true but my feelings for Elfman did not find the spark no longer. Sonic, what I want to tell you is that I developed feelings for you and I had fallen in love with you."

"What? You love me?"

"Yes. I thought these I had to you were a mistake but they were genuine and I've been thinking about you and the times we spend together hanging out and getting to know each other. Sonic I love you."

Evergreen try to make her move on Sonic but Sonic backed her away.

"Don't touch me. What if you're lying to me and try to get in my pants?" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic I am through with Elfman. We can be friends but my love to him is over, really over. I want to be with you and show you how much I feel about you." Evergreen confessed.

Evergreen gets close to Sonic and embraces Sonic in a hug. Sonic did not know what he can do but his heart was beating fast, he wanted to get Evergreen off of him but to his heart he couldn't it was affection and he soon begin developing feelings towards the fairy wizard. Sonic then suddenly returns the hug and pulls her close. The two begin to share a kiss by making out in a lip lock kissing passionately. The pair enter inside the house and closes the door and locking it. They take their moment over to the bedroom and shuts the door behind them. They continue kissing each other making out together, as they kiss they begin stripping off of their clothes and shoes to the ground and gets on to the bed.

Sonic lay Evergreen on her back, legs spread wide open and gets on top of her. He then engulfs his shaft, inserts it inside of her vagina and rams himself inside her and begin thrusting faster, moving his waist faster in motion as he slamming his shaft in and out of Evergreen. Evergreen pulls Sonic close by wrapping her arms around Sonic. Sonic begin sucking on her neck having Evergreen tilt her head to her right so Sonic can pleasure her by her neck. Evergreen rolling her eyes backwards to her skull moaning with passion.

Sonic began pounding her vagina with his shaft tearing her walls as he begin to speed up his pace increasing his speed by moving his waist and thrusts his shaft faster pounding hard inside Evergreen. Evergreen moaned loudly, screaming Sonic's name causing the bed to shake, rocked back and forth in motion and Evergreen was loving every second of it. Sonic groaned, having his eyelids half-closed knowing he is going to climax anytime soon.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic fuck me… pound me like I'm your bitch!" Evergreen moaned going crazy.

Their sex lasted on for a half hour, Sonic and Evergreen moaned together, groaning of ecstasy and passion altogether. Evergreen let go of Sonic releasing her arms off of him and spread them out moaning and goes crazy when Sonic begin thrusting in rapid speed pounding away Evergreen. Evergreen screamed the top of her lungs rolling her eyes backwards to her skull and within a few more thrusts coming from the blue blur hero and after a few more thrusts then suddenly, Sonic and Evergreen let out a cry as when they begin to let themselves loose squirting their love liquids altogether. Sonic squirt his semen right inside of Evergreen and Evergreen squirt her love juice screaming of passion and ecstasy.

Sonic deliver a few thrusts before pulling himself out and climbs off of Evergreen lying beside her. Evergreen snuggled with Sonic and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Sonic." Evergreen whispered laying her head on Sonic's chest.

"I love you too Evergreen." Sonic responded softly stroking her arm wrapping it around her.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Sonic and Evergreen formed a relationship together and spend much time together. They even got married within months later and even Evergreen gave birth to their son name Jacob. He had brown spiky hair and has his father's emerald green eyes. Evergreen couldn't been more happy to have Sonic to be her beloved and have a wonderful family.

* * *

**Here is chapter nine everyone. Evergreen the next girl to have love with Sonic. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Tune in next time for another chapter and this next one will be Ultear Milkovich.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	10. Ultear Milkovich

Chapter 10: Wind and Time

Sonic spend two months traveling around in Earthland exploring different area and places. He had stopped by hotels to stay for the night and next day hit the road and explore and continue his journey to travel around Earthland. Sonic was at the outskirts of Magnolia returning home from his journey of traveling around Earthland. Sonic remain quiet heading back home after traveling two months until all of sudden, someone called his name.

"Sonic."

Sonic stopped and turns himself around wondering who called his name but when Sonic examine around, he sees a raven hair woman coming from the bushes smiling over to Sonic. The hedgehog recognizes the female and knew who this wizard was.

"Ultear, Ultear Milkovich." Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic. Heading back home from your job?" Ultear asked.

"Not exactly, I've been traveling around Earthland and around the world for two months actually. So I am heading back home and relax."

"I see."

"So what are you doing here, where is Meredy and Jellal?"

"Around somewhere and I came to see you."

"Came to see me?"

"Yes. I thought I would like to come and visit you and to see how are you doing after the Grand Magic Games."

"Well I'm doing ok so thank you for checking up on me."

"You're welcome. So are you heading back home?"

"Yeah I am. Why you asked?"

Ultear only smirked so she walks over to Sonic approaches him close and press her body against Sonic's body, pressing her breasts against Sonic's chest and twirls her finger on his chest forming a seductive smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you and I can spend some time together at your place. So what do you say?" Ultear seduced.

"I don't know Ultear."

"How long haven't you been with a woman alone with you?"

"It's been long actually. I am not ready to form a relationship at least not just yet I suppose."

"Well in that case, why don't you and I just have fun like we're going out to play a game? So what do you say Sonic, care to have some fun with me?"

"Well… ok, I guess it won't hurt I guess."

"Splendid. Come on, let's head over to your place."

Sonic nod in response. He takes Ultear over to Magnolia at his place.

* * *

_Sonic's residence…_

Sonic and Ultear enter inside Sonic's residence and shutting the door, locking it behind them. Ultear examine Sonic's house smiling as she look around.

"You have a lovely home Sonic." Ultear complimented.

"Thank you. This cost a lot of money to get this place. So what is this "fun" that you mentioned before back at the outskirts?" Sonic questioned.

By the time Sonic turns around to face Ultear but he gets a major surprise is when Ultear approaches Sonic and pressed her lips against Sonic's lips, lip locking him to hers performing a kiss to him. She presses Sonic against the wall to continue with the kiss. Sonic muffled trying to stop the kiss but Ultear isn't going to allow it so she remain kissing Sonic and wraps her arms around him getting in to the moment. Sonic finally breaks free from Ultear's lips stopping the kiss. Ultear start kissing Sonic by his neck and caresses him with her hand.

"Ultear. Stop, what are you doing?" Sonic asked trying to resist.

"Don't fight it Sonic. I want you, please don't stop this. I want you right now." Ultear cooed kissing his neck.

Before Sonic could say anything but Ultear press her lips kissing Sonic some more not wanting to stop. Sonic try his best to resist it and stopping this before it goes too far. But seconds after, Sonic could not resist it no longer and so he slowly close his eyelids and responds to the kiss so he wraps his arms around Ultear, gripping her ass with his hands making and causing Ultear to squeeze and pulls her close and getting on with their kiss. The two begin to get freaky knowing their bodies want this and wanted to get erotic, Ultear slides her hand down to Sonic's crotch and rubs it gently earning a soft moan from Sonic.

They kissed for minutes now nonstop, bodies caressing each other and getting hot in the moment. Sonic decided to take Ultear over to his bedroom while they kiss to their destination. The two reach to the bedroom, Sonic opens the door turning the door knob and opens the door and enters inside with Ultear and closes the door. Sonic pulls Ultear close to him and they begin deepening their kiss. Sonic gropes Ultears butt a little more and slaps it making Ultear squeal of passion. Minutes later after they kiss, they begin to strip off their clothes and shoes to the ground getting naked inside the room. When they got naked, Ultear breaks the kiss and pushes Sonic over to the bed to have a seat. Ultear walks over to Sonic in front of him smirking seductively at him with her hand on her hip.

The time mage got down on her knees to the floor and takes her handful of Sonic's shaft strokes it slowly and then engulfs it inside her mouth and sucks him off performing a blowjob. Sonic moaned softly feeling the warmth touch by Ultear's mouth. She bops her head back and forth in motion sucking off Sonic concentrate her magic and techniques. Sonic places his hand atop of her head watching on with entertainment and excitement. Ultear slowly slurps on Sonic's shaft before sucking it faster and increases her speed by bopping her head faster. Sonic's moan start increase by a second and Sonic right now is enjoying the show and the entertainment being pleasured by Ultear herself inside his bedroom of his residence.

"Ah ah ah oh Ultear keep going… don't stop." Sonic moaned.

Ultear pleasure Sonic some more to entertain him. She even begin to suck on his balls and strokes his shaft with her hand making Sonic moan loudly. She even licks his shaft with her tongue licking bottom to top and top to bottom in rhythm. After three minutes of licking and sucking his balls, Ultears sucks it back in her mouth and bops her head faster going all out. She even start deep-throat Sonic by taking his shaft all the way down to her throat and let it sit there for a few seconds before pulling herself away building up some saliva on Sonic's shaft. After gaining some oxygen Ultear then engulfs it back in and bops her head again sucking off Sonic some more. Her blowjob for Sonic continue for minutes and Sonic moaned being aroused by Ultear with her mouth around his shaft. After a few more sucks and bopping her head a little more, Sonic then let out a cry letting himself loose so he then begin ejaculating himself, squirting his semen inside her mouth. Ultear moaned, taking it all in letting Sonic shoot his semen inside her mouth during his climax.

Afterward, Ultear then pulls herself away and swallows Sonic's semen down to her throat, smiling and licks her lips lustfully and strokes off Sonic's shaft some more wanting more of his semen so after two minutes stroking Sonic's shaft, Ultear open her mouth and her tongue hanging out as more of Sonic's semen came bursting on her face and inside her mouth.

"Mmm that was amazing and it taste so delicious." Ultear commented.

Sonic's sexual instincts begin kicking him and soon it takes over him so Sonic form a seductive grin on his face.

"I enjoyed it." Sonic grinned.

"You did I'm glad." Ultear said with glee.

"Now let's get on to the real show here."

Sonic pulls Ultear to the bed catching her by surprise. He bends Ultear over in a doggy style position bending her over in all fours with her hands and knee on the bed, legs spread wide and exposing her wet vagina. Sonic gets behind in position checking out Ultear's firm butt appear to be round one. Sonic then gives it a slap making the time mage squeal of passion, afterward Sonic licks his two fingers and then inserts them inside Ultear's vagina shocking her with surprise and fingers her with his fingers.

"AH!" Ultear cried.

Sonic grinned as he fingers Ultear hearing her moan and moaning his name and Sonic then start to deliver a few slaps on Ultear's butt making her squeal and losing herself out of control of the teasing.

"Oh Sonic I want you right now. Put your cock inside me and fuck me now!" Ultear demanded.

Sonic pulls his fingers out of Ultear and licks it forming a smile on his face.

"Mmm tasty, no wonder you're so horny." Sonic commented.

"I want you right now Sonic, fuck me now." Ultear demanded.

"Beg for it."

"Please put it inside me Sonic. I want you to fuck me like a real man and I've been a bad girl that needs to be punished."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Sonic waste no time so he strokes his shaft slowly and positions himself, readied himself to insert his shaft inside Ultear. Ultear moaned softly feeling Sonic's hands groping her butt and surprised her when Sonic then rams his erection right inside her slamming his shaft inside deep to her uterus. Ultear screamed and Sonic love to hear her scream so he begin thrusts his shaft, moving his waist back and forth and begin their sexual moment. Ultear's body rocked back and forth as Sonic thrusting himself inside her and makes Ultear feel his shaft rubbing inside her desires. Ultear grip the bed sheets moaning and close her eyelids shut feeling Sonic pleasuring him.

"Oh Sonic… fuck me. Don't stop." Ultear moaned.

Sonic grip Ultear's hips, concentrate his pace within his thrusts. He let out a soft groan feeling Ultear's walls tightening his shaft as he thrusting his shaft in Ultear. Ultear look behind of Sonic placing her hand on her ass watching with passion watching Sonic pounding her vagina in. Ultear close her eyes biting her bottom lip with her teeth when Sonic begin moving his waist faster and thrusts his shaft deep with fast speed making the time and ice mage moan with passion. Her moans increase and gets a little loud by Sonic's thrusts making Ultear moan some more giving herself in of Sonic's sexual commands.

"Oh Sonic! Oh Sonic fuck me, give it to me!" Ultear moaned.

Sonic decided to goes balls deep by pushing his shaft right deep inside Ultear making the time and ice mage screamed with passion. Sonic grinned and while he went balls deep, he then begin send in a few thrusts inside Ultear leaning over to Ultear and brings his hands over to her breasts and pulls her close to him. Her back hits Sonic against his chest, Sonic begin groping, rubbing them with his hands and continuously to thrusts his shaft, pounding Ultear fast and hard as much as he can. Ultear smiled lustfully, rolling her eyes backwards to her skull hanging her tongue out breathing heavily feeling Sonic pounding her vagina and tearing her walls. She was so caught up with the insane pleasure, she did not care if her daughter Meredy and their companion Jellal was waiting for her. She did wanted to stop but her body refused to let her stop Sonic, they continue with their sex and Ultear was enjoying it.

Sonic release his hands from Ultear's breasts so he pulls Ultear's arms back and rapidly thrusts his shaft deep inside Ultear. Her butt cheeks, claps and jiggle from Sonic's thrusts moving his waist faster and smacking his pelvic against her butt. Ultear moaned loudly, going crazy as her body was in heat. Sonic grinned during his thrusts, pumping his shaft inside Ultear more and more nonstop as he takes control of her. He pounded her hard, punishing Ultear with much pace and speed building up more and more waves of ecstasy flowing through her entire body and Ultear's mind was blank and could not think of anything else but pleasure.

"*Moan* Yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Pound me Sonic, pound me harder!" Ultear screamed.

Ulear had become full of pleasure, ecstasy and the sexual waves had flow through her entire body and Ultear couldn't control herself giving herself in ecstasy that has been driven her crazy for minutes now. Sonic suddenly release his grip and let's go of Ultear's arms and now Ultear lay her face down on the bed and had her ass up against Sonic's pelvic. Sonic gropes Ultear's butt and rapidly thrusts faster to build up his pace and his speed creating some smacking noises and more waves of ecstasy flowing through her body. They had sex for several minutes now. Ultear kept moaning and screaming, chanting Sonic's name by each thrusts given inside her and Ultear couldn't bear with too much of the excitement coming to her. She even reach her orgasm tightening her walls when she begin squirting her love juices that made Ultear screamed with passion. Sonic also begin to reach his climax even let out a cry after delivering a few more couple of his thrusts as he ejaculated himself, squirting his semen inside of Ultear even deliver five more thrusts and one more final thrusts. Sonic grip Ultear's butt with his hands after climax and form a grin look on his face.

Ultear thought their sex was over but this was just the beginning and Sonic's instincts is still in control so after their climax, Sonic turns over Ultear on her back on the bed facing Sonic as he got on top of her, spreading her legs wide open and reinserts his shaft back inside Ultear's vagina and rams himself inside and continue the sex. Sonic bend himself over to Ultear kissing her by the neck with his lips. Ultear smiled lustfully, she wraps her arms and legs around Sonic pulling him close to her holding him and wanting more of the excitement and moan heavily with passion. Sonic gladly oblige to thrusts his shaft inside her giving the time and ice mage more pleasure. Sonic wasn't going to stop for anything, he kept thrusting inside her like there's no tomorrow and Ultear was losing her mind going blank all thanks to the pleasure. Sonic even goes in balls deep inside her that made Ultear screamed, getting loud with her moans and sweating because of the body heat with ecstasy. Ultear roll her eyes backwards to her skull hanging out her tongue as Sonic ravaging her vagina, pounding and punishing her with full dominance.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! GIVE IT TO ME SONIC! HARDER, DEEPER!" Ultear screamed.

Sonic groaned, kept his pace intact and pulls himself away of Ultear's neck. He continuously thrusts inside Ultear until he builds up more speed so he thrusting faster with rapid speed hearing Ultear screaming his name a lot more and screaming and moan loudly by his thrusts. The bed had already begin moving, rocked back and forth and so was Ultear as her body was rocking back and forth by Sonic's thrusts. He continue to ravage, pounding her vagina hard and fast with rapid speed nonstop. Ultear's released her arms and legs off of Sonic and spread them wide open knowing she can't control herself no longer nor hold on to Sonic anymore. She was so full of pleasure, being punished and dominated by Sonic so much is like she's being tortured by him but the pleasure was very unstoppable for her to overcome and it was making her go crazy. She loved every last minute of it and still did not care that her daughter and companion were waiting for her. Sex was on her mind and she wasn't going to stop now.

This continue for several minutes and they had been having sex for an hour now. Ultear moaned crazily, breathing heavily gasping for oxygen. Sonic continuously pounding and ravaging Ultear's vagina with full force dominating her every last minute with his thrusts. Ultear went insane feeling more pleasure and ecstasy driven inside her body with the sexual waves coming to her.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! YES! Give it to me! Fuck me harder Sonic, please don't stop! It feels so GOOD!" Ultear moaned.

Sonic groaned a bit and within a few more thrusts, he let out a cry and Ultear screamed as they both climax together squirting their love liquids together and mixing them during their climax and finishing their another round. Afterward, Sonic turns himself over and Ultear over. Sonic finds himself on his back with Ultear on top of Sonic sitting on his lap. Ultear smiled, finally has control so her hips begin to move on their own and bouncing on top of his lap. Ultear moaned, getting loud with her hip movements but somehow Sonic is still in control so he ravages with her body by squeezing, groping her breasts with his hands watching Ultear move her hips sensually to his amusement. Ultear tilt her head up eyes looking up at the ceiling moaning with passion, her hips begin to move a little faster to build up some speed. Ultears begin to grind against Sonic's pelvic by moving her hips side to side, circling them with rhythm and she begin pressing her hands against Sonic's chest and begin bouncing atop Sonic's lap hard and fast wanting it badly. Sonic release his hands off of Ultear's breasts and wrapping his hands around her waist watching with entertainment enjoying the show like he's in a strip club.

Ultear close her eyes, moaned harder and breathing heavily by her hip movements. Her butt cheeks smacking Sonic's thighs which creating some smacking noises during her hip movements. Sonic grin, deciding to deliver a few smacks on Ultear by her ass hearing her squeal by it.

"*Gasp* Spank me again!" Ultear ordered.

"You want it?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes! Spank my ass again! I love it when you spank me!"

"Ok then."

Sonic deliver a few more smacks on Ultear's butt making her go crazy and Sonic gropes her butt, gripping them with his hands and moving Ultear faster to build up some more stimulation and more pleasure for her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Oh Sonic yes that's it, give me more!" Ultear moaned passionately.

Sonic smiled, groaning as Ultear continuously moves her hips some more atop of his lap. Ultear puts her hands behind her head moaning crazily, closing her eyes and passionately licking her lips before moaning some more. The bed squeak, rocking back and forth a little more by Ultear with her hip movements and going crazy of the unstoppable pleasure that she's receiving. Ultear moans get louder and louder by every second of it feeling Sonic going deep during her hip movements. Ultear bounces atop Sonic's lap harder wanting Sonic's shaft to go in deeper to her vagina and she was tightening his shaft. Sonic deliver a few more smacks on Ultear's by her ass causing both of her butt cheeks to turn slightly red and Ultear loved it.

Ultear moaned, the sex continue for few more minutes of the third round. Ultear continuously moving faster and harder atop of Sonic's lap moving and bouncing her hips sensually nonstop and not wanting to stop for a moment just kept on going and going until her hips gets tired. Sonic groaned, gripping Ultear's hips with his hands as a few movements by Ultear's hips, Ultear screamed out of passion when she reach her third orgasm and Sonic grinned watching Ultear screaming and climax on Sonic's shaft coating it with her love juices. After Ultear's climax, Ultear bends herself over laying on top of Sonic by his chest pressing her breasts against Sonic's chest moaning softly hoping that would be over.

"Is… Is it over yet?" Ultear asked panting.

"Not yet, we got a long way to go." Sonic said grinning.

And so Sonic continue having sex with Ultear for two hours.

First: Sonic on top of Ultear placing her ankles onto his shoulders and thrusts hard and faster inside her.

Second: Sonic lay behind Ultear, lifts up her left leg with his hand pounding her vagina with his shaft and gropes her right breast with his right hand smiling.

"Yes! YES SONIC!" Ultear cried.

Third: Sonic positioned behind Ultear gripping her hips with his hands grinning as he is thrusting fast and hard inside Ultear. Ultear gripping the bed sheet, her body rocked back and forth faster getting pounded by Sonic with his powerful and intense thrusts.

Fourth: Sonic on top of Ultear thrusting in and out of Ultear by her mouth making Ultear gagged, sucking him off while thrusting in her mouth.

Fifth: Ultear on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position. Sonic pull her arms back and rapidly thrusting faster sending powerful thrusts inside Ultear. Her voice pitch up and rolling her eyes backwards to her skull getting pounded by the blue blur hero hard and deep inside of her.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Ultear screamed.

Sixth: Ultear on her back watching Sonic thrusting fast and hard roughly inside her. Her grip her hips with his hands watching Ultear moan turning him on even more with his thrusts.

"Oh Sonic give it to me!" Ultear moaned.

Both of them kept switching position after position nonstop and getting right to it with their sexual moment. Sonic on top of Ultear right now thrusting his shaft between Ultear's breasts perform paizuri. Ultear watching Sonic thrusting between her breasts sticking her tongue out moaning waiting patiently for Sonic to reach his limit to climax. Sonic groan and had his eyelids half-close knowing he is about to climax anytime soon. After a few more thrusts, Sonic let out a cry and suddenly spurt out his semen, shooting ropes of it on Ultear's face and her breasts. She even close one of her eye lids as some of Sonic's semen were on her eyelid.

The sex ended finally and Ultear couldn't been more happier. Sonic gets off of Ultear to relax and Ultear laid there on the bed in a daze. She lustfully licks her lips and sits herself up and looks over to Sonic. She even planted a kiss on his cheek and smile over to him.

"That was beyond amazing." Ultear commented.

"It sure was. I enjoyed it." Sonic replied.

"I did too. Thank you for a good time, I got to get going, Jellal and Meredy are waiting for me."

"Yeah I know. Sorry for making them wait while we had sex."

"It's ok, I enjoyed it and it was wonderful. Do you mind if I used the shower to clean myself up before leaving."

"Not at all. Go on ahead."

Ultear smiled, walks to the bathroom and freshen herself. After minutes of cleaning herself up, Ultear then puts back her clothes on and forbid Sonic a farewell before leaving his residence. Sonic even takes himself a shower to after all he smelled sex so he enters the bathroom and get himself cleaned up.

* * *

_A Week Later…_

After the sex with Ultear, Sonic still going on job quests and explore while traveling. He did think about Ultear but he paid her no mind. Sonic at the guild drinking some herbal tea remaining quiet and watching the brawl with entertainment. Sonic shakes his head with a smile and takes another sip of his tea. He decide to leave the guild while everyone else fight.

While taking a walk around Magnolia, the blue speedsters decides to head on over to a quiet place in the outskirts of Magnolia and rests on the grass leaning his head against the tree with his hands behind his head feeling a cool breeze under the shade of the tree.

"Ah. Now this is what I mean peace and quiet." Sonic commented.

Sonic had his eyes close enjoying the moment of silence. As the moment of silence went on for minutes, his ears perk up sensing that someone is nearby. The figure appear right in front of Sonic making the blue speedster opening his eyes. He look up sees a familiar face when he suddenly recognizes the figure as she is a female. It was Ultear standing in front of Sonic.

"Ultear." Sonic noted.

"Hello Sonic. Glad to see you here." Ultear greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. See how you are doing but the looks of it you're doing wonderful."

"So where's Jellal and your daughter Meredy?"

"Around actually. I told them to wait for me so I can come visit you."

"That makes sense."

"So are you resting after you came back from your job quest?"

"No. I took a day off to relax a bit you know."

"Yes I understand. Sonic, would you care to spend more time with me over at your place?"

"You want to have sex again?"

"Yes. I couldn't stop thinking about the time we had spent last week and my bodies feels hot when I think of you. Do you think we can do that again?"

"Well… I'm not doing a job quest or traveling whatsoever since I decided to sit back and relax so what the heck, sure we can do that again back at my place. My question is will Jellal and Meredy know that you're going to be late or some sort?"

"Yes. I told them to gather some supplies and go on to do whatever they want maybe visiting the guild so it's just me and you."

"Ok then. Let's get out of here and head back to my place."

Sonic raise himself up on his feet. He takes Ultear back over at his place so they can spend more time together in private that is.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

The two inside Sonic's bedroom in the hedgehog's residence. They had begun kissing, making out together with their lips connected sharing a soft, tender and passionate kiss. They begin caressing their bodies together with their hands, Ultear deepens the kiss and pins Sonic against the wall and kisses Sonic hard. Sonic notices Ultear wanting it so bad so Sonic catches the time mage by smacking her on her derriere hearing her squeal with passion. Ultear could not wait any longer so she strips off Sonic's shirt throwing it to the side and return kissing Sonic some more.

Sonic pulls Ultear close as they both deepening their kiss and begin kissing hard and wildly for the past seven minutes. Seconds after, Ultear then breaks the kiss, departs her lips away from Sonic and strips off her clothing and strips off Sonic's clothes to get to the real business. They both are naked in the room and Ultear then takes Sonic and throws him to his bed, she pounces atop of Sonic and start kissing him on the lips some more and deepens the kiss but this time, Ultear decides to be aggressive and kisses Sonic aggressively within the moment.

During the aggressive kiss, Ultear then inserting Sonic's shaft right inti her vagina enter inside and rams her hips down and begin moving them back and forth with rhythm. Sonic groan softly while kissing Ultear, Ultear breaks away the kiss forming a lustful smile on her face with her eyes rolling backwards to her skull having her tongue sticking out. She even press her hands against Sonic's stomach bouncing harder atop of Sonic moaning like crazy.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh yes… oh it feels so good. Give it to me." Ultear moaned.

Ultear start moving her hips faster making smacking noises with ecstasy and with passion. Her moans start to increase by the amount of her pleasure is rising and making her go crazy. Sonic had his hands place on her thighs, watching the time mage moaning with ecstasy and with passion. She could not get enough of Sonic and with the passionate pleasure flowing inside her, she wanted more so she takes Sonic's hands and place them on her breasts demanding him to play and fondle with her breasts.

"Fondle with my breasts, do whatever you like to them. Give me more pleasure." Ultear wanted.

Sonic complied, he start playing with Ultear's breasts for a moment for his heart content. Ultear with passion by the feeling touches of Sonic's hands. Sonic had then begun pinching her nipples while rubbing them as Ultear's hips begin moving faster on their own and making the bed to shake and squeak in motion making the moment to increase between the two lovers. Ultear roll her eyes backwards to her skull forming a goofy smile on her face loving every moment with Sonic in their sexual encounter. Sonic stop groping Ultear's breasts and continue watching her have her way with him. She press her hands on his chest moaning crazily with passion and going crazy of the unstoppable pleasure.

"Yes…. Yes… Yes… oh Sonic, Sonic give it to me. More, give me more." Ultear moaned.

Sonic smiled, he grab hold of Ultear's hips with his hands wrapping around her and rapidly thrusting his hips and pumps his shaft in and out of her. Sonic made the time mage and even the ice make wizard scream with passion, making her go insane with limitless pleasure and ecstasy flowing through her body. Ultear has been cover by the beads of sweat from receiving amount of pleasure and feeling the body heat during her sex with Sonic. Sonic begin to slap Ultear by her buttocks making her firm butt jiggle by his slaps making Ultear moan with ecstasy.

"Spank me again. I've been a naughty girl." Ultear purred.

"Ok then." Sonic smirked.

Sonic deliver a few couple of smacks to Ultear's butt making her squeal with passion. Sonic continue to demolish, dominate her woman barrier and tearing her walls up. Ultear screams became loud and clear and chants Sonic's name by every thrusts and pumps his shaft in and out of her nonstop like punishing the time mage with full force.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uuuuuuuh… uuuuuuuuuuuuuhn! Give it to me, make me your bitch Sonic. Make me your slut!" Ultear screamed.

Sonic spend a few minutes thrusting in and out of Ultear and after a few more thrusts, he lends in one more thrust and begin to ejaculate, shooting his semen inside Ultear hearing her gasp with passion and send in some more thrusts. Sonic smack Ultear by her butt commanding her to get off of him and switching positions, Sonic positions Ultear to bend over face down and had her ass up towards Sonic and spread her legs wide. She wiggles her butt for Sonic begging him to punish her some more wanting more of his loving.

"Sonic. More, punish me with your cock. I want you right now again. Fuck me!" Ultear demanded.

Sonic strike his shaft with his hand, smirking to Ultear's words. Sonic then positions behind of Ultear and surprises her when her inserts his erection inside her anal catching Ultear by surprise and grab and squeeze her breasts and start pounding Ultear's anal in the bulldog position thrusting hard and deep inside her building up some speed.

"AH! Oh my ass! Fuck me Sonic, fuck my ass! Take control of it!" Ultear moaned rolling her eyes to the back of her skull.

Sonic did the best he can thrusting hard and deep inside Ultear's tight anal by building up some speed. Ultear grip the bed sheets with her hands, moaning like crazy going insane of the sexual pleasure. Sonic grinned naughtily, pounding Ultear's anal like a wild animal and his sexual instincts got the best of him taking control in the heated sexual moment. Ultear begin to get loud and wild, chants Sonic's name during his thrusts, he continuously punishing and demolishing the time mage with his erection in and out of her anal as minutes pass by. Sonic begin rapidly thrusting his waist faster, pumping his erection deep inside her anal making Ultear moan even more with passion and ecstasy.

"Yes! YES! Pound my ass! Fuck me, cum inside my ass. Fill me up with your sperm!" Ultear moaned.

Sonic gritted his teeth knowing he's about to let loose and Ultear grip the bed sheets a little more and after a few more thrusts, Sonic then reaches his limit and ejaculate squirts his semen inside Ultear anal making her scream with passion. Sonic then pulls himself out and letting go of Ultear and she collapse on her stomach and passes out making Sonic smile seeing Ultear passed out, blacking out from the heated anal sex.

"Man. Looks like she blacked out when I gave it to her. Well I'll let her rest for now." Sonic stated.

Sonic climbs off the bed and put his clothes back and let Ultear sleep for the time being.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Ultear raises herself up groggily groan and open her eyes looking around the place knowing she is still at Sonic's residence and start to look around to find Sonic while she's still naked in the room.

"Sonic, where are you?" Ultear asked.

Moments later, Sonic enters the room to check up on Ultear.

"So you're finally awake. Looks like I made you black out from fucking you in the ass." Sonic smirked.

"*Giggle* Well you sure know how to make a girl have a wonderful time. I need to get going." Ultear said.

"Well I already wash your clothes for you while you were asleep."

"You did? Why thank you Sonic that was very sweet of you."

"No problem."

Ultear raises herself up and climbs off the bed. But before she can put her clothes back on, she looks over at Sonic smiling at him and lustfully licks her lips.

"But before I can leave, how about one quick fuck. How's that sound?" Ultear asked.

"Well… I guess you got time and I still have time as well so alright. One quickie then." Sonic accepted.

Sonic takes Ultear and faces her against the wall placing her hands against the wall, Sonic then pull her hips back and spread her legs out to expose her vagina. Sonic begin unzipping his pants and pulls out his shaft and positions behind Ultear and rams his erection inside Ultear and begin thrusting his hips, pumping his erection and out of the time mage while grabbing hold of her waist. Ultear roll her eyes backwards to her skull feeling Sonic inside her and rapidly thrusting, rubbing her insides and hitting the right g-spot that got her more horny than ever. Ultear felt like she's in cloud nine in the moment. Sonic begin slapping her butt with his hands making Ultear squeal with passion making her go crazy of the pleasure and ecstasy rising inside her.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES! Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. That's it Sonic, fuck me! Give me your cock!" Ultear moaned.

During in the moment, Sonic grin liking and loving how Ultear moan with passion so he begin slapping her butt causing them to jiggle in rhythm and thrusts faster and harder making Ultear's body rocking back and forth faster in motion. Ultear look over her shoulder watching Sonic pounding her vagina and tearing her walls and breaking her mind with pleasure so she licks her lips and moan some more.

"Yes. Fuck me, fuck me like a real man. Oh yes don't stop, give it to me! I want it all!" Ultear moaned.

"Is that what you want then you got it." Sonic insisted.

Sonic grinned and increases his speed and pace and start thrusting faster making Ultear to get more crazy and wild. She roll her eyes backwards to her skull with her tongue hanging out and forming a goofy smile on her face. She start moaning crazily and hard loved being pounded like being punished. Ultear couldn't help but moan with passion with ecstasy flowing inside her. Sonic continue with thrusts, concentrating with his pace and speed. Ultear breathed heavily during the sexual moment as it continue on for a few more minutes. Ultear look over her shoulder looking at Sonic and asked him to stop.

"Sonic, let me suck your cock. I want it in my mouth badly." Ultear requested.

Sonic smiled, he did what Ultear wanted him to do. He stop thrusting pulls his shaft out as his erection os cover by Ultear's love juice. Ultear turns around to face Sonic, she got down on her knees to the ground and grabs Sonic's shaft and puts it in her mouth and sucks it in and begin bopping her head faster back and forth in motion. Sonic gritted his teeth, places his hand atop of Ultear's head moaning with pleasure as Ultear suck on him hard and fast. She start making some slurping noises during her blowjob. Sonic moan a little more by Ultear from sucking on him hard.

Sonic try his best to hold on a little longer but he could just keep up the momentum and let himself loose so he then ejaculate his semen, bursting his semen inside of Ultear's mouth. Ultear shot her eyes wide open as Sonic burst much of his semen and try drink it all down to her throat. Sonic then pulls out his shaft from Ultear's mouth and stroke his shaft a little more and Ultear licks her lips and play with her breasts with her hands and sticks her tongue out as her mouth was a mess with Sonc's semen.

"Give it to me. Give me all of your cum, spray it all over my face." Ultear moaned.

After a few more strokes, Sonic then again ejaculate himself, bursting more of his semen on Ultear's face, hair and in her mouth showering her with his semen and even cumming on her breasts. Ultear licked her lips and licks the semen off of her and smile to the blue blur hero.

"Mmm… that was delicious. We are surely going to do this again another time." Ultear cooed.

"*Chuckle* Looking forward to it." Sonic chuckled.

Ultear smiled, wiping off Sonic's semen with her hands and lick every drop of it. She then gets dress, putting her clothes back and kisses Sonic on the lips and take her departure. Sonic puts away his shaft and zip his pants back up and head on back over to the guild.

* * *

_Days Later…_

Sonic returning back over to his residence to relax and rest after a long day he had. Sonic skateboard over back to his home performing kick flips, grinding on rails and cruise along the way. Sonic reaches his destination, unlocking the door with his key and enter inside the residence. Sonic sets his skateboard down and heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water but however, his ears perk up sensing someone is his residence. Sonic takes his sword out and search for the person who broke in his house.

Sonic checks his bedroom and slightly open the door knowing it was dark. Sonic turn on the light and got what he had bargained for, Sonic's eyes bulged recognizing to see who is on his bed waiting for him. It was Ultear looking over at Sonic glancing at him with a seductive look on her face puckering her lips and wave at him.

"Hello Sonic. Surprise to see me again?" Ultear cooed.

"Ultear. How did you get inside my house?" Sonic questioned.

"I pick the lock of your house and enter myself in and wait for your return. I notice you went on an S-Class quest so I took the time to wait for you to return. I did had something to eat while you were away."

"Is that so? You could've just asked instead of breaking in my house."

"True but why spoil the surprise. I came to have some more fun with you and this will be our last time to make love."

"Oh what made you say that?"

"Because… I don't want to risk being compromise by anyone especially to your guild."

"Oh I see what you mean. So you came here to have sex with me one last time huh?"

"Yes."

"Well then it's settled. Shall we get started then?"

"Yes."

Sonic gestured Ultear to come close, Ultear complied and walks over to Sonic after getting up from the bed. Sonic scoops Ultear close and the two then start lip locking, kissing wild and passionately on the lips getting their mood started and the moment started as well. Sonic begin caressing Ultear's body with his, afterward Sonic descending his hands down over to Ultear's firm butt and give it a tight squeeze causing the time mage to squeal with passion. Ultear begin deepen the kiss and slide her tongue down to Sonic's throat to make things more interesting shocking Sonic by the moment. Sonic decides to get even and returns the kiss and start slapping Ultear's butt making her squeal one more time and squeeze her ass, groping her derriere as the kiss continue for minutes now.

As they kiss, Sonic begin to unzip Ultear's suit to show her cleavage thus Ultear unzips Sonic's pants and unbutton them. They start to strip off their clothing and soon they are seen naked. Ultear drags Sonic to the bed and have him on top of her and spread her legs wide. Sonic wasted no time for any teasing so he just instantly insert his erection right inside Ultear's vagina and then start thrusting his hips, pumping his shaft in and out of Ultear. Her body begin rocking back and forth in motion from Sonic's thrusts, Ultear wrap her arms around Sonic, pulls him close to him wanting him to go deep and fast and Sonic comply and give what Ultear wanted so he begin thrusts deep and increase his speed by going faster for Ultear. The time mage moan with passion, rolling her eyes backwards to her skull holding Sonic tight while he pounds her walls.

"Yes. Oh yes give it to me. That's the spot, fuck me!" Ultear moaned.

Sonic groaned a bit, he felt Ultear tightening around his erection getting real horny. Sonic begin to thrust inside Ultear hard and fast to get even with Ultear. Ultear try to hold it but she start screaming the top of her lungs feeling Sonic's shaft deepening down inside her and tearing her walls. Ultear let's go of Sonic freeing him from her grip and spread her arms out and begin moaning crazily as Sonic begin to pound her vagina, thrusting fast and hard in and out of her hitting the right g-spot that got her crazy with the amount of pleasure. Sonic look to Ultear smiling at her watching her moan with passion and driven in ecstasy inside her.

Sonic sat up on his knees and start holding Ultear by her waist and begin to plow, pound away Ultear in and out with rapidly speed making some smacking noises. Ultear had her arms above her head rolling her eyes backwards going crazy. Her body rocking faster in rhythm and her breasts start jiggling in motion by Sonic's thrusts. Sonic grinned naughtily watching how the time mage moan with passion, feeling the ecstasy of the excitement come flowing in her body in their sexual moment. She became insane with the sexual pleasure and go crazy in the moment with Sonic that she's having. The bed begin to start shaking and rocking back and forth by Sonic's thrusts from pounding Ultear inside her so much and Ultear was loving every moment of it.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! Fuck me Sonic, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ultear moaned before screaming.

Sonic continue thrusting in that position for couple more minutes. After a few more thrusts, he begin pulling out his shaft out of Ultear's vagina and decide to switch positions. Sonic had got Ultear to turn herself around and bend over in all fours spreading her legs wide. Sonic caresses her butt and smacks it for the moment then reinserting his erection back inside of Ultear and rams himself in and thrusts hard and faster groping her butt with his hands while he thrusts in the time mage. Ultear stick her tongue out, hanging it and breathing heavily forming a goofy smile on her face. Sonic start to pull her arms back and begin dominating her with his erection thrusting faster inside her making her scream with passion and excitement.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! Oh Sonic… Sonic… SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! Fuck me, pound my pussy. Make me your bitch!" Ultear screamed.

Sonic grinned naughtily, continuously to pound his shaft inside Ultear some more making her chant his name even more while thrusting. Ultear was so caught up in the moment, she wanted more from Sonic. With limitless stamina, Sonic continuously thrusting inside Ultear for almost an hour nonstop. Ultear had her face down and gripping the bed sheets. Sonic groan as he kept on thrusting inside Ultear some more nonstop. Ultear moan nonstop, breathing heavily going crazily of the insane pleasure and the sex just continues on. Ultear's mind began blank, the lust and the pleasure had taken control of her entire body and only obey the sexual commands by the blue blur hero himself. Sonic deliver some slaps on Ultear's butt making both of her ass cheeks jiggle and bounce from every slaps that Sonic had given. Ultear squeal with passion, gripping the bed sheets a little more as Sonic grinned naughtily and thrusting faster some more building up more pleasure for Ultear to enjoy. Ultear had like three orgasms and could not control herself no longer and continue loving every moment with Sonic as their sex urges on some more.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh my god yes… YES! Fuck me more, give it to me. Harder… DEEPER! YES!" Ultear moaned.

Sonic gritted his teeth knowing he's about to climax anytime soon. He hold on a little more longer as much he can. Within a few more thrusts, Sonic then pulls out his shaft out of Ultear's vagina and ordered Ultear get down on her knees on the ground and Sonic stood in front of Ultear and Ultear lick her lips looking lustfully at Sonic.

"Give me your cock, I want it inside my mouth. Let me suck on it." Ultear pleaded.

"Beg for it." Sonic taunted.

"Please let me suck your cock. I'm a slut, your slut Sonic. I want your cum so please let me suck your cock."

Ultear begin to finger her vagina with his finger wanting Sonic's erection so badly. Sonic smiled, let Ultear please him and so she then takes Sonic's shaft in her mouth and begin sucking him off by bopping her head fast and sucking him hard. Sonic place his hand atop her head watching Ultear sucking him off like a maniac. Sonic begin moaning with the pleasure rising inside him by the time mage, Ultear start deepthroat Sonic by sitting his shaft inside her throat for a few seconds making Sonic let out a throaty growl. Ultear then pulls herself back for some oxygen as some of her saliva begin dripping from her mouth and start so suck off Sonic some more and stroke his shaft during her blowjob techniques. Sonic moan some more feeling the pleasure continue to rise inside of him and couldn't stop enjoying it.

As minutes pass, Sonic felt his limit is about to reach so he pulls out his shaft out of Ultear's mouth and stroke t in front of Ultear. Ultear look lustfully at Sonic, licks her lips and pleading Sonic to give her his semen. She then sticks her tongue out waiting for Sonic to climax.

"Come on, give it to me. Give me all of your delicious cum. I want it so badly." Ultear pleaded.

Sonic let out a groan as he start ejaculating himself and shoots ropes of his semen on Ultear's face even on her hair and her breasts sending her a full load of his semen to Ultear. Ultear lick her lips and softly moan as she got showered by Sonic's semen and look lustfully to Sonic.

"Mmm. Oh it is so delicious. I love it." Ultear moaned.

"Ah man. That was wild. Did you enjoy it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Yes I did, thank you for making me feel good and I had a wonderful time."

"No problem."

Ultear clean herself wiping off Sonic's semen from her body and her hair. She then put her clothes back on and look over to Sonic.

"Thank you for making love to me Sonic. I had a wonderful experience with you." Ultear thanked.

"You're welcome. Glad I can be a service." Sonic replied.

"*Giggle* Well this is goodbye then. I bid you farewell Sonic."

"You too as well and maybe one day, we could do this again."

"Yeah I hope so too. See you around my handsome hedgehog."

Ultear blew a kiss and take her departure. Sonic lay down on his back and decide to relax.

"Man… what a woman." Sonic commented.

* * *

**Well there goes chapter 10. Ultear Milkovich is the next character to have fun with Sonic. I decided not to have an epilogue in this chapter with Sonic and Ultear just only have some fun. But the next one I will exactly because the next chapter will be Bisca Connell. See you all next time everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	11. Bisca

Chapter 11: A Wife's Comfort

Sonic riding his extreme gear at the mountains to his spare time to have himself some fun. Sonic perform some tricks like skateboard tricks and getting some big air jumps while riding his extreme gear board to spare some time. He even wore his extreme gear glasses while riding his board and having fun for two hours. Sonic perform some more tricks and getting big air jumps to perform some tricks and stunts.

After a few more tricks, Sonic decides to go back to the guild and back home so he rode on back over to Magnolia. Sonic sped off over to Magnolia and is one his way to the guild. When he arrives to the guild, Sonic jumps up in the air doing a backflip and catches his board before landing on the ground with his feet touching on the ground. Lucy and Wendy noticed Sonic performing a stunt so they walk up to Sonic.

"Sonic that was amazing." Lucy commented.

"Yeah when did you learn the moves like that?" Wendy added.

"It's all practice. I've been practicing." Sonic answered happily.

Second later, a young girl wearing a cowboy hat runs over to Sonic who saw Sonic pull off a stunt like that and smiles to Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic that was incredible." Asuka the daughter of Alzack and Bisca Connell.

"Thank you but just call me Sonic ok." Sonic responded earning a nod from Asuka.

"Ok."

"Now where are you parents?"

"Mommy went on a job request and daddy is here talking to Cana and Macao and Wakaba."

"Oh. That's good to hear."

"Sonic can you play with me?"

"Of course. I was about to go on a job but I'll play with you Asuka."

Asuka squeal of joy so she takes Sonic outside so they play together and have fun together. Alzack smiled, looking over her daughter playing with her hero Sonic sitting with Macao, Wakaba and Cana.

"Hey Alzack I got to say, Asuka admires Sonic and loves to play with him." Wakaba said looking on.

"Hey she is his big fan. Me and Bisca had buy her toys of Sonic in all different forms and had her to meet Sonic the Hedgehog. She is her hero alright." Macao added.

"I know and I'm happy to see her play with her hero and Sonic loves the children and makes the kids be happier with a smile on his face and share a great personality towards the kids." Alzack notified.

"I know but Sonic sure is handsome when he plays with the kids and riding on his board." Cana cooed eyeing on Sonic.

"Why don't you ask him out on a date Cana?" Wakaba provoked.

"I would but Sonic is not looking for a relationship."

"That's right, he is single and is not ready to form a relationship not just yet." Macao added.

"Yeah I don't blame though, he likes to takes things slow and I admired him for that." Wakaba admired.

"Hey speaking of which where is Bisca?"

"Oh she went out for a job so I'm here left alone to watch Asuka when she gets back." Alzack responded.

"Well since she's not here how about you have a drink with us buddy."

"I don't think I can drink. I haven't had a drink since I got married to Bisca."

"Come on Alzack, one drink won't hurt you." Cana persisted.

"Well…"

Alzack look over to his daughter sitting with Sonic as he telling her the story about his adventure making her smile.

"Well I guess one drink won't hurt." Alzack said accepting the offer.

"Good now drink up buddy." Wakaba ordered pouring a glass of liquor.

The day went on and Sonic had gone off to his job that he had requested. It was around night time and Sonic arrived back to Magnolia exiting the train station after he took the train home. Sonic walk over to his place going home to relax and call it a night. When Sonic walk to his house, he decided to go to a nearby bar to get one drink before going back home. Sonic enter inside the bar, he walks over to the counter of the bar and takes a seat on a stool sees a bartender polishing a glass so the bartender look over to Sonic.

"What can I get you Sonic?" the bartender asked.

"A glass of gin if you may?" Sonic ordered.

"Coming right up."

The bartender takes a glass and pours a bottle of gin and hands it over to Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic said giving the bartender the money to pay for his drink.

"No you don't have to pay Sonic. This one is on the house." The bartender said smiling.

"Ok then anyway thanks."

"No problem."

Sonic takes a sip of his glass of gin. He remained silent for the moment and minded his business but however, it all came to a halt when someone sit next to him and ordered a drink a strong drink. Sonic look over to his right to see Bisca who seem to be sad and drinks down her drink.

"Bisca. What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked.

"Oh. Hey Sonic, I didn't see you there." Bisca said.

"Well I didn't know you was coming in the bar. So um… what's on your mind? You seem sad all of sudden?"

"What. Oh well… it's about Alzack."

"Alzack. What about him, is he alright?"

"No nothing bad happen to him."

"What. Well um… what's going on with Alzack? Is he angry at you?"

"No. I don't think so it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Alzack cheated on me."

"What?! Are you serious?"

Bisca nodded and frown down.

"What made him cheated on you? Don't you guys love each other?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I love him so much but after I caught him cheating in our house, it totally broke me apart." Bisca replied.

"Oh my goodness. Did you find out who has been cheating on you with?"

"Cana Alberona."

"WHAT?! The one who doesn't do nothing all day but just drink and get drunk?"

"Yes."

"Man no wonder she's too drunk and stubborn. My question is why would he cheated on a beautiful lady like yourself with a drunken wizard?"

"I've been thinking the same thing. Alzack didn't see me so I ran and just clear my head."

"I see. Well Bisca if you like, you can hang out at my place for the night if you need to clear your head."

"Yeah. I would like to take you on that offer. Can we get going then?"

"Um sure. Let's go."

Sonic takes Bisca back over at his place so Bisca could be away from Alzack justonly for a day before they can talk again. Sonic enter inside his residence after unlocking the door with his key and letting Bisca inside the house. Sonic led Bisca to his bedroom and let her sleep in his bedroom for the night and decide to take the couch.

"Here you can sleep in my bedroom for the night." Sonic offered.

"Thank you." Bisca thanked.

"Well if you need me, I'll be at the living room. I'll take the couch."

Sonic make his way to the door and leave Bisca alone to let her be alone but the green hair gun mage stopped Sonic by grabbing his wrist in her hand stopping Sonic from leaving.

"No… please stay with me. I don't want to be alone for the night." Bisca frowned.

Sonic turns around to face Bisca and then nod his head in response.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sonic accepted.

Sonic decide to stay with Bisca for the night. Just when Sonic would get comfortable for the night until Bisca did the expectable, she got down on her knees and unzipping Sonic's pants and pulls out his shaft surprises Sonic.

"Bisca. What are you doing?" Sonic questioned.

"What does it look like? To get something out of my mind and I want to have sex with you. Let me please you." Bisca pleaded.

Sonic sighed and nod his head.

"Ok then. Proceed." Sonic accepted.

Bisca smiled, she begin to stroke off Sonic's shaft with her hand to build some stimulation in the process. Sonic begin to moan softly from feeling his shaft being pleasured. Bisca then sees Sonic's shaft erect to its full size and that gave her the chance to put it inside her mouth and begin to suck him off giving Sonic a blowjob. Sonic felt his erection being wrapped around by Bisca's mouth, sucking him off in the process. Sonic look on, watching the gun mage pleasing the hedgehog hero with her oral skills. Sonic moan softly, placing his hand atop of her head and soon suddenly his hips begin moving on its own as he begin thrusting and out of Bisca's mouth. Bisca was caught off guard by this bulge her eyes open and they became wide muffling a little and instead, Bisca allow it and close her eyes letting Sonic to thrusting her mouth to her throat.

"Ah. Ah. Bisca… I don't think I can…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic could not finish his sentence and soon he begin to reach his climax and ejaculate his semen inside Bisca's mouth. She bulge her eyes out wide feeling how much Sonic had burst his semen inside her, Sonic try pulling away but Bisca stopped him and start to drink it all down but spill some of his semen on her cleavage. Sonic finally pulls away and Bisca licked her lips lustfully and smile at Sonic wiping her mouth.

"Sorry." Sonic apologized.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for, I liked it. I want more from you." Bisca stated raising herself on her feet.

"Bisca. I…"

"(_Points her finger on Sonic's lips._) Shh… just do it with me. It's all I want."

Sonic suddenly slowly nod his head in response. Bisca then takes off her clothes and Sonic even stripping off his clothing as well. The two are seen naked in the bedroom, Sonic takes Bisca over to the bed. Bisca suddenly pushes Sonic on the bed and climbs on top of him covering themselves with bed sheets around them and Bisca then presses her lips against Sonic's lips kissing him passionately before breaking away and smile down at him.

"Now I want to see what you got." Bisca gestured.

Bisca insert Sonic's erection right inside her vagina and moves herself down to Sonic's lap. She cried out letting it sit there to get use of Sonic's current size and then begin moving her hips up and down in motion. Sonic watches on as Bisca start to move in motion with her hips movements building pleasure.

"Ah. Man you're so tight." Sonic moaned.

"That's because you're big." Bisca countered.

Sonic places his hands onto Bisca's thighs watching her move her hips. Bisca felt Sonic's shaft throbbing inside him twitching during her hip movement. She start to moan while moving her hips, she begin squeezing her breasts with her hands moaning with her eyes close. Her hips begin moving on their own because of the lust that has been rising and the ecstasy begin to build up some stimulation. Sonic let out a soft groan when Bisca begin to move her hips fast to build up some speed, her moans begin to increase moaning a little more in the moment.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh… it feels so good." Bisca moaned.

Sonic again groan feeling Bisca tightening him a little more. She stop playing with her breasts and press her hands down to Sonic's chest. Bisca start bouncing atop Sonic's lap hard and fast getting crazy with the sexual excitement. Sonic got hypnotize by her breasts so Sonic reach over and grab them with his hands, groping Bisca's breasts to increase more pleasure for her to endure. Bisca tilt her head up looking up at the ceiling rolling her eyes backwards to her skulls when she feel Sonic thrusting faster in and out of her receiving more pleasure and loving from the blue blur hero.

"Ah. Sonic. Give it to me, make me cum." Bisca moaned.

The two are now drawn in pleasure as their sexual moment continue on within the moment they are sharing together. Both of them were close to their limit and soon they are about to climax. Bisca lean over to Sonic and pressing her lips against his sharing a tender and a passionate kiss while having her hips moving in motion. Sonic wrap his hands around her waist moving her hips faster. Bisca moan inside Sonic's mouth as the two continue kissing. They break away the kiss and Bisca start to moan a little bit more.

"Sonic. I'm getting close." Bisca moaned.

"Me too Bisca. It's coming." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with me, fill me up with your cum."

The two moan together as they know they're about to reach their limit. As seconds passing by, Sonic and Bisca then scream together and climax altogether and let themselves loose. Sonic shoot his semen inside Bisca and Bisca squirt her love juice onto Sonic's shaft coating it around with her love juices. Bisca stop moving her hips and collapse atop of Sonic's chest and begin the breath out of exhaustion. Sonic wrap his arm around her and the two had then drifted off asleep for the night after their sexual encounter.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Morning came to rise and the sun begin to shrine. The light begin shinning upon Sonic through the window and it start to wake up Sonic from his slumber. Sonic groggily opening his eyes and rub his eyes to get the sleep out of him. Sonic look around and sees Bisca next to him with her arm wrapping around his torso. Sonic smiled and begin yawning. He remember what he did last night and sooner or later, Bisca begin to wake up, groggily opening her eyes and sees Sonic up from his slumber.

"Morning Bisca. Did you sleep well?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I sure did thanks to you. Thank you for comforting me yesterday." Bisca thanked.

"It's no biggy. Just trying to help a friend out, anyway what are you going to do about Alzack since he you know…"

"I know. I don't know what to do anymore. I really love him and no he…"

Bisca burst in tears crying of the sudden betrayal of her husband. Sonic pull her close and comfort her.

"_It's ok. Just let it all out._" Sonic whispered.

Bisca sobbing in Sonic's chest holding him tight as she cried in sadness. Sonic felt so sorry for her being hurt like that, catching Alzack cheat on her in front of her very own eyes and break her heart. Sonic remain silent for the time being. Bisca cried for minutes and after letting all of it out, she then look into Sonic's eyes. She lean to Sonic and was about to press her lips against his to share a kiss but something stopped her, she could not have the urge to continue and soon stopped and gets up from the bed and putting her clothes on.

"I'm sorry. I can't…" Bisca trailed off.

"I understand. You don't need to say no more. Now how about you go find Alzack and try talking about this?" Sonic suggested.

"Yeah… good idea and Sonic…"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Go find Alzack."

Bisca nod her head in response. She got her clothes back on and left the room and exit the house leaving Sonic behind. Sonic lay back down on his back of the bed looking at the ceiling.

"I just hope everything will be alright."

* * *

_Few days later…_

Bisca had find Alzack and the two had talked about Alzack cheating on her with Cana. Cana apologize to Bisca for hurting her and betraying her friendship. Sonic stay out of their business and continue to remain himself out of the drama and skateboard and go riding on his extreme gear board. Alzack and Bisca had got back together for the sake of their daughter and became a family once again.

Sonic had went on a job to get away from the guild and even start to travel a bit for a few days. Asuka even start to miss her hero while traveling around for the fun of it. As days had passed, Sonic return back to the guild sees everyone in their usual routine which brought a smile on his face. He walks over to the bar and takes a seat on a stool ordering a glass of water. Mirajane pour a glass of water with ice in it.

"Here you go Sonic." Mirajane handed.

"Thank you Mirajane." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome."

Sonic smile, takes a sip of his cold water. Bisca approaches to Sonic and takes a seat next to him.

"Hey Sonic. Welcome back." Bisca welcomed.

"Thanks. You seem very happy." Sonic pointed out.

"Yes. Me and Alzack had work things out and we're back together. No one hasn't heard about this so we kept it a secret."

"Oh that's good. I'm glad that you're doing good."

"I am and thank you for giving me the courage to talk to Alzack. I'm grateful."

"No problem. Just helping a friend that's all."

"Yeah and listen um… if you want, we could do that thing again back over at your place sometime if you like?"

"You mean sleeping with you again?"

"Yes."

"I'll take you up on the offer and maybe some other time perhaps."

"That'll be perfect."

Seconds after, Sonic and Bisca turn their heads to see Cana approaching them and directly looking at Sonic.

"Hey Bisca." Cana greeted.

"Hey Cana. How are you?" Bisca asked.

"I'm great thank you for asking. Hey there handsome."

"Hi Cana. Is there something you need?" Sonic inquired.

"How about you take me out on a date tonight. Would like to go out for dinner with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah if you're interested."

"I guess I can go on a date with you."

"Really? Cool I can't wait. See you around eight right?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Good. I'm looking forward for our date handsome."

Cana smile and walk away swaying her hips to give Sonic some sex appeal making Sonic smile and shake his head.

"I think Cana likes you." Bisca said.

"I noticed." Sonic replied.

"She's been talking about you while you were away."

"Is that so? That ain't new."

"*Giggle* I better get going, I suppose to meet with Alzack. We're going out on a job together."

"Oh well have fun."

"Thank you."

Bisca smiled, she surprises Sonic with a hug and exits the guild to get ready for her job with Alzack. Sonic turn back to drink his cold glass of water.

* * *

_Later, that night…_

Sonic and Cana left the restaurant finish eating dinner since Sonic took Cana out for dinner as a date. Sonic walking Cana home and the drunkard brunette latched herself to Sonic's arm and smile lovingly at him.

"Thank you for the good time Sonic. I enjoy that delicious meal." Cana thanked.

"You're welcome. The dinner was tasty." Sonic smiled.

"So let's head over back to your place and… get wild."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not."

"I don't like to rush into things, I like to take things slow."

"Ah come on, how about I just pleasure you instead making love with you instead. How about that?"

"*Sigh* I'm guessing that you won't take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope."

"Well alright them, I'll take you up on that offer but over at your place instead."

"Sounds good to me but how about we do it at your place then not back at Fairy Hills."

"Very well then."

Cana squeal with glee, she takes Sonic back over at his place. They arrive over at Sonic's place and head in the living room. She sets Sonic down on the couch and got down on her knees. Cana begin unzipping and unbuttons Sonic's pants and pulls out his shaft. Cana waste no time as she puts it in her mouth and sucking it down, bopping her bead back and forth in motion. Sonic sit back, relaxed watching Cana pleasure him giving Sonic a blowjob. Cana start stroking Sonic's shaft with her hand while sucking him off making the blue blur hero moan with ecstasy. Sonic place his hand atop of her head permitting her to go deep and so Cana comply and start going deep pushing Sonic's shaft inside her mouth down to her throat.

"Ah… Cana…" Sonic moaned.

"_Mmm. He taste so good, taste even better than Alzack._" Cana thought.

Cana start deepthroat Sonic by pushing his shaft down to her throat, let it sit there for a few seconds before pulling away. Cana suck it back in making Sonic moan some more in the moment. Cana had an idea in mind so she stop sucking off Sonic for a moment and had something up in mind. She begin taking off her black lace bra off and tosses it to the side and wraps Sonic's shaft around with her breasts and start to titty fuck Sonic giving him paizuri. Sonic let out a loud moan making Cana smile lustfully and move her breasts back and forth in motion. She smiled on, love seeing Sonic moan with passion. She then move them faster making Sonic moan louder even more. Sonic had his eyes close tilting his head up trying his best to hold it and Cana smiled squeezing his shaft with her large breasts.

"Ah… Cana… ah man…" Sonic trailed off.

"That's it hot stuff, come on and cum for me. Give me your delicious cum." Cana purred.

Cana had another idea in mind so she lean down and suck the head of Sonic's erection to perform a blowjob and a paizuri altogether in one combination. Sonic felt both of them, Cana's mouth and big breasts pleasing his erection. Sonic begin to cringe, clenching the sofa with his hand trying his best to hold it as much he can of the unbelievable pleasure that he's receiving from the brunette. This had been going on for over ten minutes, Sonic trying her best to hold on a little longer but to no avail, he then suddenly reaches his limit and begin to climax, shooting his semen inside Cana's mouth. Cana shot her eyes wide open feeling how much Sonic burst his semen, she try drink it all down to her throat but spilling it on her breast. She pulls herself away to regroup but however, Sonic shoot some more ropes of semen on her face and her breasts before stopping.

Cana licked her lips and wiping the semen off her face licks it even licks the semen off of her breasts to give Sonic a little show to add towards it.

"Mmm. So delicious. Thanks for the good time honey." Cana thanked.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Sonic responded giving a thumbs up.

"You know, how about we had a quickie before I leave."

"I'll pass. Get out."

"Oh you're no party pooper. You sure know how to spoil a girl don't you."

Cana puts her bra back on, grab her bag and left the residence and Sonic begin to relax.

"Glad I did not get to sleep with her but she's very good with her mouth." Sonic remarked.

* * *

_Next Day…_

The day went normally as usual. Sonic went to take care of few errands before joining at the guild with the other wizards. Sonic enter inside the guild and remain himself quiet and heads to the request board to take a job. Cana eyed over to Sonic licking her lips and just ogled at him.

"Man. Sonic is so damn handsome." Cana ogled.

"Did you asked him out on a date yesterday?" Alzack asked.

"Yeah and I had some fun with him if you catch my drift."

"Wait you slept with Sonic?" Macao asked.

"No. I sucked him off, pleasure his desires knowing I would not take no for an answer so I pleasured Sonic and had a lot of fun taking care of Sonic."

"That's a first."

"You're telling me." Wakaba agreed.

Bisca walks over to Alzack.

"Alzack, do you mind if I talk to you in private." Bisca requested.

"No not at all." Alzack smiled accepting the request.

Bisca takes Alzack to sit an empty table to talk in private.

"So what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Alzack asked.

"Alzack. You remember when you cheated on me that day right?" Bisca reminded.

"Yeah I remember. What about it, did I do something wrong?"

"No you did not. You see…"

"What is it? Tell me?"

"Alzack… I had sex with someone when you cheated on me."

"What?! Are you kidding me right now?"

Bisca shook her head, frowning down. Alzack begin to get to the bottom of it.

"So who is this guy did you had sex with?" Azack demanded with an anger tone.

"Well…" Bisca trailed off.

"WHO!"

Bisca look over to the request board. Alzack look over sees Sonic at the request board looking for a job to take. Alzack then finds his answer.

"So you're telling me that Sonic is the one you had sex with?" Alzack questioned.

Bisca nod her head in response. Alzack glared daggers at Sonic and takes out his magic pistol.

"Sonic is going to pay for sleeping with my wife." Alzack threatened.

Alzack walks over angrily to Sonic. Bisca wondered what Alzack is doing but she know it wasn't going to be pretty.

Sonic looking over at the job request board to see what he can take. All of sudden, Alzack calls his name.

"Sonic!" Alzack called.

Sonic turn around to face Alzack but suddenly, Alzack pulls the trigger and shot Sonic straight to his side and making Sonic screamed in pain as he begin bleeding and kneel down on the ground. This got everyone's attention and see what Alzack done and Macao then stopped Alzack.

"Alzack. What the hell are you doing, are you trying to kill Sonic?" Macao asked.

"I don't care, I'm going to make that hedgehog pay for sleeping with my wife!" Alzack barked.

Everyone gasped except for Bisca. Sonic knew this would come and Alzack is livid. He try to pull the trigger but out of nowhere, Bisca stopped him from going too far. Lucy and Wendy rush over to Sonic's aid and try to treat his wound.

"Alzack don't kill him. Blame it on me not him, Sonic had nothing to do with it." Bisca confessed.

"So what! He had some nerve to have sex with you behind my back. I'm going to make him pay for sleeping with you." Alzack argued.

"I am not letting you kill Sonic. I won't let you."

"Get out of my way Bisca. He needs to pay."

"For what, for helping me after when you cheated on me behind my back with Cana in our bed at our house!"

Everyone gasped at those words. Everyone look over at Alzack and to Cana.

"Sonic wanted to stop and didn't wanted to make love to me. I pleaded him that I wanted it and he comply and give me my wish. You hurt me when I caught you and Cana in our bed having sex and you broke my heart Alzack and now you wanted to kill Sonic. How could you!" Bisca questioned.

Everyone look over to Alzack. He trembled in fear and puts away his gun and took off running. Everyone glared over Cana for what she had done and blame her for causing much trouble. Bisca rush over to Sonic to check up on him. Mirajane took Sonic to the infirmary to treat his wound. Bisca needed some time and left the guild to get away from the heated tension.

Sonic is covered in bandages around him and got treated after getting shot by Alzack's gun.

"Hey are you going to be ok?" Lucy asked.

"I'll live. I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Sonic stated.

"Hey don't blame on yourself Sonic. It isn't your fault and Alzack should not shoot you in the first but only to talk in a mature way to talk this out." Mirajane said.

"Yeah me too."

All of sudden, the door open and the group sees Bisca entering the room.

"Guys. Do you mind if I talk to Sonic in private." Bisca asked.

"Sure." Mirajane accepted.

Mirajane and Lucy exit the room so that they can talk in private. There was moments of silence and Bisca then breaks the silence.

"Sonic. I am truly sorry that I got you hurt." Bisca apologized.

"It's ok. It's just only a shot, nothing particular. So is everyone mad at me?" Sonic asked.

"No. Everyone's pissed off at Cana for sleeping with Alzack. Also everyone pissed off at Alzack for shooting at you and did not handle it in a mature way possible."

"I see."

"So are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just need to rest that's all."

"So are you going back home?"

"Yeah. I had enough of this for one day."

"Do you mind taking me back at your place? You sure could use some company."

"But what about Alzack?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Come on, let's take you back at your place."

Sonic nod his head and exits the infirmary. The two exit the guild and head over back at Sonic's place. They enter the residence and Sonic took a seat on the couch joined by Bisca to help him.

"Sonic. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I had to come clean with Alzack and…"

"Save it. I knew this day would come, I've been waiting patiently for it to happen."

"Wait you do?"

"Of course. I know for a second that you had to come clean and I saw it right through your eyes yesterday when we talked. I'm not mad at you, you were very honest and you had to get that out of your chest knowing you could not hide it no longer."

"I'm flattered. I… I don't know what to say. How come you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask me so I played along with it. Besides, now that's out of the way and what's next for you and Alzack?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what's going to happen with me and Alzack. I don't think I can take much more of this no longer."

"I understand. I better go and make myself some tea. You want some?"

"Yeah that'll be great."

Sonic raise himself up on his feet and head to the kitchen and making some tea. Bisca begin having thoughts about Sonic while she waited patiently. The moment she thought Sonic, she soon begin to realize that she eventually have feelings for the hedgehog hero and so she take up the courage and walks to the kitchen and talk to Sonic. Sonic turns around to see Bisca right in front him surprising Sonic. She then embraces Sonic and press her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a tender kiss. Sonic stop the kiss but Bisca would not allow it so she continue to kiss him with affection. She then bring her hand down to Sonic's crotch and rubs it which making the hedgehog moan with pleasure.

Sonic could not resist so he decide to return the kiss and caress her body. As they kiss, Sonic then takes Bisca over to his bedroom. They start stripping off their clothes and became naked and shut the door and Bisca pushes Sonic on his back and pounces on top of him and smother Sonic with a few more kisses. Sonic finally had stop Bisca from going any further.

"Bisca, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. I want you, I've fallen in love with you. My feelings for you are strong and I can't stop thinking about you. Sonic, I love you." Bisca confessed pouring her heart out.

"You… love me?"

"Yes. I have fallen in love with you Sonic. I want to give this relationship a try and be by your side."

"I…"

"Shh… let's just enjoy this ok?"

Sonic nod his head, Bisca lift her hips and start inserts Sonic's shaft inside her vagina and rams herself in and begin bouncing atop of Sonic's lap. Sonic wrap his hands around her waist watching as Bisca moving her hips with motion and rhythm. Bisca start moaning with passion, the bed start to shake a little during the moment. Sonic let out a soft groan as Bisca start to bounce herself faster atop Sonic's lap. She can feel the pleasure rising in her body and feeling Sonic's erection throbbing, twitching inside her making her shiver down her spine.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic it feels so good, right there. Give it to me." Bisca moaned.

Sonic begin to play with Bisca's breasts, fondling them to his heart content. Bisca look down at Sonic and smile bringing her hands to his hands.

"Please my titties, do whatever you like to them Sonic. They're yours." Bisca moaned.

Sonic sits up and begin sucking on them while fondling them with his hands. Bisca shrieked, let out a loud scream from her lips feeling Sonic's lips sucking her big orbs. Sonic uses his tongue to lick the nipples of Bisca's breasts. Bisca pull Sonic close to her letting him suck on them hard with passion. She wanted more from Sonic, wanted more of his love from him and Sonic was giving her more than just love or affection, giving her pleasure and ecstasy. Bisca's moans start to get a little louder and so she start moving her hips faster in motion going crazy of the pleasure increasingly by every second.

"Yes. Suck on them harder, make them squirt breast milk." Bisca moaned.

After minutes of sucking off Bisca's breasts, Sonic then stop and just fondle them with his hands while Bisca move her hips faster bouncing atop of Sonic's lap. The two have been drawn to the pleasure within the moment together. They moan together, they had sex together for minutes now. Both of them were close to their limit and soon they'll climax anytime soon. Sonic kept pleasuring Bisca's breasts making her moan loud and go insane of the pleasure flowing inside her. Their bodies have been filled with ecstasy and excitement and both of them have been enjoying it for the moment.

Bisca roll her eyes and moaning like crazy knowing she's going to climax anytime soon.

"Sonic… Sonic I'm about to cum. I'm cumming." Bisca moaned.

"Me too Bisca, I'm getting close." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with me, cum inside me. Make me your woman."

Sonic and Bisca begin screaming and soon they reach their limit and climax together. They let themselves loose squirting their love liquids together and overall, Bisca's breasts begin to squirt breast milk. Sonic sat up and start to drink down the breast milk to add up in the moment they shared. After Sonic suck the breast milk, their hands intertwined and Bisca collapse down over Sonic and lay on his chest.

"Oh Sonic that was wonderful." Bisca commented.

"It sure was Bisca it sure was." Sonic agreed.

"So where do we go on with this?"

"Huh?"

"My daughter adores you and look up to you like a hero and even like a father material."

"True but what about Alzack? Are you guys are going to try work things out?"

"No. It's over between us, he can have Cana for all I care. Sonic I love you and I want to become yours. My heart belongs to you now and I would cherish you with my affection."

"*Chuckle* Now you're making me blush."

Bisca giggled to Sonic's remark. She then bring herself to Sonic and they begin to share a long, tender, passionate and an affectionate kiss on the lips romantically. After they kiss, they stay like that for a little while now. Sonic then breaks the silence.

"Hey Bisca." Sonic said.

"Hmm. What is it darling?" Bisca asked.

"You want to go again?"

"Yeah. I feel horny right about now."

Sonic smiled and he and Bisca continue having sex which they're going to make love all day and night long.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After the divorce was final and Bisca had custody for Asuka, she and Bisca had move in with Sonic's residence and live with Sonic. Bisca love living with Sonic and Asuka enjoyed spending time with her hero Sonic. Alzack begin dating Cana and formed a relationship with the brunette drunkard. A month later, Sonic and Bisca got married and became a family and Sonic became Asuka's step-father and soon Bisca became pregnant and gave birth to a boy with spiky blue hair and has his father's eyes name their son Lex.

Bisca smiled and loved her new husband even more and her new family.

* * *

**Chapter 11 is complete. Bisca Connell is the next female to have some fun and romance with Sonic. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know it's not much but it's worth it. Now next chapter will be Levy McGarden. Tune in next time everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	12. Levy McGarden

Chapter 12: Wind and the Book

Sonic the hedgehog hero skateboarding through Magnolia for his spare time. The blue hedgehog performing some stunts, tricks with his skateboard for fun and enjoy his day since he is not going out on a job for the day to earn himself some jewel. Sonic jump up at the rail and grinds onto it with his skateboard down to the ground on the stairs. Seconds later, Sonic jumps off the rail, does a 540 kickflip and lands on the ground and skateboard to the park. Sonic heads to the bench, jumps on the bench landed on the bench and three seconds later, Sonic jumps off the bench and hits the ground with his skateboard for a perfect landing.

Sonic skateboard for over ten minutes and enjoys having fun performing more stunts and tricks, grinding on rails and doing kickflips. After finishing up one last stunt with his skateboard, the blue blur hero decide to skateboard back over to the guild just to hang out for a bit. Minutes later, Sonic arrives over at the guilds, stop and picks up his skateboard and enter in the guild. As Sonic enters inside Fairy Tail, the guild was loud and rowdy as ever.

Sonic shakes his head and smile to the guild and makes his way over to a nearby table and takes a seat. Sonic begin to tightening his skateboard and doing some few adjustments. A minutes after, a certain blue hair female approach to Sonic with a smile on her face carrying a book with her. It was Levy McGarden the book wizard with solid script magic.

"Sonic." Levy said.

Sonic turn his attention over to the book wizard sees her smile.

"Oh hey Levy, how are you?" Sonic asked.

"Wonderful. I'm in a wonderful mood today, do you mind I sit next to you?" Levy requested.

"Not at all. Sit, sit, sit."

Levy smile to Sonic, nod her head so she takes her seat next to Sonic and reads her book. Levy looks to Sonic sees Sonic working on his skateboard.

"Hey you're working on your skateboard?" Levy pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm just only giving some adjustments and tightening the wheels to make it look stable so I won't have to feel the skateboard loosen itself." Sonic explained.

"Oh? So how long have you been skateboarding?"

"For years. I started riding one of these when I was like… six years old if I remember correctly. I try to ride one but end up falling off my behind by not controlling and balance it. I practice, practice, and practice every time until I get the hang of it. When I got the hang of it, I start learning how to do some stunts and tricks for the time being and gotten used to it and became an expert of it over the years. I even compete in the games and won gold and silver medals a couple of times just for fun nothing more."

"Oh so you were really good back then?"

"Yeah I sure was. I had a lot of fun skateboarding in the games. Anyway, I would like to compete again but I prefer not to compete and just skateboard just for the fun of it."

"I've seen you skateboard at the park the other day and you were amazing."

"Thank you. Now about you, what's gotten you smiling so much?"

"Well if you may know, I'm going to confess someone that I really like."

"Oh so you so admire someone and you really like this person huh?"

"Yeah and I've been having feelings for this guy."

"Oh? So who is this person that you really like exactly?"

"Um… it's um… can you keep it a secret between us?"

"Sure so lay it on me."

Levy scoots in close and whispers over to Sonic's ear to answer her crush.

"_It's Gajeel Redfox._" Levy whispered.

Sonic shot his eyes widen, he glances over to Levy with a smile. He looks over at the iron dragon slayer then return his attention to the book wizard.

"Are you serious? Him?" Sonic questioned pointing at Gajeel.

"Yeah. That's him alright?"

"Wow. I am shocked to hear this but I promise I keep it a secret so don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you. I knew I can trust you."

"I wish you the best of luck confessing your "feelings" over to Gajeel."

"Thank you."

"So when are you going to confess to him?"

"Today. I'll talk to him in private."

"Oh? Well good luck, I hope he can return the feelings towards you."

"Yeah me too."

Levy takes a deep breathe, finds her courage as she stood up from the table and walks over to the iron dragon slayer to have a word with him. Sonic smiled and wished Levy the best of luck confessing her feelings to the iron dragon slayer Gajeel.

"I hope things go well for Levy and I hope Gajeel can return the feelings that Levy has toward him." Sonic hoped.

Sonic resume on to adjust his skateboard before leaving the guild for the day and skateboard his way back home for the day.

* * *

_Hours Later…_

Sonic in the living room meditating and listening to some meditation music to ease up the mood of his meditation. Sonic relaxed his mind, body, and his flow of concentration. Sonic remained quiet for the time being feeling relaxed with this peace and quiet moment. Sonic wore a black tank top, blue and black basketball shorts and wearing a pair of white socks. The hero takes a deep breath and exhale lightly with his concentration in his meditation state.

The household had became very quiet with the meditation music in the living room. A few seconds later, there is been a knock on the door catching Sonic's attention. The blue blur hero gets up on his feet, turns off the radio to stop the meditation music and walks to the door to see who had knock on his door that gain his attention.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's Levy, Sonic!" Levy called.

Sonic unlocks the door, turning the door knob and opens his door reviewing to be Levy at the entrance looking down at the ground caught Sonic by surprise.

"Levy. How did it go?" Sonic asked.

Levy did not respond with words but instead she embrace Sonic with a tight hug and buries her face on the hedgehog's chest. Sonic soon felt his shirt be a little wet cause by Levy which it had became tears and silently sobbing in Sonic's chest.

"Levy. What's wrong? Did something happen to Gajeel?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

Levy pulls herself away and look into the hedgehog's emerald green eyes. Sonic notices that her eyes were watery and she begin to whimper.

"Sonic… Gajeel…" Levy trailed off.

"Gajeel what? What happen?" Sonic questioned.

"He didn't return my feelings and rejected me. He broke my heart into pieces that can't be put back together."

Levy begin sobbing loudly clutching around Sonic shocking Sonic by this. The hedgehog felt so sorry for Levy and felt so bad for her that her crush did not return her feelings. Sonic then begin comforting the book wizard by wrapping his arms around her and comfort her softly by stroking her back with his hand and hold Levy close to him.

"It's alright. I'm here, I'm here." Sonic comforted.

Levy cried for seven minutes while getting comfort by Sonic himself. Her tears flowing down to her cheeks and to her chin. Her crush had rejected her and did not return her feelings feeling all alone and could not find love and compassion from her crush and all hopes for being with Gajeel came down to the drain sinking her into darkness. Sonic had then pulls away and lifts Levy up to look into his eyes by lifting her head up with her chin.

"I am so sorry that this happen to you." Sonic apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. I thought… I thought I can…" Levy trailed off.

"You don't need to say no more, I know what you are going to say. How come Gajeel rejected your feelings after building up some courage to tell him how you feel about him?"

"I… I don't know really."

"Well he's just being an asshole that's why. Levy listen, there is always going to be someone to love you and cherish you and return your feelings. Don't lose hope ok?"

"I guess you're right. I suppose I can thank you. Am I interrupting?"

"No not at all, I was just only meditating. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Sonic let Levy inside his house. Sonic close the door behind him and lock the door and afterward, he lead Levy to the living room to take a seat at the sofa.

"Can I get you anything like a glass of water, juice?" Sonic offered.

"I'll have some lemonade would be nice." Levy requested.

"Ok then, lemonade it is."

Sonic walks over to the kitchen and make some lemonade for Levy she requested. Levy waited patiently and look around the place, examining Sonic's residence. Two minutes later, Sonic comes in the living room brining the glass of lemonade in his hand and hands it over to Levy as she gratefully accepts it and takes a sip of her juice.

"This is good." Levy commented.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." Sonic thanked.

"No problem. So Sonic have you been working on your skateboard?"

"No I was meditating. It helps me keep my mind and body full with concentration and in peace. I learned it from a friend of mine. So um… what happen with you and Gajeel when he rejected your feelings?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_After Sonic had left the guild. Levy approaches over to Gajeel eating some iron and hanging out with his exceed partner: Pantherlily. Levy was nervous and stop for the brief moment. Again she took another deep breath and work up her courage and approaches to Gajeel._

"_Um Gajeel…" Levy trailed off._

_Gajeel stop eating some iron and turn his attention to the blue hair book wizard._

"_What's up shrimp, is it something that you want from me?" Gajeel asked._

"_Um… I was wondering if you got time to talk in private?"_

"_I don't have anything else to do so yeah we can talk."_

_Levy smiled, she led Gajeel out of the guild so they can talk in private. Once they left the guild, Gajeel then start the conversation._

"_So what's on your mind shrimp?" Gajeel asked._

"_I've been meaning to… to talk to you about something, something that I've been wanting to tell you." Levy nervously responded._

"_Oh alright then, talk up shrimp."_

"_Well Gajeel…"_

_Levy stopped, look into Gajeel's eyes but turn away from his gaze._

"_Come on Levy, this is it. No turning back now, confess him and get this over with." Levy thought._

_Levy takes a deep breath and return her gaze back upon to the iron dragon slayer's eyes._

"_Gajeel. I… I have feelings for you and I want to say that I'm in love with you. Ever since that you joined the guild and changed your ways and became nice to me and protected me. I liked you even more and I kept thinking about you. Gajeel, I love you and I want give this relationship a shot for us and I want to share my happiness with you." Levy confessed pouring her heart._

_Gajeel got caught off guard. He was shocked to hear Levy to be in love with him and express her feelings to him that took him in a whole new level. Levy waited patiently for her crush to respond to her hoping that he can return her feelings to Levy but all of sudden, Gajeel chuckled and begin to speak._

"_You got guts shrimp. I am not going to lie, you surely are beautiful and attractive but I'm not in love with you shrimp. You're not my type and I don't think this will work between us." Gajeel declined._

"_What? Gajeel, please don't do this. I'll try to change my looks for you if you like, I'll do anything you tell me to do." Levy pleaded._

"_Sorry shrimp but I can't return your feelings. I'm not that type of guy you want to be with. Sorry but I can't love you, goodbye."_

"_Gajeel…"_

_Gajeel turned away and walk to the opposite direction leaving the heartbroken Levy behind. Levy watched the iron dragon slayer take his departure away from her, she collapse her knees to the ground and begin trembling, she could not hold her tears back and let them loose and begin to sob and cover her face with her hands sobbing silently of this hurtful rejection._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

"And after he rejected me, I never head back to the guild and left the guild all day crying in sadness." Levy finished shedding tears from her eyes.

"That's terrible. Why would he reject to a beautiful girl like you. That's what I'm trying to figure out?" Sonic wondered.

"I just don't know. I don't Gajeel would return my feelings but I was wrong, now I will never have love."

"Don't say that Levy, you'll find love. There are plenty single guys out there looking for love just like what you are right now. It'll take some time to find the right person, don't lose your hopes keep your head and turn that frown upside down. Believe it inside your heart and it will guild you to that right person."

"Y-You think so?"

"I know it Levy, try think positive for a change ok?"

"Y-You're right. I will try my best and think positive. Thank you."

"No problem, glad I can help."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I can crash here for the night? I can use some company."

"Of course you can, you can sleep in my room while I take the couch."

"No I was hoping if you can sleep next to me?"

"Really? Well… er… um… I guess it's ok with me."

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem. It's getting late, come on let's get some shut eye."

"Yeah sure."

Sonic takes Levy's hand and takes her over at his bedroom, entering inside. Levy took off her shoes to get comfortable. Sonic gets comfortable in bed and just about to get some shut eye until Levy stopped him from getting in bed.

"Sonic wait." Levy stopped.

Sonic stop for a brief moment and glances to Levy.

"Hmm? Levy is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? Well it's just…" Levy trailed.

Levy look away nervously from Sonic, the hedgehog cock his eyebrow wondering why is Levy so very strange.

"Levy are you sick, do you need some help?" Sonic asked.

Levy look over to Sonic and approach to him closely.

"I can't control myself Sonic, I need you right now." Levy said.

"What?" Sonic pondered.

Levy takes off her shirt and go down on her knees reviewing her black and white bra on. She had then start to strip down Sonic's shorts surprises Sonic and pulls out his erection out of his boxers.

"Levy what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Just endure it, I want to make you feel good and return the favor since you comforted me. Let me do this." Levy pleaded.

"*Sigh* Ok then, I'll allow it."

Levy smiled, she start off by stroking off Sonic's shaft with her hand wrap around his length. Levy move her hand up and down, strokes off Sonic's erection to build simulation for Sonic to feel some pleasure. Sonic soon let out a soft moan from his lips but bit his bottom lip to stop him to moan. After eight to ten strokes, there some pre-cum coming out of Sonic's erection. Levy sees this and lean forward, sticks her tongue out and licks the head of Sonic's erection getting a taste of Sonic's pre-cum. Levy licks her lips to her dismay she like the taste and decide to get a little more of it so she engulfs Sonic's erection in her mouth surprises Sonic even more. Afterwards, a few seconds later Levy begin bopping her head back and forth in slow rhythm to get the hang of her movement.

Sonic felt Levy's mouth wrapped around his shaft and pleases it getting a taste of it. Seconds after, Levy start bopping her head back and forth in rhythm sucking off of Sonic's shaft with her mouth performing oral sex. Sonic try his best not to moan and feel any pleasure closing by. After a few more sucks and slurps around his length, Sonic had soon then could not resist the satisfaction building in and a second later he then let out a soft moan coming from his lips feeling pleasure and simulation building arise. Levy place her hands onto Sonic's thighs and start to pleasure Sonic even more by bops her head a little bit fast and sucking him a little hard making Sonic to enjoy the entertainment.

"Ah…" Sonic moaned.

Levy hear the sounds of Sonic moaning, realizing that Sonic had finally enjoy it. The blue hair wizard work her way to Sonic's balls and suckle onto them plus using her hands to stroke off Sonic's hand to please him by. Sonic close his eyes shut, felt Levy sucking and pleasing his balls that made him shiver down his spine.

"Ah, ah, ah Levy…" Sonic again moaned.

The blue blur hero could not resist nor control his instincts any longer and with a couple seconds later, Levy brings herself back to Sonic's length and place it back inside her mouth and sucks it down. Sonic took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Levy's head and pulls her close and pull her away then move her head back and forth thus Sonic had then move his waist, hulking up his waist looks down to Levy. Levy start rolling her eyes backwards to her skulls being dominated by Sonic as he thrust in Levy's mouth down to her throat with a few couple of his thrusts and a minutes later, he let Levy to gain some oxygen and catch her breath. Levy took the time to breathe to gain her strength for a brief moment. Seconds after, Levy waste no time and just go on with it so she places Sonic's shaft right back in her mouth and sucks Sonic off faster and harder wanting it so badly. Sonic let out a throaty growl when he feel Levy sucking him off faster without hesitation. Within a few more suckles, Levy takes it all in as she begin deepthroat Sonic pushing herself and bringing Sonic's length down to her throat going all in. She roll her eyes backwards to her skull, a second after she can hear Sonic let out a loud moan coming from his lips feeling how tight Levy's throat is drenching him.

A couple of seconds later, Levy pulls herself from Sonic's length leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth to Sonic's erection to gain some oxygen. Afterward, Levy then sucks it back shocking Sonic by surprise seeing how much Levy is devouring his length. This continue on for about six minutes, Sonic was in the moment of his limit and soon he was about to climax. Levy can feel Sonic's shaft throbbing, his balls begin to tightening up ready to burst and Sonic feel the vibrations rising and he could not hold it in much longer.

"Levy… LEVY!" Sonic cried.

Seconds after, Sonic finally reach his limit and begin to climax as he begun to shoot his semen, bursting inside of Levy's mouth. Levy had then take it all in stop bopping her head and drinks down Sonic's semen to her throat like drinking a glass of water. Levy stay like that, drinks down Sonic's semen, gulping down every last drop of Sonic's semen down to her throat and after finishing up the last drop Levy finally pulls herself away of Sonic's length and licks her lips.

"Did that feel good?" Levy asked.

"Yeah… it felt… wonderful…" Sonic slowly responded while in a daze.

"*Giggle* Now that's over with, I want more."

Sonic shakes his head to return back to reality after what he had heard from the book wizard.

"Wait what?" Sonic pondered.

"I want more Sonic, I want you inside of me right now." Levy wanted.

"What? Levy you just witnessed a hurtful rejection from Gajeel and now you want to have sex with me. Aren't you going a bit too fast?"

"No but I wanted this to help me feel better and that is why I want you to make love to me Sonic. I just want comfort."

"I… see."

"So will you please make love to me, help me forget about what happen today?"

Sonic let out a sigh, he could not let a friend to be down and be saddened and will do whatever it takes to cheer up a friend and so Sonic had made up his mind and made his decision.

"Alright then, I guess I can make love to you like you requested." Sonic accepted.

"Y-You will?" Levy pondered.

"Yes. If that's what you want then I'll accept it to help you forget about today that happen towards you."

"Thank you Sonic, thank you so much."

Levy hug Sonic tight in her arms. Sonic returns the hug and they both break away and sooner or later, they each get into a lip lock and start to engage into a make-out session kissing each other on the lips. Levy begin deepening the kiss and let out a soft moan inside of Sonic's lips. Sonic start sliding down his hands over to Levy's firm butt and begin to squeeze it that made Levy jump by surprise. Sonic even deepens the kiss and seconds later, the two start initiate to use their tongues and wrestle their tongues together for dominance. They both got very erotic within their kiss, this continues on for four minutes and seconds after, they break away the kiss and now Sonic unwraps his arms from Levy and checking out the blue hair book wizard.

"Now why don't you show me what you got inside those clothes of yours?" Sonic suggested.

"Ok." Levy nervously responded.

Levy step away from Sonic watches him takes a seat on his bed. Levy start to strip off her clothing, takes them off to the ground and her shoes and socks off of her feet. After spending a minutes to take off her clothes, she was completely naked, nude in front of Sonic exposing her body to Sonic and turn her attention away from him blushing like madly.

"I know it's not much Sonic but my body is all yours. Take me." Levy offered.

Sonic begun to take off of his clothing and got himself naked with Levy in the bedroom and had a smile on his face.

"I don't care if you have big boobs or not, I like the way you are. You're beautiful the way you are if you asked me." Sonic smiled.

Levy turn her attention back to Sonic forming a nervous smile.

"Y-You think so?" Levy asked.

"Yes I do. You're you and that's what I like about you. So um… how about we continue where we left off?" Sonic suggested.

"Sure thing."

Levy walks over to the bed and joins with Sonic in bed. They both got inside the covers and Levy lay down on her back with Sonic being on top of her so they can proceed to their love making session. The two are brought into their own gazes, looking into each other's eyes. Before Sonic could continue on to pleasure Levy, he had to ask Levy one thing before they can even continue on.

"Levy." Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic." Levy responded.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we can stop if you want to? It's up to you."

"Sonic I know you're certain and making sure that if I want to do this or not. I really wanted this Sonic, I wanted you inside of me. First I wanted Gajeel but after he rejected me and that is when you come in, I want you to make me feel better and feel good. I am certain that I want to do this so let's continue."

"Ok then, enough with the concerns. Let's begin."

With that being said, Sonic start to enter his length inside the book mage's barrier and inserts it in slowly. Levy close her eyes, flinching feeling Sonic entering inside and seconds later the length of Sonic enter inside Levy making Levy scream out loud in pain. Sonic let it sit there for a moment for Levy to adjust and get use to its size and after doing that, Sonic then begin to move his waist slowly to build up some speed and the pace in motion. Levy's body begin moving back and forth by Sonic's thrusts in a slow rhythm, Levy wraps her arms around Sonic and pulls Sonic close to him so she can hold him tight with this embrace. Sonic had concentrate with his pace while thrusting inside the book wizard, Levy again begin moaning with pleasure driven inside her with Sonic's thrusts, the pleasure begin to increase and Levy had then begin enjoying it and her time with Sonic giving herself to Sonic.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Sonic… harder… please go deeper." Levy moaned.

Sonic responded and oblige to accept Levy's desires so he begin to thrust inside the book wizard a little deep and deliver hard and strong thrusts inside Levy. Levy let out some more moans escape from her lips as she feels Sonic goes deep inside her insides, her walls tightening Sonic's shaft while pumping his length inside, Sonic groan as he felt tight Levy's vagina had became and he wasn't going to back down and continues to thrust and pumps his shaft in, inside of Levy some more to give her more pleasure to feel.

Levy's moan start increasing and a second after she let out a high pitch scream coming from her lips when all of sudden, Sonic start to turn things up a notch. The hedgehog hero begin thrusting faster hard to makes things interesting in their sexual encounter. Levy unwraps her arms off of Sonic and spread them out and spread her legs wide letting Sonic to take control of her as he continuously thrusts faster in her. Levy's eyes roll backwards to her skulls, she begin breathing heavily feeling Sonic's length rubbing her insides nonstop with a fast pace. Sonic lean away from Levy for the moment to gain some space and groan as he pounds Levy's insides and tearing her walls down with his length inside her rubbing her insides and even hitting her g-spot that made her go crazy to receive that much pleasure. Levy's mind became blank by the second and she was in a different world with ecstasy drawing her into satisfaction that Sonic is given to her and minutes after, their bodies begin to sweat with much pleasure coming along towards them in their sexual encounter and they both were too caught up in that moment together.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Give it to me Sonic, it feels so good!" Levy moaned.

They had sex like this for over twenty minutes or so. The bed had been shaking in rhythm and motion all because of Sonic's strong and rapid thrusts. There some sex noises occurring to his thrusts smacking his pelvis against Levy's pelvis pumping in his shaft right inside the blue hair beauty. Levy breathed heavily, moaning like crazily with ecstasy. Both Sonic and Levy were closing in to their climax anytime soon. Sonic lean over close to Levy, wraps his arms around Levy, holding her close and tight and start to thrusts faster and harder in one combination in maximum speed. Levy roll her eyes backwards to her skull going crazy filled with ecstasy in her body and both of them just about to climax.

"Oh Sonic… oh Sonic I'm cumming. I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cummiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Levy screamed.

"Me too Levy, I'm getting close." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with me Sonic, let's cum together."

After a few more thrusts inside the blue hair beauty, they both let themselves loose and reach their limit could not hold it any longer.

"I'M CUMMING!" Sonic and Levy cried in unison.

One last final thrust given by Sonic and a second after, the hedgehog and the book wizard beauty reach their very limit and climax together all in the same time. Their fluids squirt, mixing together into one mixture altogether during this climax. Sonic deliver three or four more thrusts and stop and Levy let out a soft moan escaping from her lips.

"Uh…" Levy moaned.

"*Huff* Huff* Huff* That was… satisfying." Sonic breathed out.

"It sure was… it was incredible. Thank you Sonic."

"No problem, you up for another round?"

"Yes."

"Cool then let's get started again."

Sonic leans away getting on his knees on the bed. His erection is still inside Levy and had an idea in mind. Sonic pull Levy's arms surprising Levy by this action and begin to wonder what Sonic has in store for Sonic.

"What are you going to do to me?" Levy asked.

"I'm going to pound you like you're my bitch. Hope you're ready because I'm going to go all out." Sonic grinned.

With that being said of what Sonic has planned, he then deliver one powerful thrust inside Levy that made the blue hair beauty scream, gasping in utter shock from Sonic and so with that Sonic then start to thrust himself in and out of Levy but this time, he begin to thrust inside Levy with all of his might and goes faster in rapid speed to pound Levy's inside with his erection. Levy gasped loudly, rolling her eyes backwards as Sonic grinned, thrusting harder inside her with maximum speed. Levy's body begin moving, rocking faster cause by the hedgehog hero going all in to the moment.

Levy moaned loudly, her body had been submitted, taken control by the lust inside her entire body as Sonic had dominated Levy with his thrusts and making her scream his name, chanting him with each and every thrust. The bed began squeaking and shaking in motion, also the bed frame start shaking and begin banging against the wall during Sonic's powerful and rapid thrusts. Levy can feel her insides rubbing her each and every desires including the g-spot as Sonic decide to thrust deep inside to make Levy go crazy and her body begin shaking within the moment with Sonic's strong thrusts. She wanted more, more of Sonic and could not help but moan nonstop and scream Sonic's name loud in the room enjoying her time and moment spend with Sonic in bed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Oh Sonic… Sonic… SONIC YES! Pound me, fuck me like a real man. Make me your bitch! Pound my slutty pussy!" Levy shouted.

Sonic grinned widely, he grip hold of her arms looking down to Levy watching her moan and has gone completely insane all because of the amount of pleasure and arousal with passion making her go crazy and love every bit of it that turned Sonic on even more. His instincts had kicked him and take control his mind and body, Sonic grinned and rapidly thrusts faster in maximum speed smacking his pelvis against Levy's pelvic making some noises like making some claps with each and every thrust given. Levy roll her eyes backwards to her skull, her tongue hang out from her mouth and she even form a goofy smile on face breathing heavily and moaning hard and crazily receiving a lot of pleasure inside her with ecstasy overcoming it.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuuuh, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhn! Sonic… *Huff* oh Sonic give it to me, keep pounding my pussy. You're going to make me cum again." Levy moaned.

Their sex continue on for another twelve-to-thirteen minutes. Their bodies again had sweat and they were cover in the beads of sweat. Sonic was closing in to his limit and about to release himself anytime soon. Levy could not keep her composure or control herself, she was so drawn into pleasure and ecstasy and was in the world of pleasure giving by Sonic in their heated sexual moment. Sonic groaned while thrusting inside the book wizard making Levy moan more and thus they moan together in their sexual moment.

"Sonic… Sonic… SONIC! SONIC I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Levy shouted.

"Go ahead and let it loose, I'm getting close too." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with me again Sonic, cum inside my pussy!"

Moments after with a few more thrusts; Sonic deliver one final strong thrust and then he let out a liud cry when he reach his limit making Levy scream.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Levy screamed.

They both reach their limits and climax for the second time. They mix their fluids together from their climax and their energy and strength came down to the drain. Sonic finally ejects his shaft out of the book wizard's vagina. There was some semen dripping out of Levy when they climax together. Sonic collapses on the bed on his back feeling exhausted. Levy use her little bit of strength to snuggle up with Sonic, cuddle next time him. Levy rest her head onto Sonic's chest, she place her free hand onto Sonic's stomach and circle her finger around his stomach and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"*Huff* That… *Huff* was… incredible…" Levy trailed off with a comment and smile lovingly.

"I know." Sonic smiled.

"Sonic, thank you so much for cheering me up. I feel much better now after having sex with you."

"You're welcome, I'm glad that I can help a damsel in distress."

Levy giggle to Sonic's compliment. She start to blush lightly and turning away catching Sonic to be suspicious.

"Something wrong Levy?" Sonic pondered.

"Hmm. No but do you mind if I tell you something between us?" Levy asked.

"Sure. What do you want to tell me?"

"You know the feelings I had for Gajeel?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"Let's say that I found someone who caught my interest."

"Oh? So who is this person?"

Levy look into Sonic's eyes for the brief moment and three seconds later, she becomes close and deliver a soft passionate kiss on the lips catching the hero by surprise.

"That person is you Sonic. I've fallen in love with you." Levy confessed.

"Really?" Sonic pondered.

"Yes. You cheered me up, comfort me and even became the first to take my virginity away. It was for Gajeel but to you, you're different and I like you even more. Sonic, would you mind will you be my lover and boyfriend?"

"I love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful and I even had feelings for you as well."

Levy smiled, shedding tears of joy and kiss Sonic on the lips passionately. They engage in a making out session for a few minutes passionately and a few seconds they broke away to depart their lips from each other.

"I love you Sonic." Levy said.

"I love you too Levy." Sonic replied.

The newly lovers cuddled up and passed out asleep for the night.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Sonic and Levy had formed a relationship together and spending more time together. The guild heard about their relationship which Levy told her friends about her and Sonic's relationship. This made Jet and Droy grew jealous of Sonic knowing he have her as his girlfriend before any of them could nor fighting over Levy. Gajeel didn't even care about their relationship and minded his business. Levy even moved in with Sonic to become close with the hero. Sonic helped her pack up her things and help her move them over to his residence from the Fairy Hills.

Sonic sometime take Levy with some jobs from the request board to earn some jewel to pay for food, supplies and the bills. Levy had a big smile on her face and loved being close to her lover and cherished the hero with her heart and loyalty towards him.

Right now, Sonic arrives on back to the guild from successfully completing his job, an S-Class job he took from the S-Class request board. Levy talking with Lucy and reading her book until she then spotted her lover entering in the guild bringing a big smile on her face. Levy walks over to Sonic and greets him in a loving hug and kisses him on the lips.

"Welcome back sweetie, how was the job?" Levy asked.

"It was hard and challenging. Nothing couldn't stop me." Sonic remarked making his girlfriend giggle.

"I'm glad that you're back safe, I missed you."

"I miss you too beautiful. So what have you've been doing while I was gone for three days?"

"Waiting for you and went on jobs with Jet and Droy knowing we're the Shadow Gear. So um… are you up for some little fun?"

"Sure. I can use something to help me relax after the day I had."

Levy squeal, she takes Sonic's hand and drags him out of the guild to spend time with her beloved in private. Gajeel scowled and continue to eat some iron.

"Whatever the shrimp is doing, I don't even care." Gajeel huffed.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic was against the wall in the alleyway, let out a soft moan escape from his lips. He look down to the ground sees Levy who is down on her knees to the ground. She was sucking off Sonic's shaft with her mouth giving Sonic a blowjob. Levy moan softly, pleasuring her beloved to give him pleasure and help him relax from his challenging job he took from the request board back at the guild. Sonic place his hand atop of Levy's head watching his girlfriend sucking his shaft and pleasure him every way possible.

"Ah… ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Levy… keep going, don't stop." Sonic moaned.

Levy oblige to give more pleasure for Sonic to enjoy. She start sucking it faster and a little hard to increase the pressure and simulation to Sonic. Sonic let out a throaty growl, Levy uses her tongue to lick Sonic's shaft to have another taste of him then sucks his shaft back in and bops her head faster going all in for Sonic. Sonic again let out some moans from his lips feeling Levy pleasuring him with ecstasy. The blowjob continue for nine minutes, Sonic can feel his balls tightening knowing that he's close to his climax. Levy fell Sonic's shaft throbbing and ready to ejaculate and so she begin to deepthroat Sonic catching him by surprise to sit his shaft down in her throat and without hesitation, Sonic let out a loud cry and start shooting his semen inside Levy's mouth. Her eyes bulge wide when she feel Sonic bursting his semen inside catching her by surprise and so she endure the semen to drink all of it down to her throat, gulping every last drop of Sonic's load of semen.

Seconds later, Levy pulls herself away with her mouthful of Sonic's semen and drinks it all down to her throat and licks her lips lustfully.

"Mmm… it's so delicious." Levy commented.

"You give the best blowjobs Levy." Sonic commented.

"*Giggle* Thank you Sonic and I do this for you to pleasure you. You want me to suck your cock again?"

"No. That's enough, later on tonight I'm going to knock you screw loose."

"I can't wait for the fun we're going to have tonight. Let's head on back to the guild."

"Yeah good idea."

Sonic put away his shaft back inside of his boxers, zips his pants back up having Levy raise herself from the ground on her feet and the lovely couple return back to the guild to hang out.

* * *

_Hours later…_

It was night time, the guild had closed and everyone had return home for the night. Sonic and Levy hold hands entering inside a restaurant to have dinner together. Sonic had already made some reservation for them and got them a special table outside with candles lighted, a bottle of wine on the table and some soft music playing as Sonic requested to play a little smooth jazz.

They two begin their date, they had ordered their meals and wait for their orders in minutes. Minutes passed, the waiter return and hand them their meals that they ordered and the couple dig in and eat their meals in peace. Levy had a smile on her face and gazes into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, everything is so perfect. This is wonderful." Levy commented.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it." Sonic responded.

"Sonic, can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"During the past three weeks, things have so wonderful with you and me, about us and about our relationship. My feelings I had for Gajeel had faded away because I've been so close to you, you made me feel whole and repair my broken heart. You made me so happy and I could not stop loving you so much Sonic the Hedgehog. I love you."

"Wow. I don't know what to say Levy, you are very beautiful and like the way you're yourself and that's what makes me so fond of you Levy. I love you and I mean in my heart I love you."

"Sonic…"

Levy touches Sonic hand and gazes into her lover's eyes lovingly. Just as their moment were about to go to the next level until all of sudden, Sonic's ears perk up as he senses a nearby presence catching Levy by surprise.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Levy asked.

All of sudden, an iron sword appear out of the blue and slices the table in half. Sonic turn to his left sees Gajeel with an angry expression on his face.

"Gajeel, what the heck are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Taking back my girlfriend. I realize that I've fell in love with Levy and I want her to be mine." Gajeel glared.

"Too late, she's already taken so get lost."

"Not if I can help it. **Iron Dragon Hard Fist!**"

Gajeel forms his fist into iron and punches Sonic inside the restaurant crashing towards a table breaking through it and ruining a couple's dinner. Sonic glare over at Gajeel entering inside the restaurant with a stern look on his face and cracking his fist.

"If I got to beat you to take my girlfriend then so be it." Gajeel glared.

"OK then Gajeel, bring it." Sonic provoked.

Gajeel charges over at Sonic to strike him with his iron dragon slayer magic, Sonic surprise Gajeel with an homing attack hits Gajeel against the wall and after that he deliver some punches across his face. Gajeel head-butts Sonic and knee kicks Sonic in the gut and punches Sonic down on one knee. Gajeel was just about to use his dragon slayer spells until Sonic shoulder tackles Gajeel to another table and crashes down and hits Gajeel with a punch. Gajeel counters Sonic and punches Sonic and kicks him off from him.

Gajeel then uses his Iron Dragon Club pushes Sonic away and crashes out of the restaurant and onto the street. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet and shakes his head. Gajeel comes in, charges at Sonic with another strike with his magic. Sonic quickly transform into his **Fire Sonic** form and surprise Gajeel with a flaming punch forming and engulfing his fist with flames and hits Gajeel in the face sending him flying from Sonic three feet away and crashes towards the brick wall. Sonic charges at Gajeel to strike at the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel then goes on ahead to initiate his spell.

"**Iron Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel breathe out his roar with iron particles from his mouth. Sonic rolled out of the way and initiate his technique to counter off Gajeel.

"**Flaming Crush!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms a flaming sphere from his palm of his hand and throws it at Gajeel and hits Gajeel, impacts him with a flaming explosion towards him. Sonic dashes over at Gajeel and just about to attack the iron dragon slayer but overall Gajeel forms his arm into an iron sword and swings it at Sonic pushing off Sonic away from him and hits the ground with his back and roll backwards and slides down the ground on his feet. Gajeel rushes over at Sonic and just about to his Sonic with his sword once more but until Levy intervened. She hurried in front of Sonic and extends her arms out stopping Gajeel from going too far.

"Gajeel that's enough." Levy stopped.

Gajeel stop his tracks right in front of Levy and pause at the moment from striking Sonic.

"Get out of my way shrimp, I'm beating up this hedgehog and take you out on a date tomorrow." Gajeel demanded.

"No! I won't let you hurt my boyfriend." Levy countered.

"I said get out of my way."

"I said no. I won't let you lay one finger on Sonic. If you want to hurt him so badly, you're going to have to go through me."

Gajeel froze, his eyes bulge with shocking eyes. Levy was defending Sonic and knowing that she was really in love with the hero. Gajeel sighed and stand down and let Sonic go.

"Alright then, I guess you win shrimp. You got yourself a great guy." Gajeel said.

"Thank you." Levy thanked.

Gajeel pass by Levy and approaches to Sonic. He then extends his hand out, Sonic sees this and gradually accepts the hand and Gajeel pulls him up.

"Sorry for the fight. I didn't meant to hurt you too bad." Gajeel apologized.

"It's ok. I'm not mad, you were in love with Levy nothing more." Sonic countered.

"Take care of Levy, she loves you."

"I know and I will."

Sonic and Gajeel fist bump their fist and the iron dragon slayer take his departure and leaves out of sight. Levy approach Sonic and hugs him.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I've been through worse. I'm fine." Sonic responded.

"Looks like our dinner date has been ruined."

"It sure is, I better pay for the damages before we head home."

"OK. Let's go."

Sonic returns back to the restaurant and pay for the damages that had happen in the restaurant and pay for their meal and the couple exit the restaurant and return home. They arrive in minutes and enter inside the house using the key and locking the door behind them. Levy smiled and takes Sonic's hand.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom Sonic, I want to have some fun with you." Levy suggested.

"OK. Come on." Sonic accepted.

Levy takes Sonic over to their bedroom and close the door behind them. Levy sits Sonic down on the bed and get down on her knees, she begin unzipping and unbutton Sonic's pants and pulls out his shaft. Without hesitation, she devours Sonic's shaft inside her mouth taking half and bops her head back and forth to give pleasure to the hero. Sonic felt this, he place his head atop of Levy's head watching his girlfriend pleasure him performing a blowjob.

"Ah…" Sonic moaned.

Levy begin sucking Sonic hard as she can to pleasure and help her lover to feel good. She wasn't going to back down now, she wanted it so badly and begin increase her pace by sucking off Sonic faster to increase her speed. Sonic roll his eyes backwards, feeling Levy's mouth pleasuring him with pure ecstasy. Sonic return his attention back over to the book wizard watching the beautiful bluenette working her blowjob skills.

"Ah, ah, Levy, I don't think I can hold it much longer." Sonic gritted.

Levy pulls herself away, strokes off Sonic's shaft with her right hand wrapping around his length and smile lustfully licking her lips.

"Then cum, cum for me. Give me all of your delicious cum." Levy wanted before sucking Sonic off again.

Levy start deepthroating Sonic pushing herself pressing Sonic's shaft down to her throat and let it sit there for a few minor seconds before pulling herself away for oxygen then sucks it back in to pleasure Sonic a little more. Four minutes passed, Sonic try his very best to hold it in a little more but however after a few couple of sucks from Levy, Sonic then let himself loose knowing he couldn't hold it much longer and so he begin to ejaculate, bursting his load of semen inside Levy's mouth reaching his limit. Levy moaned, muffled and drinks down Sonic's semen to her throat but couldn't drink all of it as it was dripping down to her chin.

After the climax, Levy pulls herself away, licks her lips lustfully and smiles lovingly at Sonic.

"Did you enjoy that blowjob?" Levy asked.

"It was… so satisfying Levy." Sonic smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it darling, I want more. Is it ok you make love to me Sonic?"

"Yeah you don't have to ask. It's perfectly fine with me."

Levy smiled, she raise herself up on her feet. Sonic gets up on his feet and the pair begin kissing, making out together with their lips locking into one another performing and sharing a soft and passionate kiss. As they kissed, Sonic reach down his right hand over to Levy's firm butt and tightly squeeze it to get a good grip of it. Levy jumped up by surprise feeling her derriere being squeezed by her lover of this sudden action, they kiss for four minutes and they depart their lips. Afterward, they begin to strip off their clothing to get naked in order to make love together.

Their clothes scatter on the floor and they both joined together in bed with Sonic and Levy kissing a little more to make their mood more interesting and exotic. Sonic laid Levy on her back with him being on top of her in a missionary position, he spread her legs wide enough to expose her vagina. The blue hedgehog stroke off his shaft looking down to the horny Levy who is fingering her vagina.

"You ready?" Sonic smirked.

"Yes, fuck me like I'm your bitch." Levy wanted.

"OK. Here we go."

Sonic lean forward over to Levy, penetrates his shaft right inside of Levy and rams it inside her making Levy gasp in shock thus beginning thrusting his waist, pumping in and out of Levy. Levy smile, pulls Sonic close to her, holding him in her arms letting her beloved to give her the pleasure craved for from waiting for his return to Fairy Tail and to her. Sonic let out a soft groan feeling how tight Levy is during his thrust.

"Man you're still tight Levy." Sonic grunted.

"*Giggle* That's because you're making me feel good." Levy remarked.

Sonic smirked, he had then increase his pace by going faster for Levy. He could tell by the sound of her moans she wanted more, more pleasure that she desired and so Sonic then give her what she desired as he thrusts in and out faster in motion increasing his pace and speed of his thrusts. Levy was in cloud nine, her mind became blanket within seconds from receiving amount of pleasure and satisfaction from Sonic. As Sonic thrusting inside the bluenette beauty, her body moving back and forth getting pump by Sonic with each thrusts making her moan with ecstasy.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Sonic… oh Sonic…" Levy moaned.

Levy had Sonic look into her eyes while thrusting in her, she then pressed her lips against his lips sharing a passionate kiss on the lips. They begin to kiss wild and going a little crazy thus this made Sonic begin to thrust faster in motion while the kiss give him some momentum and the motivation. Levy soon moaned during the kiss and Sonic's thrusts again increase the pace as the hedgehog uses his speed by going faster in rapid speed, pounding Levy in and out of her.

They break away the kiss and Sonic lean away a little press her hands against the best, concentrating on with his thrusts. Levy's moan had increase and get a little loud and Levy was almost at her limit to go crazy but Sonic knew this was coming so he surprises the bluenette with some powerful thrusts goes in deep inside her vagina, hitting her G-Spot and her sensitive spot which did it and that made Levy begin to scream and moan loud and with that Sonic grinned and start thrusting hard and fast inside the book wizard. Levy roll her eyes backwards moaning and going insane with the pleasure that she's receiving.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, yes… Yes… YES! Yes oh yes Sonic fuck me, give it to me." Levy moaned.

Sonic continuously thrusts inside his girlfriend for only nine minutes and a half now. Levy spread her arms out releasing her hold from Sonic and her legs spread wide also her body moving continuously back and forth of Sonic's rapid thrusts delivering powerful thrusts. After a couple more thrusts, Sonic had an idea so he pulls himself away from Levy, ejects his length out of her. Levy look over to Sonic with questionable eyes, she wonder why Sonic stopped.

"Why did you stop darling?" Levy asked.

"Because I want to try something else, turn around and bend over for me." Sonic commanded.

Levy nod her head, she did what Sonic told her to do. She turns herself around, bends herself over showing her firm butt bending over in all fours position.

"L-Like this?" Levy asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah just like that." Sonic responded.

Sonic take his hand and place it to Levy's butt begin to sooth it by rubbing it gently. This had Levy moan by his touch feeling her butt being rubbed by her boyfriend's gentle hand. After that is done, Sonic gets in position, ready to reinsert his shaft inside of Levy by stroking his shaft and licks his lips.

"I'm going to pound you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a day." Sonic smirked.

Sonic penetrates his shaft right back inside of Levy and rams himself right inside of Levy beginning to pound her vagina like a wild animal. His instincts kicked in and taking over his mind and body as Sonic then begin to thrusts his waist faster and pumps his length faster inside of Levy. Her body begin moving faster, Levy felt Sonic thrusting faster, pounding her inside and tearing her walls down, breaking her tight barrier making her mind going completely blank. She roll her eyes backwards to her skull, sticks her tongue out and even form a goofy smile being pounded by Sonic. The bed begun to shake, moving in motion by Sonic's rapid thrusts, their sex became more crazy and exotic as their moment begin to go overboard. Levy grip the bed sheets, breathing heavily as Sonic continuously pounding her inside driving her to go inside, bringing up her crazy meter higher and going way overboard of this moment.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Fuck me Sonic, don't stop. You're going to make me cum!" Levy moaned.

"What's my name?" Sonic taunted.

"Sonic."

"I can't hear you."

"Sonic!"

"Louder."

"SONIC!"

"Scream my name."

"SOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

"You deserve a reward Levy."

Sonic grinned and builds up his speed as begin goes faster in intense speed, delivering powerful thrusts making Levy moan even more during his thrusts. Sonic grip hold of her hips with his hands focusing with his thrusts. There has been some loud smacking noises as Sonic smacking his pelvis against Levy's butt causing both of her cheeks to jiggle from every smacks. Both of them begin moaning together, they feel the heat rising and the climax near.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Sonic I'm gonna cum." Levy moaned.

"Me too Levy, I'm getting close too." Sonic grunted.

"Then cum with me, let's cum together.

A minute later, Sonic deliver a few couple more powerful thrusts inside his girlfriend. Sonic deliver three or four more thrusts and then a final thrust come to hand, Sonic then groaned, gritted his teeth as he and Levy then reach their very limit and they both climax together. They squirt, bursting their love liquids together, mixing them like mixing a drink. Sonic pulls his length out of Levy and collapse on the bed with his back laying down and Levy drop to the bed collapse her front body. She scoots close to Sonic, snuggles up with him and place her hand on his chest and lay her head on Sonic's shoulder resting her body along with her boyfriend.

"*Huff* That… *Huff* was… *Huff* spectacular." Levy commented.

"I know Levy." Sonic remarked.

"I love it how we spend time together like this, I love making love with you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I love you Sonic."

"I love you too Levy, I got something I want to ask you."

"Sure love, what is it sweetie?"

Sonic smiled, kissing Levy on the lips and look into her eyes and then smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Sonic asked.

"*Gasp* Did you say marry?" Levy inquired.

"Yes I did. Will you marry me and be my wife Levy McGarden?"

This is when Levy burst into tears, not with sadness but with joy. She quickly nod her head, smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips.

"YES! Of course I will Sonic, I love you so much!" Levy answered accepting Sonic's proposal.

Sonic smile to Levy's answer, the couple begin to make-out, sharing a soft, romantic and passionate kiss together enjoying this moment as it goes on. They could not wait to break the news to the guild about their wedding.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Sonic and Levy told everyone the news about their wedding. A month later, they got married and Levy became Ms. Hedgehog. Gajeel became Sonic's best man and Lucy was Levy's Maid of Honor. The Groomsmen were Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Elfman and the Bridesmaids were Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, and Evergreen.

A few months later, Sonic and Levy start a family, Levy became pregnant and gave birth to a young little girl with blue hair like her mother and has her father's eyes. They name their beautiful and healthy daughter Aqua. They spend time with their daughter, Levy stay with her daughter while her husband going out traveling and doing S-Class jobs to provide for his family.

Levy watch her husband playing with their daughter making Aqua laugh as they play together. Levy smiled happily and lovingly to her husband and daughter as she found happiness and a good future and the person she truly loves.

* * *

**There goes chapter twelve of this story everybody. Wow I had fun making this chapter as Levy McGarden is the next girl to have romance and love with Sonic here in this chapter. I thought I would like to make this more romantic for these two. Read and Review everybody, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be Jenny Realight. Tune in next time for next chapter everybody.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	13. Jenny Realight

Chapter 13: The Hero and the Blond Beauty

Sonic walk through the woods with a package in his hands. He was making a delivery for another guild as he is making his way over to another guild which it is the Blue Pegasus Guild to deliver a package assigned by Master Makarov from Fairy Tail himself. Sonic uses his speed to arrive over at the Blue Pegasus guild and enters inside the building.

Sonic examines the guild, looking around the place.

"Whoa. This sure looks like a mansion." Sonic commented.

"I believe it sure is my friend." A male with a smooth tone agreed.

Sonic look over to his right and sees Ichiya appearing in an interesting entrance and walks over to Sonic.

"My friend Sonic, what brings you here in this guild?" Ichiya asked.

"Well Makarov wanted me to deliver this to you." Sonic answered showing Ichiya the package.

"Ah. My equipment for my beautiful perfume. I thank you Sonic, why don't you stay a little longer."

"I don't think I can…"

"It's fine Sonic, come let's head to the bar with the rest of my comrades."

"Well if you say so then I guess I got time to spare."

"Splendid. Come."

Sonic followed Ichiya to the bar to hang out, the room was like a lounge in the Blue Pegasus guild. Ren, Eve, and Hibiki hanging out and smooth talking to girls. Sonic sees Jenny talking to some friends, he shrug his shoulders and took a seat on a stool.

"Sonic, my you're looking marvelous than ever." Bob commented.

"Thanks. Just keeping myself pumped up and ready for anything I guess when I'm out on missions or run into some dark wizards from a dark guild." Sonic responded.

"So what brings you here in this guild?"

"Sonic here brought this package for me for my perfume. Other than that, I offer Sonic to stay and hang out for a bit." Ichiya informed.

"Oh that's nice, you can stay as much as you like before you depart."

"Um… thanks, I guess." Sonic thanked nervously.

"So what can I get you?" Bob asked.

"Water would be nice."

Bob serves Sonic a glass of water and hands it over to Sonic.

"Here you go good looking, nice cold water for you." Bob served.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked before gulping down on his glass of water.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the handsome Sonic the Hedgehog here in Blue Pegasus." A female voiced stated.

Sonic hears the voice, recognize it when he heard it. He look over to his left, sees a blonde female model looking to Sonic with a smile on her face. She wore a purple dress and purple high heel shoes. It was none other than Jenny Realight.

"Hello handsome, fancy seeing you here." Jenny greeted.

"Hey Jenny, how's it going?" Sonic responded.

"Nothing really, I'm surprised to see you here in Blue Pegasus. Have you come to join?"

"No. I came to make a deliver for Ichiya for his "perfume" formula that he's been working on."

"Oh that's why you're here. Let me guess, they offer you to stay a little longer before you leave?"

"Yeah your guess is good as mine."

"*Giggle* You sure know how to make a girl giggle."

"I have my ways, so what are you up to these nowadays?"

"Well sweetie, still modeling for Sorcerer's Weekly and help around the guild for time to time."

"Oh?"

"So you still travel around the world and stuff?"

"Yeah. Explore new places, help people that are in danger or some sort. I like to have a nice adventure for my time."

"Fascinating. Say um… you want to go outside, since I know you're about to leave so why don't I walk you out the guild?"

"Sure I like that."

Sonic finish his glass of water and puts it back down. He walk with Jenny out of the guild. Jenny latched to Sonic's arm, let out a soft giggle leaving the place. It didn't took like about a minute or so to exit the guild. They stood in front of the guild doors and Jenny smiled.

"Well this is it, going back to Fairy Tail huh?" Jenny said with a smile.

"Yeah I believe so. I had to hit the road, say how are you and Hibiki are doing. Have you guys got engage, move in together or what exactly?" Sonic asked.

Jenny turn away from Sonic with a sad expression.

"Um… did I do something wrong Jenny?" Sonic questioned.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh I understand, well I'll see you around Jenny."

Sonic wave goodbye to depart. Before Sonic could leave using his sonic speed until Jenny stop his tracks by grabbing his wrist with her hand. Sonic turn back his attention over to the blonde model.

"Sonic wait." Jenny stopped.

"Hmm. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Well since the Grand Magic Games incident, something happen between me and Hibiki."

"Really. Did he got hurt, is he injured?"

"Not like that, it' something else. It's… complicated."

"Wait is this about your relationship with Hibiki."

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't to tell me if you like."

"No, I think you should and I trust you. Can we um… talk about this someplace that no one may interfere or eavesdrop us?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's head over to a hotel. It's not from far from here, that way you can tell me all about it."

"Thanks."

Sonic takes Jenny's hand, they walk together from the Blue Pegasus Guild heading over to Clover Town.

* * *

_Clover Town, Hotel…_

Sonic paid for the hotel and they got their key and they approach to the hotel room that Sonic had rented. He uses the key to unlock the door, stepping inside the room followed by Jenny. Sonic took a seat on a bed with Jenny sitting next to him but sit a little close to him.

"So this is private so fill me in about you and Hibiki." Sonic demanded.

Jenny took a deep breathe, frowning down looking to the ground with a sad expression. She brings up her courage and tell Sonic.

"Sonic, me and Hibiki… we broke up." Jenny confessed.

"What? How is this possible? You two seem to be in a wonderful relationship. What happen?"

"I… I…"

"Don't rush it, take as much time you need. I can wait."

"Thank you. Sonic, Hibiki… he… (Sheds a tear from her eye.) he cheated on me."

Sonic bulge his eyes wide of absolute shock.

"Say what? Are you joking with me right now? Hibiki the playboy cheated on you?"

"Yes…" Jenny trailed off.

"Now it all makes sense. How did this happen between you two? What has got Hibiki to cheat on you that cause your relationship to come to an end?"

"Well it started out like this…"

* * *

_Flashback, two weeks earlier…_

_**Jenny's POV**_

_It happen two weeks ago after the events of the Grand Magic Games. I went to go do some modeling for the new cover of the magazine of Sorcerer's Weekly. Hibiki is out doing a job he told me he was going to do and I thought I would surprise him with a new tuxedo when he returns back from his job._

_**Normal POV**_

_Jenny had bought Hibiki a new tuxedo and a nice necklace to surprise her boyfriend. She had a loving smile, humming to herself happily. She was very excited to surprise and could wait to see Hibiki to give him a best surprise. Also today was there special anniversary and Jenny wanted to make it very special for her boyfriend._

"_I can't wait to see my Hibiki when he returns back home. I'll surprise him at his home and wait for him there." Jenny said._

_Jenny made her way over to Hibiki's place not too far from where she is as it was only seven miles away. She walk to Hibiki's place, reaches to the destination, pulls out the key from her purse as Hibiki gave Jenny a spare key to come over anytime she wants. Jenny unlocks the door using the key and enters inside. Jenny closes the door and moments after, Jenny begin to hear the sound of moaning coming inside the residence._

"_What was that? It sounded like a sound of moaning." Jenny wondered._

_What brought Jenny's attention that it was a female voice that is moaning. Jenny knew she must get to the bottom of it and find out what is going on. Jenny begin following the sounds of moaning getting a little close. She though it was coming from the bed room, kitchen, closet, dining room, or the bathroom. But overall it was coming from the bedroom so the blonde model follows the noises to the bedroom. She reach to the bedroom door of Hibiki's room, stopping the tracks eavesdropping the noises. She even hears someone calling Hibiki's name bringing Jenny by utter shock._

"_Oh Hibiki." a woman's voice moaned._

_Jenny bring her fingers to her mouth, she did not want to believe it but she had to find out what is going on so Jenny opens the door, gently slide it open to see what is going on. After opening the door to Hibiki's room, she was absolutely heartbreaking when there was clothes scattered on the floor. There was Hibiki's clothes and female clothing on the floor, Jenny glances to the bed, she sees a naked Hibiki laying on his back groaning with passion wrapped his hands around a brown hair female with large breasts bouncing on top of Hibiki moaning feeling the pleasure and ecstasy flowing through her body. Their bodies cover in sweat, Jenny gasped witnessing the heartbreaking betrayal of Hibiki. Hibiki and the brown hair girl stop, look over to the bedroom over sees Jenny drop the bags and shed tears from her eyes._

"_Hibiki… how could you…" Jenny stuttered._

_Hibiki gets the girl off of him, covering his private part with a blanket while the girl voer her breasts and body with the blanket._

"_Jenny… I can explain…" Hibiki stammered._

"_Today was our anniversary, you said you were going out on a job today." Jenny pondered._

"_About that, you see…"_

"_He came to me and take me over to his house and we had sex here." The girl explained._

"_So you… you lied to me Hibiki?" Jenny questioned as he her eyes became watery._

"_Jenny, listen just…" Hibiki trailed off._

_Before Hibiki would explain his story further but he did not get a chance to do it when Jenny suddenly smack him in the face so hard and couldn't hold back her tears._

"_I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SOULMATE AND MY TRUE LOVE! YOU CHEATED ON ME HIBIKI!" Jenny loudly sobbed._

"_Jenny, please…"_

"_No! It's over Hibiki, I am finish with you. Go back your slut, we're done!"_

_Jenny rushed out the bedroom and exits the house with tears come streaming down from her eyes. Hibiki try going after her but he was too late, Jenny had already left._

"_JENNY!" Hibiki shouted._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

After breaking up our relationship, I stop talking to Hibiki, I stop hanging out with him and I never wanted to be near him ever again and fall for his ridiculous charms." Jenny finished.

Jenny loudly sob, letting it all out and cry hysterically. Sonic felt so sorry and was pissed at Hibiki for cheating on her by sleeping with another random girl behind her back. Sonic place his hand onto her back to try comfort her but he get what he bargain for. Jenny then latched onto Sonic, hugging him tightly to his embrace and sob in his chest. Sonic hold Jenny, strokes her back with his hand rubbing her gently comforting her as she continues crying. This had went on for thirty minutes, Sonic knew Jenny held it inside her for two long weeks and she was releasing it all out by the help of Sonic.

"Shh… just let it all out. I'm here Jenny, I'm here." Sonic comforted.

After a few minutes of crying, Jenny pulls away from Sonic, wiping the tears from her eyes, sniffing and look into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, thank you for comforting me. You're so sweet." Jenny thanked.

"No problem, just helping a friend out." Sonic responded.

"I got that all out but I am still inside after what Hibiki did and how he betrayed my heart. I really loved him so much and I thought we were going to be together forever but now that's came down the drain, I am destine to be alone for the rest of my life. I can't have love anymore, all I've been doing is fallen for boys who just flirt and cheat on their girlfriends."

"Hey, look at me Jenny. Don't you ever say that? That was just only love at first sight. It's not over, you are not destine to be alone forever. I know Hibiki hurt you but that's his lost for losing and betraying a beautiful, sexy, attractive, independent, and wonderful girl like you. He caused all of this and blew his chance to bring you happiness. There are plenty of guys that will be lucky to have you not for your body, not for sex but for love, compassion, wisdom, and to cherish with like what you've been looking for. Keep your head up and never give up hope. You understand?"

Jenny shot back, hearing Sonic's words like hearing music to her ears. Jenny took her sad mouth upside down into a genuine smile on her face and nod her head. She then hugs Sonic again and kiss him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet of you Sonic, you're right. You're completely right, I feel so much better now. Thank you so much." Jenny thanked.

"No problem, I'm glad that I can help."

"You helped me and I would like to return the favor."

"You don't have to repay me, your smile is a way to repay me nothing more."

"Really?"

"Yeah so we're even. So um has Hibiki try talking to you?"

"Yeah he send me flowers, gifts, try telling me that he's sorry but reject his gifts and his ridiculous apologies knowing there aren't true."

"Oh. Does he still try talking to you?"

"Yes. He even had Ren and Eve to help him but I don't give a damn."

"*Chuckle* They sure can try to use their charm to talk to you."

"You're telling me. Sonic do you mind staying here with me for the day, I can truly use some company?"

"Oh sure, sure I can do that. I'll go back to Fairy Tail tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you so much. Um there isn't much to do but just sit and talk. Do you have any ideas what we can do like playing games, go out to drink or whatsoever?"

"Well… I know what we can do."

"Really, care to tell me?"

"Yeah but its better if I can show you."

"OK. Like what."

Sonic smiled, he laid Jenny on her back, gets on top of her and kisses her by the neck and caress her legs with his hand soothing it making Jenny to be surprised.

"You want to have sex with me?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I thought this might want to help you feel better. If you don't want to do it then we can do something else if you like?" Sonic offered.

"No, I want to have sex. I can truly have some fun and by the way, I want to see how much endurance and stamina you got inside you."

"Fair enough."

Sonic resume to pleasure Jenny to caress her by rubbing her body even her sensitive spots to make the blonde feel good and moan with passion.

"Mmm oh Sonic…" Jenny moaned.

Sonic kisses Jenny by her neck, pleasure her softly to start and set the mood for them both. Sonic pull out Jenny's breasts reviewing her purple bra so he begin to rub them with his hands earning another moan from Jenny herself.

"Oh Sonic…" Jenny moaned.

"Looks like someone is enjoying it, wait until you enjoy THIS." Sonic smirked.

Sonic takes of Jenny's bra off throwing it to the side shocking Jenny at first but she release a high pitch scream when Sonic had his mouthful on one of her breasts and use his free hand to fondle the other breast. Jenny moaned, feeling the arousal and the vibrations echoing her body flowing through her veins with ecstasy. Sonic rapidly licks her nipple surprises Jenny when she let out a high pitch scream feeling the softness of Sonic's tongue licking her erected nipple.

"Oh Sonic, I can't take it anymore. I want you so bad right now." Jenny moaned.

Sonic stop his tracks, takes his mouth away from Jenny's breast and look into her eyes.

"You want it right now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes… please give it to me…" Jenny softly stammered.

"Ok then, I think it's your turn to pleasure me."

Sonic kicks his shoes off to get comfortable, he got next to Jenny to his right and unzip his pants, unbuttoning them and pulls out his erected length right in front of her.

"Now suck me off." Sonic commanded.

Jenny complied and did what she was told. She takes a handful of Sonic's length, start off by stroking off to pleasure him with a handjob at first. Seconds later, Jenny engulfs half of Sonic's erection inside her mouth and bops her head back and forth initiating her blowjob. She let out a soft moan while she sucks off Sonic to tease and pleasure him with her oral sex pleasure techniques.

"_Mmm… it taste so good and it's so hot._" Jenny thought.

Jenny's instincts kicked in when she suddenly begin sucking Sonic hard and bops her head fast. Sonic let out a soft moan releasing from her lips watching on how Jenny suck his erection. Jenny devouring down his length like a maniac, she had begun to take it all in by deep-throating Sonic's length for a few seconds before bringing herself for some oxygen for a few seconds then sucks it back in and begin to devour it even more when she sucks it faster and sucking him off harder.

"Ooooh…" Sonic moaned.

Jenny brings her hand down to her crotch, insert her index and middle fingers inside her purple panties and start to finger her vagina releasing she became wet.

"_Oh my god I'm getting so horny. I want to feel Sonic inside me right now. OH YES!_" Jenny thought.

Jenny begin devouring over Sonic's shaft by sucking it harder and faster for the time being. This made Sonic moan more, he felt the vibrations massaging his body feeling the ecstasy as Jenny continuously suck him off for about a few more minutes. After minutes of sucking Sonic's length, Sonic cringed, his balls cringed as they begin to explode and soon Sonic let out a cry when he climax and begin bursting his semen inside of Jenny's mouth shooting his load which making a little splash when some of it splash on her face. Jenny pulls herself away, strokes Sonic's length and more ropes of his semen bursting out on her face and the blonde model then lick her lips lustfully and release a soft moan.

"Mmm that was so delicious. I want more Sonic, I want you inside me right now." Jenny said licking her lips.

"Sounds like someone is ready for the main event." Sonic teased.

"Give it to me Sonic, I want your cock. Fuck me right now."

"Will do."

Sonic climbs off the bed, he takes off his pants, gloves, his extreme gear glasses and shoes off putting them to the side only wearing his shirt, boxers and his socks on. Sonic then start to rip off Jenny's dress off showing curvy body, she wore a purple and white lace bra and a thong on. Sonic then takes off her bra and thong off throwing to the side of the bed and spread her legs open to expose her wet vagina. Jenny begin breathe heavily, Sonic positions himself on top of her and waste no time so he enters his length inside of Jenny's wet barrier and thrusts right inside her delivering her some pleasure. Jenny let out a high pitch scream when she felt Sonic's erection rubbing her inside. Sonic was surprised that she felt pleasure and not pain at first but that didn't bother him to keep going.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, right there, right there fuck me oh fuck yeah!" Jenny moaned.

"I take it that you've done this before?" Sonic pointed.

"Yeah… uh, uh, uh, me and Hibiki… uh, uh, did it… uh, uh, a few times before… OH YES!"

Sonic grinned, turning things up a notch as he start to increase the pace of his speed by thrusting fast and pumps his length hard in and out of her. Jenny moaned once more getting crazy by the second, she reach her arms around Sonic to wrap him in her arms and pulls him close. Sonic rest his hands and elbows on the bed grinning sneakily as he continuously thrusts faster inside of the blonde model. Jenny's mind became blank by seconds after, she was driven into ecstasy and the blonde model roll her eyes backwards even Jenny form a goofy smile on her face going crazy still feeling the sensation and the pleasure from Sonic.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, more… MORE! Fuck me Sonic, FUCK ME!" Jenny moaned.

Sonic continuously to ravage and demolish Jenny's vagina for a few more minutes nonstop, Sonic ravaging and rams his length in and out of Jenny's vagina making her moan and going nuts with the unbelievable pleasure she's been receiving. After a few more thrusts, Sonic had an idea in mind so he sits himself up on his knees leaning away from Jenny's embrace. Sonic takes Jenny's arms and pulls them and start to pounds Jenny's vagina with all of his might with a naughty grin on his face. Jenny close her eyes, moaning loudly by every thrust Sonic gives her. Jenny was in the heated moment of the ecstasy flowing through her body and enjoy being pounded like a raged animal.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! Fuck me Sonic, give me all of that loving. I want it all!" Jenny moaned.

Sonic's thrusts start making some smacking noises as Sonic's pelvis smacking against Jenny's crotch with each thrust giving to her. Sonic enjoy hearing Jenny moan, he loved to hear her voice is like hearing music to his ears. His shaft already tearing her walls down and hitting the g-spot that drive the blonde model to go insane receiving rapid pleasure in her body. Jenny try to keep herself under control from scream as she bit her bottom lip preventing her from screaming and moan out loud but however, when after a couple thrusts, Jenny's composure break and Sonic's thrusts break her mind out of the gutter and it made Jenny to go insane and so her moans start to get loud and start screaming Sonic's name from being pounded by Sonic so much receiving much more pleasure.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuuuuuuh… UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN! YES! Fuck me Sonic, make me your bitch! Fuck me like a real man OH GOD YES!" Jenny screamed.

Sonic continuing pounding the blonde model hard and fast with all of his might. He causes the bed to shake in motion, moving back and forth and also the bed frame start to bang against the wall from Sonic's thrusts. Sonic's eyes were half-close, he felt that he is closing into his climax and his limit. Jenny was getting close too, Sonic let go of Jenny's arms so she can relax so she raise her arms and place them above her head. Sonic pressed his hands against the bed on the each side of Jenny's side and Sonic rapidly thrusts inside Jenny making her body rocking and moving back and forth in motion going all in.

"Sonic… Sonic… Sonic I'm going to cum! You're going to break me **APART!** I'm gonna cum!" Jenny moaned.

"I'm getting close to Jenny, it's closing in." Sonic grunted while thrusting.

"Cum with me, cum inside me. I want you hot and thick cum!"

Within a few more last thrusts deliver into Jenny, Sonic give one final and powerful thrust and sooner or later, Jenny release a loud scream, screaming Sonic's name and Sonic let out a loud cry as they both climax altogether in the same time squirting their love liquids together. Jenny shot her eyes widen and then roll her eyes backwards to her skull from climaxing. Sonic deliver four more thrusts before stopping, after they climax together Sonic then ejects himself out Jenny's barrier and lie down on his back to relax. Jenny softly groan, turn her head over to Sonic with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing, you were wonderful Sonic." Jenny commented.

"Thanks, you were wonderful too. You do still have a nice sexy body." Sonic chuckled making Jenny giggled.

"Aw you sure know how to make an older girl smile. So are you eighteen yet handsome?"

"Not yet, I'm still seventeen so I only got like five months to be eighteen. Why?"

"Just wondering. Hey Sonic, do you mind if we go again? This I want to be on top."

"Then hop aboard the "Sonic Train." All aboard."

Jenny giggled to Sonic's remark, she finds her strength to use her likes, straddled on top of Sonic in a cowgirl position. Jenny reinserts Sonic's length inside her vagina and lowers herself down to Sonic's lap. Jenny form a lustful smile on her face, she rest her hands on Sonic's stomach and begin to bounce on top of the hedgehog hero by lifting her hips up and lower it down in rhythm to create so pleasure inside. Jenny start moaning again feeling the length of Sonic rubbing her insides and making her feel extremely good.

"Uh, uh, oh yes it feels so incredible. You're even better than Hibiki." Jenny moaned.

Jenny waste no time for a warm up and decides to get on with it so she moves her hips a little faster to earn more pleasure with her hip movements. Sonic watching on, smiling seductively towards Jenny. His eyes caught on to Jenny's large breasts, ogling how they bounce and jiggle being hypnotize by her breasts. Sonic's instincts again kicked in and the lust in his body commanded him to reach his hands over to Jenny's breasts knowing he wants to grope them again so he gets a good feel and squeezes them. Jenny release a high pitch scream, all of sudden her hip begin moving on their own as she doesn't have no control over them because of the lust taking over. Both characters begin moaning with passion and feel the pleasure rising in their bodies.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yes, squeeze my titties Sonic. Give them more pleasure that they desperately deserve. I'm going crazy." Jenny moaned.

Jenny's hips begin to go faster and bounces atop of Sonic's lap harder in motion. Sonic squeeze Jenny's breasts tight and even rubbing them back and forth to increase Jenny's arousal towards her breasts. Jenny begin to go crazy, she tilt her head up looking straight at the ceiling of the room, they both were caught up in the moment of the extreme and erotic pleasure and their sex urging on as it goes on. Jenny's mind begin to forget about Hibiki and how the wonderful times they spend and the painful betrayal begin to fade turning her mind blank and was soon control by lust and Jenny enjoyed every last bit of it with Sonic.

This goes on for over twenty minutes, both of them were on the urge to climax anytime soon to reach their limit. Sonic stop groping on Jenny's breasts and wrap his hands around her waist. Jenny roll her eyes backwards, still had her hands resting on Sonic's stomach, she stick her tongue out forming a goofy smile on her face. She was cover in sweat and so was Sonic but his fast were sweating from their sexual encounter. Jenny kept moaning, going nuts as her hips continuously to move on their own all because of the lust and their intimacy.

"Oh Sonic… oh, oh, oh Sonic… I'm gonna cum gonna cum!" Jenny moaned.

"Me too Jenny, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

The two moan together, both of them were near to their climax. Sonic and Jenny moan together just a little bit more and after a couple of Jenny's hip movements, Sonic then gritted his teeth and Jenny screamed as both of them start climaxing once again for the second time. They again squirt love juices once again and Jenny had lost all of her strength and Sonic became exhausted. Jenny then collapse and lays on top of Sonic and Sonic's length pulls out of her vagina.

"Uh… that was amazingly incredible." Jenny moaned softly.

"It sure was Jenny." Sonic remarked.

"Sonic, thank you so much for helping me feel better and having sex with me. Knowing you're seventeen years old and I'm eight years older than you but still I had a wonderful time."

"So did I, you were wonderful and I had a wonderful time too. So when are you going back to the Blue Pegasus Guild?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow. After all, I enjoy your company and I would like to hang out with you again sometime."

"Me too, you're cool to hang out with."

"Hey do you think we can have sex like this again?"

"If that's what you want?"

"I do and I sure would like to do it again but right now I'm going to rest my body."

"Can't blame you."

Jenny close her eyes laid their quietly as Sonic wrap his hand around her. Sonic look to the blonde model and smile.

"Hey after getting some rest, you want to go again?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I love to." Jenny accepted.

* * *

_A few days later…_

It's been a few days since Sonic and Jenny spend time together and even slept together all day and night before Sonic would return back to Fairy Tail in Magnolia. Sonic haven't spoken or seen Jenny since they hang out back at Clover Town at a hotel. Sonic had arrive back to the guild completing a job he took from the request board and now hanging out with Gray talking. The two chat on some certain things until Natsu hears Gray insulting him as they in a result getting into an argument.

Sonic shook his head in disbelief knowing this is going to get ugly so Sonic then exits the area, just about to go to the back to take a lap behind the guild until someone call his names as his ears perk up.

"Sonic, someone is here to see you." Max shouted.

Sonic stop his tracks, everyone turn their attention over to the door and became surprise who it was at the door, it was Jenny Realight in Fairy Tail, she scan around the guild before meeting her gaze over at Sonic waving at him. Sonic smile, walking towards the blonde model.

"Hey Jenny, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked placing his hand on his waist.

"Hi Sonic, I came by to see you again. Are you busy?" Jenny responded with a smile.

"Well I was about to go take a nap but that'll way or maybe not."

Jenny giggled, approaches to Sonic close to him and takes his hand into hers.

"Why don't you and me leave the guild and hang out someplace that the two of us can enjoy each other's company." Jenny suggested.

"Lead the way." Sonic accepted.

Jenny smile to Sonic, she then takes Sonic out of the guild exiting the place and head over to whatever they're going. Everyone in the guild watch in shock to see their hero leave with the blonde model and a rival of Mirajane in Sorcerer's Weekly.

"Whoa did Sonic just left with Jenny?" Jet asked.

"If I'm not mistaken then yes it is." Freed answered truthfully.

"What are those two are up to, are they're dating?" Lucy asked.

"Beats me but who know maybe or maybe not. We'll know from Sonic for sure." Gray shrugged.

"Yeah I wonder what they're going to do?" Happy wondered.

"I've been wondering that for myself." Levy pondered.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Sonic's Residence…_

We see the hedgehog hero with the blonde model beauty inside Sonic's bedroom. They made out by sharing a kiss by engaging in a lip locking. Jenny had wrapped her arms around Sonic pulling him to deepen the kiss knowing she wanted Sonic so badly. Sonic had his hands sliding down over to Jenny's firm butt giving a tight squeeze to get a good grip. Jenny let out a loud moan from kissing Sonic, as they kissed, Sonic take the opportunity to strip off Jenny's stress down to the ground to show her curvaceous body wearing a purple and black bra and panties. Sonic checking out Jenny as Jenny strike a sexy pose for Sonic puckering her lips.

"You like what you see baby?" Jenny cooed.

"You are extremely beautiful." Sonic commented.

"And this body is all yours. Oh I want to show you something."

"What's that?"

Jenny turns herself around and shows her firm butt to show Sonic something. What brought Sonic by surprise is that Jenny had gotten a tattoo on Sonic's symbol with his name written in cursive.

"Whoa did you got yourself a tattoo of my symbol with my name on it?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes I did, just to let you know that this ass and my body is all yours and yours alone." Jenny purred.

"Wow. I'm shocked, what made you get a tattoo of my symbol and my name with it? Care to tell me?"

Jenny turn towards Sonic to give him an honest and shocking response.

"Well to be honest Sonic, I've been fallen in love with you. Ever since you comforted me and help me feel better and better yet had sex with me I couldn't stop thinking about, you made me feel warm, safe, relaxed, loved, and showing me large amounts of respect. For the past few day I've been thinking a lot about you and wanted to see you again, I did realized that my heart had been belong to you after had sex. Sonic, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want to become yours." Jenny confessed pouring her heart out to the hedgehog hero.

Sonic was taken back by this from Jenny pouring her heart out towards him and he sure was in shock that Jenny confess her heart out to him. Jenny walks towards to the hero, press her hands onto his chest and look him into his emerald green eyes.

"Sonic, I know you're surprised by all of this and I don't blame you, you are the one I would like to spend the rest of my life with, you made me feel so happy when I'm around you. If you don't want a relationship I understand, take as much time you…."

Sonic interrupt Jenny by putting a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Say no more, you spoke your heart out and I would like to give a try Jenny." Sonic smiled.

"Really… you want to give us a try?" Jenny inquired.

"Of course, if that's ok with you?"

"Oh Sonic, yes, YES I want to. I love you."

Jenny pressed her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a passionate kiss before breaking away.

"Sonic, let's skip with the teasing, I want you right now." Jenny suggested.

"Ok then my beautiful princess." Sonic grinned.

Jenny start to giggle, Sonic reaches to Jenny's butt and gropes it, picks her up off of her feet and carries her to his bed and lays her on her back and finds himself on top of her. The newly couple then proceed with kiss and make out for a little bit, Jenny let out a soft moan from her mouth while kissing her new lover. The kiss lasted on for five minutes until Sonic stop the kiss, depart his lips away from Jenny's and proceed to her thong as he slowly slides it down to her ankles to strip her thong off and throw it to the side. Sonic then spread her legs wide to expose her vagina making Jenny lick her lips and getting a little horny. Sonic smirked, he takes two of his fingers licks them and then inserts it inside her to finger her to warm herself up brought Jenny by surprise. Jenny begin to moan with passion, feeling Sonic pleasuring her in the process to make her feel good.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Sonic right there. Don't stop, don't stop now." Jenny moaned.

Sonic continue with his normal pace at first for a few minutes until he turn things up a notch by increase his speed with his pace by thrusting a little faster. Jenny's body begin to move a little faster, her moans start to increase and the blonde model beauty was close to go overboard but Sonic eases her up when he lean down and kiss her by her neck and takes his free hand to grope her right tit to cope a feel and calming Jenny down from going overboard. Jenny use her strength to wrap her arms around Sonic to hold him close as he gives it to her making her feel the pleasure in their special moment.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Sonic… right there, right there. Give it to me, make me yours." Jenny moaned.

Sonic concentrating with his pace even focusing to keep Jenny under control while he thrusts inside her. Jenny can feel Sonic going a little deep with his thrusts as he begin to thrust a little deep to give her more and more pleasure as the sex goes on. After a few couple of thrusts, Sonic then start to go faster to increase his speed of his pace to make Jenny to feel more pleasure with his thrusts. Jenny start rolling her eyes backwards moaning as her moans begin increase by a second. Jenny try her best to keep her composure but after a couple more thrusts, Jenny couldn't hold herself no longer knowing how much Sonic is giving it to her and so her barrier begin to shatter and Jenny's meter start to rise and makes her go crazy moaning crazily with ecstasy.

"Yes… yes… YES! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhnnnn! Oh Sonic fuck me, you're going to make me cum." Jenny moaned.

"You like that huh then how about this." Sonic taunted.

Sonic surprises his lover when he goes balls deep inside Jenny and drove her crazy feeling Sonic deep inside her and thus continues to thrust his shaft in and out of her moving his waist some more. Jenny release her arms around Sonic and place them above her head letting Sonic to ravage her and so Sonic begin to thrust in rapid speed wasting no time for any teasing or some warm up and just gives it to her going all in.

"YES YES YES! Fuck me, make me your bitch Sonic. You're going to make me cum OH YES!" Jenny shouted.

Jenny's body begin moving faster in motion as Sonic continuously thrusting inside her faster with motion. As Sonic kept going with his thrusts, the bed begin to shake and squeak back and forth making things a little more erotic for these two and Jenny's moans were getting louder by the second of every thrust that Sonic has given. Seconds after, Jenny spread her legs wide open letting Sonic to do all the work for her to enjoy and make her feel satisfied. Their sex lasted on for almost twenty minutes or so, Sonic was closing in to reach his limit and is about to climax anytime soon. Sonic waste no time as he knew was about to climax anytime soon so he gives Jenny the run for her money as he start thrusting rapidly going faster in and out of the blonde model, delivering powerful thrusts inside her and Jenny roll her eyes backwards going crazy.

"Oh Sonic… Sonic… *Moan* SOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Jenny screamed.

After a couple of thrusts, Sonic deliver one final and powerful thrust and Sonic let out a loud cry, gritting his teeth when he then reach his limit and begin climaxing. He ejaculate his semen, bursting inside of Jenny and filling her up inside and Jenny let out a loud scream when Sonic climax inside of her. Jenny felt exhausted when Sonic climax and her lover then kisses her on the lips passionately sharing a loving moment together.

"That was spectacular, I love it Sonic and I love you." Jenny said smiling lovingly towards Sonic.

"I love you too Jenny, we're not done yet. We're going to keep going." Sonic smirked.

"The give it all to me, give me all of your love. I want it and I want you."

"Your wish has granted beautiful."

Without wasting no time, Sonic resumes to continue thrusting in and out of Jenny more and giving her more pleasure and ecstasy to the blonde model and Jenny continuously to moan with ecstasy as their sex continue on.

* * *

_And hour later…_

Sonic continue thrusting inside Jenny nonstop and didn't even bother stopping as Sonic using his unlimited stamina with chaos energy. Jenny roll her eyes backwards, they both were cover in sweat as they both had sex for an hour. Jenny kept moaning and hasn't speaking any words by Sonic's thrusts who continuously to pound and ravage her vagina deliver powerful thrusts at the moment.

Sonic smiled, grinning watching Jenny moan with her tongue hanging out and her eyes were half-close with a goofy look on her face. She had been receiving lots of pleasure from Sonic for the entire hour and she could not help but to moan and breathe heavily while receiving much more pleasure and ecstasy from Sonic. After deliver a few more pleasure with and couple more thrusts, Sonic again gritted his teeth when he reach his limit and climax inside Jenny once again shooting more of his semen again inside her.

After the sex, Sonic finally pulls himself out and lays down on the bed to get some rest and resting his body, Jenny moaned and snuggles with Sonic with a smile on her face looking into his eyes.

"That was… *Moan* incredible." Jenny commented.

"I know." Sonic remarked.

"I'm glad that I'm yours, you won't hurt me like how Hibiki hurt me would you?"

"Not at all Jenny, I'll make you happy if it's the last thing I do."

Jenny smile to Sonic's words. She felt more in love with Sonic very deep and so she kisses him on the lips and kiss him on the neck.

"I love you Sonic." Jenny said lovingly.

"And I love you too Jenny." Sonic responded.

Jenny again smile and lays her head on Sonic's shoulder and hold him in her arms. Sonic felt something wet on his shoulder so he glances over to Jenny and sees tears streaming down from her eyes as she silently cry. Sonic comfort his girlfriend and pulls her close to him sharing love and compassion towards her.

"_Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you and it's ok to let it all out Jenny. Let it all out._" Sonic whispered.

* * *

_The next following day…_

Jenny return back to the Blue Pegasus guild to handle some business with Hibiki. Once she arrives there after taking a train back to Clover Town, she found Hibiki who has been waiting for her and so she approach to the playboy.

"Hello Hibiki." Jenny greeted.

"Jenny hey, I'm glad you can talk to me. I've been waiting for you." Hibiki said.

"So you have. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well Jenny, I know I hurt you and broke your heart. I know that you were severely hurt and heartbroken because of me and that day it was our anniversary and I totally regret that every day. Jenny, please take me back, I promise I will make it right to you and to be true to you for now on and I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry."

"Wow… I don't know what to say Hibiki."

"So how about it, let me take you for lunch. At least let me make it up to you and show how sorry I am."

"Well Hibiki… to tell you the truth, I'm seeing someone right now."

Hibiki's eyes bulge wide and shake his head after what he just hear right now.

"Wait you're dating someone right now?" Hibiki inquired.

"That's right. I've meet him a few days ago when I need the comfort from someone or talk to someone." Jenny responded crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I can't believe this, who is this guy. Where can I meet this guy so I can confront him right away?"

"I believe he's here. You can come out… Sonic."

"SONIC!"

Moments after, Sonic enter inside the guild and walks towards Jenny and Hibiki. Jenny press her hand against his chest and kisses him on the cheek.

"This is my boyfriend Hibiki and I truly in love with him." Jenny smiled.

"How could you Sonic, how could you take Jenny away from me?" Hibiki asked.

"What can I say, the ladies have a thing for me. Also Jenny told me everything what happen back when it was your anniversary of your relationship with her." Sonic reminded.

"She told you? Jenny why?"

"Because Sonic was the only one I can talk to and he helped me made me smile again. I hurt and sad for two whole weeks when you broke my heart by cheating on me Hibiki. You, Eve, and Ren are all the same. You're nothing but just playboys and I wanted true love and Sonic is the one and I found my true love. We're over Hibiki and by the way, I'm quitting Blue Pegasus to join Fairy Tail."

"WHAT!?"

"I did not see that comment." Sonic commented rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh and by the way, we had sex and it was beyond amazing that I've ever had in my life." Jenny blurted with a loving smile.

"WHAT!?"

"That's right, I had sex with him and I'm going to go join Fairy Tail and be close to my beloved."

"Jenny please…" Hibiki pleaded.

"No I've made up my mind and I'm going to go join them. Goodbye Hibiki, come on Sonic."

Sonic nod his head and walks with his girlfriend to speak with the master but Hibiki try to stop her but Sonic turns around and hits the blonde playboy with a spinning roundhouse kick knocking him unconscious and Even and Ren rushes to their friend's side.

"Thanks baby." Jenny thanked.

"No problem, let's go speak to your master." Sonic gestured.

Jenny nod in response and so the couple went to go speak to the master of Blue Pegasus.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

After talking to the master of Blue Pegasus guild, Jenny quit and joined with Fairy Tail. Everyone was surprised that Jenny had joined the guild and what made Fairy Tail to be in much of surprise that Jenny told everyone that they're dating and sleeping together. Jenny enjoyed having friends with at the guild and told the ladies the details of her sexual escapades with her beloved Sonic. Jenny helped Mirajane and Kinana around the guild but still model for Sorcerer's Weekly.

Right after Jenny joined Fairy Tail, she moved in with Sonic to his place and living with him. They even spend time together by going out on dates, walk at the park, watching the moon at night and also passionately making out together. Sometimes Jenny go with Sonic while going out on job requests or taking care a few errands which Sonic don't mind and let her have a nice little adventure with him.

Right now, Jenny waited for Sonic to return back to the guild after he went out on a job request or out for a run. Mirajane walk to Jenny holding a tray of mugs.

"Hey Jenny, are you waiting for Sonic?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes I am, I am looking to spend time with him." Jenny responded.

"Oh that's romantic. You're lucky to have Sonic, he's a wonderful guy."

"Indeed I am and I am so happy with him. He always make my heart tinkle and I couldn't stop thinking about him."

Seconds later, Sonic return back to the guild earning a squeal from Jenny and she runs to her beloved and hugs him.

"Welcome back honey, shall we get going back to our place?" Jenny gestured.

"Yeah let's." Sonic answered.

Sonic takes Jenny back over to their place so they can "spend" time together in private.

* * *

_Sonic and Jenny's Residence…_

Their clothes sprawled around the bedroom and the door was shut but only had it slightly open and there was Sonic and Jenny kissing and naked in the bedroom. Jenny got down on her knees and smother Sonic's length with her large breasts performing her paizuri on Sonic. Sonic let out a few moans feeling her flesh orbs rubbing and smothering his length in rhythm. Sonic look on forms a smile on his face and begin to speak.

"Ah… Jenny this feels so good. Your breasts feels amazing." Sonic complimented.

Jenny stop her tracks and return her gaze to Sonic.

"I'm glad you like them baby, I would love to pleasure you with my melons for now on then." Jenny chirped before returning to her paizuri.

Sonic continue to relax letting Jenny to return her work with her paizuri. She had then move her breasts a little faster to make Sonic feel comfortable as her paizuri goes on. Seconds after, Jenny engulfs the head in her mouth to suck it in to increase the pressure and stimulation for Sonic. Sonic let out a throaty growl as his girlfriend continue to please him some more. Sonic watching on hearing Jenny moan and even let out a soft giggle when she feels Sonic watching her.

Two minutes later, Sonic buck his hips and start to thrust a little and afterward, he grab Jenny's head and move her back and forth surprising Jenny with this sudden action but she endure it if it makes Sonic happy and she would insist to make her lover to get a little erotic. Minutes after, Sonic then grit his teeth as she shoot is load of semen inside her mouth, Jenny gulp it down to her throat but spill some of it from her mouth dripping down to her breasts.

Sonic let go of Jenny so she can breathe and gain some oxygen, afterward Sonic positions Jenny all fours position bending herself over, she wiggle her ass towards Sonic wanting him to pleasure her. Sonic gladly accepts and gets in position behind her, he takes his hand to her buttock and smacks it and eventually sooths it to caress it earning an appreciative moan from the blonde model.

"Mmmm go ahead Sonic, give it to me." Jenny moaned closing her eyes.

"I hope you're ready because I'm not holding back." Sonic smirked.

"Wait do you… GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jenny gasped when Sonic inserts his length inside her and rams it in catching Jenny by surprise and thus begin to thrust faster and deliver powerful and strong thrusts in her. Jenny realized that Sonic wasn't backing down, he was going all in and give it right to her with greater and rapid pace. Sonic grip hold on her butt, squeeze and groping them as he thrusts inside the blonde model making her screaming, chanting his name with each thrusts. While thrusting, there are sounds of smacks when Sonic hitting his pelvis against Jenny's butt which causing the noise to sound like clapping. Jenny roll her eyes backwards to her skull, sticks her tongue out and even form a goof look on her face and her body moving back and forth getting pounded by Sonic.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Fuck me Sonic, fuck me!" Jenny screamed.

"Tell me whose is it?"

"It's yours!"

"Say it again."

"It's yours Sonic it's yours!"

"Louder, let me hear you scream."

"**IT'S YOURS, IT'S YOURS, IT'S YOURS, IT'S YOURS,** **OH IT'S YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURS**!"

The sex continue on for over ten minutes, Sonic's nonstop thrusting continues to pleasure and make Jenny to scream and chants his name. Jenny was in cloud nine and her mind became blank from Sonic's powerful and rapid thrusts. She had then grip the bed sheets with her hands and bit her bottom lip and had her eyes close.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Sonic… you're going… you're going to make me… *Gasp* **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!**" Jenny screamed.

"I'm getting close to Jenny, it's getting close." Sonic grunted while thrusting.

"Cum with me Sonic, give me your semen. Make me your bitch! I want to have your child!"

After few last thrusts, Sonic then let out a loud cry and begin to climax when he finally reach his limit. Sonic and Jenny climax together, ejaculating their love liquids together. Sonic gripping Jenny's butt still and Jenny screamed while climaxing releasing her fluids and coating it around Sonic.

After their climax, Sonic begin to rest his body with Jenny cuddles with him and rest her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"I love you Sonic." Jenny whispered lovingly.

"I love you too Jenny." Sonic responded holding Jenny in his arm.

"Sonic…"

"Yeah Jenny?"

"Is it weird for you to be in a relationship with a woman who's 25 years old?"

"To be honest with you Jenny, yes I believe it is. I maybe seventeen but age is nothing but a number. I don't care if you're older than me, yeah you're eight years older than me but so what. At least I love you and we're together. That's what count and its love."

"Y-You mean that?"

"Of course Jenny, from my heart and soul."

Jenny smiled over to Sonic, she had lean towards Sonic and press her lips against Sonic's and they share a soft and passionate kiss on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing, they remain like this for the time being to rest their bodies. Sonic could feel Jenny had found her happiness and found true love that she long desired for.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

After two months, Sonic and Jenny gotten married. Sonic had Gray to be the best man and Jenny had Mirajane to be the Maid of Honor for their wedding. After their honeymoon, Jenny became pregnant and months later she gave birth to a healthy boy with blue spiky hair and has violet eyes, look just Jenny and they named their son Kaden.

Jenny played with her son as they were at the park while Sonic looking on. Sonic watched his wife and son having a wonderful time and senses that Jenny was in happiness and so happy to have a family and a husband to cherish and to love with bringing Sonic a wonderful smile on his face.

* * *

**There goes chapter thirteen. Jenny Realight the next girl to have love and compassion with the blue blur hero in this chapter and story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Tune in next time for another character to find and have love as the next chapter will be Flare Corona.**

**Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Kncuklez signing off!**


	14. Flare Corona

Chapter 14: Wind and Hair

Sonic had a week off from Fairy Tail from doing jobs and helping the guild. Makarov bought Sonic a ticket to Akane Resort to relax and have fun relaxing on the beach. Sonic was in paradise, he enjoy the games, winning big money by playing slot machines and playing poker. Also enjoy taking a nice lap on the beach and enjoy swimming and go surfer as he is not afraid of the water no longer and learned how to swim and surf.

Unaware of his vacation, there was an orange hair girl who had been spying on Sonic in secret (picture this as Juvia stalking Gray.) hiding being the tree with a smile on her face. She had admired Sonic lovingly watching him surf, swim, being in the casino winning on slot machines and winning on poker. She smiled some more and sighed lovingly at Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, I would love to meet you and hang out together. *Sigh*" the orange hair girl sighed lovingly to Sonic.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Sonic found a Jacuzzi as he laid back, relaxed and enjoy the vacation even more. He had a wide smile on his face leaning back and enjoy the peace and quiet.

"This is the life, I'm glad that Makarov bought me a ticket to relax and enjoy my time alone having my "Me Time" which I am so enjoying." Sonic commented.

Sonic let out a relaxing sigh, enjoy the moment in the hot Jacuzzi. Sonic decide to listen to some relaxing music as he put on his headphone and putting on a song from **Streetwize – Mary Jane (All Night Long)** from his music player. Again he let out a soft sigh once more and relax. Unaware of his surroundings, someone enter in the fray who appears to be an orange hair girl sneaking her way inside. She wore a crimson red swimsuit showing her large cleavage with a smile on her face. She step inside the hot tub Jacuzzi and stares over at Sonic with a loving smile and tilt her head. Sonic felt a presence nearby so when he open his eyes and take out his headphones, he jump up by surprise to see who the girl really is. It was Flare Corona, the former member of Raven Tail.

"What the hell!" Sonic shouted.

"Hi." Flare waved.

"You're Flare, Flare Corona right?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you here and want to spend some time with you Sonic."

"What?! Hold on, did you bought a ticket to relax here in Akane Resort?"

"No. I followed you wherever you go and watching you enjoy your fun."

"What?! You've been stalking me?"

"Yes."

"Oh great, first it was Amy back in Mobius who was crazy about me and now Flare is even crazier about me than Amy. Now I know how Gray feels when Juvia stalks him." Sonic face palmed thinking.

"*Giggle* So Sonic, can I get close to you."

Flare coming closer to be near Sonic. Sonic jerk himself away from Flare from coming close to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on, back up for a second here. Time out. Why would you want to come near me, are you going to kill me. Aren't you suppose to hang out with Lucy or whatsoever since you're fond of her?" Sonic asked.

"No. Not at all, you're more fun to hang out with and the one I really like."

"WHAT?!"

"I like you Sonic, I want to hang out and be little close to you."

"Awkward. So what do you want from me? Is it money?"

"No. Just want to hang out and keep you company."

"Wow um… well… erm… I… guess it's alright. You do sound sincere which is shocking but why not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it now come over here before I change my mind."

Flare nod her head, she comes closer to Sonic and leans back towards Sonic's chest forming a loving smile. Sonic turn away blushing lightly and shakes his head.

"_Man, I can't believe I'm doing this. Calm down Sonic, it's just only one time sooner or later you'll be out of this in no time._" Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic." Flare said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"How is Lucy?"

"Well she's doing well, Team Natsu and the others are doing great back at Fairy Tail. Hey aren't you in a guild yet?"

"Well I'm from the Sun Village where the Giants live."

"Whoa. Really, you were raised by the giants?"

"Yes. When I was a little girl, they took me and raise me. Every treated me different though because of my size since I'm not a giant. But they always show me amount of respect and make me smile. Years later, I left the Sun Village after they were all turned into ice and I ran into Raven Tail and I joined their guild for the fun of it."

"I see. Well um, did you went back to the Sun Village, back home where you've been raise at?"

"No. Not at all but I would love to someday. I was about to go see Lucy but after I thought about you, I decide to spy on you and watch you with interest."

"What? So that's how it happen when you stalked me and spied on me and go wherever I go?"

"Yes…"

"Oh great, I got myself a stalker just like Gray being stalked by Juvia."

"*Giggle* You are so funny Sonic."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been stalking me all this time and you sure are way creepy and awkward at times."

"*Giggle* Stop it, you're making me laugh."

"Shit."

"Laugh* To be honest with you, I was just kidding."

"WHAT!"

Flare let out another giggle and turn to Sonic looking him into his emerald green eyes.

"I didn't stalked you, I was only teasing you." Flare confessed.

"Very funny. You sure got me good. Ahahahahahahaha." Sonic laughed.

Flare laughed with Sonic. Seconds after, both of them stop.

"So what you've been doing all this time instead of joining a guild or whatsoever?" Sonic asked.

"Just traveling around I guess. To be honest Sonic, I heard you were heading to Akane Resort for your vacation so I thought I would come here and thought I hang out with you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Great… well you seem so sincere and you're alright by me Flare. You even sound innocent so overall you have my respect and my trust so we can be friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you care to be my friend?"

"Y-Yes, yes I will."

"Then it's settled, we're friends now."

"Hey Sonic, can I do something for you since we're alone here?"

"Sure, What is that you want to do for me?"

Flare smiles, she takes Sonic's hands catching the hero by surprise, soon she place them on her breasts for Sonic to cope a feel.

"Play with my tits." Flare requested.

"What? Are you sure because we've just became friends already." Sonic questioned.

"Yes, please play with them. That's all I want."

"Alright, alright I guess I do it."

Sonic start to squeeze Flare's breasts gently with his hands playing them as playing soft toys. Flare let out a soft moan from her lips feel the gentle touch of Sonic's hands, Sonic then start to massage them getting used to it and how soft they are.

"Hey Flare." Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic?" Flare responded.

"You got some nice soft tits."

"Thank you. Oh and they're yours by the way?"

"What? Mine, what do you mean by that?"

"We're friends now, I really like you and you can do whatever you want to me. I don't mind if you can grope me."

"Wow. Ok totally out of hand but wow."

"So what do you say, will you do whatever you want to me?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you like treating you as my slave. I can't do that Flare, that's not my style. How about I just treat you as a friend and a human being."

"Really?"

"Yeah if that's what you want."

"I… I would like that."

"Cool. Now how about we have some fun."

Sonic smirked, he start to rub Flare's breasts getting a good grip making the hair wizard moan with passion. As this continues on, Sonic pull out her breasts and sees how perky they are, he notices there was a mark on her right cleavage.

"Um, is that a guild mark?" Sonic asked.

"Oh this, no it's a Sun Village Mark not a guild mark." Flare clarified.

"Oh it looks just like one of the guild marks from a different guild. However, let's continue."

Sonic start squeezing and rubbing Flare's breasts watches her moan, Flare close her eyes and again let out another moan.

"Uh…" Flare moaned.

"You like that?" Sonic taunted.

"Y-Yes, pleasure me more."

"All you have to do is ask."

"Please pleasure me more, I want it Sonic."

"Granted."

Sonic tweak Flare's erected nipples, he begin pinching them and fondle her breasts a little more pleasuring Flare. The hair wizard again moan once more and feel the arousal coming and pleasure rising to the meter. Flare wanted more, she wanted Sonic inside and she could feel herself getting wet. Sonic then leans in close to her ear and whisper softly sending chills to Flare.

"Now face yourself on the edge." Sonic commanded softly.

Flare nod her head, she gets in position getting in position. Sonic smiled, gets behind of Flare so he pulls out his erected length and can tell that Flare was horny and wet knowing she want it badly. Sonic pulls the strap of her swimsuit to the side to expose her vagina.

"You want it that bad Flare?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I want it blue. Give it to me." Flare wanted.

"Ok then, here we go."

Sonic begin to enter his length inside the hair wizard slowly, it goes inside Flare only for a few seconds and after the final second, Sonic's length was right inside of Flare making Flare scream. Sonic grip a hold of Flare's hips with his hands and start by thrusting his waist, pumping in and out of his length back and forth inside Flare. Flare's body moving back and forth being pumped inside her by Sonic. She begin to smile, feeling Sonic rubbing her inside and her walls begin tightening around his length. She begin to moan during their sexual encounter and Flare begun to enjoy it and enjoy feel the pleasure of ecstasy.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh Sonic, more. Give me more. Faster." Flare moaned.

"If you insisted." Sonic insisted.

Sonic shrug his shoulder thinking why not and give his friend what she wanted so he start by thrusting faster by increasing his speed of his pace going faster for Flare. Flare roll her eyes, forming a goofy smile on her face loving how Sonic giving it to her as their sex continue on. During Sonic's thrusts, the water begin to splash from the Jacuzzi as some few splashes coming from the Jacuzzi and splash towards the ground, things are about to get a little busy and freaky and their sexual intercourse is about to get a little interesting. Sonic deliver a few smacks by smacking Flare by her firm butt having her jump by surprise and start squealing.

"Yes! Spank me Sonic, spank me again." Flare squealed.

"OK." Sonic smirked.

Sonic deliver couple more smacks to Flare's butt causing her ass to jiggle and so after one more smack making Flare squeal with excitement, Sonic then start thrusting hard and fast giving Flare the time of her life. Flare roll her eyes backwards to her skull, her moans begin to get out of hand and increase her noise. There had been some smacking noises occur in the moment by Sonic smacking his pelvis against Flare's butt that cause the noise. Flare's body even begin moving faster increasing the pace by Sonic. Flare look over her shoulder, smiling lustfully watching the hedgehog hero pound her vagina enjoying the sexual moment with him.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, that's right, oh yes don't stop Sonic. Fuck me more." Flare moaned.

Sonic's eyes became half-close, his sexual instincts kicked in beginning to take control of his body and so his waist start going faster by humping faster, Flare's moans start getting louder by the second. She stick her tongue out, facing forward to the wall with her eyes rolling backwards to her skull feeling Sonic continuously thrusting his shaft inside her in rapid speed that causing her to go crazy and the crazy meter went overboard.

"Yes… yes… YES! Harder… deeper… FASTER! OH SONIC FUCK ME, MAKE ME YOURS!" Flare squealed.

This continues for over thirty minutes, Sonic had continuously thrusts faster, pounding Flare's vagina hard and fast even tearing her walls on up. Sonic's length had even hit the right G-spots and her sensitive spots making Flare going overboard with her moans.

"More… more… MORE! More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, MORE!" Flare moaned.

After a few more couple of thrusts, Sonic deliver one final but a powerful thrust right inside Flare thus it made hair wizard scream when she begin to reach her climax and had an orgasm. She squirt her love juices, coated around Sonic's length with her juices. Sonic pulls out his shaft from Flare's vagina and she lean forward and she was in a daze feeling satisfied. Sonic smiled to Flare's daze, he uses his hand and smack Flare's butt bringing her to reality and turn her attention over to Sonic.

"You want more?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Give me more." Flare wanted.

Sonic smiled, leans back to relax taking a seat and gestured Flare to come to him.

"Then come over here and entertain me, I want you on top." Sonic smirked.

Flare smiled, joins Sonic again to have another round with him. Sonic gets on top of him, reinserts his length back inside of her vagina and bounces herself atop of his lap.

"Yes. It feels so good." Flare moaned.

Sonic wrap his hands around the hair wizard's hips, Flare begin thrust her hips, moving and bouncing atop of the hedgehog hero. Sonic watching on how Flare moan and moving her hips on him. Sonic look over to his right, see his music player with a speaker so he reaches over to it and picks it up. He puts the speaker on, start to play a song to set the mood on. Sonic smirked, he put on a song of **Pretty Ricky – Grind on Me**. Flare hears the song that Sonic had put to set the mood, she became drawn to her song and begin to move her hips faster and harder moaning crazily during her hips movements. She begin to grind against Sonic's lap doing a little dance while hearing the song. Sonic smile, liking what he's seeing which brought amusement to him.

"Wow. You sure can dance huh Flare?" Sonic smiled.

"That's because this song is making me feel so horny and going crazy." Flare confessed.

Sonic chuckle at this, Flare continue on having sexual intercourse with the hedgehog hero. Sonic relax, still had his hands wrap around her waist watching Flare continuing to take control and moving her hips against Sonic. Sonic ogle over to Flare's bouncing breasts, Flare look down notice Sonic being hypnotize by her breasts so she jiggle her breasts letting Sonic to fondle them.

"Suck on them Sonic. They need loving too." Flare offered.

Sonic lean forward, take a mouthful of Flare's right breast sucking on it to increase more pleasure for Flare. Sonic sucking on it harder while Flare continuously moving her hips on their own with lust taking control. She couldn't help but moan with passion, she feels the vibrations of ecstasy flowing through her entire body. Flare breathe heavily when she bounces atop of Sonic a little more harder, their body begin to cover in sweat, during Flare's hip movements the water again splashing from the Jacuzzi and splashing down to the ground making the floor wet. Their sex urges on and Flare and Sonic were too caught up in the moment of their sexual intercourse and both of them weren't going to back down now.

Their sex lasted on for another thirty minutes as it was like an hour since they start having sex. Flare place her hands onto Sonic's shoulders, Sonic begin thrusting faster and harder to making the hair wizard moan and chant his name with each and every thrust given to her. Flare enjoyed it, love and going crazy feeling the pleasure overflowing her body. She was in cloud nine, the ecstasy zone and their intimacy was so unbearable for these two. Both of them were about to climax anytime soon. Flare hold Sonic close with her arms wrap around his neck pressing her breasts against his face. Sonic continuously demolish, thrusting faster inside the hair wizard with powerful thrusts. Flare had start screaming, screaming Sonic's name each thrusts given to her. Within a few final thrusts, Flare again scream from the top of her lungs as she reach her limit and squirt her loves again reaching her second orgasm.

Flare lean back releasing her arms off from Sonic but Sonic hold her as Flare roll her eyes backward finishing with her climax. Flare did the unexpected when she press her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a soft and passionate kiss on the lips catching Sonic by surprise. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and gets caught in the moment as both of them begin making out together for a little bit and after four minutes kissing, they break away and Flare smile to Sonic with a genuine smile.

"That was amazing. I want more, fuck me more." Flare wanted.

"You still want more still?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Fuck me again, I want more."

"Ok, ok but not here. Let's head back to my room back at the hotel where we can continue there."

Flare nod her head, she climbs off Sonic's lap. Sonic put away his shaft and Flare cover her vagina and her nipples with her swimsuit. They both exit from the Jacuzzi, Sonic takes Flare's hand and takes her back over to the hotel and back to his room so they can continue with their sexual intercourses.

* * *

_Akane Hotel…_

They had arrive to the hotel and are inside the room that Sonic rented for his vacation. There was swimming trunks and a swimsuit on the ground, we see Sonic sitting on the bed with Flare down on her knees sucking his cock using her mouth performing a blowjob. She bops her head back and forth pleasuring the hedgehog hero as their sexual intercourse continues on. Sonic moan with passion feeling Flare's mouth rubbing his shaft and her tongue licking inside rubbing his skin.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Flare… keep going, don't stop." Sonic moaned.

Flare moaned, looking to Sonic's shaft as she sucks him off. She even suck it faster and harder tasting her juices coated around Sonic's length that made her suck him off faster tasting his length during her sucks.

"_Mmm it taste so good. Even my juices taste even better around Sonic's cock. I'm going crazy while sucking him off._" Flare thought.

Sonic watch with amusement. Flare concentrate with her pace and speed to please Sonic with her mouth. Sonic commanded Flare to use her breasts to wrap Sonic's shaft around them and suck him off still. Flare did what Sonic told her and so she wrap Sonic's length with her breasts and move them with her hands while have Sonic's tip of his shaft inside her mouth. She use this as a combination to pleasure Sonic even more. She hears Sonic moan is like music to her ears that turn her on even more. She can feel Sonic's length throbbing with each of sucks and so she had then start sucking on Sonic harder and move her breasts faster hearing Sonic moan even more.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, damn Flare… you're so good at this. You're getting the hang of it." Sonic moaned.

Flare giggled, continuously pleasure the hedgehog hero. This had continue on for twelve minutes, Sonic didn't climax since having sex with Flare. After a few more sucks and her breast movements, Sonic then stop Flare so she stop sucking off of Sonic and stop moving her breasts.

"Now how about you join me in bed so I can give you more pleasure you're craving for." Sonic grinned.

"Yes!" Flare obeyed.

Flare joins with Sonic in bed. Sonic laid Flare on her back, her sets her on her right side, laying behind of her, he then lifts her left leg with his left hand. She inserts his length right back inside of Flare and without warning Sonic deliver a powerful thrust making Flare scream with passion and so Sonic begin to dominate, thrusting faster and humping harder in and out of Flare pumping his length inside her. Sonic take his right hand over to her right breast and squeeze it to get a good grip making Flare to feel it and scream Sonic's name.

"Sonic! SONIC! Fuck me!" Flare moaned.

Sonic grinned, pounding Flare with his length making her go crazy with unstoppable pleasure. Sonic concentrate with his pace making the hair wizard go crazy as her crazy meter went up to insane making the hair wizard chanting his name and moan loudly. The bed had begun shaking in motion cause by Sonic's powerful thrusts. Again Sonic begin making smacking noises with his powerful thrusts giving to Flare, Flare roll her eyes backwards to her skull gripping the bed sheets with her hands, she look to Sonic watching Sonic thrusting inside her; Sonic begin to groan during his thrusts and Flare begin forming a goofy smile on her face with her tongue sticking out moaning like a crazed maniac. Flare try keeping her composure in control while being pounded by Sonic with his length but that until after a few powerful thrusts, Flare could not control herself and so her mind became blank and thus this had made her to go crazy, the lust begin taking control her entire body and obeying to Sonic's sexual command plus Sonic's sexual instincts had kicked in again and took over his body and mind and with that, Sonic formed a widely grin on his face.

Minutes later, Sonic stop thrusting inside of Flare and the hair wizard did not climax but she was in a little daze but came back to reality when she look over to Sonic in front of her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hope you're ready Flare because I'm going to fuck you all day long until I'm satisfied." Sonic grinned.

Flare smiled lustfully fingering her vagina.

"Then fuck me, give me more, lots of pleasure. I want a lot." Flare cooed.

With that being said, Sonic and Flare had continue to make love all day long knowing their sexual intercourse and their moment had just begun.

First: Sonic thrusts in and out Flare in a missionary position being on top of her and Flare's body moving back and forth in motion by Sonic's thrusts.

Second: Flare being on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position. Sonic sit up, groping, squeezing her breasts watching Flare looking over her shoulder moaning with passion.

Third: Flare lay down on her back with Sonic on top of her. He thrust his length back and forth between Flare's breasts as she gives Sonic a paizuri job.

Fourth: Sonic had Flare upside down thrusting deep inside her in a piledrive position. Flare looking on with her eyes half-close with a smile on her face.

Fifth: Flare on her back on the bed holding up her legs to her chest. Sonic place his hands on her thighs, looking on into Flare's eyes while thrusts his length inside her.

Sixth: Flare on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position sucking off of Sonic's length and Sonic laying on his back licking Flare's wet vagina as both of them are in a 69 position pleasuring together all in the same time.

Seventh: Flare on her back, Sonic up at the ceiling as Sonic hold her legs by wrapped her hands around her thighs even spread her legs wide. Sonic close his eyes, rapidly thrusting and pumping his shaft hard and faster inside the hair wizard hearing Flare screaming his name.

Eighth: Sonic relax himself by laying on his back on the pillow with his head resting on a pillow. He place his hands behind his head smiling with amusement when Flare on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position. She press her hands against the bed and move her hips, bouncing atop of Sonic's lap looking over her shoulder smiling and moaning sees Sonic watching in amusement.

Ninth: Flare laid on her back as Sonic had begun to lick her vagina once more to pleasure Flare making her moan and chant his name using his tongue.

Tenth: Sonic looking down his length being rubbed by Flare who look over her shoulder, rubbing her butt against Sonic's length, grinding against him performing her buttjob entertaining Sonic with her firm butt.

Eleventh: Sonic lifts up Flare holding her by the legs behind her and rapidly thrusts inside her with powerful thrusts and intense force making the hair wizard chants his name a lot more and moan like crazy.

Twelfth: Sonic fondles with Flare's breasts with his hands to play with them a little bit making Flare to moan by his touch and the arousal she's receiving from her tits being rubbed.

Thirteenth: Flare gives Sonic a handjob by stroking off his length using only her hand to pleasure Sonic feeling him throbbing with her handjob skills.

Fourteenth: Sonic laid on his back with Flare on top of him bouncing hard and faster with her hip movement causing the bed to shake and move in motion by her hip movements without holding anything back.

Fifteenth: Sonic positions Flare in all fours bending her over. Sonic gropes her butt while thrusting himself, pumping his shaft with powerful thrusts. Flare roll her eyes backwards to her skull with a goofy smile on her face moaning a little more causing the bed to shake again.

Sixteenth: Flare laid down on her back spread her legs wide as Sonic again on top of her thrusting faster and deliver strong thrusts. Flare's body moving back and forth moaning and spread her arms out could not control herself with this position.

Seventeenth: Flare got down on her knees on the ground Sonic stood up on his feet. Her eyes bulge wide of shock as Sonic pumps his length down to her throat, in and out as Flare giving Sonic a blowjob but instead Sonic pounding her face with his hand atop of her head while the hair wizard muffle while sucking off Sonic.

They kept switching position, after position and after position nonstop. Their sex lasted for ten hours until midnight. Their bodies cover in the beads of sweat, there was the smell of sex in the room. Sonic having much stamina and endurance was a whole another level that it continue on like this and he hasn't reach his limit yet which he had hold it in all this time.

Right now, Flare is down on her knees with Sonic sitting on the bed watching Flare sucks off Sonic with her blowjob. She suck it off faster by bopping her head faster and suck it harder in motion with her hand wrap around his length. Sonic moan, closing his eyes hearing the sound of slurping coming from Flare. After a few more sucks, Sonic then decide to stop Flare for the moment and stood up on his feet and start to stroke off his length right in front of Flare while she's down on her knees. Flare look up at Sonic, licks her lips, waiting for Sonic to reach his limit and climax what she's been waiting for the past ten hours. Sonic look down at Flare with her hands on her knees.

"Stick your tongue out, I'm getting close." Sonic groaned.

Flare obey Sonic, sticks her tongue out waiting patiently for Sonic to climax anytime soon. A minute after, after three more strokes, Sonic let out a loud cry as he finally begin to ejaculate himself to reach his very limit. He burst his load of semen on Flare's face but it was a normal load, it was a huge load of semen coming from Sonic's length. It spray on Flare's face, hair, her breasts and some of it in her mouth or shoulders.

The sex had ended, Sonic finally get to relax so he collapse on the bed resting his body feeling exhausted. Flare joins with Sonic in bed, snuggles up with him. She rest her head on his shoulder and place her hand on his chest.

"That… was… spectacular." Flare commented.

"It… sure… was…" Sonic panted.

"I… had a wonderful time Sonic. Thank you so much."

"No problem, now I can get some rest. I feel so exhausted."

Flare kisses Sonic on the cheek forming a smile on her face.

"Good night blue." Flare said.

"Good night to you too Flare." Sonic responded.

Sonic drifted off to sleep so did Flare finally ending their sexual intercourse.

* * *

_The Next Following Morning…_

Morning arrived and the sun was shining. Sonic and Flare were still asleep after hooking up and had a wild night of everlasting sex together. The sun shining through the window knowing it's a beautiful day. Flare begin slowly opening her eyes groggily and let out a soft moan rubbing her eyes out. Flare slightly sits herself up, raising herself away from Sonic watching him sleep so silently and peacefully.

"_Sonic is so cute when he's asleep. I want to have some more fun, I have an idea._" Flare thought.

Flare gets under the covers to make her way to Sonic's crotch. She then takes Sonic's shaft in her hand and start to move her hand to stroke and jerking off Sonic slowly to build up stimulation. Sonic softly groan making Flare smiling lovingly. Flare then takes Sonic's shaft in her mouth and sucks it down to give him a blowjob. Sonic again let out another groan as Flare bops her head back and forth, resting her hands onto his thighs while she gets to work with Sonic's length. Flare begin licking his shaft while she strokes it plus she move onto Sonic's balls and suckle them to make Sonic to feel more good hearing him groan.

"Ah." Sonic groaned.

Flare let out a soft giggle before she can resume to suck on Sonic's shaft once more. She begin bopping her head a little faster to increase her pace, she even begin sucking him faster to increase more pleasure and stimulation for Sonic and Sonic begin to moan in his lip.

"Ah that's it, keep going." Sonic moaned while sleeping.

Flare begin to feel some heat in her body, her vagina begin to leak with her juices by getting herself wet and so she then brings her hand down to her crotch, inserts her index and middle fingers in her vagina and start fingering herself getting horny by the second. Flare could not control herself as she sucks down Sonic's shaft faster creating some sounds as she slurps down Sonic's length increasing more pressure.

"_Give it to me Sonic, give me your cock juice._" Flare thought.

Flare went on sucking her crush's cock for seven whole minutes. As she sucking him off, she can feel his shaft throbbing, ready to let loose. With determination in her eyes, Flare work a little hard sucking Sonic off faster building up more pleasure for a few more seconds. Suddenly, after a few more sucks, Sonic let out a loud cry and he then finally let himself loose as he reach his limit by shooting his semen in Flare's mouth. Flare knew it was coming, she drinks all of it down, gulping down to her throat like drinking a soda. After seconds of reaching his climax, Sonic had finally woken up from his slumber, felt something rubbing his shaft which makes him shivering down his spine. Sonic look under the colors by lifting up a blanket bringing shock into his eyes, there was Flare finishing sucking him off and drinking remainder of his semen down to her throat.

"Good morning Sonic, did you enjoy my blowjob?" Flare asked.

"Yeah I sure did, you sure surprised me." Sonic answered.

"*Giggle* Let's have sex again, I want to make you feel really good."

"You want morning sex right?"

"Yes."

"Then how about it, entertain me."

Flare squeal with joy, she climbs on top of Sonic in a cowgirl position looking into his emerald green eyes. Once she got in position, Flare place and enters Sonic's shaft right inside of her vagina. She moves herself down, drenching Sonic's length completely in every inch. After feeling Sonic's shaft, she began to move her hips up and down in rhythm and motion receiving some pleasure inside her body. Sonic place both of his hands onto Flare's thighs, watching with amusement. Flare roll her eyes to the back of her head with her tongue hanging out. Seconds after, her hips start to move on itself which Flare does not have control. Sonic stared, watching Flare's breasts bouncing hypnotically. Sonic ogled over them like they're toys and with his instincts kicked in, he reach over to them with his hands and grabs them beginning to grope them and play with them for her heart content.

Flare squealed, she watches Sonic to play with her breasts. She then decide to get even for Sonic as her hips start moving faster in motion bouncing up and down with rhythm. The headboard start to bang against the wall during Flare's hip movements. Sonic pinching the nipples with his index and thumb tweaking them with fun. Flare hip movements began to clap and bouncing atop Sonic making some clapping noises of her hip movements when her firm butt smacking against Sonic's thighs as their sexual escapades start to get a little interesting.

Sonic took the initiative as he start to sit up against the headboard with his back against it and Flare closer to Sonic. Sonic presses his face against Flare's breasts and shakes his head making Flare to moan with passion, his hand reaching down to her firm butt and copes a feel groping it to get a good grip. Flare place her hands onto Sonic's cheeks looking at him right in his eyes, he had a mouthful of her breast as he sucking it to give pleasure to the hair wizard. Sonic surprised Flare when he began to thrust inside the hair wizard deliver some rough thrusts right inside Flare. Flare let out a high pitch scream, moaning Sonic's name as he gives it to her making their sexual escapades to get a little… erotic.

"Yes… YES! Fuck me Sonic, pound me harder!" Flare squealed.

Sonic stop sucking on Flare's breasts but licks her nipples for the fun of it before stopping. The bed continuously to shake in motion, the headboard bang against the wall a little more as Sonic really giving it to Flare making her moan and scream his name during his rough and powerful thrusts. Seven minutes after, Sonic start to switch positions as he got Flare off of him by smacking her butt make it jiggle a little. Flare yelp with joy, Sonic commanded her to bend over in all fours facing herself against the headboard as she did obeying Sonic.

Sonic got in position behind of Flare, he then suddenly rams his shaft right back inside Flare and pounds her like a crazed sex maniac. Flare scream loud when Sonic deliver more rough and powerful thrusts right inside her. Her body rocking and moving back and forth with rhythm, her eyes rolling back to the head, her hands pressing against the headboard she look over her shoulder watching Sonic pound her. Flare could not control herself no longer, the lust then start taking control of her entre body letting Sonic to do whatever he wants with her. All Flare can do is moan with passion, feeling the vibrations in her body and Sonic's shaft rubbing her insides, hitting the g-spot that got her going crazy of the insane and unbelievable pleasure. Sonic hold Flare's hips tight with both of his hands, concentrating with his rough thrusts and speed struggling to hold it inside him. Sonic can feel that he's getting close, Flare's juices begin leaking from her vagina down to the bed. Both of them closing in to climax and reach their limit anytime soon.

Their sex lasted for about another seven minutes, Sonic continuously thrusting faster and harder inside the hair wizard. Flare had that slutty look on her face, she was getting close. She kept on moaning, chanting Sonic's name every second while Sonic giving it to her, pounding her like a wild animal who can't control his hormones. Sonic gritted his teeth as when he deliver a few more rough thrusts inside Flare, seconds later Sonic let out a loud cry when he reach his limit and climax shooting his semen inside Flare. Flare start squealing, screaming when she even reach her limit and let herself loose. Her juices begin to squirt as both of them climax altogether the same time.

After the two climax, Sonic and Flare feel exhausted of their lustful love making and Flare snuggles with Sonic and rest her head onto his shoulder wrapping her arm around him. Sonic wraps his arm around Flare and both of them relax to gain their strengths back.

"That was amazing Sonic." Flare commented.

"It sure was, pounding you so hard which brought a lot out of me. Man I feel exhausted." Sonic replied letting out a chuckle.

"*Giggle* Sonic can we spend more time together since this is your vacation and all, I want to get to know more about you?"

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Well it's still my vacation so um… why not. Sure we can hang out and spend a little more time together, also we can still have sex if you want."

Flare hugged Sonic tight giving her answer to him.

"I do!" Flare squealed.

"Then it's settled. You want to go again after getting our strengths back?" Sonic offered.

"Yes!"

"Cool but first I need to get some breakfast, I'm hungry as it is right now."

"*Giggle* You're so funny Sonic."

"Thank you."

* * *

_A week later…_

Sonic had a wonderful time at the Akane Resort to finish up his vacation. Sonic enjoy the time at the resort with surfing, swimming and relaxing and going to the casino even winning big. Also Flare stayed with Sonic to hang out and spending much more time with him during his vacation. Both of them enjoyed their sexual escapades together, the hair wizard began to grew feelings for the hedgehog hero of how much they spend time together and enjoyed to make Sonic feel good and pleasure him every way possible and let him have his way with her during their sexual encounter. The vacation had ended and Sonic return back to Fairy Tail back home at Magnolia. Sonic even told the guild that he saw Flare and to their utter shock, they had sex together which shocking the entire guild including Lucy.

Few days later, Sonic had been traveling around a little more with his sonic speed to explore again. He had been thinking about Flare, hoping that she had went back to her home to be happy and reunite with giants that raised her. He had wished her the best for her life in peace.

Sonic had went on an S-Class job for a few days having a nice adventure. Sonic had return back from his job that he completed and heads on back to his place to relax. Sonic use the key to unlock his home and enter inside locking the door behind him and shut the door. Sonic heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and heads to the bedroom.

Sonic enter inside the bedroom just about to get comfortable until he a voice, a female voice catching his attention.

"Hi Sonic, welcome home." A female voice greeted.

Sonic jump in surprise, he turn his attention over to an orange hair girl wearing a red dress. It was Flare herself waiting for Sonic's return, this made Sonic jump by surprise and backed away against the wall.

"What the what! Flare! How did you get in here?" Sonic asked.

"I use my hair to unlock the door of your house and let myself in waiting for you to come back home." Flare answered.

"That's one way to answer a question."

"*Giggle* You're still funny. Sonic, can I suck your cock again."

"You came all this way just to have a little fun with me?"

"Yes. If that's ok?"

"Well I don't see why not. Alright then, just let me get comfortable, I just got back from completing an S-Class job."

Flare nod in response, Sonic gets inside the closet and gets comfortable. He put on a black shirt, basketball shorts and wears his socks. He exits the closet and joins with Flare in bed and so Sonic lay himself down on his back to relax. Flare took off her high heel shoes, joins with Sonic in bed laying down on her stomach and strip down Sonic's shorts to his ankles reviewing his boxers, she then pulls out his shaft giving a little rub and stroke it off with her hand performing a handjob at first. Sonic looking on, smiling over to Flare. Flare returns the smile and seconds later, the hair wizard then engulfs down Sonic's length taking half of it in her mouth and begin bop her head back and forth performing a blowjob to pleasure the hedgehog hero.

Sonic bit his bottom lip preventing him from letting out a soft moan, Flare concentrate with her pace and rhythm. She then slurps down Sonic's shaft tasting his flesh, inside her mouth she licks his length bringing Sonic chills, shivering down his spine. Sonic close his eyes, he couldn't help it but to let out a moan escape from his lips feeling the vibrations and the flow of ecstasy coming in the fray.

"Ah… Flare…" Sonic stammered.

Flare let out a soft giggle, she begin to go deep by deepthroating Sonic making things more interesting for the hero. Flare even bops her head while sucking Sonic deep taking it all in pleasuring Sonic with pure ecstasy. Sonic spread his arms out moaning with passion, he can't help but moan some more and enjoy Flare's blowjobs. Flare goes faster to increase her pace sucking Sonic harder with her pace, slurping down his length a lot more. Sonic continue moaning, Flare's blowjob continue on for eight minutes, Sonic watching on Flare bopping her head faster and sucking him hard.

"_Man she's getting so good at this._" Sonic thought.

After a few more sucks, Sonic let out a loud cry when he reach his limit and start ejaculating himself by shooting and bursting his semen inside Flare's mouth. Flare shot her eyes wide smiling we she taste the hero's semen, even drinking it down gulping it down to her throat. Flare slowly pulls herself away from Sonic, licks her lips and smile to Sonic.

"Did you enjoy that Sonic?" Flare asked.

"It was spectacular. You're getting real good at this." Sonic commented.

"*Giggle* I knew you would enjoy it."

"So what made you come to Magnolia and see me again?"

"Well Sonic, after that night and the times we've hang out and spend together. After you went back to Fairy Tail, I kept thinking about you. I didn't went back to the Sun Village, I wanted to see you again and hang out again and maybe…"

"What?"

"To express how I feel about you."

"Hold on, are you telling me that you have feelings for me?"

"… Yes. I've fallen in love with you."

"Wow. I did not see that coming. Why me?"

"From the Grand Magic Games, I first laid my eyes on you. That is when I spied on you and admire you Sonic, I could not help to be fond of you and I wanted to meet you in person and spend some time with you."

"I see. I don't know what to so Flare, this is a complete shock to me."

"Will you make me yours?"

Sonic turn away thinking it over for a brief second. Flare wait patiently for Sonic's response. This didn't take about a minute or two for Sonic to think it over but seconds after, Sonic then made up his mind and come with the decision.

"Well Flare, you are beautiful and innocent. So my answer is yes, I would like to make you all mine." Sonic answered.

"Really?" Flare inquired.

"Yes. That's my answer, I made up my mind."

Flare comes close to Sonic, press her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a warm and passionate kiss on the lips before departing away.

"Then I am all yours." Flare said.

"Good so you want to have sex with me but this time let's make it passionate."

"Yes. I want you right now."

"Then let's get started."

Flare again kiss Sonic on the lips before climbs off the bed. She then strip down her dress and takes off her red bra and panties off to the ground reviewing her naked body. Flare joins Sonic back in bed so they can continue their passionate moment together. Sonic picks up the remote from his bed, he turns on music player to play a song to set their mood. He had put on a song **Johnny Gill – My My My (Jazz Version)**. Flare climbs on top of Sonic, insert his length inside her vagina and rams herself down feeling Sonic drenching inside her making her smile.

"You cock is so amazing." Flare commented.

And so, Flare begin to bounce herself, moving her hips in motion as they were moving on their own. Sonic wrap his hands around her waist watching and looking up to Flare moving her hips beginning their sexual moment. Flare start moaning with passion feeling the pleasure rising inside, he hip movements start to go fast and bouncing atop Sonic's lap hard. Sonic watch with amusement, watching Flare moan that turn him on. He stat ogling to her breasts, Sonic smiled and gets a handful of her breasts by fondling them by squeezing and groping them. Flare shot a high pitch scream, feeling the pleasure and arousal of her breasts being teased.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, yes… Sonic grab my tits, squeeze them as much as you like." Flare moaned.

Sonic felt his length being tightened up by Flare's wall rubbing back and forth of her hip movements. They both were caught up in the heated moment together, they moan together as their sex urging on. Sonic rub Flare's breasts harder like playing a toy, Flare's moan stat to increase by every second and they start to loud.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Sonic… Sonic oh Sonic give it to me. Make me all YOURS!" Flare screamed.

Sonic groaned, he close his eyes feeling ecstasy coming. Both of them were in cloud nine, they were too caught up in their heated moment that they spent together. The bed start to shake in motion because of Flare's hip movements from moving and bouncing harder onto his lap. Sonic let go of her breasts and place his hands around Flare's hips but instead, he reach down and grab her butt, giving a tight squeeze that had Flare release a squeal of passion. Sonic start thrusting faster inside taking control of the moment and action hearing Flare moan and chanting his name by every thrust.

"Sonic… oh yes, give it to me. Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!" Flare moaned.

Flare press her hands against the bed above Sonic's shoulders, her eyes rolled backwards to her skull being pounded by Sonic's length rubbing every sensitive spots and hit her G-spot that made her go crazy and moaning crazily of the unstoppable pleasure. Their sex lasted on for over twenty minutes, Sonic and Flare moan together during their sex, they were near to their limit and soon about to climax anytime soon. Sonic continuously thrusting faster in Flare nonstop. Flare breathing heavily, moaning a little more and just when Sonic deliver a few more thrusts, he had then give one final thrust and finally Sonic reach his limit same goes with Flare. They both reach their limit and they climax altogether mixing their love liquids together like mixing a drink.

Sonic deliver three more thrusts and stop and relax himself to rest. Flare collapse her upper body pressing her breasts against Sonic's chest. Sonic's length pulls out on its own and Flare leaking semen from her vagina and lay her upper body atop of Sonic's body. She then even said the exact three words towards the hedgehog hero.

"I love you Sonic." Flare whispered smiling lovingly laying unto her lover.

Sonic was caught by surprise, he smile to his girlfriend, wrap his hand around her back.

"I love you too Flare. Hey since we're together, you should join Fairy Tail and be a member. We can go out on jobs together and maybe make love again along the way." Sonic suggested.

Flare look into her lover's eyes, she smiled lovingly, hugs him with joy accepting his offer.

"I happily accept and be close to you Sonic!" Flare exclaimed happily.

* * *

_The following morning…_

Everyone stared at Sonic with surprise and confusion. Lucy shot her eyes widely seeing who's with Sonic beside him. It was Flare Corona, she latched onto Sonic's arm with a smile on her face and lean her head against his shoulder.

"Sonic, why is Flare doing in this guild?" Lucy asked.

"Well Lucy, she wants to join Fairy Tail. I ran into her when I was out on vacation at Arkane Resort." Sonic answered.

"EEHH!" everyone shouted with surprise.

Sonic chuckled, the master of Fairy Tail walk over to Sonic and Flare.

"You want to join Fairy Tail huh?" Makarov questioned.

"Yes, to be close to my boyfriend Sonic." Flare responded happily kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted again with surprise.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that me and Flare are an item so we're dating now." Sonic informed.

"And we even had sex together and Sonic never cease to satisfy my desires." Flare added.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled becoming more shock.

This break Lucy's heart. She had a secret crush on Sonic and the hopes of telling Sonic how she feel about him but she lost her chance to confess to Sonic and tell him how she feels about him. Makarov then made up his decision and let Flare join Fairy Tail and got her guild mark which it is the color red with blue lines to mark it a symbol of her love towards Sonic. Flare was surrounded by a group of girls asking every detail of her sexual experiences with Sonic.

Sonic talking with Elfman, Macao, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Makarov asking him about his sexual relationship with Flare. Sonic explain them some details and telling them they had it wild and freaky.

"I'm glad Flare found some friends and be close to Lucy as a friend also." Sonic commented.

Hours later, Sonic and Flare decide to spend more time together. They head on back to Sonic's place, Flare even lives with Sonic now knowing that Sonic had offer her a place to stay and she happily accepts. Clothes sprawled around the floor, there was a sound of moaning in the bedroom. Sonic took a seat on his bed with Flare down on her knees, smothering Sonic's length with her breasts moving them up and down in motion with rhythm. Sonic moan with passion as it was him that has been moaning with passion.

"Keep going Flare, it feels so good. I would like to have more of this from you some more." Sonic moaned.

Flare stop her tracks, looking at Sonic with a loving smile on her face.

"I will pleasure you with my tits for now on my love." Flare chirped before going back to her paizuri.

Flare begin moving her breasts faster, squeezing and smother Sonic's length a little hard for Sonic to endure and feel the satisfaction. This went on for seven minutes, Sonic grab her head and engulfs his shaft down to her mouth sucking it down, bucking up his waist begin thrusting in and out of her mouth. Flare muffled, slurping down his length while her breasts continue to smother his length. Sonic let out a throaty growl, he feel the pleasure increasing and building up inside of him. After a couple more thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth when he start jazzing Flare's mouth sending thick semen in her mouth as Flare try her best to cope all of it and drink it down to her throat.

Sonic release Flare, let her catch her breathe to gain some oxygen. Flare beamed at Sonic, he then had Flare join with him in bed and get her in position so she start to bend herself over in all fours with her legs spread wide exposing her wet vagina. Sonic gets behind her, enters his length inside her vagina and start pumping it inside Flare. Flare let out a loud squeal, moaning when she felt Sonic pumping and thrusts his length inside her.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh yes. Right there Sonic, fuck me more." Flare moaned letting out a soft giggle.

Sonic grab unto Flare's butt cheeks concentrate his thrusts and pace with speed deliver some strong thrusts. Her body move back and forth in motion, Flare look over her shoulder moaning with passion as their sex rages on and both of them were caught quickly with pleasure and ecstasy.

"Oh Sonic, your cock feels so incredible. I love you." Flare moaned.

"I love you too Flare, you feel so good too." Sonic grunted during his thrusts.

Both lovers moan together with passion, they've been drawn into their heated moment and lust begin to come and take control. Sonic deliver powerful thrusts when he increase his speed by thrusting and humping faster inside Flare. Her moans begin to increase and get loud plus release a high pitch scream in the moment they spend together. Their sex didn't last on for like almost to twenty minutes, both of them were closing in to their climax and their limit. Sonic start to deliver a few more strong thrusts pounding and ravaging Flare's vagina thus making her scream and chants his name going crazy with his thrusts.

"Sonic… Flare moaned.

"Flare…" Sonic trailed off during his thrusts.

After five more thrusts, Sonic deliver one final thrust releasing a loud cry and Flare begin to scream.

"I'M CUMMING!" Sonic and Flare cried in unison.

Sonic and Flare reach their limit and climax together the same time mixing their love liquids together into one. Sonic pulls out his length from Flare's vagina and took a moment to relax his body as both of them were cover in sweat. Flare snuggles with Sonic and a second after, they press their lips together in a lip lock sharing a soft and passionate kiss on the lips. After few minutes of kissing, they break away, depart their lips from each other and Flare rest her head on her lover's chest.

"I love you Sonic." Flare said softly.

Sonic wrap his hand around Flare's shoulder.

"I love you too Flare." Sonic whispered.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Sonic and Flare continue spending time together as a couple and they could not be more happy. Two months later Sonic had proposed to Flare and they got married as husband and wife. Sonic had Natsu as his best man and Flare had Lucy as her maid of honor.

Months' time, Flare was pregnant and gave birth to a son as a hedgehog and has his mother's eyes. They name their son Marion. Sonic play with his son at the park with Flare watching on. Flare happily smile at her son and lovingly watches her husband with gleam knowing she had found happiness and have the man of her dreams and couldn't been more happy than ever.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen is done and complete. Flare Corona the next girl to have romance and compassion with Sonic in this chapter. I thought I made be like Juvia stalking Sonic at the beginning making Sonic jump and feel a little scared of Flare at first but get use to her. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I had fun making this chapter.**

**Read and Review everybody, tune in next time for the next chapter as the next chapter will be Aquarius.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	15. Aquarius

Chapter 15: The Hedgehog and the Mermaid

Sonic riding his extreme gear board that he created all thanks to his best friend and brother: Miles Tails Prower teaching him to create his own extreme gear. Sonic riding his skate type extreme gear on a half-pipe that he build to spend time to do some stunt, tricks, and grind on a rail. Sonic did a one handstand while using the other hand to hold both of his ankles and launches himself doing a backflip and lands on the ground, skating backwards and leaps off doing 540 degree spinning and after stop his tracks.

Sonic decide to head on over to the Fairy Tail guild while skating his way through the streets doing some stunts and tricks along the way. It didn't take like three or four minutes to get there and Sonic stop, does a front flip inside the guild as he takes off his skate extreme gear and quickly put his shoes back on and lands on the ground perfectly holding his skate type extreme gear. After the stunt, Sonic walks over to the job request board to see what kind of jobs that had interest him to take and to go on.

Before Sonic could pick any job that caught his interest when his ears perk up, Sonic turns around and sees a blonde celestial wizard walking towards him. It was Lucy Heartfilia walking towards him.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, can I talk to you. Just the two of us?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, shall we go outside or something?"

"I was hoping we talk to get some lunch."

"Sure. Come on, my treat."

Lucy nod her head, follows Sonic as both characters exit the guild so they can talk. They head over to a nearby restaurant where they took their seats at a booth, ordered their food and begin to talk.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sonic asked taking a sip of his soda.

"Sonic, I just can't stand Aquarius." Lucy confessed with an anger tone.

"The celestial spirit? What happen between you two?"

"Well I was on a job with Natsu and Happy especially with Erza and Gray, Wendy and Carla came along too."

"Oh Team Natsu. Go on…"

"We were fighting some wizards and I summoned Aquarius to help defeat some bandits and wizards but all of sudden Aqaurius had some nerve talking about relationship and telling me that I can't get a boyfriend. Every time I summon her to fight sometimes, she always gets pissed at me and insults me which makes me angry. I can't stand her anymore and she always be so mean and insult me so viciously!"

"Whoa. Is that why you're not in a good mood and didn't go on a job with Natsu and Happy today?"

"Yeah… you can say that. Sometime I just… ARGH! I can teach her some respect."

Lucy buried her face against the table. Sonic felt bad for her and rub Lucy by her head and thought of an idea in mind.

"Hey tell you what, why don't you let me talk to her." Sonic suggested.

Lucy brought her head up quickly looking to Sonic.

"What? You want to talk to her?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah let me talk to Aquarius. Let me help you sort out whatever reason she has for insulting you and made you angry. Maybe I can get to the bottom of all of this."

"I don't know Sonic, what if she don't respect me?"

"Then I'll give her an ultimatum."

"Well… I think its ok. Sure, I'll let you talk to her but in private. I'm sure she doesn't want me to be in the conversation."

"I was about to say that but you took the words that came out of my mouth. After we eat, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you Sonic, I don't what I'll do without you."

"Hey I don't like to see my friends to be angry, I like to resolve things and put this behind them."

Lucy smiled, she leans in and kisses Sonic on a cheek and sits back down. Moments later, their food arrived and the two dig in to eat their meals.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Sonic was at the back of the guild where there was a pool. Lucy then summons Aquarius and quickly hides so that she won't get spotted. Sonic sees a blue hair celestial wizard appear to be a mermaid. She look around for Lucy with an angry expression but spots Sonic.

"What the hell! Did you summon me brat?!" Aquarius asked.

"First of all, I did not summon you, Lucy did and second don't call me a brat otherwise I'll beat the crap out of you." Sonic demanded.

"What are you going to do about it, you don't scare me."

"Oh really…"

Sonic use his chaos energy and transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** form. Sonic fold his arms with a stern look on his face glaring daggers at Aquarius.

"Just try me and I'll use my **Super Sonic Beam 10x** on you and kill you on the spot." Sonic provoked.

Aquarius gulped in fear, she can sense that Sonic wasn't playing around so she then show Sonic some respect and the hedgehog hero revert back to normal.

"OK. I'm sorry, please don't kill me." Aquarius apologized.

"Good. Lucy summon you so I can talk to you. She told me everything that happen of how you insulted her and showing much disrespect towards her during her job with Team Natsu." Sonic explained.

"Oh that, she taught you did she?"

"Yes she did. I don't like to see my friends to be angry or sad. I want to get to the bottom of this, get this resolve and put this bullshit behind us. Now tell me, why did you act that way towards Lucy and be very honest otherwise I'll change my mind and beat the lesson out of you."

Aquarius sighed in sadness, frowning down which made Sonic to be surprised.

"It's Scorpio." Aquarius confessed.

"Scorpio? What has he do behind of this?" Sonic questioned.

"No not like that, you see we've broke up."

"What…"

"We've broke up because I was bossy around towards him and wanted to hang out all day and spend much time with him and never give him any space. He then had some nerve to cheat on me with the gravity celestial spirit name Libra."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"After he broke up with me, I've been lonely and sad. I didn't show that to any of my friends back at the celestial spirit world so I kept it to myself and that's how I lashed it out on Lucy which it was the reason why I acted that way towards her."

"Oh I see."

"And seeing Scorpio and Libra… I'm… I'm…"

Aquarius burst into tears and begin sobbing silently. Sonic felt bad for the celestial spirit, he walks towards her and pulls her into a hug. To his surprise, Aquarius hugged Sonic tightly and silently sob in his shoulder holding him in her arms. Sonic then stroke her back to rub it in order to comfort the celestial spirit.

"Just let it all out, just let it all out Aquarius." Sonic comforted.

Aquarius cried for several minutes to let all the pain out while Sonic holding her in his arms. After releasing a few tears, Aquarius stop crying, sniffle and wipe the tears off of her eyes and her face.

"Thank you Sonic, for comforting me." Aquarius thanked.

"No problem, happy that I can help." Sonic responded.

"You know Sonic, you're not so bad after all. You're kind and sweet."

"Thanks. I'm glad you can see that and see you smiling."

"It will take some time to let it go but I will respect Lucy and give her the respect that she deserve."

"Good. You're not so bad also."

"Y-You think so."

"Well after all, why Scorpio would broke up with a beautiful woman like yourself."

Aquarius turn away and start blushing lightly before she would even turn her attention back to Sonic.

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Aquarius inquired.

"Yeah, I certainly do." Sonic answered.

"That's the nicest and sweetest thing that anyone said to me before."

"Is it?"

"Yes. That's right, Scorpio never compliment my looks."

"Oh? So um will you be alright?"

"I think so and again thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

Aquarius leans to Sonic and kiss him on the cheek before going back to the spirit world. Sonic then calls out Lucy to come out and the blonde celestial wizard walks to Sonic.

"So how did it go?" Lucy asked.

"Good. Aquarius will start respecting you from now on." Sonic answered.

"Really?"

"Yep. I got it all resolved and everything's taken care of."

Lucy squealed, she hugged Sonic tightly and kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh Sonic, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Lucy thanked.

"You're welcome, glad I can help." Sonic responded.

Lucy let's go of Sonic and smiled at him.

"I don't know how you did it but you sure did. Thank you Sonic."

"No problem Lucy, feel better now?"

"Much better. I got to go meet with others, we're supposed to go out on a job together."

"We'll take care."

Lucy smiled, wave to Sonic and depart to meet with Team Natsu. Sonic decide to went back to the half-pipe and skateboard some more.

* * *

_Few days later…_

Few days had passed since Sonic talk with Aquarius about her disrespectful ways towards Lucy. Now they've been getting along quite fine all thanks to Sonic. Lucy and Aquarius worked together whenever she needs Aquarius while going on a job with Natsu and Happy and Lucy couldn't been happier that she got the respect that she deserved from Aquarius. Sure Aquarius can be a jerk at times but deep down, she loved Lucy and will do anything to protect her while if Lucy is out on jobs with Team Natsu or with Natsu and Happy.

To Lucy's surprise, Aquarius keep asking about how Sonic is and what he's been doing so far whenever they're out on the job. Lucy had told Sonic about this and informed that she wanted to see him again and summon Aquarius just to talk to him. Aquarius talked and hang out with Sonic for a short time before returning back to the celestial spirit world. The mermaid enjoyed hanging out with Sonic and had fun talking to him like they're close friends. Aquarius can even trust Sonic and ask him for some advices and the hedgehog gladly helps her with anything possible. This had brought Team Natsu by surprise as they spied on Sonic and Aquarius seeing Lucy's celestial spirit continue hanging out with Sonic and did not bother talk about Scorpio or wanted to spend time with him knowing she spend time with Sonic a lot and gotten very close to him. Sonic had shared a few laughs with Aquarius and made her smile and made her laugh with his jokes bringing the team to be more shocked, Lucy was more shocked than everyone seeing how Aquarius to Sonic and laughing at his jokes bringing her happiness and wonder how Sonic can make her smile.

The next day, Aquarius wanted to talk to Sonic in private to hang out once again but she had gotten news that Sonic went out on an S-Class job and won't be gone for a couple of days. Aquarius felt sad and return to the spirit world and hang out with her friends waiting for his return. Aries could tell that Aquarius have feelings for Sonic and did not bother tell anyone but kept it to herself not wanting to bring any attention.

Hours later, Sonic return back to Fairy Tail after successfully completing his jo that he took from the request board. He approaches to the bar to order a nice cold juice. Lucy approaches to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, welcome back." Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy, how's it going." Sonic responded.

"Good. Hey Aquarius wanted to talk to you but you were out on a job."

"Is that so, did she tell you why she wanted to talk to me?"

"She said it was private for you two. Come on, let's head out back so I can summon her."

Sonic nod his head and follows the blonde celestial wizard out and afterward Lucy summons Aquarius. She look over to Sonic, smiles and hugs him tightly.

"Oh Sonic, hey how are you?" Aquarius greeted.

"Hey Aquarius, Lucy told me you um… wanted to talk to me?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you but you were out on a job, is it ok that we take this back at your um… your place?"

"My place? Why would you want to go to my place to talk?"

"To be in private without any eavesdroppers to hear us."

"Oh well um sure, come on."

Aquarius follows Sonic back over at his apartment. Lucy wanted to follow them but she did not want to get in Aquarius's bad side so she stayed behind at the guild and go hang out with Levy, Cana, or Natsu.

* * *

_Sonic's residence…_

Sonic took Aquarius back to his place so they can talk. Sonic shut the door after they enter inside the apartment. Aquarius look around and smile liking Sonic's apartment.

"You have a lovely home Sonic." Aquarius complimented.

"Thank you, I did decorate it and make this place feel like back from my world." Sonic thanked.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm from another world. Did Lucy tell you?"

"No. That was the time when I didn't show her any respect and insult about I got a boyfriend before her."

"I see."

"Well here we are at your place."

"Yeah now back to business, you wanted to talk to me in private so here I am. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Aquarius took a seat on the couch in the living room, Sonic join Aquarius and sits next to her looking over to her.

"Well since now we're here Sonic, I did meaning to tell you that after the times we've been spending together for a few days. I… I really enjoyed your company and you're a lot more fun to hang out with better than my ex Scorpio."

"Oh?"

"I enjoyed your smile, your company, your jokes, and even I enjoyed your personality since you have a wonderful personality. You're different from Scorpio and you sure can be very fun."

"Why thank you Aquarius, that's nice of you."

"Also I wanted to reward you for making me smile again."

"You don't have to reward me, your smile is my cost. At least I'm glad that you're smiling again, that's what counts. I don't like to see my friends sad."

"True but I want to reward you, please let me reward you Sonic. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me."

"Well… I don't see why not. OK, what is that you wanted to reward me with?"

"I'm glad that you asked that."

Sonic cocked his eyebrow looking at her in confusion. Aquarius draws her hand down to Sonic's crotch and start to rub gently feeling the arousal coming from Sonic and felt his length growing giving her the sign to engage. Aquarius was about to go on a little further but Sonic stopped her.

"Wait what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm rewarding you, I want to make you feel good so let me continue." Aquarius pleaded.

Sonic look away for a minute before bringing his attention to Aquarius and nod his head permitting her to proceed. Aquarius smile and continue to rub his crotch a little more, after that Aquarius then begin to unzip Sonic's pants and unbuttons it and eventually pulls out his erection making the mermaid to smile to her surprise. Aquarius takes her hand wrapping Sonic's length with his. A second after, she then begin to move her hand by stroking off Sonic to give him a handjob. Sonic feel aroused, he then feels the vibrations flowing in his body at first.

Sonic felt pleasure rising, he then let out a soft moan from his lips. Aquarius hears his moan, bringing a seductive look on her face a second later she then bends herself over and engulfs Sonic's length in her mouth performing a blowjob by sucking down his length. Sonic shot his eyes wide feeling how warm Aquarius's mouth is. Sonic looking on, watching the mermaid to suck him off by bopping her head back and forth sucking him down to pleasure him and giving him his reward. Sonic place his hand atop Aquarius's head and start to move her a little faster for her to suck him a little faster.

"Ah, ah, ah, Aquarius it feels so good. Don't stop, don't stop." Sonic moaned.

Aquarius slurping down Sonic's length to create some noise and start to suck him off a little hard and going a little more faster.

"*Slurp* Mmmmmm *Slurp* mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Aquarius sucked.

"Ah that feels so good." Sonic commented while moaning.

"_This feels so incredible, Sonic taste so amazing. I feel so hot right now._" Aquarius thought.

After a few more sucks around Sonic's length, Aquarius then begin to devour his length by going faster and sucking him off harder earning more moans from Sonic. Aquarius can feel Sonic's length throbbing as she sucks him down knowing he is feeling good and feeling the pleasure rising in him. The mermaid decide to turn things up a notch when she surprises Sonic by taking all of Sonic's length and pushing down to her throat by giving Sonic a deepthroat that drove Sonic by surprise. Sonic let out a loud cry, he felt Aquarius' throat tightening around his length and pleasure him even more. Sonic his hand atop of Aquarius's head and hold her down feeling the ecstasy flowing that is making him going crazy. Sonic could not wait a little longer and so he begin bucking up his hips and moving them up and down, back and forth by thrusting his waist and pumping his length in and out of Aquarius beginning to dominate her. Aquarius's shot her eyes wide feeling Sonic pumping his shaft in and out of throat and takes control. Aquarius begin to choke up, can't even keep up with Sonic with a few thrusts in her mouth. Aquarius wanted Sonic to stop and let her go but something prevented her from doing so, she had actually enjoyed to be dominated and her heart start to beat fast, feeling butterflies in her stomach that drove her to feel satisfaction towards her.

"_What is this feeling, why can't I stop Sonic from dominating me? I wanted him to stop but somehow I am enjoying it, it feels so incredible. Fuck it, I can't take it no more. I want Sonic so badly, I want him to cum for me, I want him to give me his spunk. Cum inside mouth my and on my face Sonic. I want it so BAD!_" Aquarius thought.

Sonic felt the vibration and feel the stimulation and getting close continuing to thrust, moving his waist back and forth. After a couple of thrusts, Sonic then stop and Aquarius pulls herself away from Sonic to gain some oxygen also leaving a trail of saliva from her Sonic's length to her mouth. After seconds of gaining some oxygen, Aquarius strokes Sonic's shaft a little to please him a little and then goes back to suck him off returning to her blowjob. This time, Aquarius takes it all in and begin to suck Sonic faster and sucking him harder going all in. Sonic place his right hand atop Aquarius's head watching the mermaid sucking him like there's no tomorrow. Aquarius slurps on his shaft creating some noise to increase his excitement.

The blowjob lasted on for almost twenty minutes, Sonic try his best to hold on a little more but after a couple more sucks from the mermaid, Sonic let out a loud cry as he reach to his limit and start to climax. He ejaculate his shaft, bursting inside Aquarius's mouth shooting a load of his semen inside the mermaid's mouth. Aquarius try drinking it all down to her throat but could not drink all of it and so she pulls herself away and wipes her mouth and glances to Sonic.

"Did that feel good?" Aquarius asked.

"Yeah it felt wonderful. Thanks for the reward Aquarius, I really enjoyed it." Sonic commented.

"You're welcome. Well I have to get back to the spirit world and meet with Aries. It was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise."

Aquarius delivers a kiss on Sonic's cheek before disappearing back to the spirit world. Sonic puts his shaft away and returns back to the guild to go out on a job or just hang out.

* * *

_The next following day…_

Sonic and Gray are seen talking while Juvia spying and stalking Gray lovingly ogling to the ice wizard. Sonic and Gray discuss about some important things until Lucy heads to the table with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sonic, what did Aquarius say?" Lucy asked.

"Well she didn't say anything but she wanted to reward me but I decline, telling her that she don't have to reward me but she insist and I let her reward me." Sonic answered.

"Oh. With what?"

"Nothing particular just to hang out and getting to know each other a little plus she gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Oh. Well I'm happy that you're making Aquarius smile."

"Now that you mentioned it Lucy, she's been fond with you Sonic." Gray pointed.

"I know. I noticed."

"Do you think Aquarius has feelings for you?"

"Beats me, how am I supposed to know."

Seconds after, a celestial spirit appears and it was Virgo and looking directly at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Virgo greeted.

"Hey Virgo, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Aquarius wanted me to give this to you. So here is the letter."

Virgo hands Sonic the letter requested by Aquarius and disappears back to the spirit world. Sonic is stun that Aquarius would send him a note.

"Why would Aquarius send you a note?" Lucy asked.

"I… don't know, probably a thank you note I bet." Sonic shrugged.

"Well let's see it."

"Um… I think it was meant for me to read it alone so I'll talk to you guys later."

Sonic raise up from his seat and heads outside the guild. Sonic opens the note and begin reading it wondering what Aquarius had to say.

_Sonic,_

_I've been having a wonderful time hanging out with you for the past few days and they were wonderful. As many times I've spend time with you, it makes me so happy and feel loved and respectful that you've shown me. You showed that you cared about me, checking up on me and find out why I am sad a few days back and you brought me and Lucy to get along just fine and I moved on from Scorpio. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me and with that being said I have a surprise for you. Come on back to your place, your surprise is waiting for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Aquarius_

After reading the note, Sonic smiled and wonders what Aquarius has in store for him.

"I wonder what this surprise is, I better head back home to find out for myself." Sonic said before walking back to his home.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic arrives to his place, using his key and enters inside the house closing the door behind him. He then notices a trail of rose pedals in front of him which leading them to somewhere.

"Aquarius, are you in here?" Sonic asked.

He didn't get a response but instead follows the pedal of roses leading him to somewhere. Sonic realizes that is was going to his bedroom that surprises him at first. He reach to his destination which leads him to the door of his bedroom, Sonic swallowed his saliva, takes a deep breath and opens the door entering inside. When he enters in his bedroom, he is stunned by the looks of his bedroom, there was candles lighted, the window covers had covered the sunlight from the sun and the smell of incense in the room which had set the mood.

To his surprise, Sonic sees Aquarius at his bed with a seductive look on her face, to his bigger surprise that Aquarius is no longer mermaid, she now has legs but her legs a thick and her whole body is curvy and looking sexy as ever. She wore her dark blue bikini top and now wears a dark blue panties on. She mermaid celestial spirit waited for Sonic's arrival and looks to him and delivers a loving smile.

"Hey there handsome, surprise." Aquarius greeted.

"Aquarius, you did all of this to surprise me and now you have legs that surprises me the most." Sonic said in shock.

"*Giggle* Of course sweetie, I did all of this for you. Also I can use my magic to have legs now so I can turn my fish fin into legs whenever I like."

"That's a first. So what brings you here in my residence after surprising me?"

"Well… after we've been hanging out and spending time together. I've come to realize…"

"Realize what exactly?"

"That I've fallen in love with you."

"What? You… love me?"

"Yes. You've been comforting me, cheering me up and making me smile for the past few days. I've been thinking about you every day and I realize that I had been in love with you Sonic. I thought it was just only a dream but it's real, I can't stop thinking about you Sonic. I am in love and I love you. I want us to be together, I want to share my heart to you, be there for you, comfort you, make you feel happy and cherish my love to you. Sonic, I want to be by your side and be truthful to you."

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say Aquarius. I'm flattered and shocked at the same time."

"I know. I can see the look on your face, I want us to be together. I don't want Scorpio, I want you. Let me be the one to love you Sonic and I promise I will never hurt you."

Sonic look away from Aquarius thinking about this over. Aquarius look at Sonic, waiting for his answer from her confession. Sonic took about a minute or so to think this over before we can respond to Aquarius.

"Well Aquarius, to be honest with you I had feelings for you as well." Sonic confessed.

"Y-You do?" Aquarius inquired.

"Yeah, after seeing you smile I noticed that you've been fallen in love with me and I've been fallen in love with you as well. Are you sure you want to have a relationship with someone like me, you're a celestial spirit and I'm a hedgehog, a mobian actually."

"I don't care, what matter is that I love you Sonic. I can't deny my heart anymore, let's be together and make this very passionate."

"Wow… I guess nothing won't stop us huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's make it official then."

Sonic kicks his shoes off to get comfortable and joins with Aquarius in bed and lays her on her back so he can get on top of her. Sonic start off by kissing Aquarius by the neck and caress her body with his hand earning a soft moan from the celestial spirit. Aquarius form a lustful smile on her face, letting Sonic to have his way with her as they caress and getting a little freaky to set the mood. A minute later, Sonic take his hand and reach to her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze earning another soft moan from the celestial spirit. Sonic chuckle a bit, he had his hand to reach around her back and unhook her bikini top bra off, slipping it off from her flesh and throws it to the side to show her bare breasts.

Sonic ogle to her perky breasts, licks hips lips knowing he can't control himself. With that, he takes a handful both of her breasts with his hands groping them to his desire. Aquarius again let out another moan, she feel how gentle Sonic's hand, it made her feel good during his touch and she enjoy it lovingly. Sonic start to rub them slowly to ease her up a bit. Aquarius form a smile on her face, she place her hands above her head. She moan some more, feeling the arousal begin rising to the fray as he body feel the pleasure, rising the pleasure meter up.

"Uh… oh Sonic…" Aquarius moaned.

Sonic play with her breasts a little more, fondling them like playing with plush toys. Sonic reaches to the celestial spirit's breast, gets a mouthful when he place her right breast to his mouth beginning to suck it while his other hand fondle the left breast. Aquarius let out a high pitch scream, she can feel Sonic sucking her breast, pleasuring and teasing her a bit more to the moment. Sonic licks the nipple to tickle her, Aquarius sticks her tongue out, forming a lustful smile on her face, moaning with passion. A minute later, Sonic went to do the same to the left breast to give it some loving like he did with the right breast. Aquarius spread her legs wide open, moaning more with passion and lust, she can't take much more of it any longer. She wanted Sonic to take her so badly, Sonic knew Aquarius want him so badly and add the surprise to make her feel really good. Sonic took the initiative by sucking both of her breasts with his mouth shocking and surprising Aquarius. Her breasts being pleasured by Sonic and he was really teasing her so good that made her go crazy. Aquarius try to hold herself together a little bit more but the arousal was too much, she then get a little crazy as her moans start to increase by the second.

"Yes… oh Sonic you're so good at this. Give me more." Aquarius moaned.

Sonic let out a soft laugh while sucking her breasts for about two minutes, her breasts continue to be pleasured and aroused by the moment. Seconds after, Sonic stop teasing the celestial spirit, she was in cloud nine of ecstasy only by the second at least. Sonic had an idea in mind so he reach his way over to Aquarius's panties, he see the wet fabric knowing how wet she become. Sonic takes both hands on the straps, slowly pulls them right off of the celestial spirit. He tosses them to side of the bed, Sonic discovers Aquarius became wet, Sonic smile and leans down to her crotch. Sonic sticks his tongue out and uses it by licking off Aquarius's vagina hearing her scream. Aquarius screamed, she feel Sonic's tongue licking her and made her to go crazy.

"Yes… eat me good Sonic, make me cum!" Aquarius hollered.

Sonic wrap both of his hands around Aquarius's thighs, he eventually surprises the celestial spirit by sticking his tongue inside her to get her to make her feel extremely good. Aquarius once again screamed, chants Sonic's name. Her hand clenching the bed, moaning loud with passion. She was really in cloud nine, she was getting really horny by the second of Sonic's teasing. She had try to keep her composure under control but after a few licks, Aquarius then goes crazy moaning like a crazy woman. She was at Sonic's mercy and can't control herself no longer, the lust soon took control of her body and the pleasure meter increase rapidly to the max.

"Yes… Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES! Oh Sonic you're going to make me CUM!" Aquarius cried.

This continue for four minutes top, Sonic rapidly licks her vagina with his tongue to make her go crazy one more time hearing her say his name and screaming for him. A minute later, Aquarius cried in passion, seconds after she then reach her limit and soon came to her climax. She begin squirting her sweet, sticky liquid into Sonic's mouth. Sonic drink every last drop as Aquarius climax. After a minute of climax, Sonic drinks down Aquarius's sticky love juice down to his mouth and smiled.

"Mmm… taste like blue raspberry." Sonic commented.

Sonic look over to the daze Aquarius breathing heavily. Sonic knew she was enjoying it and without further ado, Sonic decide to get comfortable so he takes his shirt, pants, gloves and his socks off only leaving his boxers on. After getting a little more comfortable, Sonic proceed to get back on top of the dazed celestial spirit, readied himself to enter in Aquarius. Sonic knew Aquarius was still in a daze and to break her out of reality, he enters inside the celestial spirit's vagina, rams himself inside thrusting in and out of her beginning to start their sexual moment. This bring Aquarius back to reality, she feel Sonic pumping his length in and out of her, rubbing her insides pleasuring her giving her pleasure to rise the pleasure meter. Aquarius had that goofy look on her face, she look over at Sonic, watching him to give it right to her as their sex urges on.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. That's the spot Sonic, give it to me." Aquarius moaned.

Sonic smiled, he liked how he hears Aquarius moaning his name. Sonic decide to give it to her badly since she wanted him so bad, with that Sonic increase his pace and speed by thrusting a little hard and going a little faster to increase his speed of his thrusts. Aquarius's body rocking back and forth, being pounded by Sonic's length delivering pleasure and ecstasy. The celestial wizard moan with passion, she bit her bottom lip feeling Sonic going in deep inside her to increase the pleasure for her to feel and endure.

Sonic press his hands against the bed, let out a throaty growl, he felt how tight Aquarius squeezing him with his thrusts. Sonic start countering Aquarius with powerful thrusts, tearing down her walls like it's a war. Aquarius let out a high pitch scream, Sonic deliver some more powerful thrusts making his girlfriend scream his name. Sonic had that sneaky smile on his face, Aquarius wrap her legs around Sonic's waist. She reach her arms around Sonic, wrapping her lover around and pulls him close to her to hold him while her lover deliver more pleasure inside her.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh yes Sonic, right there… *Moan* right there fuck me." Aquarius moaned.

The two begin to make-out, pressing their lips against each other to share a passionate kiss. As they kissed, they start to get a little erotic and kiss a little hard while the hedgehog hero thrusting, pumping his length inside her still having Aquarius to moan in his mouth during their kiss. They kiss for five minutes in the moment, after a couple more of powerful thrusts, Aquarius breaks the kiss, Sonic kiss her by the neck and with that he surprises the celestial spirit with rapid thrusts, even pumping harder inside her to add more pleasure for Aquarius.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me Sonic, pound my pussy!" Aquarius hollered.

Sonic concentrate with the pace and speed keeping it very steady as the sex continues on. Their everlasting love making continue for over ten minutes, their bodies cover in beads of sweat. Both of them were in the urge to climax and reach their limit anytime soon. Aquarius unwrap her legs from Sonic to let him loose, spreading her legs wide and unwrap her arms from Sonic, spreading and stretching them out. Sonic took this chance as he suddenly start going faster in rapid speed. Sonic's thrusts start to get faster and intense when he deliver rough and powerful thrusts, tearing down her walls of their everlasting sex. Aquarius once again let out a high pitch scream, Sonic continuously thrusting faster with rapid speed with delivering powerful thrusts inside Aquarius a few more times. After a couple of thrusts, Sonic gritted his teeth, Aquarius cried out of passion as both characters reach their limit, they let themselves loose, squirt their love liquids together climaxing the same time together. Aquarius's love juices coating Sonic's length and Sonic's semen shooting inside her making the celestial spirit moan when she can feel his semen shooting inside her.

The hedgehog and the celestial spirit stop their everlasting sex, Sonic pulls himself away out of Aquarius. He laid rest next to Aquarius, she and Sonic breathe heavily to gain their strengths after their passionate sex.

"That was amazing Sonic… Sonic…" Aquarius commented before looking over to Sonic.

Sonic smiled, he turn Aquarius sideways to her right, lifts her left leg up with his left hand holding her leg up and readied himself to enter himself back inside the celestial wizard.

"W-What are you doing? You're not done yet?" Aquarius pondered.

"Nope. We're going to keep going, like I said we're going to make it official and I'm going to make you MINE!" Sonic grinned.

Sonic rams his length right inside Aquarius and goes balls deep inside her. Aquarius gasped, rolling her eyes backwards to the back of her skull. Sonic grinned naughtily, he then begin to thrust harder, performing powerful thrusts and pumps faster inside his girlfriend with rapid speed like there's no tomorrow. Aquarius grip the bed sheets with both of her hands, sticks her tongue out enduring the unstoppable pleasure Sonic is giving her. Aquarius gasping, breathing heavily of the insane and unbelievable pleasure and pure ecstasy. Aquarius tilt her head up, moaning like crazily as Sonic pounds her with all of his might making the celestial spirit to go crazy.

"YES! YES! YES! Fuck me Sonic, don't stop now baby! Fuck me better than my ex-boyfriend Scorpio!" Aquarius hollered.

"You want it that badly huh?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes, fuck me Sonic. Give me more of that Sonic Loving!"

"Okie Dokie then."

Sonic use his speed, begin thrusting in supersonic speed, delivering powerful and rough thrusts inside her. Aquarius once again gasped, screaming the top of her lungs. Sonic pounded Aquarius like a wild animal with full speed, during his thrusts, his pelvis smacking against her crotch creating smacking noises with his thrusts. Aquarius form a big goofy smile on her face, she was enjoying it so much like she's addicted to it like it was a drink or a hobby. Sonic continue with this speed and powerful thrust for eleven minutes. Sonic gritted his teeth, he knew he was about to let loose anytime soon. After a few more thrusts inside his celestial spirit girlfriend Sonic let out a loud cry when he reach his limit and ejaculate himself inside Aquarius, shooting another load of his semen inside Aquarius some more.

Aquarius again screamed, chants Sonic name once again. After a four more thrusts, Sonic pulls himself out of Aquarius. Sonic was still hard once more, his sexual instincts kicked in, taking over him mind and body. He formed a smile on his face, he got Aquarius, picks her up and get her motion. She face herself against the headboard of the bed with her hands place against it.

"You're still not done yet? How long it's still going to go on?" Aquarius asked.

"Whenever I say so. Now time to fuck you from the back Aquarius." Sonic grinned with that sneaky look on his face.

"Wait… let's take a short break. You fucked me so good, let me rest a little."

"Hell no, we're going to continue with the sex."

With that being said, Sonic enters himself inside, rams himself inside, start pounding inside Aquarius as he bend herself over against the headboard. Aquarius roll her eyes backward to her skull. She moaned like crazy, gasping heaving sucking the air as Sonic thrusts in rapid speed and giving her rough and powerful thrusts having rough sex. Aquarius try to keep up with Sonic but that will not happen, Sonic's powerful thrusts with full force are like power. Her body rocking back and forth shaking in rhythm, not all of that the bed even start shake in rhythm. The headboard smacking against the wall from Sonic's rapid and powerful thrusts. The celestial spirit was really at Sonic's mercy, all she can do is moan with passion, feeling the arousal and ecstasy building inside her, feeling the vibrations with Sonic's thrusts coming in her that made her go crazy and moaning like crazy. Aquarius spread her legs wide open, she felt Sonic going balls deep inside her core, pounding her like there was no end of it. Sonic continue to dominate her, pounding her vagina in their heated sexual moment.

Sonic deliver some smacks to Aquarius's firm big butt that cause the celestial spirit to scream, yelping with excitement. She wanted Sonic to stop at first but with more pleasure, filling the pleasure meter going overboard; Aquarius somehow endure and enjoy to have more sex with Sonic. Her moans became louder, her screams were loud to the max receiving non-stop pleasure from Sonic. Her upper body collapse to the bed with her arms spreading wide open. She even grip the bed sheets with her hands as Sonic continuously pounds her, dominates her with full force, thrusting in the celestial wizard with all of his might with supersonic speed going extremely faster.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES! Fuck me Sonic, fuck me! Don't stop, give me all of your loving. I want it all!" Aquarius hollered.

* * *

_Elsewhere, back at the guild…_

Lucy had wondered what the surprise Aquarius she was giving to Sonic. She was in thought of her celestial spirit wondering why Aquarius likes to hang around Sonic so much. What's going on between her and Sonic? How come she always smile whenever she's around Sonic and asking him if Sonic's around or not. All thoughts were interrupt when Natsu approach her.

"Hey Lucy, want to go out on a job?" Natsu offered.

"I guess, I surely do need the money for rent." Lucy accepted.

Lucy gather her things ready to get ready for her job to take. She even continue wondering about Aquarius.

"_Still… what is Aquarius doing with Sonic?_" Lucy thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

It had been three hours since Sonic and Aquarius had sex. Sonic continuously thrusting inside the celestial spirit. Aquarius moaned, she passed out after getting so much pleasure from Sonic. She had like five orgasms from cumming so much releasing her juices as Sonic thrust and pounds her vagina non-stop without a stop switch. She was even dripping her juices down to the bed from her orgasm. Sonic deliver hard smacks that made both of her ass cheeks turn red. As Sonic thrusts faster, his pelvis smacking against Aquarius's firm big ass cheeks creating smacking noises during his powerful thrusts. Her head rest on a pillow when she blacked out, her kept on rocking back and forth from Sonic's nonstop thrusts.

Sonic smiled naughtily, had that grin on his face kept on thrusting and making the celestial spirit moan so much and going crazy at the same time before she passed out. Their bodies covered in the beads of sweat, there was the smell of sex in the room and Sonic's bed continuously to shake in rhythm, the headboard kept smacking against the wall because of Sonic's non-stop thrusts.

"Man I can't stop myself, it feels so damn good like I want to do this all day." Sonic moaned.

Sonic looking down at the unconscious Aquarius, his hands reach to her firm butt, groping them to get a good grip. Sonic again deliver more of his powerful thrusts making more noises with his thrusts. Sonic had that grin on his face again, he had dominated Aquarius since they start with their everlasting moment and Sonic continue on pounding the celestial spirit as much as he can. Sonic's eyes became half-close, he was getting close to his limit since he hold it in for three whole hours from pumping, thrusting his length in the celestial spirit so much. Sonic thought about an idea he had in mind. So after he deliver few more of his powerful and strong thrusts inside Aquarius delivering more pleasure, he finally pull out his length from the blacked out celestial spirit. Sonic pulls Aquarius to the middle of the bed, he lay her head on a pillow. Her legs spread wide and her arms above her head in a sexy position.

"Here we go, now time for your reward." Sonic said stroking off his length.

Sonic jerking himself off in front of the unconscious Aquarius. Sonic bit his bottom lip, feeling that he's getting close to his limit and ready to climax anytime soon. Sonic stroke his length furiously for a minute or so, after a few couple of strokes, Sonic then let out a loud cry as he ejaculate reaching his limit, the hedgehog hero shoot ropes of semen, shooting a big load of semen all over Aquarius. He shoot his load on Aquarius's face, breasts, stomach, legs, thigh, arms, and her crotch showering her with his semen. Sonic then stopped and knew he was exhausted and begin to relax.

"Oh man that was a wild ride. I got to say, I really enjoyed the surprise and spend a lot more time with Aquarius. Anyway, I better let her rest, she looks beautiful when she's asleep." Sonic complimented.

Sonic climbs off the bed, grab his clothes and exits the bedroom to let Aquarius sleep peacefully, he decided to take a shower after the three hour everlasting sex he had with Aquarius.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Aquarius groggily open her eyes, let out a soft groan. She felt warmth liquid on her body and her face until she realizes that it was semen. Aquarius use her magic to clean herself off. Aquarius put her bikini top on and her panties back on and changes her legs back to her mermaid tail. She looked for Sonic around the place, she searched for him the bathroom before heading downstairs. She look through the hallways to find her hedgehog, a second after she spots Sonic training with his fighting style in the living room.

"Sonic." Aquarius called.

Sonic stop his tracks, turn over to see the mermaid celestial spirit.

"Oh hey beautiful, did you sleep well?" Sonic greeted with a smile.

"I did after you made me blacked out because of how hard and how much you fucked me so good."

"Hehehe I was too caught up in the moment."

Aquarius approach to the hero and press her hands to Sonic's chest.

"I enjoyed it so much Sonic, I want to do this again if that's ok with you sweetie." Aquarius wanted.

"Yeah it's fine with me. Since now we're a couple, what about Scorpio?" Sonic questioned.

"Don't worry about him, I'm don with him. I love you and I would love for us to be together Sonic."

"I love you too but you're still a celestial spirit."

"True, Leo taught me how to come to this world without being summoned by Lucy. We can spend more time together as well."

"That's cool. Are you going to tell Lucy about us?"

"Let's keep it a secret for now until it's the right time to tell her and the people about us."

"Sounds fair."

Aquarius smiled, she proceed to share Sonic a soft and passionate kiss on the lips showing her affection to her new lover. Sonic returns the kiss, pulls Aquarius close to him making out. Aquarius moaned with the kiss, wraps her arms around Sonic showing more affection to her new lover. They kiss for minutes until they depart their lips away from each other. Aquarius had that seductive smile on her face.

"You're a good kisser Sonic." Aquarius complimented.

"Thanks, so are you." Sonic responded honestly.

"You know… (_Twirls her finger around Sonic's chest_) I still have enough time for another round handsome."

"Is that so?"

Aquarius use her magic to change her mermaid tail into pair of two thick legs.

"Care to fuck me again." Aquarius offered.

Sonic smiled, takes a hand over to Aquarius's firm butt and gives it a tight squeeze signaling his answer.

"I take that as a yes." Aquarius concluded.

"You are correct." Sonic corrected.

Aquarius kiss Sonic once more, the couple rush over back upstairs heading back to the bedroom and continue another round of their everlasting affair.

* * *

_Few Weeks Later…_

Since Sonic and Aquarius had formed a relationship. Sonic and Aquarius secretly meet once more to spend more time and of course having sex once again whenever they're alone in private. While Sonic going out on jobs, Aquarius offered Sonic a kiss and give him a quick blowjob before going to work on his job from the request board. Aquarius continue hanging out with Sonic more than hanging around at the spirit world.

Lucy wondered about Aquarius and why she always hangs around with Sonic every day and how she comes to Earthland from the Spirit World without being summoned. She asked her celestial spirit some questions but Aquarius rejects to answer and proceed to hang around with Sonic.

As Aquarius relationship grows, they became closer than ever getting to know a lot more. At night they spend time together at the park, hanging out and watching the moon together. Aquarius holds Sonic and rest her head on his shoulder forming a genuine smile on her face. Sonic returns the smile and enjoy the moment with her celestial spirit girlfriend as they spend more time at the park. After when Sonic return back to the guild from completing a job from the request board, Aquarius would welcome Sonic back with kiss or a little more, she would let Sonic to make love with her at the alleyway where it is private.

Right now, Sonic lean against the wall appears to be an alleyway. There was Aquarius down on her knees to the ground with her mermaid tail. Her head bobbing back and forth in motion, also there is the sound of slurping which it appears to be Aquarius sucking off Sonic giving him a blowjob. Sonic had his hand place atop his girlfriend's head as she pleases him, entertaining her lover with his oral technique. Aquarius licks Sonic's shaft using her tongue to lick from the bottom to the top of the tip and twirls her tongue around the head of the hedgehog's length. Afterward she sucks it back down in her mouth and goes faster letting out a soft moan from her mouth.

"Ah… it feels too good Aquarius. You're getting really good." Sonic commented.

Aquarius pulls away from Sonic's length to give it a few strokes with her hand and looks up to her lover.

"That's because I've been sucking your cock several times now and I can't stop pleasing you." Aquarius chimed before sucking back Sonic.

To add the stimulation to please Sonic even more, she takes Sonic's length to please it in her cleavage to perform a titjob/paizuri. Aquarius move her breasts up and down squeezing Sonic's length pleasing him with her large breasts. Sonic's tip start to show which made Aquarius smile and lean in to lick it with her tongue earning a moan from her boyfriend.

"That feels extremely good, I think I want more of this from you Aquarius." Sonic commented in a daze.

Aquarius tilt her head up, she form a genuine smile.

"If that's what you want then I will gladly give it to you Sonic. My tits are yours to play with." Aquarius chirped before returning to her paizuri.

Aquarius engulfs Sonic's shaft in her mouth to increase more pleasure for Sonic. Sonic watch with amusement, he enjoy being service by Aquarius's breasts and her mouth to make him feel more good than ever. Aquarius start to get a little more erotic when sucks Sonic a little hard and move her breasts faster. She had that slutty look on her face that turned Sonic even more thus getting a little more excited. After minutes of Aquarius's paizuri and blowjob, Sonic gritted his teeth when he reach his limit and soon ejaculate inside Aquarius's mouth. Aquarius gulps down Sonic's semen shooting inside her mouth. She pulls herself away and let Sonic to shoot some of his semen on her breasts bringing a dazzling smile on her face.

"Mmm it's so delicious. I never get tired of this." Aquarius moaned.

"That felt good." Sonic complimented.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my paizuri handsome, would do you say we take this at your place. I want more."

"Maybe later, I have a few errands I got to take care of."

"OK then, I guess I'll meet you at your place tonight."

"Yeah sure, that'll be great."

Aquarius smiled, cleans herself off with her magic but instead she licks every drop of Sonic's semen from her breasts to clean them before saying her goodbyes to Sonic and left for the Celestial Spirit World. Sonic puts away his shaft, zip his pants back up and went on to take care of errands like he mentioned before.

* * *

_Later, that night at Sonic's place…_

There was clothes on the ground which were Sonic's clothes but not all, there was a bikini top and a thong on the floor which it is Aquarius's. The couple in the bedroom in bed, Aquarius on top of Sonic in a cowgirl position. Sonic's length is inside the celestial spirit's vagina rubbing her insides when Aquarius bouncing her hips atop Sonic's lap. She moan with passion, receiving pleasure as their sex urges on since they started by the way. Aquarius again had that slutty look on her face, her hands pressing against Sonic's chest with her mouth open, gasping and exhaling during her hip movements. Her breasts bouncing hypnotically in front of Sonic.

Her pink bud erected, begging for to be sucked. Sonic can't even control his instincts so he lean forward to suck on the right breast while having his left hand to fondle with Aquarius's left breast even pinch her nipple with his index finger and thumb. Aquarius moaned by this sudden action from Sonic, her hips start to move faster on their own, she had no control of her hips no longer and that got her to go crazy with the sensual and everlasting pleasure she's receiving.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh fuck yeah, oh yes it so incredible. Suck on my titties Sonic, pleasure them as much as you like. They need more loving too." Aquarius moaned.

Sonic oblige and give his girlfriend what she needs and sucks on them harder plus fondling with her breasts a little more to add the equation. Their sex continuously to go on for the time being.

* * *

_With Lucy…_

Lucy approaches, reaching her destination to Sonic's place. She wasn't alone, there was Scorpio with her to the scene. Scorpio told Lucy that he wanted to talk to Aquarius and wants her back knowing he made a mistake of breaking her heart.

"You really want Aquarius back Scorpio?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I truly miss her. Also I hear that she's with Sonic back from the Spirit World. I saw her leaving to head to meet with Sonic." Scorpio answered.

"And you're sure that she's with Sonic at his place?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it."

"If you say so then I'll take that chance."

Lucy knocks on the door waiting for a response for a few seconds but did not get an answer. Lucy then turn the door knob realizing that it was open, she thought Sonic might have forgot to lock it when he return home. She and Scorpio step inside the house and close the door behind them. When they enter the house, they hear some moaning that it was coming from a bedroom. Scorpio follows the noises with Lucy follow in pursuit. Scorpio recognize the voices with the sound of moaning, it was Aquarius. He recognize the moans of her voices when they had sex together, they follow the noises over to the bed room. Both of them put their ears against the door to hear what's going on, there was the sound of the bed squeaking, Aquarius's voice chanting Sonic's name bringing shock to Lucy and Scorpio. Then even hear:

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god it feels so good, give it to me Sonic. Make me your celestial bitch!" Aquarius hollered.

They were shock to hear Aquarius's voice, she was moaning like crazy in the bedroom with Sonic. Scorpio could not take it anymore and with that, he then kicks the door open stopping the sexual moment of Sonic and Aquarius brought them to stop. Aquarius look over her shoulder, she is shocked to see her ex in the bedroom so she quickly climbs off of Sonic and cover her body with a blanket.

"What the hell Scorpio! What are you doing here?" Aquarius asked.

"I came to see you and I want you back Aquarius but you're sleeping with this hedgehog here?" Scorpio answered referring to Sonic.

"Sonic you and Aquarius had been seeing each and you two been sleeping together?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy, me and Aquarius are in a secret relationship. We even had been sleeping together for sure." Sonic confessed.

"We wanted to keep it a secret until when it is the right time to tell you and the others." Aquarius asked.

"So all of this time, you've been hanging out with Sonic and spend more time him?" Scorpio inquired.

"Yes. I love Sonic and he treats me very special and that's what I love about him."

"Aquarius, please take me back. I'm sorry that I hurt from the past and lied to you behind your back. I want to work this out with you, will you forgive me and take me back?"

"Scorpio… you will always have a special place in my heart but my love and my heart belongs to Sonic now. I'm his girlfriend and I'm all his."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

Scorpio returns back to the spirit world. Lucy look over to Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm glad that you made Aquarius happy and I want to thank you for everything. Thank you for making Aquarius to feel happy and smiling." Lucy thanked.

"You're welcome Lucy, I'm sorry that I lied to you behind your back." Sonic apologized.

"It's fine at least I know everything now."

"Now that we got that out of the way now get out so me and Sonic can continue what we started." Aquarius demanded with a glare.

"Aquarius… be nice. You're Lucy's celestial spirit remember, show her some respect." Sonic commanded.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I'll leave you two alone and see you tomorrow Sonic." Lucy waved.

"Same to you."

Lucy smiled, exits the room and closes the door so that Sonic and Aquarius can have their moment. Sonic and Aquarius look at each other, Aquarius climbs back on top of Sonic and reinsert his shaft back inside her vagina.

"Now where were we…?" Aquarius cooed.

Sonic smiled, the two continue to have sex to resume with their sexual moment. What little did they not know is Lucy didn't leave the residence. She stayed, put her ear on the door hearing Aquarius moaning as their sex urges on. Lucy got a little wet when she hears her celestial spirit's voice moan with passion, getting erotic in the bedroom.

"Oh yes, fuck me Sonic. It so incredible, fuck me more." Aquarius moaned.

Lucy let out a soft moan from her lips getting a little more wet.

"_How good is Sonic in bed? I wondered._" Lucy thought.

* * *

_In the Bedroom…_

Aquarius bounce her hips faster in motion, they were moving on their own. Sonic reach his hand behind Aquarius, groping her firm butt with his hand to get a good grip. Her breasts bouncing hypnotically in rhythm, again the bed squeaking making the noises and the headboard banging against the wall. Aquarius was getting crazy, she moaned loud, screaming and chants Sonic's name as she feel Sonic's erection rubbing her insides, hitting the g-spot that turn her on even more and raising her pleasure meter. Aquarius roll her eyes the back of her skull, she breathed heavily couldn't stop moving her hips. Sonic let out a throaty growl, both of them were getting close almost at their limit.

Sonic deliver a few smacks to Aquarius's butt causing her butt to jiggle, with her hip movements her bounces making noises as there was the sound of clapping. Their hands intertwine together, sweat begin to sprinkle down from their bodies. Sonic try to hold it in a little more, Aquarius close her eyes moaning loud. A minute or so, after a couple of Aquarius's hip movements atop Sonic's lap, she gasped when she let out a high pitch scream reaching her limit and climax. She wrap her hands around Sonic's hand, hold him close and soon Sonic let himself loose reaching his limit and climax by shooting his semen inside the celestial wizard.

After they climax, they share a passionate kiss and Aquarius lay her body resting atop of Sonic and forms a genuine smile.

"_I love you Sonic…_" Aquarius whispered.

Sonic smiled, wraps her with his arm to hold her and share a silent moment with his girlfriend and gaze to his beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you too." Sonic whispered back, returning the love for Aquarius.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Sonic and Aquarius told the guild about their secret relationship and go public. The celestial king permit her to live at Earthland to be with Sonic and no longer a mermaid as she now has two legs and wears clothing from now on. She still have her magic which is water magic and goes with her boyfriend out on jobs and lives with Sonic.

After months' time, they got married and live happily and even form a family. Aquarius was pregnant after they married and gave birth to a son name Leon with spike light blue hair and has his father's eyes. Aquarius and her beloved husband with their son playing at the park enjoying a new life as a married couple. Aquarius could not be more happier to have Sonic and know how great Sonic is and admired lovingly to her husband.

* * *

**Chapter fifteen is now finish. Aquarius is the next girl to have compassion and affection from Sonic in this chapter. I thought I would like to add a celestial spirit to have romance with the blue blur hero in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review everyone, the next chapter of this story will be Kagura Mikazuchi.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	16. Kagura Mikazuchi

Chapter 16: The Hero and the Swordswoman

Around in Shirotsume Town, Sonic had completed a job that caught his interest and accomplished it with no problem at all. Sonic had got his reward and was just about to leave for the station to return back to Fairy Tail but that stopped him when he heard there are some great restaurants to eat that had great food. Sonic decided to stay for a bit before heading back to Magnolia Town. Sonic walk through the crowd to head and find a nice restaurant to eat. Sonic look around, not watching where he was going and by seconds after Sonic accidentally bump into someone unfamiliar with.

"Whoa. I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was… going…" Sonic stuttered.

Sonic encountered a purple hair female wizard, carrying a sword to her left side. She wore a white elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar. Which it opens to review a white collared shirt with a red tie along with it, the cuffs of the jacket into a white pair of wrist-high gloves to go with the outfit. She wore black tights that are tucked into her white knee-high boots to sit under her white frilled skirt. This was **Kagura Mikazuchi**.

"It's alright, wait a minute have we met?" Kagura asked.

"No, hey you're Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel right?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes. I take that you heard of me?"

"Yeah you can say that I guess. Your reputation proceeds and see how beautiful you look."

"*Blush* Thank you, that's very kind of you. You're Sonic the Hedgehog right?"

"You heard of me?"

"Of course. You've become quite popular in Sorcerer's Weekly and everyone has been talking about you including the girls back at Mermaid Heel."

"Well I've been getting a lot popular as of late. So what ae you doing here in Shirotsume Town?"

"I have completed my job and was about to leave for the station to return back to the guild until I bumped into you."

"Sorry about that. I was only trying to find a good restaurant to get something to eat before going back to Fairy Tail."

"You don't say."

"Yeah I'm hungry and I know I got to eat something like a good descend meal to keep me going and moving, I like to keep moving forward after taking these scumbag bandits down like it's usual hobby."

Kagura begin to giggle that brought Sonic by surprise.

"Did I just hear you giggle?" Sonic asked folding his arms.

Kagura turn away from Sonic, even blushing slightly red.

"The way I see, I think I just hear a giggle." Sonic smirked.

"It's not like that." Kagura countered.

"Really, that's now what I see it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you giggle. It'll be our little secret."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah you have my word on that."

"Thank you if you do I will stick my sword up in your hedgehog ass."

"Yes ma'am."

"*Giggle* So you said you're heading to a restaurant to get a meal right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Do you mind if I join you, I want to learn a little more about you?"

"I don't see why not, ok then you can. My treat."

Kagura nod and walks with the hedgehog hero to a restaurant to get a nice meal to meat.

* * *

_Minutes Later…_

Sonic taken Kagura to a nearby restaurant to get something to eat. They waited for their meals to arrive so in their spare time, Sonic decide to start a conversation.

"So how's life at Mermaid Heel?" Sonic questioned.

"Pretty actually it could be a little crazy at times." Kagura answered.

"How crazy?"

"Some fights and arguments but we still keep things under control."

"Like you're the authority on that?"

"*Giggle* Yes."

"You sure sound like Erza. Yeah she can be very scary at times no scratch that all the time when Natsu and Gray argue a lot but she stops them in a flash like a second."

"I see. I guess Erza and I have something in common then."

"Indeed you both do. Hey do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"You still have that sword and did not pull out the blade. I know it isn't my business to ask but um… why would you not pull out the sword to fight. Is it something you're saving up for the special occasion to meet with this person to face?"

"Interesting question. You deserve to know Sonic. You see, I'm waiting for the person that I want to cross paths someday."

"Oh. Can you tell me who this person is? Do you have like a grudge against him?"

"Yes. My opponent I would want to face someday is Jellal Fernandez."

Sonic spit out his drink and look to Kagura with shocking eyes.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say Jellal?" Sonic asked earning a nod from the swordswoman.

"Yes I did." Kagura answered.

"The Jellal Hernadez? I've heard a lot about him and what he did to the Magic Council, to Erza, and to everyone he made them suffer. What made you had this strong grudge against him?"

Kagura looked away from Sonic, hesitated to answer that question. Sonic became suspicious to Kagura wondering what she may say. He waited patiently for Kagura to answer that question.

"If you like, you don't have to tell me. We can move on to talk about different things?" Sonic suggested.

"No. You deserve to know, I trust you Sonic. I don't know why but somehow I can trust you." Kagura stated.

"Oh will I'm all ears. Whenever you're ready to tell me."

"… Sonic. There reason why I hold this strong grudge against Jellal is… because he killed my brother back at Tower of Heaven."

"What? For real? Who is your brother?"

"Erza's good and kind friend: **Simon Mikazuchi**."

"No way! Simon is your brother, the one Jellal killed?"

"Yes. Simon died from protecting Erza from Jellal. He took away my only family I had and now I'm alone, I could never forgive Jellal for what he has done. That is why I would draw my blade and kill Jellal when I see him. He will pay for taking Simon away me."

Sonic became so speechless. He did not know what to say, what to tell her he's sorry for her loss or anything. He remained silent as Kagura turn away from looking at Sonic. Sonic was going to speak until Kagura raise herself from her seat from the booth.

"Excuse me." Kagura excused.

Kagura walked away to get some time alone for herself. Seconds after the food had arrived and it was smelling so delicious. Sonic had ordered a grilled shrimp with baked potato and Kagura's order is steak and lettuce. Sonic decide to dig in and eat his meal while Kagura went to have her time for herself a bit. After a minute or so Kagura return back to the table and take her seat.

"Sorry for making you wait?" Kagura apologized.

"It's OK. You needed a little time for yourself to get yourself straight." Sonic understood.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

The two eat their meals, remaining quiet for the time being. Minutes after, the waiter return with the check. Sonic oblige to pay for the food and give the waiter and extra tip for his service and he and Kagura exit the restaurant. Both of them walk through the streets of Shirotsume Town. Kagura remaind quiet as both of them walk. Sonic look to Kagura, he start a conversation speaking to Kagura.

"Kagura I'm sorry about your loss. I know how hard it must've been for you to lose your brother." Sonic apologized.

"It's alright. Once I find Jellal, he will answer my blade." Kagura responded gripping her sword.

Sonic stopped for a brief moment, he then stops Kagura, looking into her yellow eyes.

"Let me ask you a question? If you really did kill Jellal, will that make you feel satisfied for what he has done?" Sonic questioned.

Kagura look away from Sonic.

"Kagura, look at me." Sonic demanded.

Kagura look into Sonic's eyes, listening to him.

"Will that make you feel satisfied of killing Jellal?" Sonic asked.

Kagura begin to stutter to answer the hedgehog's question.

"I… I… I do not know." Kagura stuttered answering the question.

"I'll tell you. If you did happen to kill someone, going down to that path of vengeance. You will never come back, it will change your personality and behavior. Once you kill and succeed your vengeance, your anger grows. As it continues to grow, you'll end up killing another, then another, then another until you will not stop as vengeance will take control of you and you will wake up every moment regretting the killings for the rest of your life." Sonic explained.

"Sonic, Jellal killed my brother. He deserves to pay for what he has done."

"Yeah I know that, I get it. You're really angry and upset, losing a brother really hurts you right to your heart but killing him isn't going to solve everything. It'll make it worse for you, bringing you into chaos involving in your life. Yeah Jellal did what he had done in the past, I'm angry for hurting his friends too but you're better than this Kagura. The only way to let all of this go is to forgive Jellal. Not for him but for yourself, it will solve everything and help you to calm you and bring you closure. Killing him will make it worse for you and can affect you with the greed of vengeance. You may think I don't know but I do, I've seen people suffer and felt pain in their hearts. I don't like to see my friends sad, heartbroken, and hurt. I will do anything in my power to help him, my advice to you is forgive Jellal and move on. I know your brother would think the same thing as well."

Kagura was taken back, Sonic made a statement. Kagura did not know what to do or what to say to respond Sonic. Kagura did not know what to do but to think of all of this coming from the hedgehog hero trying his best in his power to help her. Kagura begin frowning, looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"_Maybe Sonic is right? I should finally move on and forgive Jellal for myself. I… don't know what I can do anymore._" Kagura thought.

Kagura suddenly let out a single tear from her eye. She then comes closer to Sonic and surprises the hedgehog with a hug that stunned him in the brief second. Kagura let out more tears from her eyes, letting out all of the pain out of her. Sonic could feel it so with that he returns the hug and comfort the swordswoman hearing her sob silently.

"Shh it's ok. Let it all out, you hold it way too long." Sonic whispered comforting Kagura.

Kagura sobbed, crying to let out all of the pain. Sonic hold her gently, strokes her back remaining quiet as the swordswoman sobbed. Kagura cried for a few minutes until she stopped and pulls herself away, she wipe the tears from her eyes and looking directly into Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"Thank you Sonic, thank you so much for helping me. It really help me." Kagura thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend of mine. So are you going to be ok?" Sonic asked.

"I think so, it'll take time to progress."

"That's good. Well is there anything else you want me to do for you?"

"Well… I was wondering you can… make me feel… good."

"How good you want to feel?"

"Do you mind if we find ourselves a hotel. I want to feel the pleasure of ecstasy. Do you think you can help me receive my desires?"

"If you put it that way then sure, I guess I still got time to spare. Come on, let's find ourselves a hotel room then we can get down to business."

Kagura nod her head in response, Sonic and Kagura head to a hotel to spend a little more time where it's more private.

* * *

_Shirotsume Hotel…_

Sonic and Kagura got themselves a hotel room and arrive inside the room. Sonic pulls Kagura, press her lips against Kagura sharing a kiss on her lips. Kagura suddenly returns the kiss, what surprise Sonic the most is that Kagura start to get a little erotic with the kiss as she deepens it to increase the mood. Kagura presses Sonic against the wall, she simply slides her tongue down to Sonic's throat, deepening the kiss. Sonic was stunned by this sudden action from Kagura herself, he then gets even when he begin to caress her body with his hands giving her a little amount of pleasure. Sonic slowly slide his hand down to Kagura's derriere once he stop there, he lifts up her white skirt and grope her black tights, coping a feel of her firm ass. Kagura jumps up by surprise, she lets out a soft moan in Sonic's lips before resume to kiss Sonic a little more.

They kiss for almost ten minutes, by that they broke away the kiss. Kagura run her hand down over to Sonic's crotch, rubbing his length through his pants and look into Sonic's eyes with that seductive look.

"I want to feel how good you are in bed. Make love to me right now." Kagura requested.

"Sure. Let's head right to the bed." Sonic suggested.

Kagura smiled, she takes Sonic hands and drags to the bed to get started. Sonic laid Kagura on her back and gets on top of her. He kisses Kagura on the neck as Kagura tilt her head letting Sonic to please her. Sonic use his hand to caress Kagura's leg soothing it gently to ease up some pleasure for the swordswoman to enjoy. Kagura let out a soft moan across her lips, Sonic rolling his tongue on Kagura's neck earning another moan from Kagura herself. Sonic takes his hand from stop caressing Kagura reaching over to her crotch. He uses his index and middle finger to rub her crotch, Kagura again let out another moan. She wraps her arms around Sonic, he continue to kiss her neck, leaving some trails and rubbing her crotch all in the same time pleasing the swordswoman.

"Uh…" Kagura moaned.

"You like that huh? Why don't I rub it a little faster?" Sonic teased.

Sonic increase his speed as he rubs Kagura's crotch a little faster. Kagura again moan, she can feel Sonic rubbing her vagina rubbing her sensual spots. Sonic can tell that Kagura was enjoying it, his fingers begin to feel the wetness from Kagura's crotch. She was leaking a little of her juices, she was getting wet by the second. Sonic see and knew Kagura really wanted it so badly like she can't control herself. Sonic stop rubbing her crotch and kissing her neck to give her some space. Kagura place her arms above her head, Sonic gets off of bed and gets himself comfortable for the time being. The hedgehog hero begin stripping off of his clothing as he start with his shoes to take them then his socks, then he work his way to unbutton and unzipping his pants and takes them off including his boxers reviewing, exposing his erected length. Next thing Sonic did is takes his shirt off then his gloves off to throw them to the side. He takes his extreme gear glasses off and puts them to the side table.

Now Sonic is in the room, naked right in front of Kagura. Sonic joins back in bed with Kagura, she look over to the smiling hedgehog.

"Now let's get you out of these clothes." Sonic suggested.

"No… wait…" Kagura pleaded.

Sonic ignored the swordswoman, he then begin to rip, taking off Kagura's clothing and boots off throwing them to the side. Sonic examines Kagura, eyeing her voluptuous figure, her breasts were big, wide and curvy hips, and thick thighs. Sonic licks hip lips, his hormones suddenly took over, Sonic can't help but ogle the swordswoman's body and her large breasts.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this." Sonic ogled.

Sonic gets on top of the swordswoman, spreading her legs wide exposing her wet vagina leaking a little of her juices. Sonic grinned, he readied himself to enters inside Kagura and pound her like there's no tomorrow.

"Are you ready Kagura?" Sonic asked.

"I can't wait anymore, put it in me and fuck me right now." Kagura demanded.

"_Whoa. She's really demanding. Although, it turns me on a little._" Sonic thought.

Sonic wasted no time to sit around and gets on with it. Sonic enters his length slowly right inside Kagura's vagina. As it in completely, Kagura screamed in pain. Sonic did not do anything yet only to wait for Kagura to adjust and get use to the size of Sonic's length. After seconds of adjusting, Sonic then begin thrusting his length, moving his waist back and forth in motion. Sonic felt Kagura squeezing him tight during his thrusts, he groan softly to himself before he can continue. Kagura started to moan, she feel Sonic's length rubbing her insides with his thrusts. Her body rocking back and forth, Sonic rest his hands on the bed. He looks down to Kagura, watching the swordswoman giving it to her as she moan in passion. Sonic ogle over to Kagura's breasts, moving and bouncing in hypnotically.

Sonic shrug his shoulders when his hormones got the best of him, he reach his hands over and start groping on Kagura's breasts. Kagura roll her eyes backwards to her skull. Sonic sits up on his knees and with that he then increase his pace by thrusting faster inside the swordswoman. Kagura breathed a little heavily, moaning with passion feeling Sonic's length rubbing her insides touching the sensual spots that made her lose it. Kagura try her best, struggling to not go crazy when it comes of sexual pleasure. Seconds after, while Sonic's thrusts increasing more stimulation and pleasure for Kagura. Kagura could not help herself and with more amount of pleasure she received, her mind then start to go blank. She began to have that slutty smile on her face, Sonic had finally break Kagura's mind and with that Kagura start to go crazy. She can't help it nor control herself no longer. She start moaning like crazy, this made Sonic to feel horny and turned him on even more because of his hormones. He then start thrusting faster and harder in and out of Kagura, giving it to her like a wild animal.

"Yes… Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Give it to me Sonic, pound me! Pound my pussy like a real warrior!" Kagura moaned.

Sonic lets go of Kagura's breasts, he reaches over and grips her waists concentrate his pace and speed. Sonic then begun to thrust in rapid speed, Kagura moans start to get out in the room by the second. The headboard of the bed bangs against the wall because Sonic's thrusts. Sonic was really giving it to her fast and rough with his speed and pace altogether into one combination. His length start going deep, ramming down her uterus going up to every inch inside of Kagura. Within more thrusts given, Sonic hits Kagura's g-spot that took Kagura over to the top. She let out a high pitch scream, she grip the bed sheets with her hands as Sonic continuously pounding her receiving much more pleasure. As Sonic kept thrusting, with his thrusts he created some smacking noises. Kagura hangs her tongue out to the corner of her lip, breathing heavily from receiving large amounts of pleasure.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. More… MORE!" Kagura squealed.

"You like that huh?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes! It feels so good inside me. Give me more!"

"You got it."

Sonic letting go of Kagura's hips, he takes her legs and press her legs over to Kagura, he place his hands under Kagura's knees and with that Sonic thrusts faster and thrusts deep inside Kagura giving her more pleasure. Kagura had that wide lustful smile on her face. Sonic see this and with that he start going faster for Kagura to endure and feel. Her body continuously rocking back and forth moaning hard and breathing heavily with passion. A few minutes after, Kagura screamed the top of her lungs when she reach her climax and squirt her juices from her vagina, coating his length with her juices. Kagura felt Sonic's length still thrusting faster making her moan so much more as Sonic continue to dominates the swordswoman with his length. Sonic grinned, watching the swordswoman moan and chants Sonic's name within his thrusts by the second as their rough sex continues for another few more minutes.

As minutes passed, Sonic deliver a few more thrusts and after one more thrusts he finishes off with one final thrusts and finally reach his limit and start climaxing inside Kagura shooting his semen inside Kagura. She lets out another high pitch scream. Sonic pulls away, ejects his length out of Kagura as her vagina leaks out Sonic's semen from her.

"*Moan* It was amazing…" Kagura commented.

Kagura suddenly being turn to her right side, she looks over to Sonic, sees him lifting her right leg up to the ceiling, fingering his vagina with his two fingers.

"What… you're not finished?" Kagura asked.

"Hell no. That was just the warm up, we're just only getting started." Sonic confessed.

"You're still horny?"

"Yep. I'm going to fuck you again and again and again until I am completely satisfied."

With that being said, Sonic enters his length back inside Kagura's vagina and suddenly rams himself in beginning to have another round with the swordswoman. Kagura rolls her eyes to the back of her skull with her tongue hanging out. Sonic grinned sneakily, he began thrusting faster inside the swordswoman continuously to pound her with his length by going faster having more rough sex with Kagura. While thrusting, the bed start to shake and rocking back and forth in motion. Sonic concentrate on his pace and his speed; Sonic holding her right leg while thrusting. He looks over to Kagura, sees how much she is moaning with passion and lust together. She was in cloud nine, her mind became blank and she could not help it but to enjoy it and love to be fucked. She was beginning to turn into a sex addict, with much more pleasure and ecstasy she's receiving she was loving it. Loving every last bit of it that made her go crazy, craving for more pleasure from Sonic. Her whole entire body was controlled by the lust itself, she then let Sonic have her way with her any way possible.

While Sonic thrusting rough and fast in their heated sexual moment, Kagura start climax in minutes for the second time from receiving much more pleasure as the pleasure meter went overboard. Kagura even screamed when she climax and Sonic just kept on going to thrust so much more inside her. This continue for a few more minutes and Sonic grit his teeth, again he reach his limit and climax once again for the second time inside her creampie Kagura again. Sonic even pulls his shaft out and shoots the remainder of semen on Kagura's stomach and her breasts. Sonic pulls away from Kagura for the brief moment, Sonic had an idea in mind so he gets on top of Kagura. Once he's on top, Sonic places his length between Kagura's breasts and squeezes them with his hands and start to move his waist, thrusting back and forth as his length gets smothered by Kagura's breasts. The swordswoman look in front of her breasts, Sonic's length pokes showing a mushroom shape back and forth to her. Kagura sticks her tongue out to lick the tip to increase more pleasure for Sonic.

"Ah. It feels so good. Your breasts are amazing." Sonic commented.

Kagura smile to Sonic's comment. She takes matters on her own hands by squeezing her breasts, moving them back and forth to pleasure Sonic with her breasts with her paizuri. Sonic start to moan, enjoys getting smothered by Kagura's breasts pleasing his shaft.

"Ah. It feels too good Kagura. If you do a great job, you'll earn your reward soon enough." Sonic moaned.

With determination in her eyes, Kagura working her magic, working her way to earn her reward from Sonic by pleasuring his shaft with her breasts even more to increase the amount of pleasure as she move her breasts faster in motion. Sonic again moan, he stop thrusting for the moment letting the swordswoman pleasure him with her breasts working on her paizuri. Kagura move her breasts faster, she can hear Sonic moan with passion with a smile on his face.

Sonic watch Kagura, making him feel more pleasure as her paizuri continue for a few more minutes. Sonic try holding it in him a little more. Kagura wasn't going to let Sonic to hold it much longer, continuing to pleasure and to make Sonic climax. Sonic struggle to hold it a little more longer but as Kagura continue working her paizuri to earn her reward. Sonic let out a loud cry as he reach his limit and climax. He shoot ropes of his semen on Kagura's face and in her mouth. Kagura stick her tongue out tasting and licks Sonic's semen on her lips. Sonic stop climaxing, he was still hard again so he gets off of Kagura and gets in position. He place her legs lifting them up and rest her ankles on his shoulders. He enters his shaft right back inside Kagura and rams his shaft in, thrusting faster and harder inside the swordswoman making Kagura to go crazy once more.

"You're… *Moan* still… *Moan* not… *Moan* done yet." Kagura asked between her moans.

"Nope. I'm going to keep going, I am really enjoying this." Sonic answered while thrusting.

Sonic goes faster with rapid speed, Kagura roll her eyes backwards with her eyes bulge wide. Sonic smacking his pelvis against Kagura's thighs creating noises with his thrusts. Kagura tilt her head up, she closed her eyes moaning with passion as Sonic continuously to pound and dominates her with his powerful thrusts. Kagura again had gone crazy, Sonic grinned widely looking to the swordswoman, turned him on even more when he sees and watch Kagura form that slutty goofy smile on her face and that look. She was out of her mind, it became blank again turning her mind with ecstasy feeling the satisfaction running through her veins.

The bed shake back and forth, the headboard bangs against the wall from Sonic's thrusts. Sonic watching, ogles Kagura's breasts as his hormones stick kicking in, taking control of his mind. Right now Sonic is giving it to Kagura so much with rapid speed and deliver rough and powerful thrusts to Kagura. She moan loud and crazily, being pounded by Sonic so much that drives her crazy with the amount of pleasure raising up the pleasure meter. The vibrations flowing through Kagura's body, she kept moaning as Sonic give it to her as their sex continue on nonstop. Both of them did not care what time or how late they are to head on back to their guilds but they were so caught up in the moment of their sexual pleasure and both of them have enjoy their sexual escapades.

Minutes passed by, Sonic roughly and rapidly thrusting, humping faster for several minutes. With so much pleasure that Kagura had been receiving, she suddenly blacked out could not keep up with Sonic no longer by his rapid thrusts. She even climax two more times while Sonic pounds her vagina. Within a few more thrusts, Sonic grit his teeth, closing his eyes when he climax once again shooting his another load of semen inside Kagura. After a few more thrusts, Sonic stop and look to the unconscious Kagura.

"Whoa. Looks like I've made Kagura passed out. Oh well, I can still keep going." Sonic grinned.

And so Sonic continue with his sexual intercourse with Kagura while she blacked from too much pleasure she received. They both were going to keep going until Sonic was satisfied. Sonic place Kagura's legs down to the bed, spreading them nice and wide. He leans down, resting his hands on the bed and continue thrusting inside Kagura much more to his heart content. Her body continuously to rock and move back and forth from Sonic's thrusts. He continue grinning, continue to pound Kagura with his shaft and continue to deliver more pleasure and ecstasy along the way.

An hour had passed, Kagura finally waken up from his her slumber after blacking out from Sonic pounding her so much. She even felt her insides rubbing in her again, she got her vision back and looks over to Sonic who seems to be on top of her and still thrusting, pounding his shaft inside her to deliver more pleasure for the swordswoman.

"You're still having sex with me?" Kagura questioned.

"Yeah. I told you I'm going to keep going, do you have other plans to attend to going back to Mermaid Heel?" Sonic asked.

"N-No. Not at all, they can wait so right now fuck me as much as you like."

"Alright then, let's have some more fun."

With that, Sonic continue to have sex with Kagura for his heart content. Kagura let Sonic have his way with her, letting him to ram and pound her as much as he like continuing their sexual intercourse and they both know it's going to be a long day as we speak.

First: Sonic laid behind Kagura, hold her right leg up with his hands with his shaft inside her vagina thrusting in and out of her. Kagura moan, she had that slutty smile on her face as Sonic continue to make love with the swordswoman.

Second: Kagura gives Sonic a handjob by wrapping her hand around his length and rubs it, stroking his shaft and rub his balls with her other hand to please Sonic. She smile, watching Sonic moan with passion so she rubs him harder to make him feel good then suddenly Sonic reach his limit and shoots his semen on her face and her breasts.

Third: Kagura positions upside down, watching Sonic as he thrusting in and out of her going deep inside the swordswoman in a piledrive position hearing her moan.

Fourth: Kagura on the ground standing up and Sonic had bend her over with her hands on the ground. Sonic rapidly thrusts, humping in and out of Kagura with a grin on his face. Sonic deliver a few smacks on her butt making Kagura to yelp in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Kagura moaned.

Fifth: Sonic laid on his back as Kagura on top of him. She sucking down Sonic's shaft like a craze addict as she sucks Sonic faster with lust and Sonic licks her vagina as they're in a 69 position pleasuring each other the same time and minutes later they reach their limit and climax together. They squirt their love juices together, both of them drink every last drop.

Sixth: Sonic play with Kagura to tease her a bit so he begin to finger Kagura's vagina with two of his fingers and rubbing her clit. Kagura moan, she wanted Sonic to pound her more again but Sonic decide against it continuing to tease and play with her a little more and by minutes later Kagura begin reaching her limit and squirt her juices.

Seventh: Sonic laid on his back, resting his head with a pillow and place his hands behind his head. He had a wide grin on his face, Kagura on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl moving her hips on their own. She look over her shoulder with that slutty look on her face, her eyes were half-close moaning with passion bouncing atop of Sonic.

Eighth: Kagura on her back lying down, Sonic on top of her in a missionary position. He thrusts hard and rough inside Kagura delivering powerful thrusts, going deep keeping up with his pace. Kagura place her arms above her head, she roll her eyes to the back of her head moaning crazily feeling her insides being rubbed once more.

Ninth: Sonic lay down on his back, Kagura smile over to Sonic watching him over her shoulder. She then grinds her butt against Sonic's shaft s his shaft is between her ass crack, hotdogging him performing a buttjob to pleasure Sonic and make him feel good.

Tenth: Sonic took a seat on a chair looking down to Kagura. Kagura pleases Sonic with her breasts, performing her paizuri as she move her breasts up and down, smothering Sonic's shaft with them to please him. Sonic try not to climax but the pleasure was unbearable and he had let himself loose and shooting a load of semen on her breasts and her face.

Eleventh: Kagura in all fours and Sonic behind Kagura. Sonic begun pounding, ramming his length in her in rapid speed. Kagura sticks her tongue out, moaning ad breathing hard and heavily as Sonic continuously pounds her without any mercy.

Twelfth: Sonic sit on a chair with Kagura on top of him. She look over her shoulder, bouncing and moving her hips onto Sonic's lap making smacking noises with her hip movements. Sonic wrap his hands around her waist hearing Kagura moan with passion.

Thirteenth: Kagura back in bed, bending over in all fours with her legs together. Sonic thrusting deep and fast inside the swordswoman in a bulldog position. Kagura roll her eyes backwards, breathing heavily moaning like crazy.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic…" Kagura moaned.

Fourteenth: Kagura on her back with Sonic on top, Kagura spread her legs wide and her arms to the side watching Sonic thrusting faster, deliver more rough and powerful thrusts inside her making her moan like crazy. Sonic continue on to pound Kagura, taking control of her as he dominates her more.

Fifteenth: Kagura down on her knees to the floor with Sonic standing up in front of her. Kagura sucking down Sonic's shaft hard and fast like she really wants Sonic so badly. Sonic moan, places his hand atop of her head and moves her head, bopping her a little more faster making her suck him hard.

"That's it Kagura, suck me off good." Sonic moaned.

Sixteenth: Sonic lay on his back with Kagura on top of him in a cowgirl position. She tilt her head up, closing her eyes as she moves her hips moaning loud with passion. Sonic wrap his hands around her waist, watching with amusement with a smile on his face

Seventeenth: Sonic play with Kagura a bit when he begin to suck on her breasts, fondling them with his hands to tease Kagura. Kagura wrap her hand around Sonic, wanting more so Sonic oblige and gives her what she requested to please her a little more before going back to their main course.

Eighteenth: Sonic on his back again laying down and Kagura on top of him in a reverse cowgirl. Sonic thrusts, ramming his shaft in and out of Kagura hearing her moan. She lean back, places her hands onto Sonic's stomach letting Sonic to fuck her more.

Nineteenth: Kagura in all fours, face down and her ass up. Sonic grinned, thrusting faster holding her hips with his hands. Kagura grip the bed sheets with her hands, moaning so much burying her face on the bed. She was leaking juices down to the bed from Sonic's rapid thrusts.

The two had sex all day, both of them are covered in the beads of sweat with pure ecstasy and pleasure. Kagura right now laying on her back with Sonic on top, thrusting faster delivering Kagura some more of his pleasure filling up the pleasure meter. Kagura roll her eyes backwards to her skull, mouth open breathing heavily with her tongue sticking out. Sonic was really giving it to her, he is closing in to his limit and ready to climax anytime soon. His length twitch, throbbing ready to burst anytime soon.

"Oh Sonic give it to me! Fuck me…. Give me all of your cum!" Kagura squealed.

A minute or so, after a couple more thrusts Sonic grit his teeth after deliver one final thrust. He reach his limit yet again and burst his semen, shooting his load again. Seconds after, he pulls away from Kagura and shoot the remainder of his semen onto Kagura's breasts, stomach, and her face. After their everlasting love making, Sonic finally relax from their sexual intercourse. He was so exhausted, so was Kagura. She was covered in Sonic's semen and leaking semen from her vagina, she was in a daze letting out a soft moan from her lips. She breathing heavily, feeling exhausted as ever from their sexual moment.

"That… was… incredible…" Kagura stuttered between her moans.

"Yeah. It sure was… I feel so exhausted." Sonic commented.

"Thank you for a wonderful time Sonic. Looks like I'm yours for now on."

"It seems like it. We better get ourselves cleaned up before we can head back to our own guilds."

"Yes I agree but first, why don't we have another go. If you're up for it."

"Well er… I guess I still have little bit of energy left for one final round."

Sonic and Kagura went on to another round of their sexual escapades once again.

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

Days had passed since Sonic and Kagura had sex and went on to their separate ways. Sonic admitted that he had a wonderful time with Kagura and apologizing her for his sexual instincts but Kagura didn't mind Sonic to go a little crazy and everything seem to be ok. Kagura even enjoyed the sexual intercourse with Sonic and hope they can meet again someday.

Right now, at the guild Sonic sitting at an empty table eating a piece of vanilla cake. Sonic was getting ready to head out for his job to collect some jewel but someone called his name.

"Sonic! Someone is here to see you!" a voice called.

Sonic look over sees Max waving at him. Sonic wondered who came to see him but all of sudden when Max step aside, it was Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel making her appearance in the guild and wave at Sonic. Sonic smiled to Kagura, he walks over to the swordswoman, stood upon her.

"Hey what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Hello Sonic. Are you planning to go somewhere?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah a job to take down some bandits nothing in particular."

"Do you mind if I tag along."

"I don't see why not. Come on."

Kagura nod her head, Sonic walking with Kagura out of the guild to the station to head over to complete his job. They paid for the ticket, hop on the train and head to the destination taking a train to get there. Kagura sat next to Sonic as he look out at the window. Sonic wrap her arm around Kagura, the two remained quiet during the train ride. Kagura then begin to ask.

"So Sonic, you've been very busy as of late." Kagura reminded.

"Yeah. Well I've been going out on runs, travel around the world, exploring new places and new views during my journey. So how's everything back at Mermaid Heel?" Sonic asked.

"The same, we're still pretty much the busy guild. Sonic, I want to thank you about Jellal."

"Thank me? For what if you don't mind me asking?"

"I've learned that having revenge could lead you into darkness. If I would've killed Jellal to avenge my brother's death, I would end up just killing another victim then another then another until I will only know is killing. Sonic, you helped me see the reality of my ways of my vengeance against Jellal. I can forgive Jellal for taking my brother away but I will trust Jellal and I will not show my respect to Jellal."

"I understand. It's the least I can do to help you, I'm glad that you see the reality of your life if you ever kill Jellal."

"Of course. Oh and there's someone that I have interest with."

"Oh yeah? Do I know this person, from any other guilds or anything?"

"No. Not someone from any guilds or whatsoever. The person that I'm talking about… is you."

"M-Me?"

"Of course. It's you I've been fallen in love with all along."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you helped me get through of my vengeance against Jellal. You helped me put the past behind me and I am very grateful of you. I denied my feelings at first but they've become real and that is why I've begin to fall in love with you. You may say that would be the reason why and I've come to see you again to spend more time with you and have some fun like what we have a few days ago when we first met."

"Wow. Oh man I don't know what to say Kagura. I'm… I'm speechless about this."

"You don't have to say anything. Sonic, I want us to be together and I would like to start a relationship with you."

Sonic could see Kagura's eyes knowing she's serious about this. Kagura had fell deeply in love with the hero and want to start a relationship with him. Sonic look away, smiling at this for the moment. Seconds after, he return his attention to Kagura to give her answer.

"Kagura… I really like you, I really do but I'm not ready to start a relationship yet." Sonic confessed.

Before Kagura would speak but Sonic shushed her.

"Now hold on, hear me out alright." Sonic demanded.

Kagura slowly nod her head to listen what Sonic has to say.

"Like I said I'm not ready to start a relationship at least not yet. I still want to enjoy and have a nice time running and explore but I can tell you this whenever I'm ready to start a relationship I'll be happily to start one with you." Sonic explained.

Kagura smiled, she then hugs Sonic by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will patiently wait for you Sonic, I don't want anyone else but you." Kagura determined.

"I know Kagura I know." Sonic believed.

Kagura secretly want to have a little fun with Sonic so she slowly reach her hand down to Sonic's crotch. She begin rubbing his manhood through his pants gently with her hand catching Sonic by surprise so he breaks the hug catches Kagura getting a little excited.

"Oh looks like someone who wants some loving huh?" Sonic presumed.

"I just want to have a taste from you, may I?" Kagura requested.

"Well they're aren't anyone watching us so go right ahead."

Kagura smiled so she proceed as she got down on her knees from the seat and get started with their sexual moment. Kagura had placed her sword onto the seat before she can go forward. Kagura unbuttons Sonic's pants and unzips them and pulls his shaft out taking a hand around it. She then move her hand back and forth by strokes Sonic off to please him with her skills to perform a handjob. Sonic let out a soft moan, sit back and relax watching Kagura with amusement. Kagura smiled looking up at Sonic with a seductive smile on her face, a few short seconds after Kagura lean in engulfs Sonic's length in her mouth performing a blowjob. She then begin bops her head back and forth with motion sucking off of Sonic. Again Sonic then let out a moan instead a soft one realizing how good it feels to him that made Kagura to be pleased to see Sonic enjoys her blowjob.

Kagura strokes Sonic's length off while she sucks him off at the same time to pleasure and pleases Sonic more. Sonic tilt his head up closing his eyes again letting out another moan from his lips.

"Ah." Sonic moaned.

Kagura pulls away from Sonic's length, strokes him off looking up at Sonic.

"Does this feels good?" Kagura asked.

"It feels wonderful, keep going." Sonic commanded.

"I am pleased to hear it."

Kagura engulfs Sonic's length back in her mouth this time she takes it all in down to her throat. Sonic gritted his teeth not wanting to scream in pleasure from causing any attention from the civilians. Kagura increase her pace by bopping her head faster to increase her speed. Sonic place his right hand atop Kagura's head moving her head a little more in motion.

"Atta girl, you're doing a wonderful job. If you keep this up you'll get a nice treat." Sonic singed.

Kagura hears this, she had that hungry look in her eyes. She determined to get her reward sooner or later so she then works her magic to earn her reward. Sonic kept moaning as Kagura start to suck him off faster even harder as she slurps on his shaft making some noises. Seconds after, Kagura deepthroat Sonic by taking his whole length down to her throat. Sonic can feel Kagura's throat squeezing his shaft pleasuring him with every way possible. Sonic tried his best to keep himself under control not to scream or cause distractions from any civilians.

Sonic try his best to hold it in him a little longer as Kagura continuously sucks Sonic off for eight-to-nine minutes. Kagura was not going to let Sonic to hold it in a little longer, she wanted her reward so badly and wanted another taste of Sonic's semen. Sonic gritted his teeth, closing his teeth moaning uncontrollably knowing he's going to explode.

Kagura bops her head faster sucking off Sonic a few more times and seconds later, Sonic had reach to his limit and began to climax. Sonic ejaculate as he squirt his semen from his length while his balls cringe reaching its limit. Kagura could feel the warmth liquid from Sonic shooting his load in her mouth feeling how much Sonic released. She gulps it all down but spill some of the semen down to her clothing to her breasts from her mouth.

A minute after, Kagura pulls herself away from Sonic's length finishing drinking Sonic's semen down her throat. She licks her lips, realizes that some semen on her breasts so she scoops it up with her hand and licks every drop of it and looks up at Sonic.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kagura asked.

"Definitely." Sonic answered.

"*Chuckle* I am pleased to hear that. Now I want you to fuck me right now."

"Whoa let's save that when I finished with my job then we can have our fun ya hear?"

"I accept. I can wait."

Sonic smile so he puts his shaft away and button up and zip his pants up again. The train didn't take about three hours to get Clover Town to complete and get started on the job that Sonic had taken from the request board.

* * *

_Two Hours Later…_

Sonic had finish up the job with the help of Kagura working together as a team to complete the job. Sonic had received his reward from the mayor and takes his departure. Sonic had received 500,000 jewel for completing the job. He meets up with Kagura waiting for him outside, Sonic smile so he walks up to her.

"Hey you've been waiting for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Kagura responded.

"You know you could've come with me inside."

"I rather not, this was your job from the Fairy Tail."

"If you insist. Hey you got somewhere you need to be?"

"Sadly I do not. I was hoping we can spend more time together?"

"Sure. I like that, say care to have some fun with me from the looks of it you wanted to have some fun."

"Yes."

"Cool. Let's head to a private spot where we can have some fun."

Kagura smile nodding her head as she and Sonic left for a next destination.

* * *

_Clover Town Hotel…_

The two got themselves a hotel room, closing the door behind them as they are seen kissing each other starting their make out session. Kagura kissing Sonic aggressively with passion wanting more of this from the hero. Kagura push her tongue down to Sonic's throat catches Sonic by surprise and off guard of this sudden action. Sonic knew Kagura wanted and can tell that she was getting freaky, it turned him on seeing Kagura like this. By an instinct, Sonic's sexual instincts began kicking in taking control.

Sonic responds to Kagura's aggressive kiss shocking Kagura but it didn't mind her. Both start to get wild with their kiss, caressing their bodies with their hands and getting deeper with their kiss. Sonic had his hands reaching over to Kagura's skirt, he lifts them up showing Kagura's tight black legging tights and takes both hands to get a good grip as he squeeze them altogether. Kagura jump by surprise feeling Sonic's hand groping her butt. Again she didn't mind as she let Sonic to grope her continuing on with their kiss. Sonic start to rub Kagura's butt with his hands, second after he massages them to fondle them even caress them. Kagura start to get even so she reach her hand over to Sonic's crotch, rubs his shaft through his pants to cause Sonic to have an erection.

Both continue to tease each other for minor of minutes, both were so caught up in the moment. Kagura didn't care that Mermaid Heel need her or think about them but all she can think about is her crush who had fallen in love with. A minute after, they stop kissing and teasing each other knowing they want to get right on to the action. They proceed to take off their clothes and shoes to get comfortable. They find themselves to be naked in the hotel room, Sonic picks Kagura up, she wraps her arms around Sonic as he carries her to the bed. Sonic sets her on the bed getting on top of her and they again start kissing once more.

Afterward, Sonic readied himself to penetrate inside the swordswoman to start their sexual intercourse.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

"Always." Kagura answered.

"Here we go."

Sonic enters his shaft, penetrate her inside feeling her insides squeezing him. Sonic felt this, he notice how tight Kagura when he enter inside the swordswoman. Sonic proceed to thrust his waist, pumping his shaft in and out of Kagura's vagina. Kagura began to moan feeling the pleasure flowing inside her making her to feel comfortable and the feel of ecstasy begin to flow.

"Man you're even tighter than I remembered." Sonic remembered.

"*Moan* Because it's been a few days since we last seen each other Sonic. I've missed your warm and gentle touch." Kagura grunted.

"Is that so, well don't I got a nice surprise for you but for right now, I'm going to fuck you now."

With that being said, Sonic start to deliver rough thrusts inside Kagura skipping the warmup. Sonic grinned as he hold onto Kagura's hips, sits up on his knees and began to dominate the swordswoman. He start pounding her insides like a wild crazed sex freak making Kagura to moan uncontrollably with passion.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh my god it feels so good! Fuck me Sonic, pound me!" Kagura squealed.

Sonic chuckled, he hears Kagura moan in pleasure with excitement and ecstasy. Sonic is drawn when he notices Kagura's breasts bouncing hypnotically right in front of them. He began ogled them with lust realizing how perky and tasty they look to him. With that hungry look in his eye, Sonic lets go of Kagura's hips and take one of his hands down to her breast and copes a feel fondling it. This made Kagura squeal but that's not all, Sonic lean down to the other breast and sucks on it making Kagura moan in pleasure. Kagura roll her eyes backwards to her skull, the swordswoman form a lustful smile on her face with her tongue sticking out.

Sonic continuously thrusting his waist pumping his shaft in and out of Kagura's vagina making the swordswoman to feel the pleasure and hear her moan with his rough thrusts. His thrusts picks up the pace when Sonic goes faster in high speed with no holds barred. Kagura spread her legs wide, her arms even spread out as her body rocking, moving back and forth because Sonic's rough thrusts. Sonic stop fondling and sucking on Kagura's breasts to proceed to pound Kagura delivering much more pleasure as he grip her by her hips with his hands with that sneaky grin. Kagura place her hands above her head, she looks to Sonic watching him as he dominates the swordswoman with rough and powerful thrusts given to her nonstop.

Sonic continue with this for a few more minutes, Kagura kept on moaning, she knew she's about to climax anytime soon and so was Sonic. Both of them moan together, Kagura wrap her arms around Sonic when he lean forward to go faster in rapid speed dominate her still.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh Sonic… I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Kagura shrieked.

Sonic didn't say a word so he just kept going to pound her vagina with his shaft. Kagura moan loud as Sonic's thrusts start getting rougher for the time being. After a couple more thrusts and one final thrust, Sonic went balls deep as he and Kagura both screamed and reach their limit together. A second after, both of them release themselves together as they ejaculate themselves squirting their love liquids together mixing them into one. Sonic deliver four more thrusts before pulling away his shaft out of Kagura leaving her leak of semen out of her as Sonic creampie her.

"That was amazing." Kagura commented.

"Hehehehehe it ain't over yet, that was just only a warmup." Sonic confessed.

"Wait what?!"

"Now for your surprise."

Sonic begin transforming as he turn **Super Sonic** and smirks at Kagura.

"Now let's party." Sonic commented.

Sonic gets on top of Kagura, he place his erection between Kagura's breasts in her cleavage. He squeezes them together to squeeze around his shaft and start thrusting his waist back and forth. Kagura watch this with shock of this sudden action from Sonic. Sonic hangs his tongue out to the mouth forming the goofy smile when he feels Kagura's breasts smothering his shaft. He know how felt it good to have Kagura's breasts wrapped around his length and pleasuring him performing a paizuri. Sonic kept on going not wanting to stop, Kagura allow this so she use her hands to squeeze her breasts, smothering Sonic with them to please him to earn her reward.

Sonic felt this and went on with it moaning with passion and excitement getting crazy. Sonic thrusts his waist faster back and forth in motion. He felt like he's going to explode, his balls cringe ready to explode anytime soon almost at his limit. Sonic look down to Kagura, watches her watching Sonic thrusting and fucking her breasts.

"Stick your tongue out Kagura, I'm about to explode!" Sonic commanded.

Kagura obeyed to Sonic, did what he told her to do. Seconds after, after a couple more thrusts Sonic then release himself reaching his limit. He then shoots a load of semen onto Kagura's face, shoots some of it in her mouth while climaxing. Sonic pulls away from Kagura, strokes his shaft ferociously squirting the remainder of his load onto Kagura's breasts.

Kagura thought this was over but Super Sonic had other plans and so he grabs Kagura position her upside down. Sonic bend down and enters inside Kagura and goes ball deep inside Kagura deliver more pleasure inside as he thrusts faster with his powers in rapid speed. Kagura roll her eyes backwards to her skulls, she moan as Sonic continue to dominate and punish her in their heated sexual moment. Sonic grinned sneakily when he punishes Kagura and deliver rapid and deep thrusts inside the swordswoman. Sonic to hear Kagura moan during his thrusts.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh!" Kagura moaned.

Sonic just went on to dominate the swordswoman with powerful and rough thrusts and going faster with this. Kagura had her eyes half-close receiving a lot of pleasure nonstop and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Kagura knew that this is just only the beginning, Sonic's hormones had taken over him and with that Sonic goes in rapid speed pounding Kagura for a few more minutes of the making. Sonic grinned as he's getting close to his limit, he couldn't hold it in him so with that he release himself squirting his semen inside Kagura once more creampie her again.

Sonic pulls his shaft out of Kagura and the rest of her body collapse back down on the bed. Sonic grabbed Kagura by her hips, spread her legs wide open to ready himself to go another round in his super form. Kagura look to Sonic penetrating inside her to pound her once more.

"You're still hard?" Kagura asked.

"Yep. Now let's see if you can handle the supersonic speed." Sonic betted.

With that being said, Sonic rams his shaft right inside Kagura completely. This made Kagura scream loud and Sonic begin to thrust faster in rapid speed for his entertain and for his heart content. Kagura roll her eyes backwards to her skull, she breathe heavily being pounded rapidly. Kagura can feel her insides getting rubbed rapidly by every second of Sonic's rough thrusts. Her body moving faster back and forth of Sonic's rough thrusts, Kagura then reach her orgasms that she couldn't handle Sonic supersonic speed thrusts.

"_So much rough sex… Sonic is full… of surprises. I'm really enjoying Sonic fucking me._" Kagura thought.

Sonic form a wide grin on his face looking to Kagura watching her moan and going crazy that turn him on even more so in that result Sonic continuously to pump his shaft in and out of Kagura rapidly with his rough thrust altogether. During his thrusts, his pelvis smacking against Kagura's crotch creating noises of smacking between his thrusts in every second of it. Minutes later, Sonic's supersonic pace and speed had made Kagura blacked out because of too much pleasure she had endure and receiving it so much that she can't handle it.

This continue for about an hour and a half and Sonic wasn't going to stop because of his unlimited stamina. Sonic start to feel that he's getting close, he knew that he's close to his limit and ready to ejaculate anytime soon. Kagura return back to her consciousness after blacking out noticing that Sonic is still pumping his erection in and out of her with his supersonic speed with his powerful thrusts. After a couple more thrusts, Sonic finally pull out his erection from Kagura's wet vagina as she had like multiple orgasms from Sonic's thrusts. Sonic strokes his shaft ferociously a couple of times then suddenly reach his limit as he shoots gobs of semen on Kagura's stomach, her breasts and a little on her face. Kagura start breathing heavily hoping this would be over but to her surprise it wasn't it. Sonic wasn't near satisfied not yet, he had more tricks up on his sleeve. He revert back to his previous state then began to transform into his elemental forms such as his fire form. He turn Fire Sonic as his fur change the color to red and has golden eyes.

"Now time to heat things up." Sonic sneered.

Kagura slowly crawl off the bed to get away from Sonic quickly as she can but failed. Sonic grabbed her legs stopping Kagura from escaping.

"Just where do you think you're going, we're not done yet. The fun is just about to start again." Sonic stated.

Sonic pulls Kagura back to the bed, grabs her position her in front of Sonic holding her up by her legs and Sonic takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Sonic please let me rest a little, you're out of control." Kagura pleaded.

"Not by a longshot. Let's party." Sonic refused.

Sonic take one big thrust right inside Kagura and start pumping inside her with that evil grin on his face. Kagura roll her eyes backwards to her skull, she had her tongue hanging out. Her arm wrapped around Sonic as he continuously to pound her without mercy. Kagura couldn't take much more of this no longer, Sonic was in control and all she can do is obey his sexual command. Kagura can feel the heat inside her insides from Sonic's thrusts.

"_It's so hot… his cock is hot and heating me up with his thrusts._" Kagura thought.

Sonic continuously to grin while pumping his erection in and out of the swordswoman. Kagura look down to Sonic's shaft, watching it pumps in her and heating up her insides. She can feel her walls heating up, she tilt her head up to the ceiling with her eyes still rolling backwards to her skull. Minutes later, Sonic lets go of Kagura's legs and lays back on his back to relax still have Kagura on top of him. Sonic grip to Kagura by her hips and viciously thrusts inside her with rapid pace. Kagura place her hands behind her, resting onto Sonic's stomach getting pounded by the hedgehog hero. Kagura's moans start to get loud, she was beginning to enjoy the sexual escapades with her crush. She wanted more from Sonic and lets the hero continuously to dominate her.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh yes… YES! Pound me, give it to me. It feels so good Sonic keep going!" Kagura moaned.

And so Sonic continuously to have his way with Kagura pounding her inside much more for almost an hour. Kagura kept moaning nonstop in pleasure with passion and lust. Kagura grope her breasts while Sonic dominates the swordswoman during their heated and nonstop sexual moment. Kagura was getting close to her limit, she try to hold it as much as she can but to no avail so she end up reaching her limit and had another orgasm. She squirt her juices ejaculating herself, her juices coated around Sonic's erection. Sonic was almost close to his limit so he gets Kagura off of him and had her down on her knees.

Sonic strokes his shaft in front of Kagura as she looks up at Sonic with hungry look on her eyes, Sonic cried loudly reaching his limit and start ejaculating himself bursting his load of semen on Kagura's face shooting ropes of semen on the swordswoman. Kagura licked her lips lustfully, she the licks Sonic's shaft using her tongue and suck him off a little. Kagura smiled, she licks the remainder of Sonic's semen off of her face by scooping it all up with her hands. Sonic had another up on his sleeve reviewing to be his last one that he saved it for last. Sonic takes Kagura, position herself in all fours with her legs spread wide and bend her over pressing her hands against the bed.

"You still have another trick?" Kagura asked.

"Yep! I save this one for last." Sonic answered with that sneaky grin.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic didn't respond so he began to transform after reverting back to his previous state. Sonic then begun to transform as he grew a few inches almost to six feet. His fur start turning color to dark blue with gray and white, he has sharp teeth and has claws and has muscles during this transformation. Sonic turned into his werehog form and position himself with his large shaft pressing against Kagura vagina but this time it was pressing against her anus. Kagura jumped up by surprise, she look over her shoulder sees Sonic in his werehog form and can't believe his size.

"What the hell! That's the surprise you hold for last?" Kagura asked.

"That's right. I'm going to fuck you up in the ass." Sonic notified in a deep voice.

"Wait why don't I just suck you off that would be perfect right?"

"No way. I'm going to pound you right now."

Sonic begin entering his large shaft right inside of Kagura anal slowly then a second after he rams it inside her. Kagura gasped, her eyes bulge wide of absolute shock feeling Sonic entered in her ass and pump it inside her. Kagura can feel the pain rising of every thrust given by Sonic. Kagura grip the bedsheets gritting her teeth try to endure the pain. Sonic start to increase his pace by going faster, Kagura moan in pain wanting this to stop even she wanted Sonic to pull it out of her. Couple of seconds after, the pain simply fade slowly turning it into pleasure like magic. Kagura felt this and felt pleasure rising. She look over her shoulder watching the werehog pound her ass, she form that seductive smile letting him know that she's enjoying it.

"Come on Sonic, fuck me. Give me all of it." Kagura moaned.

"You want it then you got it." Sonic accepted.

Sonic began to go faster and gets rougher with his thrusts as he goes a little deep thrusting with rough pace. Kagura roll her eyes to back of her skull. She turn her head towards the bed frame, she had form a goofy smile on her face moaning with pure ecstasy going crazy. Sonic hear Kagura moan even chanting his name with excitement so he then start to thrust a little more rough for Kagura's entertainment. Kagura look down to the bed closing her eyes, their sexual intercourse start to get a little wild for the time being. It had continue on for over thirty minutes, Kagura couldn't stop moaning going crazy as she's about to go completely insane. Sonic was getting close to his limit ready to explode anytime soon.

Sonic gritted his teeth, he was going to climax and Kagura start to get loud and goes crazy.

"I'm gonna cum Sonic! I'm gonna CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" Kagura screamed.

"Me too Kagura, I'm going to explode." Sonic grunted.

Sonic deliver few more final thrusts and suddenly he then howls like a wolf when Sonic reach his limit gripping hold of Kagura's waist. He suddenly release himself, squirting his semen right inside Kagura's anal filling her up with a huge load. Kagura screamed loudly when she reach her final orgasm squirting her juices ono the bed leaving from her vagina. Sonic pulls away from kagura leaving Kagura leaking his semen from her anal and she laid there with her face down and her ass up. Kagura was in a daze feeling satisfied after the long nonstop sex with Sonic.

Sonic change back to normal, he look to the dazed Kagura moaning softly causing him to smile.

"Yep. I really overdid it didn't I? Oh well, I'm hungry I'll be back with some food." Sonic said.

The blue blur gets off the bed, putting his clothes and shoes back on then exits the hotel room letting Kagura to get the rest that she deserved. Sonic notice that Kagura even blacked out before leaving but let her sleep.

* * *

_An Hour Later…_

Kagura slowly open her eyes groggily, she slowly sat up looking around the place. She was still naked but realize that she is cover in blankets. The swordswoman look for Sonic but found him at a table eating.

"Oh hey sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I had a nice rest after you fucked me. I take it that you went to grab something to eat?" Kagura assumed.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep, by the way I got you some food as well."

"Thank you."

Kagura slowly gets up from the bed, putting her bra and panties back on and put her clothes and boots back on. She then joins with Sonic at the table to eat.

"Sonic what are we actually?" Kagura asked.

"Come again?" Sonic inquired.

"About… us? What are we exactly? Are we in a relationship or not? I know you're not ready to have a relationship so are we just friends?"

"Well you can say we're friends… with benefits if you're trying to put together."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Yeah if you or we can stick of being friends without just having sexual intercourses with each other. The decision is yours."

"Well… I would like to be friends with benefits. I enjoy our time together Sonic, you make me so happy."

"Alrighty then, I guess that can be arrange."

* * *

_A Month Later…_

Sonic and Kagura continue to see each other once a week. They rather meet up at a hotel or back at Sonic's place to have sex. Erza wanted to know what Kagura and Sonic are planning and soon gets very suspicious about the two but Kagura told her that they're friends hanging out together making Erza to believe that.

Sometimes Sonic and Kagura end up at the alleyway making out and have a quickie if they don't feel like going to a hotel or to Sonic's place. Both had enjoyed each other's company and Kagura couldn't been happier. The times she spent with Sonic had been excellent and Sonic was there to help her with stress or talk to her when she's felling down.

Right now, Sonic was going to meet with Kagura at Hargeon Town. He had arrive there in his sonic speed to get there more quickly. He rushes to the park to meet her, he arrive in seconds flat and sees the swordswoman waiting for him. Sonic walks to Kagura, she notice Sonic is here and start smile at him.

"Hello Sonic, it's nice to see you again." Kagura greeted.

"Hey yourself. Kagura there's something I want to tell you." Sonic confessed.

"Oh ok well proceed."

"We've been hanging out the whole entire month. Don't get me wrong, I had a wonderful time and they were great. I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"About us exactly. Nothing bad just so you know. As I was saying, I've been thinking about it a lot through the entire night about us. I've come to realize that I had feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. You mentioned before that you want to start a relationship so to tell you the truth I'm ready to start a relationship Kagura and that's not all."

"What's that?"

Sonic got down on one knee, takes out a little black box and shows Kagura a diamond ring that surprised her. Sonic smiled to the swordswoman and begin to say:

"Kagura Mikazuchi, will you marry me and be my wife?" Sonic proposed.

Kagura gasped in shock. Her eyes start to get watery, it wasn't sadness or whatsoever they were tears of joy and happiness. Kagura place her hand to her mouth, rapidly nod her head giving Sonic her answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Sonic!" Kagura accepted with happiness.

Sonic smiled, takes the ring and puts it on Kagura's finger and stood up on his feet. Kagura pressed her lips against Sonic's sharing passionate kiss on the lips. After two minutes of kissing, they break away departing their lips sharing smiles to each other.

"I love you Sonic." Kagura said.

"I love you too Kagura." Sonic responded.

"Should we get ourselves a hotel and maybe enjoy this moment?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_Minutes Later…_

Clothes sprawled around the ground and shoes included. There was the sound of moaning coming from the bed. It appears to be Kagura moaning with passion with Sonic being on top of her. They had begun to have sex once more, Sonic thrusting in and out of Kagura with her wrapping her arms around her lover body letting Sonic to give it to her. They were having passionate sex, both of them were drawn together in this very romantic moment. Kagura loved every part of it, Sonic kiss Kagura by the neck while thrusting his waist to pump his shaft inside her.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." Kagura moaned.

Sonic increase the pace by going faster to make his lover to enjoy it. Kagura moaned with pleasure building inside of her that made Kagura feel the passion. Both of them were caught right in the moment, both of them not wanting to let go as they hold onto each other during their moment. It went on for a couple more minutes, both of these characters are on the urge of releasing themselves and closing in on their climax.

Sonic thrusts in a few more times inside of Kagura hearing her moan and chants his name.

"Oh Sonic, Sonic I'm going to cum." Kagura moaned.

"Me too Kagura." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic, I want to have your child. Cum inside me."

After a couple more of thrusts, Sonic deliver one final thrust before climaxing inside Kagura. The swordswoman screamed as she even reach her limit as well, the two both reach their limit and climax altogether in the same time. Kagura hold Sonic close while they let themselves loose for a short second before letting go of Sonic. Sonic climbs off of Kagura and the swordswoman snuggled up with Sonic resting her head onto his shoulder.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." Kagura said softly.

"I love you too Kagura Mikazuchi." Sonic responded.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Sonic and Kagura tell their guilds the news about their wedding and getting married. They were beyond shock about this at first, Sonic and Kagura explained that they have been spending a lot of time together and even made love together for the time being. The fellas routed for Sonic getting laid with Kagura, this had made Erza so angry and was going to beat the hedgehog up but Kagura defended her lover not wanting the Titania to lay a finger on Sonic. They had solved their differences and Erza accepted Kagura to have her happiness with Sonic.

The two got married within months later with Natsu being the best man and Kagura had Erza to be the maid of honor. Kagura became pregnant with Sonic's child and formed a family having a son of their own. They name the baby Simon naming their son after Kagura's deceased brother. Simon had his mother's eyes and his personality just like his father.

Sonic and Simon are seen hanging out together playing out at the back, Kagura just watch the two happily having a wonderful time. Kagura smiled greatly knowing that she had found her happiness and the person she cherished and loved for the future and glad that she has Sonic by her side.

* * *

**Another chaptered complete. Kagura Mikazuchi the next girl to have romance with Sonic in this chapter and got very steamy with Sonic with surprises. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review everyone and tune in next time for the next chapter. Next chapter will be Kinana.**

**This is Lil Knuckle signing off!**


	17. Kinana

Chapter 17: Hedgehog and the Snake

Sonic had just return back to Fairy Tail successfully completing a job. Sonic takes a seat at a nearby empty table to relax himself a bit.

"Another day, and another little adventure." Sonic commented.

Sonic felt a presence nearby, he turn to see the purple hair beauty walking by him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sonic, welcome back." Kinana welcomed.

"Thanks Kinana. So how's bizz around the guild?" Sonic asked.

"The usual. The fights, the craziness it's always the same for Fairy Tail."

"No kidding."

"*Giggle* So can I get you something Sonic?"

"A nice glass of water."

"OK. Anything else?"

"No that'll be it."

"Ok then."

Kinana walks away to attend to the other guild members. Sonic wait patiently so in his spare time, he takes out a notebook and work on his song with his guitar. A minute after, Kinana returns to Sonic handing him a glass of water.

"Here you go Sonic. Your glass of water." Kinana handed.

"Thank you Kinana." Sonic thanked.

Kinana look to his notebook sees some notes.

"Are you making a song?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah. I play a guitar and I'm really good at it." Sonic answered.

"Really? I never knew you played a guitar."

"Well I've been playing guitar for years."

"How come you never perform on stage?"

"Don't want to. I like to play it by secret."

"Oh can I see you play a song for me one day?"

"Yeah I can do that."

"Really? Thank you. So what are you off to now?"

"I'm going to head home and take a little nap. I'll see you around Kinana."

"OK. See you Sonic."

Sonic drinks down his glass of water before leaving the guild to return home. Kinana watches Sonic leaving the guild. She had a smile on her face, Mirajane walk up to Kinana.

"Hey Kinana, what are you doing?" Mirajane asked.

"Huh. Nothing just watching Sonic leave." Kinana responded.

"Something tells me that you're fond of Sonic aren't you?"

"What? No I'm not."

"You like him don't you."

"I don't like Sonic, just only a friend."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Kinana, don't hide it from me. I know you like Sonic."

"Ok I confess, I like Sonic."

"How much you really like him?"

"Really, really like him."

"Then why don't you ask him out on a date."

"A date? What if Sonic says no and reject me. What if he isn't interested in me?"

"You don't confidence don't you?"

"No. I really like Sonic when I first laid my eyes on him."

"That explains why you keep staring at him and wait for his return."

"Yes."

"Well then ask Sonic out on a date tomorrow. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"I hope so, I want to know more about Sonic. I like his personality, his smile and his company. I'm going to ask him out tomorrow."

"That's the spirit, I'll be routing for you when you asked him out."

"Thanks Mira."

* * *

_The Following Next Day…_

Sonic skateboard his way to the guild. He arrive to the guild, greeting everyone and walks his way to the request board to see what job to take. Kinana look over to Sonic arriving and looking through the request board.

"_There's Sonic, now I can ask him out._" Kinana thought.

"Here's your chance Kinana, ask Sonic out. Swallow your pride and go for it." Mirajane encouraged.

"Ok then, I'll do it." Kinana determined.

Kinana takes her courage and walks over to the hedgehog hero.

"_This is it, don't screw this up Kinana. Just ask him out._" Kinana thought.

Kinana approach to Sonic, she remained quiet for the time being but Sonic broke the silence when he notice her.

"Hey Kinana, how's it going?" Sonic asked.

"Good. Everything's ok." Kinana responded.

"OK… so what can I do for you?"

"I… I…"

Kinana turn away, Mirajane nod her head helping her to boost up her courage.

"Sonic I want to ask you something." Kinana said before turning her attention to Sonic.

"Oh? Alright then what is it?" Sonic asked.

Kinana remained silent for a moment, she was too shy to ask Sonic but with a little more confidence, she then begin to ask.

"I was wondering if you go out on a date with me?" Kinana asked.

Kinana shut her eyes, waiting for Sonic's response. Sonic simply smile and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure." Sonic accepted.

Kinana open her eyes and look to Sonic.

"Really. You would go out on a date with me?" Kinana inquired.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Sonic asked tilting his head.

"N-No there's no problem. I'm shocked, you really want to go out on a date with me?"

"Yeah. So are you still up for it?"

"Yes. Yes I am, I am so excited."

"Cool. I'll come and get you around 8:00pm tonight. I'm going to out all day but make it in time for our date."

"OK then, looking forward to it."

"Cool. See you around eight then."

Sonic takes two requests and dashes out of the guild with his sonic speed. Kinana had a wide smile on her face and return to the bar. Mirajane smiled to her friend.

"So how did it go?" Mirajane asked.

"It went well, he really said yes. He's taking me out on a date around 8:00pm." Kinana squealed.

"That's good. Do you know what Sonic has in store for your date with him?"

"No but I can't wait. I'm so excited."

"Then let's get you ready for his date then. I'm sure he'll be here in time you know he's never late."

"S-Sure."

* * *

_Hours Later…_

Kinana had waited for Sonic to arrive back to Fairy Tail for her date with him. Kinana had spent most of her time working and helping out the guild with Mirajane and Lisanna. Mirajane was excited for Kinana for her date with her big crush. Kinana was really nervous, she even got herself ready for her date by the help of Mirajane. Right now, she sat at an empty table, waiting patiently for Sonic to return and pick her up.

"_I am so nervous right now. What if this date goes horrible, what if I embarrass myself and cause a scene to embarrass Sonic? Keep it together Kinana, do not mess up this date._" Kinana thought.

Moments later, a blue wind blew all around the guild like a breeze. Everyone cover themselves, shielded themselves with the arms from the wind. Kinana even shielded herself for a few seconds before the wind stop. Kinana uncover herself, looking around until her eyes bulge wide of shock. There was Sonic the Hedgehog standing right next to her with that grin on his face and fold his arms.

"Hey. Sorry I was a little late, something was up. Am I late?" Sonic asked.

"N-N-No! Not at all. You're just in time. I was waiting for you." Kinana answered truthfully in a nervous tone.

"Cool. So are you ready to go or…"

"Yes I mean no I mean Y-Yes! Yes I'm ready."

"OK then so let's get going."

Kinana nod her head in response. So raise herself up to her feet from her seat. She latch to Sonic's arm and both of them exit out of the guild to go out on their date. Mirajane watch this, she could not help but had that smile on her face watching Kinana leaving with her crush.

"Go get him girl." Mirajane encouraged.

* * *

_8-Island, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kinana had enter in the restaurant to eat at 8-Island for their date. They even got themselves a table at the booth with their orders on the table. Both of them wait for service to take their orders. Sonic look through the menus to see what they got. Kinana turning away, blushing like madly in front of Sonic. She was extremely nervous, she remain silent and could not find any words to say to Sonic. She was stuck in the train of thoughts, wondering what she can do or what to say to her date that until Sonic breaks her thoughts to bring her back into reality.

"Kinana are you all right?" Sonic asked.

Kinana shakes her head, turning her attention over to Sonic.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Kinana quickly responded.

"Sounds to me that you're not all right. I think I know why, you're nervous aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Good question. You haven't said a word to me when we got here and you've been blushing madly like you're meeting a celebrity of whatsoever."

Kinana jumped in surprise. She turn away feeling ashamed and embarrass. She was busted and she thinks that this is not going to end well.

"_Oh no. What can I do? I'm making this date to come in ruin?_" Kinana thought.

"It's ok, I don't mind it." Sonic smiled.

Kinana shakes her head, looks directly to Sonic.

"Y-You're ok with it?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah you're pretty nervous and I can understand that. I'm not even nervous at all well um… that was when I had my first date and I was totally nervous back home." Sonic explained.

"Oh. You was really nervous back at your world?"

"Yeah you can say that. I didn't know what to do or plan for my date but I went along with it and made the date to be good. I had experiences. But to you, this is your first date huh?"

"Yes."

"That's fine. So anyway, besides the little nervous fiasco. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"OK. Well um… I don't really remember of my past or my forgotten memories. I want to remember but I can't seem to remember anything. I remember when Makarov found me when I was alone, offer me to join Fairy Tail so I accepted gratefully and made new friends even met you as a friend. Until time passed, I've been having feelings about you as of late."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Sonic, when I first met you I laid my eyes on you. I kept staring at you, seeing you smile, showing your grin and that wonderful personality you have, it makes me smile and have butterflies in my stomach. I was so shy to talk to you in private but Mirajane helped me, she even knows that I had a big crush on you."

"Did she now? That's Mira for ya."

"*Giggle* Also you're funny. I've waited for so long to ask you out on a date and here we are now. It's really happening."

"You took all the courage from the help of Mira to ask me out. A lot of guys should ask a girl out but girls can ask guys out too. Anyway besides that have you gotten your memories back?"

"No."

"Hey don't feel bad. I'm sure you'll get your memories someday, just have to believe it. Now what else do you like to do?"

"Talk to my friends and hang out. I think that's much about it oh wait I like to shop for materials and supplies that I need back at Fairy Hills."

"I see. That's cool."

"So besides running and playing guitar, what else do you do Sonic?"

"Train on my martial arts, explore around the world on my runs, skateboarding, snowboarding at Mount Hakobe since I made a snowboard, and I like to do tricking even break dancing."

"So you like to do extreme?"

"Precisely."

"That's awesome. Do you mind if I watch you do tricking and break dancing sometime?"

"Yeah you can even playing a guitar for you since you asked me. Sure thing."

Moments after, Yajima arrive to their tables, recognizes Sonic and Kinana.

"Sonic, Kinana how are you." Yajima greeted.

"Hey Yajima, we're doing awesome and we're on a date." Sonic responded.

"Oh is that right. Did you ask Kinana out?"

"No. I ask him out." Kinana corrected.

"Oh it looks like its love."

"You can say that." Sonic smiled.

"Well anyway can I offer you guys some drinks?"

"Yeah we'll have some juice."

"Sure. Oh and are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah. Do you guys have chilli dogs?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we do."

"Cool then I'll take it."

"What about you Kinana?"

"I'll have grill chicken and rice?" Kinana requested.

"OK. I'll have someone to bring you guys your drinks and your orders will be ready in a few minutes."

Yajima left their table to attend the other customers. Sonic and Kinana continue to talk, getting to know each other a little more. As they wait for their meals, the waiter gave them their drinks and attend the other customers. Sonic even start to make Kinana laugh of his funny stories and jokes to kill the time. Kinana could not help but laugh which makes Sonic smile to see her having a good time and enjoy seeing her smile. The waiter return and brought their meals and serve them to the couple sharing them the smile before leaving.

Sonic and Kinana dig in eating their meals. The food was delicious, Sonic was chowing down on his chilly dogs knowing how good they taste and could not help but too much on them. He quickly start to realize that he's in a date with Kinana and finally pulls himself together. He use a napkin and wipe his mouth.

"Sorry. I am so sorry." Sonic apologized.

"It's ok. The food is really delicious. I would love to come back again sometime." Kinana beamed.

"Hehehe yeah sure me too. This is unlike what I taste before, it's so delicious."

Kinana smiled and so the two continue to enjoy their meals. Minutes later, Yajima walk by to their table with a smile.

"How is everything?" Yajima asked.

"Everything was delicious." Sonic answered.

"That's what I like to hear. Oh and here's the check of the bill."

"Thanks."

"Come back again anytime."

Yajima left and so Sonic check the price of the bill. He smile and pays for the food. He look to Kinana who is done eating and wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Kinana answered.

Sonic and Kinana exits the restaurant. They start walking through the streets of Magnolia. They decide to walk to the park, Kinana latch to Sonic's arm and rest her head onto his shoulder forming a genuine smile on her face.

"Enjoying the date?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am. This is a wonderful first date I have with you Sonic." Kinana answered.

"Glad to hear it. I kind of figure that you had a thing for me."

"What? You knew this whole time?"

"Yeah. I even notice that you kept staring at me all day, every day to be exact while helping out the guild from time to time."

"Oh no. I don't want to sound like a stalker or anything. I don't want to be like Juvia."

"Hey it's ok. You're not nothing like Juvia so that's a done deal but still you kept staring at me. I even can tell that you were shy to talk to me."

"Y-You can say that."

"You had your own reasons and I can understand that. To tell you the truth Kinana, I like you too."

"You do really?"

"Yeah. You're sweet, genuine, kind, beautiful, attractive, independent, and always make people smile with that attitude of yours."

"Why thank you Sonic. I thought you never noticed."

"I did but in secret."

"*Giggle* I guess that makes two of us."

"Yeah. Well let me take you back to Fairy Hills."

"Sure."

Sonic walked with Kinana back to Fairy Hill. They arrive to the destination within minutes, they soon stop and Kinana look into Sonic's green eyes.

"I had a wonderful time Sonic. Thank you for my first date." Kinana thanked.

"No problem. I had a great time too." Sonic responded sharing a smile.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I can't. No males allowed in Fairy Hills remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Kinana."

Before Sonic would leave, Kinana then already start to make her move as when she lean to Sonic and kiss him on the cheek. She turns around and heads inside the building. Sonic was stunned at first, place his hand onto his cheek wondering where that came from. He just simply shrug his shoulders, smiled and left to head on back home for the night.

Kinana watches Sonic leaving from the building. She couldn't help but to smile to the blue blur knowing that their date went wonderful and couldn't wait to see Sonic again tomorrow at the guild.

* * *

_The Next Following Morning…_

Kinana helping Mirajane attending to the other guild members serving drinks and food. Kinana hasn't seen Sonic since their date last night and she was looking forward of seeing Sonic again. Sonic didn't arrive to the guild this morning, she begin to think that Sonic had a few errands to run before coming to the guild. As the day went on, Sonic finally arrived to the guild who appears to be completing his errands or enjoy out on a nice run.

Sonic walk over to the bar counter and ordered a glass of water. Kinana smiled to Sonic, blushing to the blue blur just by seeing him and his appearance. She felt butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't approach and greet Sonic after the date they had yesterday and with that the purple hair beauty swallow her pride, takes a deep breath and approaches to Sonic while blushing like madly. Sonic looks to his left, Kinana approached to Sonic with a smile while blushing to the blue blur. She had remained silent as Sonic waited for her to speak but instead, Sonic smiled and breaks the silence.

"I see you're smiling. Is it from yesterday?" Sonic question.

"To be honest, yes it sure is." Kinana admitted.

"Glad to hear it. You really enjoyed the date with me yesterday haven't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Well so did I. Want to go on our second date later on?"

"Yes! I love to Sonic."

"Great. Well Same time?"

"Yes it's perfect."

"Good to hear. Now I'm going to go out and skateboard, I'll see you around eight right?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Later sweet thing."

Sonic exits out the guild to go out to skateboard. Kinana sighed lovingly watching the blue blur exiting the guild. She couldn't wait to go on a second date with Sonic and looking forward to spend more time with the blue blur hero.

* * *

_Few Days Later…_

Sonic and Kinana have been going out on dates and the purple hair girl couldn't help but to smile and enjoy every date that they been going to so far. Dinner, Lunch, walk to the park, watching the park, eating some ice scream, hanging out in the guild to socialize, or anything that they could come up with. After these couple of dates, Kinana had asked Sonic if she could be his girlfriend after she had expressed her feelings towards him. Sonic smiled, accepting it without a doubt and it made Kinana feel complete.

She had pressed her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a nice passionate kiss to the speedster which he bluntly returns it showing his affection towards Kinana. And with that, the two had started a relationship together and Kinana couldn't be happier. Mirajane was happy for Kinana to have Sonic to be her lover after staring at him and thinking of him whenever he's here in the gild or out to explore or out on a job from the request board.

Everything was going perfectly for Kinana seeing Sonic every day and enjoying his company. But all of sudden it soon came down when Kinana didn't see Sonic since the last time he's in the guild and enjoy each other's company. Sonic went out for a few days and hasn't return back home and it got Kinana to be worried about him. She thought that Sonic had went on a S Class job or went out on his runs and it seems that no one knows where Sonic is and it has been a few days since he was here at Fairy Tail.

The next following day, Kinana couldn't stop to think about Sonic and be worried about him. She didn't know where the blue blur had been to all this time and it was another day without the hedgehog hero.

Not until it seems to be that way.

Sonic had finally return back home to Magnolia and the guild after being away for a few days. Kinana sighed in relief that Sonic had return, she even sees the blue blur whose clothes are in tatters appearing to have a long fight along the way. Kinana walk over to Sonic after he had taken a seat on a table to relax after the day he had.

"Hi Sonic." Kinana greeted.

"Oh hey Kinana, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Where have you been for the past few days?"

"I went out to explore around in Earthland. Also I had an awesome and a descent fight with a powerful dark wizard. He really did a number on me but I beat him."

"Oh. I am glad that you're back and safe. I missed you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. Always."

"I know that but I can't help but to worry. I thought that something bad happen to you."

"Oh well… um… I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"It is ok all that the matter is that seeing you makes my day better."

"Glad to hear it."

"Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can we head to your place right now? I want to give you something to show more of my affections towards you."

"If that's what you want then ok, sure thing. I was going to head back home myself so let's go."

Kinana smiled and followed Sonic back over to his place as she hold his hand walking side by side with the blue blur with a loving smile on her face.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic and Kinana had entered inside the room after locking the door. Kinana start to look around the place liking Sonic's household.

"You have a lovely home Sonic." Kinana complimented.

"Thank you. I like to keep it tidy and more decorative to be exact." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome. Now about to make you feel much better."

"Oh that, I just need some rest."

"Yes that but it's something else."

"OK. I'll bite so what's up?"

"Can we go to your room and I show you?"

"Yeah sure thing."

Sonic led Kinana back to his bedroom. Once they enter inside, Kinana closes the door, having Sonic to sit down on the bed which he complied and did what he is told. Sonic wonder what's going to happen but to his surprise, Kinana slowly got down on her knees and slowly rubs Sonic's crotch surprising Sonic that caught him off guard by this.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic, I want to pleasure you. Please let me make you feel good." Kinana requested.

"What? You mean have sex with you?"

"Yes."

"Hold on a second, is this is what all about to make me feel good? Don't tell me that someone gives you some advice. I hope it's not Cana."

"Of course not, I've been reading a novel that Erza let me burrow."

"Wait a second. Erza reads smut novels. Oh man, I never knew Erza was a freak?"

"Don't tell her I told you that."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my lips sealed so we'll keep this our little secret."

"Of course. So anyway, if it's ok if I pleasure you."

"I don't want to rush into things you know."

"Sonic, I want this. I want you to take me and make me your truly. I love you and I trust you with this. You can do anything you want to me. I want you to touch me, caress me, rub me, anyway you want."

"Wow… I… I don't know what say. But my question is this: will I hurt you if I did?"

"Nonsense. You won't I know you're very gentle and respectable. So please give me this, make love to me."

Sonic could see that Kinana truly wanted this. With that in mind, he grew a smile on his face, permitting her to proceed to do as she please. Kinana smiled and got to work as she began unzipping Sonic's pants to pull out his erection. After that's done, Kinana slowly strokes it nice and gently to get it to its full size. When it's already to its size, Kinana then took the initiative by engulfing it right inside her mouth and slowly bops her head to suck the true blue off. Kinana keep her eyes to Sonic to watch him watching her sucking him off. Sonic begin to kick back and relax to let Kinana work her magic. Sonic place a hand onto Kinana's head signaling her that he's enjoying it with a smile.

It made Kinana feel happy in the inside, with that she start to go a little fast by bopping her head in a fast pace. Sonic let out a soft moan, liking how Kinana is working her magic to pleasure him. Kinana began sucking Sonic harder as she can to hear Sonic moan once more. Sonic again let out some more moans from his lips. It made Kinana to get turned on by hearing the moans from his voice. Every time she hears Sonic moan the more hotter and wetter she's become. Kinana stop for a brief moment and licks Sonic's shaft using only her tongue like licking a popsicle. Sonic watching on, amused on how good Kinana is getting and a couple seconds after, she resume to suck Sonic off some more this time to go all out for the true blue.

Sonic again let out a couple more moans that had Kinana going on, it turned her on just by hearing the volume of Sonic's voice with his moans. She wanted all of him, she wanted to feel him inside her, she wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to make her his and overall she wanted to have this special moment with the blue blur. The blowjob lasted only for a few minutes. Kinana can feel that Sonic's shaft starting to throb She knew that Sonic is in the brink of reaching his limit. She went on to suck him off a harder a little more making some slurping sounds and slowly form that slutty look on her voice turning Sonic on just by looking at it.

"Holy crap Kinana. I'm getting close. Ah damn I'm about to burst!" Sonic grunted.

"_Yes. Cum for me, let me taste all of you inside my mouth down to my throat._" Kinana thought.

After seconds with the session, Sonic finally let loose and ejaculate his seed inside Kinana's mouth, filling it up like water. Kinana on the other hand had went on to drink it all down to her throat wanting to taste Sonic some more. After seconds of climaxing and drinking all of Sonic's sperm, Kinana pulls herself away from Sonic and slowly strokes his shaft looking into his green eyes.

"Did that feel good?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah it was awesome. You learned that from the novel?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes. Cana gave me the book on how I can give you a wonderful blowjob."

"I guessed it just right. I knew Cana would do something like this."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's cool. Alright then warm up is finished so let's get to the real thing."

Kinana nodded in agreement. She prompts herself up to her feet so did Sonic and both took off their clothes and shoes to the floor to get extra comfortable. They soon join together in bed under the covers and Sonic gets on top of Kinana with her legs spread wide for Sonic to do as he pleased. Sonic look into her eyes, asking her a question before he can continue on.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's no turning back on this one." Sonic asked.

"Yes. I want you Sonic, I want you inside of me. Make me all yours." Kinana answered.

"Very well then, let's get started."

Sonic slowly penetrates his shaft inside Kinana's womb. Kinana felt the pain once Sonic puts it inside, he just let it sit there for a few seconds for Kinana to adjust the size and afterward he proceed to move his waist, thrusting himself, pumping his shaft back and forth in and out Kinana. At first Kinana feel the pain from the thrust that Sonic is given to her but after a couple of seconds or a minute later the pain suddenly vanished slowly turning the pain into pleasure. Kinana start to feel the sexual waves flowing through her body, Sonic on the other hand kept a slow pace then went on to go a little fast. Kinana start moaning to the true blue's name, holding him in her arms wanting him to give it to her some more.

"Oh Sonic. Right there, right there. Don't stop." Kinana moaned.

Sonic felt Kinana's breasts pressing against his chest while she holds him. He smiled, knowing that his girlfriend is enjoying the pleasurable feeling. Sonic proceeded to kiss Kinana by the neck while thrusting, Kinana roll her eyes slowly to the back of her skill as Sonic start to give it to her just a little making it very passionate. She hold onto Sonic tight wanting more of him as the hedgehog thrusting faster to build up some speed. Both Sonic and Kinana can feel the intimacy and the ecstasy going wild thus enjoying the sex. Sonic stop kissing Kinana by the neck, he press his lips against her to share a wild and passionate kiss. Kinana responds to the kiss, returning it, moaning during the make out session.

The sex became passionate and their kiss soon to becoming more passionate and some little wild side to the moment. They stop kissing so that Sonic can continue to give her more pleasure with a few hard thrusts. Kinana let out a few more moans with a high volume, it start to get more interesting. Sonic smiled, glad to hear Kinana moan and enjoying their sexual intercourse and with that Sonic goes a little deep just a little to increase more arousal for Kinana to endure to feel. The purple hair beauty moan to Sonic's name, going a little crazy for the brief moment as the both were too caught up in their love making session.

A half hour has passed and the passionate sex continued on. It soon almost came to an end as Sonic groaned, feeling his shaft is throbbing and ready to burst. Kinana spread her legs wide for Sonic to give her to her. Sonic sees this and so he goes faster in high speed, thrusting faster and harder inside Kinana to give her some more pleasure and to finish up.

"Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kinana screamed.

Sonic gritted his teeth and a few seconds after, Sonic let loose once again bursting another load of sperm right inside of Kinana filling her insides up like a cream pie. Kinana let out a loud gasp feeling Sonic filling her insides up. She couldn't help but to smile and after the sex is over, Sonic pulls out his shaft out of Kinana's womb and laid beside her. Kinana snuggled up to her boyfriend with that wide genuine and the satisfying smile.

"I love you Sonic." Kinana said expressing her total love and affection to the true blue.

"I love you too Kinana." Sonic answered back holding Kinana into his arm.

A month later…

After the sex that Sonic and Kinana had together back at Sonic's residence. The two had gotten closer together and their love had gotten stronger and Kinana couldn't be much happier. Mirajane congratulated Kinana for having a special moment with Sonic and the girls asked Kinana many questions during her time with Sonic responding to them truthfully with a blush. The girls had been eyeing on Sonic after the info they had from Kinana wanting to have a go with the blue blur but in terms Sonic remained faithful and stay true to his word with Kinana.

As they gotten closer, they even had sex once a week back at Sonic's place. Sometimes a quickie at the back or in the alleyway of the town. Plus a few changes had occur, Kinana had moved in to Sonic's place from Fairy Hills to get closer to Sonic. She even fixes Sonic some breakfast and dinner for her and Sonic like a married couple. They even go out on dates like out to dinner, go for a walk in the park, watch the moonlit together, or anything else.

Right now, Sonic and Kinana return back home from the guild after Sonic had a long day finishing up three S-Class jobs. Sonic smacked KInana by her butt through her dress, she squealed in excitement knowing she couldn't hold it any longer. With that, Kinana took Sonic back to their bedroom and locks the door. They both engage in a heated kiss, embracing each other getting freaky by the moment and once they had made their way to the bed, Kinana pushes Sonic to the bed on his back after departing her lips from the kiss. She then takes her dress off to show off her goodies, she even takes her purple bra and panties to review her naked body.

Sonic was just about to take his threads off after taking his shoes off, Kinana stopped him there, unzip the pants to pull out his shaft and strokes it hard to get it to its full size quickly. After it is to its full size, Kinana climbs herself on top of Sonic, inserts it right inside her womb and start moving her hips back and forth and up and down. Sonic watching on with that amused look on his face. His eyes being drawn to Kinana's large breasts, he reach over to them with his hands and copes a feel to grope them. Kinana tilt her head backwards, let out a high pitch scream feeling Sonic's touch.

"Yes! Rub my tits Sonic, massage them." Kinana moaned.

Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and start rubbing them giving them a nice relaxing massage like in the resort. Kinana had that slutty look on her face, moaning with ecstasy in her voice. Her shy demeanor had turn into her freaky demeanor moaning with lust. Sonic lean forward and suck on her tits to increase the arousal. Kinana moaned more and getting louder in the bedroom. The bed start shaking and the headboard start to bang against the wall. Kinana began breathing heavily when her hips move on their very own going fast in high speed.

"Oh Sonic. More! Give me more!" Kinana squealed.

Their sex continued on for a few more minutes, both of them enjoying their freaky moment together and it was getting too intense as Kinana move her hips in an intense pace. Both of them were drawing near to their end and ready to climax anytime soon. Sonic had stop sucking on Kinana's breasts, had his hands wrapped around Kinana's hips watching the purple hair beauty moan and going crazy.

"I'm cumming Sonic. I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Kinana hollered.

"Me too Kinana, I'm getting close." Sonic grunted.

"Cum with me Sonic. Cum inside me."

After a minute of the ecstasy and the erotic moment, Sonic had let loose and ejaculate himself inside Kinana filling her up once more with his seed. Kinana on the other hand reach her limit as well and squirt her love juices around Sonic's shaft coating his erection with her overflowing juices. She let out a loud scream and Sonic too had cry in pleasure.

After their freaky sex was done, KInana climbs off of Sonic and kiss him on the cheek with that genuine smile.

"That was amazing." Kinana complimented.

"It sure was." Sonic smiled.

"I couldn't hold it much longer so I got to have you."

"I noticed. After the day I had I sure needed that relief."

"Glad I can help you. I'm going to prepare dinner ok."

"Yeah and don't cook dinner without your clothes on, I don't want anyone to come in thinking that we just got busy yet again."

"Of course darling."

Kinana kiss Sonic on the lips and climbs off the bed. She puts her clothes back and her shoes before exiting the bedroom to prepare dinner. Sonic sit up watching his girlfriend exiting the bedroom before laying back down.

"Oh man, that was wild. On the other hand, Kinana soon changed when we were having sex but on the other hand we seem to enjoy the moment so who am I to complain." Sonic commented.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Sonic and Kinana remain together and months after Sonic had proposed to Kinana and they soon got married. MIrajane being the Maid of Honor and Natsu the best man. After the time they spent on the honeymoon at the Akame Resort before returning back home. Kinana was pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy name Jason with purple hair and has his father's eyes. They formed a family and Kinana who watching the baby as Sonic meditating outside the back.

Kinana smiled to her husband, enjoying the life to have Sonic as her husband and have a family of their own. She couldn't seem to be happier and couldn't been more happy to have Sonic by her side. He dream had came true.

* * *

**There goes Chapter Seventeen. Kinana the next girl to have loving and the moment with the true blue. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. More to come and next will be Minerva Orlando. Read and Review everyone and sorry for the late update.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	18. Minerva Orlando

Chapter 18: Hedgehog and the Tiger Lady

It was a beautiful day in earthland and everyone is seem to enjoying the beautiful sun since it's a good and shining day. The guild of Fairy Tail in their usual routine to hang out, socialize or go out on a job requested by the job request board. Everything seem to be a good day, on the other hand there was someone who had left out the guild this morning to go out on an S-Class job. It was the true blue himself of Fairy Tail.

Sonic had taken a job to take out some killer monsters that threatened to destroy a village. As Sonic had arrived to the village and gotten some information about the incidents, he was looking forward to take them head on and teach them a lesson about harming innocent people. With that, Sonic had stormed off after getting the location of their hideout. Sonic had stormed through the gates unannounced shocking the monsters and start taking them on. They use their magic on Sonic by using fire magic onto Sonic answering him back after he assaulted a few monsters.

They began using fireballs at the true blue to get the upper advantage. Sonic dodge them and uses Sonic Wind to blow them away countering them with his own abilities. One of the monsters blasted a stream of fire onto Sonic burning him into a crisp. They began cheering on to their victory but soon it came down to the drain when all of sudden, the fire begin to spun around like a tornado and seconds after, disintegrated reviewing to be Sonic who is still alive and had suddenly transformed into a red hedgehog using his Fire form smirking.

The monsters were in awe to see that the hedgehog hero in this form and simply controlling fire with his pyrokinesis. After the presentation, Sonic put his form and powers into good use by bashing through a few monsters like a bowling ball and firing multiple fire balls from his hands to them delivering flammable damage. Sonic back flip shooting a wave of fire with a back flip flash kick. The wave phasing through the monsters and burning them in flames. Sonic then dives down, curls himself into a ball and slams down to the ground that creating a shockwave of fire from the impact. The shockwave had gotten multiple monsters in the flash.

After that's done, Sonic then dash through and pummel few more monsters with his rapid sonic speed. Sonic then delivers a spinning heel kick to the monster sending it backwards to the monsters and creates a bow and arrow made of fire then blasts it towards the monsters that created a flaming explosion. Sonic sensing an incoming attack so he back flip over an incoming monster and dive kick down to the ground knocking it unconscious. Sonic sees more monster coming towards him. He shrug his shoulders and dash over to them, circling them around in circles creating a trail of flames on the ground soon making fire as it was starting to rise from the ground circling around them. After that's done, Sonic stop and extends his hands and swoops the monsters up in the air in the tornado of flames burning them to ashes.

Sonic then sees a leader of the monster got angry after taking on all of the monsters. He then blasts a big ball of fire over at the red hedgehog. Sonic side step easily dodging the big ball of fire then start charging at him in high speed, jumping in midair and air dashing to the monster and struck him with his Fire Sonic Boost knocking him backwards through the throne chair breaking the seat and hits the wall easily defeating the monster leader and so the hideout soon about to crumble so Sonic evert back to normal and exits out of the hideout before it came down crashing and destroying the rest of the monster knowing the job is complete.

After that's done, Sonic return to the town and inform the mayor that the monsters had been defeating and rewarded the blue blur with the jewels that he deserve after successfully taking down the monsters. Sonic said farewell to the people of the town and heads on back to the guild in Magnolia. Sonic using his speed to run back home enjoying a nice run and always like to go in high speed.

Sonic slowly begin to realize that he had gotten his reward, he thought of an idea he had in mind and with that Sonic decided to spend the rest of the day to relax and enjoy the day to relax and enjoy his alone time.

The blue blur had decided to head down to the Akane Resort. It is a nice day so why not join a relaxation on the beach. Sonic had got himself a hotel room for the week to relax and with that the blue blur kick back and relax on the beach watching the ocean water and feel the cool breeze watching the people enjoying the nice day on the beach at Akane Resort. Sonic had gotten a nice cold drink smiling greatly to enjoy the breeze.

"Ah man, what a nice day to enjoy the beach when you can relax and enjoy yourself." Sonic commented happily.

"My if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself." The voice interpret sounding like a female.

"Huh?"

Sonic stop what he's doing and turn his attention to the person that spoken to him. To his surprise, it was a woman who look like in her twenties. She had an ox horn hairstyle and wore a blue bikini that fit to her curves and with that, Sonic slowly recognize the woman standing in front of him. It was Minerva Orlando herself.

"Minerva?" Sonic said.

"Hey hot shot. What brings you here in these parts?" Minerva asked greeting the true blue.

"Taking a week off from Fairy Tail and enjoy the life of relaxation. I should be asking you the same thing?" Sonic responded making the woman chuckled.

"I needed some me time away from Sabertooth and came here to relax. Surprise to see you here."

"Same here. So how's everyone in Sabertooth doing?"

"I believe they're doing good. Sting and Rogue are doing quite well, Yukino still have her charm and her personality, Rofus still himself, and Orga too and always sings too."

"You don't say. So what about you? How you've been?"

"Oh I'm been doing ok not to complain but what about you, how is your travels around the world?"

"Great. I've been running around in my sonic speed exploring neat and beautiful places and discover a nice view from discovering it."

"That's wonderful to hear. Tell me, how is everyone in Fairy Tail doing these nowadays?"

"You know the usual. Same and reckless but they're doing good too can't lie about that."

"I see. So how are you liking Fairy Tail?"

"Well they still got a great heart and funny way to interact but I have to say it feel great to be part of Fairy Tail."

"Well you could join Sabertooth. We would love to have you as a member."

"I'll have to pass on that so Fairy Tail will be it for me."

"Alright if you say so. We can always add a talented fighter and a powerful member of the group."

"Still I'll pass but I'll keep that in mind."

"*Chuckle* Anyways, what are you doing later on? Any plans?"

"Well. I'm going to go check out the casino. I'll be staying here for a week to relax before I can go back to Magnolia."

"Is that so? I have a week off from Sabertooth too."

"Really? You don't say."

"It's the truth. Say since we're here for a week. Why don't you and I hangout tonight at the casino and keep each other company."

"Me hanging out with a women in her twenties?"

"I'm twenty four to be exact and how old are you anyway hot shot?"

"I'm seventeen so what's the deal."

"Got a problem to hang out with a twenty four year old woman like myself?"

"Nope but other than that I'll take you up on that offer though."

"Splendid. I got to get ready, see you tonight handsome."

"Yeah… you too."

Minerva walked away before she could leave, she look over to the true blue, winks at him with that seductive smile before she left. Sonic tilt his head to the right wondering what's gotten to her.

"I wonder what's with her and did she winked at me? Yep. She winked at you Sonic. She winked at you." Sonic thought.

Sonic shrug his shoulders and return to relax before hanging out with Minerva at the casino later on.

* * *

_Later, that Night…_

It was time to meet up with Minerva at the casino. Sonic had got freshen up and got dress in a tuxedo to dress for the occasion. Sonic check himself out in the mirror if he's missing anything. It looks like Sonic isn't missing nothing so with that, he left the hotel room to meet with Minerva so they can enjoy the time at the casino.

Sonic arrived there minutes later, waited for Minerva to arrive but she didn't show up a minute after. He figured that she must've went inside to wait for him so he decided to went inside to see if she's in the casino. His hunch was right, there is Minerva waiting for the blue blur to arrive. She wore her beautiful blue and white dress with matching blue long gloves and blue high heel shoes. She look over to her left, sees Sonic approaching her making her smile to eye on the hedgehog's suit.

"Mmm. You're looking handsome in that suit Sonic. It does suit you too well." Minerva complimented.

"Thank you. You look radiant in that dress." Sonic responded returning the complimenting making Minerva to smile.

"You sure know how to make a girl smile Sonic."

"I have my ways."

"Well then, shall we get going and have a good time?"

"Yeah let's."

Minerva takes Sonic's hand and drags through the casino as they both play a few games. First there was some dice, second the slot machine no luck for them both but Sonic got lucky and hit the jackpot, third blackjack, fourth the sic bo, fifth the roulette, sixth the red dog, sixth the craps, and pretty much more games that they went on to enjoy for the fun of it. Both Sonic and Minerva were having a wonderful time in the casino and enjoy each other's company. They even enjoyed hanging out together and getting to know each other during their hangout. Both shared smiles and laughs as it went on.

Right now, Sonic playing poker as all five of them trying to outdo one another to get the big money. One of the guys sees Sonic accompanied by Minerva watching as she giving Sonic a shoulder massage to keep calm with the pressure. He start to smirk and speak the blue hedgehog.

"Hey that's a nice fine woman you got there kid?" the man complimented.

"Thanks. I got my charm and the style." Sonic smirked.

"Aren't you too young to play poker with us kid?"

"I'm only seventeen and no I'm not too young and I'm not too young to get a woman in her twenties too."

"You don't say. If I win, she's mine for the night."

"Want to make a bet huh? If I win…"

Sonic notices a gold chain smirking knowing what he wants.

"I get that gold chain." Sonic finished.

"It's deal kid." The man said.

"What?! Sonic are you crazy?" Minerva asked.

"Trust me on this one. I got this." Sonic reasoned.

"If you lose, I am so going to kick your ass."

After the cards had been settled. All four of the guys showed their cards. The man smirked as he got a straight flush.

"Ahahaha. I win, cough up that woman of yours kid." The man said.

Just when he could take the cash until all of sudden, his jaws dropped in utter shock as Sonic suddenly hit the Royal Flush meaning that he won and got all the cash.

"Now you cough up that chain huh?" Sonic countered.

The man snarled and takes his chain off and gives it to Sonic.

"Thank you." Sonic grinned.

Sonic collected his winnings and left the table alongside with Minerva. She smirked and couldn't believe it that Sonic won. She begun to ask Sonic a question.

"How do you know that you're going to win?" Minerva asked.

"It's luck. Also that guy was bluffing by the way he looked and think that he'll outsmart everyone in the table. That's why I've decided to put him in check." Sonic answered.

"I see. You sure are full of surprises."

"Thanks. Now how about a nice drink, my treat."

"Sure thing."

Sonic and Minerva walk to the bar and ordered themselves some drinks. After getting their glasses, they make a toast and sip on their drinks.

"You know Sonic, I have a wonderful time hanging out with you." Minerva said.

"I was going to say the same thing. It's been fun hanging out with you. You're not so bad than I thought." Sonic commented.

"Really?'

"Yeah. From what I heard is that you used to be sadistic and manipulating but other than that, you shared a few smiles and I actually grow fond of you. You're alright by me."

"Thank you. That's sweet of you to say Sonic."

"You're welcome."

"Hey you want to hang out again tomorrow? At the beach perhaps?"

"Well… I still got a week to relax but sure, I'm game."

"Also you want to do something that is more…"

Minerva traced her fingers to Sonic and bring it up to his chest and twirls it around in a seduce manner.

"Private." Minerva finished.

"Private? What do you like just the two of us?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes and quiet. Like back at your hotel room to be exact?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me Sonic, I know you hanged out with girls in your certain age but have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Uh… no. Can't say I have."

"Care to give it a try?"

"Um…"

"Come on Sonic, I'm prepared to give you the time of your life and I won't bite. I want someone to hangout and have some fun with and I think you fit right into the equation. So what do you say, want to get out of here and head back to you hotel room?"

Sonic think this over for a minute before he can answer that. Minerva just smiled, patiently waiting for Sonic's answer. Sonic had second thoughts about this wondering if this could be a trap but to his surprise, it seems that Minerva is being sincere and just wanting to have some fun and with that he spent a minute to think it over before making a decision.

He turn to Minerva to give his answer.

"Well. Judging by the look on your face and wanting to have some more fun then why not, I'm game." Sonic accepted.

"Splendid. Let's get out of here hot shot." Minerva suggested.

"Yeah let's get going."

* * *

_The Hotel Room…_

The two had enter inside the hotel room, Sonic's room of course. They shut the door fast before locking it and are locked in to the heated kiss. Minerva pressed Sonic against the wall, pressing her breasts against the hedgehog's chest. Sonic soothing, caressing Minerva's body as the two are in the heated moment, making out even getting freaky with each other. Minerva had moan, letting a soft squeal as the hedgehog squeeze her ass through her dress before lifting up her leg. Minerva began to deepen the kiss, she presses her lips against the hedgehog's lips, sliding her tongue down to the blue blur's throat catching Sonic off guard.

Sonic shut his eyes open, stunned by Minerva of this sudden action. It made him questioning that if she ever been laid before or slept with anyone at all. All questions are put to the side; Minerva was too caught up in the moment, too drawn with Sonic rubbing his body, and too erotic with the kiss and how erotic she acted towards Sonic by the kiss and how she moan when Sonic caress, soothes her body with his hands in a sensual but gentle manner.

Sonic slowly close his eyes, let the moment sink him in and take the moment to enjoy and have fun with the powerful wizard for Sabertooth. Sonic went on to slide down his hands over to Minerva's rump and tightly squeeze her firm ass making the wizard jump in surprise including letting a squeal during the kiss. Minerva felt Sonic's hands groping her derriere, palming it for arousal. She start to get hot, getting wet as the panties start to dampen. She start to get wet, getting horny by how Sonic groping her and thus start to massage her breasts as the hedgehog turn Minerva over having her against the wall.

Minerva seductively smile so she tilts her head to the right to let Sonic do anything he want with her. The hedgehog begin to kiss Minerva by the neck, then use his hands to caress and rub the sensitive spots to Minerva earning some moaning from the woman. Minerva close her eyes, moan to the hedgehog with the teasing. He first rub her legs, second her thighs, inner thighs, and finally her crotch. Sonic felt the wet fabric through his fingers, he can tell that Minerva got wet and is horny by how wet he's making.

Sonic smirked, he kisses Minerva by the lips before taking her over to the bed. He pushes her to it having her back resting on the bed. Sonic kicks off his shoes, gets comfortable by taking his tuxedo off and his shoes getting comfortable but only leaves his boxers on. He then joins Minerva in bed, getting on top of her to give Minerva a few kisses, smothering her body with his hands still then afterward takes her high heel shoes off, tossing them to the side and spread her legs wide. Sonic got lower, rubbing her thighs and looks to her dampened panties. Sonic slowly takes the panties off with Minerva watching, sliding them off of her thighs, legs and ankles and tosses them to the side until it lands onto the chair.

Sonic narrow his eyes, glances to Minerva's wet vagina leaking a few fluids from how wet she's become. Sonic takes two of his fingers into his mouth, leave some saliva onto them and enters his fingers in Minerva's vagina. The woman let out a high pitch scream feeling Sonic's fingers entered her womb. It made him smile, then Sonic went on to move his fingers, rubbing her insides back and forth fingering Minerva to tease her some more.

"Oh. Oh. Oh my god it feels so good." Minerva moaned.

Sonic takes his attention to the moaning Minerva.

"I take it that you've done this before?" Sonic presumed.

"Yes. A few times with some men that I had relations with." Minerva answered.

"I see. Well let's make things a little interesting shall we?"

Sonic picks up his pace and fingers Minerva a little fast that made Minerva to moan a little hard from the pleasure she feels from Sonic fingering her. He crept a mischievous smirk watching Minerva moan, she grip the bed sheets that got her getting hornier and her vagina gets more wet on how much Sonic is fingering her. Feeling the wetness to his fingers, Sonic pulls his fingers away from Minerva in which he had a naughty idea he had in mind. So… Sonic crouches down spreading Minerva's legs wide showcasing her wet womb. Sonic takes his hands around the thighs and leans down and uses his tongue to lick and eat out Minerva making her moan even more while doing so.

Minerva again let out a high pitch scream feeling Sonic's tongue licking her. Sonic rapidly start licking the clitos of her womb earning another high pitch scream from Minerva to get her started and proceed to eat her out. Sonic with the use of his tongue, licking and sending Minerva much loving as possible. Sonic can hear how Minerva going crazy by the tone of her voice feeling the ecstasy drawing to the tiger lady. It turned him on just by listening to her. It was like listening to the sweet sounds of melody being played with an unbelievable rhythm. Minerva shut her eyes with her tongue hanging out who appears to breathing heavily. Plus Minerva start to sweat from the amount of pleasure she feels within her, the ecstasy running down her body from Sonic sending her much loving like it's unbelievable. She wanted more from him and to feel him inside her.

Sonic decided to take things up a notch is when he inserts his tongue right inside Minerva womb reaching the pleasure level to nine causes Minerva let out a scream so loud that she is really enjoying it. She tighten her grip when Sonic gives it to her, making her go crazy from the amount of pleasure she's been receiving from Sonic. She continued to moan, wanting more pleasure and the ecstasy altogether. Sonic continue to eat the powerful wizard from Sabertooth for seven whole minutes. Minerva trying her best to keep herself in check, not wanting to climax too quickly but due to the amount of pleasure she could hardly keep it together. Sonic rapidly licking the inside of her womb to increase the pleasure even licking the right g-spot that turned Minerva on even more. That's where she lost it, she let out a loud mightily yell when she reached her limit and start to squirt her juices out of her vagina, sending Sonic big amount of juices flowing out.

Sonic's face is covered by Minerva juices, he went on to taste and drink it down having a taste of Minerva and licks his lips. He then pulls away from Minerva noticing her in a daze and leaking some fluids from her womb. He couldn't help but to smile and so with that Sonic let out a small chuckle just by looking at Minerva.

"Looks like someone who was enjoying it so much." Sonic said sharing a cheeky grin.

Minerva return back to reality and return the smile.

"Mmm. That… was… amazing… how did you get so good?" Minerva asked.

"I just went for it. So are you ready for the real deal or do you want some more teasing?" Sonic inquired.

"I want the real deal. I want some real loving. Fuck the teasing, I want you right here and now."

"Wise choice."

Sonic kept his cheeky grin, he helped Minerva out stripping off her dress and toss it to the side including her high heel shoes. Minerva did the rest to take everything off of her wasting no time so both of them are now naked in the room. Minerva rests her head on a pillow, legs spread wide and shot that seductive look and smirk on her face. She then gestures Sonic giving them *come and get me* look on her face seducing the blue blur.

"Come on big blue, I'm all yours. Do whatever you want to me." Minerva gestured.

Sonic ogling Minvera's hot body gesturing him to come to her. Sonic shakes his head to pull himself together from ogling over Minerva, wasting no time he joins with Minerva being on top of her. He readied himself, slowly inserts his penis right inside of Minerva's wet vagina. Feeling her walls tightening around him, he brushed it off how tight she was so he begin thrusting in Minerva starting their intercourse. Sonic first start off with some slow thrust earning a few moans from Minerva herself before he can speed up the pace to give it to her knowing she has sex before. Sonic holding nothing back so he picks up the pace to put more power into his thrusts. Minerva's body began rocking in motion, she eels Sonic rubbing her insides and slowly pounding her insides. She craved for some loving and some sex and having Sonic to do her was the best choice she has come up with making love with the blue blur.

"Oh right there baby. Give it to me." Minerva moaned.

Sonic form a cheeky grin hearing Minerva moan enjoying the sex as it got started. Sonic decided to heat things up as he goes faster, holding Minerva's thighs to concentrate with his pace. Minerva roll her eyes backwards to her skull, moaning crazily as her tone start to increase the volume when Sonic began to give it to her, giving her what she needed. Sonic going in every inch deeply thrusts in the tiger lady with some more power building into his thrusts. He notices that her big breasts bouncing hypnotically turning him on even more but wasted no time and continue to concentrate with his pace and his speed going faster into Minerva earning more moans from Minerva herself.

"Yes! Fuck me! Pound my pussy like a bandit Sonic!" Minerva moaned.

"You like that don't ya?" Sonic taunted.

"Yes. I love it! Keep going! Don't you dare stop baby!"

"Alright, then how about THIS!"

Sonic increases his speed ten fold going completely fast in rapid speed pushing his shaft deeper into her hitting the g-spot also hitting her cervix. Minerva let out a loud and high pitch scream feeling Sonic punishing her insides and breaking down the walls inside her with aggressive force.

"YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! FUCK MY PUSSY! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT YOU HANDSOME BEAST!" Minerva screamed.

"Take this! And this! And this! AND THIS!" Sonic taunted.

Sonic continue to punish Minerva, dominating her insides with his erection pounding her insides. Minerva felt like she's in cloud nine with so much pleasure filling her entire body. She even begin to sweat of the heat from the pleasure she felt within her and it's beginning to drive her completely insane. Sonic sees this and kept going to make her go even crazier than before so Minerva kept moaning as Sonic remain giving it to her as the sex goes on. Her body rocking faster as Sonic rapidly thrusts in her with more power building inside and Minerva gripping the bed sheets tightly as Sonic dominates her vagina. Minerva began breathing heavily, feeling more pleasure filling her inside as the blue blur again goes faster with rapid speed showing off his limitless stamina.

"YES! OH SONIC I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Minerva hollered.

Nineteen minutes passed and Sonic continue with thrusting rapidly in Minerva. He decided to switch positions so after deliver a couple more thrusts, Sonic pull away from Minerva demanding her to turn herself around. Minerva did what Sonic told her so she turned around and get in all fours and jut her round ass towards Sonic. She wiggles it just to tease Sonic quite a bit. Sonic joins with Minerva so that he can reenters his shaft back inside of Minerva's vagina and rams it in shocking Minerva as she gasped as Sonic pushes deeply in her. He form a cheeky grin and resume on punishing her insides and pound her vagina with aggressive force getting intensive with Minerva.

Minerva rolling her eyes backwards tightening her grip to the sheets. Her fluids slowly dripping down to dampen the bed sheets as Sonic continues to pound her and punish her with his mightily thrusts. Sonic again goes faster in rapidly smacking his pelvis against Minerva's ass causing the sound of the thunder clap and Minerva's ass began to jiggle every thrust Sonic giving to her. Minerva began hollering like a dog with so much pleasure driven to her, making her go insane on how Sonic rapidly gives it to her with sonic speed he put into his thrusts. Minerva's body rocking faster, breasts bouncing hypnotically, and her ass just keep jiggling from being pounded by the blue blur who continues to dominate the tiger lady and giving her a lot of Sonic Lovin' to Minerva.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUCK ME SONIC! THRUST ME MORE! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SONIC LOVIN'!" Minerva screamed.

Sonic kept his speed and continuously to pound the bricks out of Minerva with so much loving driven to her. Sonic tightly gripping around her waists, Minerva biting her bottom lip as feels Sonic thrusting more and more into her showing more power into his thrusts. Sonic add up the arousal when he spanks Minerva's ass, deliver a few hard smacks that cause her ass cheeks to turn slightly red and to jiggle from every smack. Minerva squealed loudly, getting her ass spanked got her crazy and the fact that her walls tightening around Sonic's cock as the hedgehog continue thrusting in her.

"AH! Spank my ass Sonic! Punish me!" Minerva demanded.

Sonic simply smirk and spank Minerva more and more demolishing her ass earning more squeals from Minerva as he gives it to her this time punishing faster with sonic speed including thrusting deeper into Minerva which he continuously pounds her vagina with intensive force making Minerva losing control of herself and thus she couldn't take it anymore and can't control herself no longer so with that Minerva let all of it out giving in to the insane ecstasy.

"YES! OH SONIC YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" Minerva shouted.

Sonic resume with the everlasting pounding with the intensive force for almost thirty minutes with limitless stamina. The bed shaking in motion from Sonic hardcore and nonstop thrusting to the tiger lady. Minerva was out of control, her mind became blank and could only think of pleasure still in cloud nine. Sonic pulled Minerva up close to him with her arms and goes for her breasts as he squeeze them tightly, groping them hard as he can rubbing them with that hungry look on his face. Minerva getting groped, she place her hands onto Sonic's hands letting the hedgehog grope her big breasts for the fun of it. Minerva let out some loud moans as Sonic thrusts deeper slowly ramming his cock in and out of her back and forth with motion.

"Uh! UH! OH SONIC! OH FUCK YEAH! YES!" Minerva hollered.

"Take this Sonic Lovin' you freaky bitch!" Sonic grinned.

"Give it to me! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SONIC LOVIN' YOU FUCKING SEXY ANIMAL!"

Sonic continue grinning, the blue blur continue with his intensive dominance as Minerva continue to moan nonstop. Sonic's penis begin throbbing knowing that he was closing in to reach his limit. Minerva begin feeling Sonic is about to burst so she look over her shoulder while moaning as the hedgehog continue with his intensive pounding.

"I want you cum in baby. Cum inside me, give all of your love!" Minerva shouted.

Sonic gritted his teeth as he deliver some merciless thrusts to finish the job and after the final thrust, he let out a mightily yell so did Minerva as Sonic reaches his limit and squeezing her breasts as he ejaculated. He spurts out his sperm out from his shaft, his balls emptying a nice load of cum inside Minerva filling her up. Sonic let go of Minerva as she collapsed her body resting her hands and shoulders on the bed feeling Sonic's seed filled her up and some of them spill out of her womb gushing out like the geyser.

After it was over, Minerva catches her breath from the intensive sex.

"Wow… that… was… amaz-EEEEP!"

Sonic turned Minerva over and had her upside down and Sonic stood up to his feet having Minerva in a piledrive position.

"You're not done yet?" Minerva asked.

"Hell no! I'm going to pound this pussy as much as I want." Sonic grinned.

With that being said, Sonic enters his penis back inside Minerva's vagina and rams it down thrusting more and more into her. Minerva rolling her eyes moaning with Sonic pounding her insides more and more as the hedgehog continues on with his dominance as the sex continue to rage on with Sonic taking control of the entire sexual intercourse.

First: Sonic laying behind of Minerva holding up her leg in the air and went on thrusting into her with rapid speed with his hand groping her breast.

Second: Sonic lying down on his back relaxing watching Minerva down on her knees and move her breasts, massaging Sonic's shaft with the use of her big breasts performing a paizuri to entertain and turn Sonic on.

Third: Sonic holding Minerva up, carrying her as he pounded intensively into Minerva making her scream the top of her lungs. She wrapped her arms and legs around Sonic digging her nails into Sonic's back as the hedgehog continue his punishment to the tiger lady.

Fourth: Sonic looking down smiling as Minerva looks over her shoulder, moving her hips back and forth grinding her ass against Sonic's penis performing a buttjob to the blue blur with that seductive look on her face. She even begin smacking her ass to tease Sonic just a little.

Fifth: Minerva on her back with Sonic being on top. Her legs up in the air, resting onto Sonic's shoulder as Sonic putting more force and speed as he pounds Minerva faster than ever that has Minerva screaming, chanting his name each and every thrust he gives to her.

Sixth: Sonic on his back with Minerva being on top. She had went on sucking off Sonic's cock with Sonic using his tongue to eat Minerva out as both perform a 69 pleasuring each other the same time.

Seventh: Sonic grinning mischievously as he look down as Minerva in all fours burying her face to the bed and gripping tightly to the bed sheets when Sonic rapidly thrusts into her womb with much speed giving it to her nonstop and dominating her just by how much she moaned.

Eighth: Sonic turned Minerva around and got in front of her. He insert his shaft right in her mouth, clutch her head and start to thrust in her mouth. He began pounding her mouth and throat with some serious thrusts. Minerva shot her eyes widen as she can't breathe as the hedgehog went on to pound her throat and mouth performing a blowjob.

Ninth: Sonic on his back with Minerva being on top of him. She take control at first by moving her hips faster wanting more of pleasure from the hedgehog then suddenly Sonic takes back control when he grip, groped her ass and began to plunder her, sending her intensive thrusts in her vagina pounding her womb with much force making Minerva to scream. She even grope her own breasts moaning louder as Sonic continuously gives it to her.

Tenth: Minerva in all fours with her face down and ass up. Sonic thrusting in Minerva this time in a bulldog sending her more intensive thrusts deeply in air even going balls deep with his hands groping her breasts. Minerva looking over her shoulder moaning nonstop as Sonic still in control over the tiger lady.

The sex last for two hours and both of them were so caught up in the moment of the heated and yet intensive sex. Right now, Sonic on his back with Minerva being on top of him again. She lean down resting her hands on the bed with Sonic tightly grabs Minerva's ass and plundered her intensively without stopping with his limitless stamina still intact. Minerva tilt her head up with her eyes shut moaning louder as Sonic continues his dominance to the tiger lady.

"AH! AH! OH SONIC FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING!" Minerva hollered.

After a few more thrusts, Sonic then stop thrusting and got Minerva off of him and turn her over and deliver a few more intensive thrusts while wrapping his hands around her thighs. Minerva with her arms above her head still moaning feeling so much nonstop pleasure and ecstasy driven in her as the hedgehog still going with his pussy pounding stamina. Minerva could not keep with Sonic as he was too much for her to handle.

After a few more thrusts into Minerva and moments away from reaching his limit, Sonic deliver few more final thrust and again reach his limit and ejaculates in her for the second time but this time shooting a little bit of his cum inside Minerva at first before pulling away from her vagina. Sonic jerks himself off and shot a massive load on Minerva, showering her with his sperm covering her face, breasts, abdomen, and her legs finishing their intensive sex. Minerva being drenched in Sonic's cum, she began to black out in the nonstop amount of pleasure and couldn't even move a muscle.

Sonic collapse on his back and soon passed out from exhaustion from the heated sex. Both of them decided to rest for the rest of the night after their intensive sex finally ended.

* * *

_The Next Following Day…_

Morning had arrive and it was another shining day at Akane Resort. After the sex ended last night, Sonic and Minerva had passed out after the nonstop love making from that night had left them very exhausted. Sonic sleeping so peacefully along with Minerva who was still covered in Sonic's sperm. Moments after, Minerva groggily open her eyes and slowly pulls herself up to sat up. She stretch out her arms and yawn getting up from a beautiful sleep she had.

Minerva slowly realizes that she was covered in Sonic's seed and she smell like sex. Also her hair was a little messy after that night she had yesterday. She then look over to see the clothes were sprawled around the floor and couldn't help but to smile when she notices Sonic sleeping peacefully. Minerva could stare at the blue blur all day but she know that she has to freshen up so wastning no time, she climbs off the bed leaving Sonic to sleep peacefully.

She headed over to the bathroom, turning on the shower with hot water and closes the door. She jumps in the shower and begin to freshen herself up to start her day. As Minerva wash up, she goes down to wash her private parts but could not get Sonic out of her mind after from what happen last night. She slowly insert her finger in her vagina and begin fingering herself in the shower, playing her herself being aroused just by thinking about the hedgehog. Minerva slowly take her other hand and playfully squeeze her breasts before the tiger lady let out a soft moan and gets caught up by the pleasure flowing in her slowly.

"Oh Sonic…" Minerva moaned.

Minerva continuously to pleasure herself for the fun of it wanting more pleasure. She was too busy playing with herself until suddenly someone enter in the bathroom and the shower and slowly caress her body and shocked Minerva by a tight squeeze to her butt making Minerva to jump and look over her shoulder only to see Sonic making his entrance.

"Sonic! You surprised me." Minerva said while in shock.

"Yeah. I was going to get in the shower but I notice that you beat me to it so I thought I join you." Sonic smiled.

"Mmm. How about we help each other out and maybe…"

Minerva take her hand to Sonic's erected penis and strokes it slowly. Sonic liking the sound of it so he permitted Minerva to proceed so she crouch down and begin to suck off the hero. She bops her head in a normal pace giving Sonic fellatio. Minerva let out a soft moan tasting Sonic earning a moan from Sonic. The hot water continue to run and the room start to get steamy so Sonic closes the shower door. The blue blur let out another moan before smiling as Minerva goes faster to increase her speed by bopping her head faster including sucking Sonic off harder. She even strokes his shaft while sucking his cock at the same time. Minerva even suckling his balls to increase the arousal to the hedgehog earning a loud groan from Sonic himself even stroking his shaft.

She spent a few seconds sucking his balls before resuming to suck his shaft some more for about five minutes. After taking a few more seconds of sucking Sonic off, she finishes it off by deepthroating him by pushing herself and takes all of Sonic's length down to her throat causing Sonic to groan loudly and let it sit in her throat for a few seconds before she can pull herself away leaving a trail of saliva. Minerva stop and pulls herself back to her feet and strokes off Sonic. She then position herself by facing herself against the wall, hands pressed against it and legs spread wide jutting her ass out towards him. She look over her shoulder smacking her ass giving that seductive look.

"Come on baby, give me that terrific Sonic Lovin'." Minerva wanted.

"With pleasure." Sonic grinned.

Sonic gets behind Minerva with his hands wrapped around the waist of Minerva. Sonic wasting no time to insert his shaft right inside Minerva's vagina and gives it a quick thrust earning a scream from Minerva so Sonic went on to start thrusting in Minerva wasting no time again but to give it to her after the fun he had with her last night. Minerva's body rocking in motion, being pounded by Sonic as his thrusts got faster and hard on how much power he put to his thrust. There were some sloppy noises while the sex goes on it was due by Sonic thrusting faster, his pelvis smacking against Minerva's firm ass causing her ass cheeks to jiggle from every motion.

Minerva's walls tightening around Sonic's erection on how much she enjoy getting thrusted and the sex she's having that fulfilling her just when she was about to get crazy for some loving. Sonic kept that cheeky grin so he picks up the pace and goes faster by thrusting deeper to add the arousal for Minerva to feel and to add more pleasure to the tiger lady. Minerva rolled her eyes backwards let it all out feeling Sonic pounded deeper inside her and hitting the g-spot that made her go crazy wanting more from Sonic.

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK MY PUSSY SONIC! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT I AM!" Minerva shouted.

Sonic goes balls deep to answer her wishes again making Minerva screamed the top of her lungs as he gives it to her. Sonic deliver some smacks to Minerva's butt, spanking her to get her riled up and moan loudly as she can continuously to pound the brains out of Minerva. She squealed louder, chanting Sonic's name as the hedgehog goes faster in rapid speed demolishing her pussy with intensive force.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! RIGHT THERE BABY! TREAT ME LIKE A SLUT! POUND MY DIRTY PUSSY! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" Minerva shouted while hollering like a wolf.

Sonic continue the pounding for almost twenty minutes or more. He can feel that he's getting close to his limit just by feeling his shaft is throbbing inside Minerva. She felt Sonic throbbing, ready to burst while he pounded her vagina with more force. She look over her shoulder watching Sonic with that hungry look along with that goofy smile on her face with her tongue hanging like a dog.

"Come on Sonic! Cum for me! Cum inside me! You're going to make me **CUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!**" Minerva moaned before letting out a loud scream.

After taking another minute of pounding Minerva, Sonic let out a mightily yell same goes for Minerva as both of them reach their limit and climax together at the same time. Both squirt their love liquids together mixing them into one. Minerva's juices squirt out from her womb and Sonic's seed gushing out of her as well during their climax and after the sex is done. Minerva pulls herself away from Sonic and turn around and kiss him on the lips sharing a passionate moment with the hedgehog. This surprises Sonic at first but decide the hell with it and respond to the kiss, returning it so after they kiss, Minerva pulls herself away from Sonic forming a smile.

"Thanks for that baby. You're a natural." Minerva complimented.

"No problem. I had a wonderful time with you Minerva. You're a cool person." Sonic responded.

"Thank you. I hope it's not just about the sex right?"

"Oh no way, I mean to hang out as a friend."

"Oh. Say… I have a week off to relax before heading back to Sabertooth. How long are you staying in Akane Resort?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm heading back to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail today. Why?"

"Oh nothing. I was hoping if you can one more day with me. We can head over to the Hot Springs later on tonight and we can hang out again."

"Still want more of the Sonic Lovin' don't ya?"

"To be honest with you yes, I had so much fun with you so what do you say?"

"Well… I guess it won't hurt for one more day here in Akane Resort. Why not."

"Good. That's what I love to hear."

"Now if you don't mind, I would to get myself clean up."

"Not at all sweetie."

Sonic and Minerva get washed up together continuing to shower together and get cleaned up. Minerva had just left Sonic's room so she can return to hers to get ready as Sonic gotten himself ready and left the room to spend more time with Minerva.

* * *

_A Week Later…_

It had been a week since Sonic's time with Minerva at the Akane Resort and spending time with her. After another day and another night of sex they go on to their separate ways. Sonic return back to his usual ways hanging out with friends, goes out of jobs, and roam around Earthland with his speed. He had thought about Minerva but let all of that go and continue to live his life as usual still.

Sonic had taking an S-Class job and left out and to complete and even explore around knowing Sonic he likes an adventure and to travel. So the blue blur spend the entire day completing the S-Class job and to travel around before heading back to Magnolia tomorrow. The day after, Sonic return back to Magnolia and back to Fairy Tail with the success of completing the S-Class job.

As Sonic enter in the guild getting the welcoming back from some people. Just when Sonic is about to head to the counter until Max ran up to him.

"Sonic." Max called.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Just want to let you know that you got a visitor who was patiently waiting for your return."

"Really who?"

Max pointed out and surprises Sonic as it was Minerva who was speaking with Erza smiling at the blue blur. She waved at him before approaching to the hedgehog.

"Hey good looking, you look like you've seen a ghost." Minerva greeted.

"Hey yourself. I'm surprised that you would pay a visit from Sabertooth. What brings you here?"

"To see you of course. It's been a week since we hanged out at the Akane Resort."

"Yeah it sure has been a week hasn't it?"

"It certainly is. I know you just got back and looking like you need to relax. Why don't I help you with that matter?"

"Wait really?"

"Yes. It's been a week that we spend time together, come on let's catch up."

"Well… ok. Sounds like a good idea."

Minerva smile and takes Sonic, dragging him out of the guild with Wakaba and Macao watching.

"So what do you think they're going to do?" Macao asked.

"Beats me man. I'm pretty sure they might have some fun. Who knows what will happen." Wakaba shrugged.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Clothes sprawled around the ground and the two making out in bed getting intimate together before getting their mood started. As they kissed, Minerva caress Sonic's body before she can pull herself away from Sonic and rest her back gesturing Sonic to get on top. Minerva playfully grope her breasts as Sonic position his shaft jerking himself off as Minerva licked her lips.

"Come on baby, put that big cock between my tits and fuck them." Minerva gestured.

Sonic place his penis between Minerva's breasts and start to thrust between them, back and forth in motion. He had that cheeky grin feeling his shaft getting massaged by Minerva's tits. Minerva squeeze Sonic's shaft squeezing her breasts together for more arousal to the hedgehog performing a paizuri. Sonic can feel the arousal filling him and the pleasure got him turn up. Minerva form a seductive look watching the hedgehog to fuck her breasts, he then start to increase his speed knowing how good it feels being massaged by her breasts. Sonic form a goofy smile moaning which it made Minerva giggle just by looking how much Sonic enjoy the paizuri. He again increases his pace going faster for more pleasure.

Minerva's body rocking in motion still squeezing the hedgehog's penis with her breasts. The pleasure began to get out of control and Sonic gritted his teeth, he knew that he's going to reach his limit just by how much he enjoy getting his length massaged by Minerva's breasts giving him incredible pleasure. After nine minutes with the paizuri, Sonic began ejaculate as he spurt out gobs of cum from his shaft shooting on Minerva's face and her breasts. Minerva close her eyes, sticks her tongue out getting the taste of Sonic's sperm. He shoot some more seed onto Minerva's breasts and mouth finishing the load. After that's done, Minerva pushes Sonic on his back and climbs on top of him. She wipe the cum off of her face and licks every drop from her fingers.

Minerva then readied herself putting Sonic's erection right inside her womb and slams her lower body down letting out a loud moan escape from her lips. Minerva then smiled and start bounce her hips, moving them in motion for some pleasure and feel Sonic's cock rubbing her insides as she rode on the hero.

"Now sit back and relax while you let me do all the work." Minerva purred.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Sonic nodded.

Minerva continues with her hip movements, bouncing on the hedgehog for pleasure. She can feel the arousal drowning in her body, filling the ecstasy as the sex continues on this time having Minerva to take control. She begin pacing up a bit to move her hips fast for some more pleasure. Sonic begin groaning, letting a throaty growl as Minerva speeds up another to earn more pleasure and some groans coming from Sonic going crazy as her hips began to move on their own after a minute later.

"Ah. Ah! Yes! Your cock feels so good Sonic!" Minerva moaned.

"Jeez she's still tight but it feels so damn good." Sonic thought while gritting his teeth.

"Come on baby, give me all of your loving!"

Sonic ogles Minerva's breasts moving hypnotically right in front of her very own green eyes. Knowing that they needed much attention, Sonic reach his hands and grope them massaging Minerva's tits for the fun of pleasuring Minerva at the same time as she kept moaning. Minerva increase the volume of her moaning as both of them start moaning together, making such sweet passionate love together. They both felt like they're in cloud nine, the ecstasy filled their minds as both intertwine and their moment gotten hotter. With minutes of their sexual intercourse, both are on the verge of their climax almost at the limit. Minerva decided to move her hips faster and harder as she can moaning like crazy and Sonic rubbing her breasts faster as well.

Minerva tilt her head up looking straight at the ceiling with her eyes rolling backwards to the skull. Sonic gritting his teeth almost to his limit and after a few more seconds trying to keep it together and try holding it a little longer, they both couldn't hold it no longer and they soon reach their limit and ejaculate the same time together. Their love fluids again mixed together when they squirt their liquids together. Some of Sonic's sperm and Minerva's fluids gush out by the amount of pleasure they felt together.

After the sex ended, Minerva then climbs off of Sonic and laid beside him cuddling with the blue blur.

"Mmm. That was amazing. Did you enjoy it baby?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah. I sure did and it helped me relax. Thanks for that." Sonic thanked.

"No problem. Did you really miss my body?"

"No. I try not to think about it and don't lose my focus whenever I go on jobs to earn some jewel, that kind of stuff. Don't you have some business elsewhere?"

"I did a job that I've completed so I took the free time to come see you before going back to Sabertooth. You should join with Sabertooth Sonic, we can have a lot of fun and you play with my body all day long."

"Yeah thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass. I' sticking with Fairy Tail."

"Suit yourself. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Now…"

Minerva gets on top again kisses Sonic on the lips.

"Care to have another go before I leave?"

"Sure. I still got some time left."

Minerva smile and leans back to kiss Sonic again thus beginning another round of their love making.

* * *

_Few days later…_

Sonic again went on to enjoy his life and doing what he loves to do. The blue blur who went out on a run just to explore around hoping to find some new places to discover. Sonic had rush back to Fairy Tail to see what' everyone been up to. But he soon discovers Minerva appearing in the guild with a lot of people who are totally shock of what they just find out. Sonic wondered what's going on until he notices a Fairy Tail mark which it only can be one thing: Minerva Orlando has just joined Fairy Tail and Minerva look around spotting Sonic who is in shock who couldn't help but to giggle.

Minerva then approaches to Sonic with that seductive look on her face.

"Minerva did you just…" Sonic trailed off.

"Of course, I left Sabertooth and join with Fairy Tail. Most of them were shock but I have my reasons." Minerva responded.

"And what could be that reason?"

Minerva only respond by pulling Sonic and pressed her lips against his shocking everyone witness Minerva kissed Sonic and pulls back from him.

"That I've fallen in love with you Sonic the Hedgehog." Minerva confessed.

"Wait what?"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"It's true, ever since you and I had been spending a lot of time together I couldn't stop thinking about you. So the reason I join is to be closer to you and hope that you and I can maybe… start a relationship together."

"Wow… I… um… uh… oh boy…"

Minerva couldn't help but to giggle so she pressed her body against his showcasing her smile.

"So… is that a yes?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know what to say really. I'm still shock about this." Sonic admitted.

"That's ok. So can we build a relationship?"

"Well Minerva. Knowing how attractive you are and beautiful so… I'll give this relationship a try."

Minerva was happy to hear it so she hugged Sonic. Makarov then announce a celebration for the new member and Sonic and Minerva had started a relationship.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

After Sonic and Minerva had started a relationship, they continue to have sex and by months later Sonic proposed to Minerva and got married. Minerva had invited Sabertooth to the wedding and Sonic and Minerva begin to start a new life together and Minerva became pregnant and gave birth to a girl named Elise. The couple started a family and spend the rest of their life together raising their beautiful daughter.

Sonic playing at the park with his daughter with Minerva watching and join with the family to have fun. Minerva couldn't been happier that she has Sonic in her life and a wonderful daughter to raise. She glad that she met Sonic at the Akane Resort.

* * *

**Chapter eighteen is done. Minerva Orlando is the next girl on the oneshot. Hope you all enjoy this steamy chapter. Tune in next time for another chapter and see who is next in line. Read and Review and the next chapter will be the Celestial Spirit: Virgo.**


End file.
